The Weasley Twins: The lost pages
by kayko15
Summary: A couple of months since the defeat of Voldemort, and now it's the Weasley twins side of the story. But they're side is filled with a little more drama than anyone wanted. But sometimes Drama can turn into love. Love is good on all sides of the triangle.
1. Meeting the Weasleys

**K15: Okay, so Creative Touch, said that I should write a fanfic with Fred dating an OC. I figured this as a challenged.**

**Fred: And of course Kayko can never turn away a challenged. **

**Me: Exactly, so before anyone says anything about Pamela and how she's a Mary Sue or whatever she's not. She's based on someone I know. :D So enjoy the new stuff. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, well Fred would've lived. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: It's been only a couple of months since the defeat of Voldemort, and life seems to be going slow for the Golden Trio and friends. But one girl could change their out look on life, and bring a whole lot of drama into their somewhat calm life. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dedication: The first chapter is to Creative Touch, who gave me the extra push to post this up. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to make sure her friend was still following. When the older witch (Hermione) saw the braids peak out from around the tree, she knew right away that her friend, of eight years, was still there. Not that Hermione had quickened her pace going down the hill. Apparating with someone who didn't know where the Burrow was, well, it was hard. And side-Apparation was not Hermione's favorite thing to do.

Hermione was personally glad that Pamela was in England and away from her Muggle parents. Hermione had tried for about two years to get Pamela out to England, but school and other things had interfered for both. Sadly, the younger girl was only out her for a weekend. But that was enough to keep Hermione happy until the next weekend. It had been six and half years since Pamela moved to the States. They kept in contact by owls, but you could only put so much in that, especially with a war going on in England.

"Pamela stop staring," Hermione scolded, pulling on the girl's arm. "Mrs. Weasley is expecting me."

Pamela could only nod as she took in the surroundings. Her curiosity was just as grand as Hermione's. And the questions that Pamela asked Hermione through school, kept Hermione on her toes. Hermione gave the front door a push, knowing that she was always welcomed there. She had trouble speaking with her parents, since she returned their memories.

Hermione was the first to enter the house, or so it seemed. The others must have been out playing another Quidditch game. It was a whole lot easier now that Harry had been coming over to the Burrow every day. Turning her head so she kept an eye on Pamela, she noticed that the visiting girl's eyes had landed on the Weasley family clock. There was no doubt that Pamela was wondering about how it works.

Hermione smirked as she pulled Pamela into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was, as usual, rushing around the kitchen trying to get something in perfect condition. No doubt she was getting ready for Bill and Fleur's baby, most of the time. So when the smell of homemade cookies seemed to spin around the two girls, Hermione knew that it was a break time for Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione called out, causing the frantic mother to drop the spoon she was washing, into the sink. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not a problem Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "Are you hungry? The boys and Ginny are out playing Quidditch and I was going to have a snack for them when they came back."

"Is there anyway, my friend could stay for dinner? I promise she's not as wild as the twins," Hermione knew that Pamela could get wild like the twins if she truly wanted to. But Hermione had yet to see this side of the girl (And she mentally prayed that she never did).

Mrs. Weasley's eyes seemed to give Pamela a thorough look over. She studied each part of Pamela closely; spending a little more time on Pamela's brown, now blonde-ish due to the highlights, braided shoulder length hair. She even spent a little time on the dusky blue eyes that were behind a pair of pink-framed glasses.

"I don't mind. It is great to have another person in the house," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"Pamela's a Muggle-born, just like me," Hermione clarified.

The motherly witch could only nod. She then addressed Pamela in a somewhat formal matter, since the youngest witch (currently in the house) had not said two words since she walked in. "Hello Pamela, how are you?"

When Pamela took Mrs. Weasley's hand, she looked everywhere but Mrs. Weasley's face. "I'm doing fine," replied Pamela in a soft timid voice.

Hermione smiled while shaking her head. She knew that Pamela could be shy, especially around adults. But not to tell Mrs. Weasley anything about herself was a little stupid. At least it was in Hermione's mind. "Pamela went to Hogwarts for a while, before transferring to the States," she pushed a little bit to get some sort of conversation going between the two of them.

"I didn't know they had schools in the States," Mrs. Weasley stated. "That's pretty amazing."

"Hermione did send me a lot of long distant Owls to help me with spells and stuff I was supposed to know before. The school in Salem was actually ahead of where I was at Hogwarts. So when I went there during my second year, I was pretty much behind a whole year," Pamela began to explain. "Without Hermione, I'd be going over my fifth, sixth, and seventh year."

The older witch smiled. "Well, that's our Hermione. If your parents don't mind I'd like you to stay for a while."

"I live on my own currently. I'm going off to college this year, so I'm in a dorm. We don't get very many…"

"MUM! WE'RE HUNGRY!" Ron bellowed, coming in the back door.

"Take off your shoes, I don't want you five to track mud across the floor," Mrs. Weasley snapped at her youngest son.

Hermione giggled. If Mrs. Weasley was worried about them tracking mud across the floor, then she should have made them take a shower before entering the house. All five Quidditch players were covered in mud. Fred shook his head a bit, sending mud across the floor. Sighing furiously, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand causing all five players to become suddenly very clean. Hermione laughed, knowing that the five of them needed it.

Pamela took a step behind Hermione. It was a trait she had developed. For some reason, Pamela had liked to stay invisible. Almost she was afraid of letting people get to know her too deeply. It looked like it was up to the smartest witch of her age to get another conversation going.

"Hey guys, how was the game?"

"Perfect."

"Beautiful."

"Of course we won."

"Ickle Ronniekins lost."

"I don't…"

Hermione glanced at her friend. The girl had a smile on her face. It was obvious that news about the Weasley twins had traveled to the States. Pamela had written in one of her letters, that she had Umbridge for about a year and a half. Of course, this was before Umbridge got the job at the Ministry during Hermione's fourth year.

"Guys, this is Pamela," Hermione introduced. "She's staying with me for the weekend."

"Is that the girl you were tutoring in the States 'Mione?" Harry questioned.

"That's the one Harry," she replied proudly.

Ginny was the first to walk up to the visitor. "I'm Ginny Weasley. It's great to finally meet you," she said, giving Pamela a hug. "Sorry, I guess I should of done that."

"Yah think?" Ron muttered.

"Shut up Ronald," Ginny scolded.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "This is Fred and George," she said, pointing to the twins. After nearly twenty years she was finally able to tell the two apart. "And this is my youngest, Ron, and of course this is Harry Potter."

"It's great to meet you," Pamela said quietly, she couldn't help but glance up at Harry's scar. By now Harry was used to this, and almost didn't pay any attention to it. But this time he noticed how her eyes seemed to linger on the permanent mark a little bit longer than necessary.

"So who's hungry?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the snack was finished, Pamela was laughing with the twins and talking like she was one of the many that belonged to the Golden Trio's group. Hermione was happy for the girl that she was quick to make friends with the others. It worried her that Pamela was going to stay silent, like she had during most of the classes at Hogwarts.

Pamela smiled and reached for the last cookie, but her hand wasn't the only one. It brushed against Fred's and it caused the girl to pull back and blush a bit. Hermione mentally slapped Pamela across the face, as well as hitting her own forehead. Hermione should of known that Pamela was going to react like that. There was a time that she had thought Fred was perfect, Hermione was grateful that she quickly grew out of that stage.

"Go ahead and take it," Pamela said. "I've eaten my fill." She was back in her shyness stage once again. It didn't take much to put her there.

"Are you sure?" asked Fred. "I mean, I live here, I can always have Mum make more." That made him seem really selfish, Hermione nodded to Ron's statement, just to make him be quiet about the date he had with Lavender last night. But her attention was truly on the two right now.

"No, I'm sure. I don't want to see like I'm pigging out on the stuff," Pamela answered.

"You're not," he assured her.

"You're just trying to make me fat," joked Pamela.

"If I was, I would of given you all my cookies," Fred laughed. At least it was a step up from the quiet conversation before. Hermione still worried about what Pamela and what her current thoughts were on Fred and George. And if those two corrupted Pamela, Hermione would give them a real reason to fear her.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Pamela, tell us a little bit about yourself," Ginny stated. This brought all other conversation to a standstill. Hermione wondered if she would do it. Pamela hardly came out of her shell to tell everyone anything.

"Well, I'm just a normal witch, both of my parents are Muggles though. I'm the oldest of three. My two little brothers are currently attending Salem School for the Magical and I'm attending Salem University this year. Brian, the youngest, is in his first year, while Jason is starting his third year," Pamela explained. "Mom and Dad are so proud of both of them," she rolled her eyes at this statement.

Hermione was actually proud of the girl. Never had she thought that Pamela could do. Hermione, though, could hear the bitterness when she mentioned her brothers. She could remember Pamela telling her that she felt like the black sheep of the family.

"That's pretty cool," George said just for a comment. "It's a small family right?"

"Yeah, there are only five of us. Oh plus Snowy, the cat, and our two dogs, Bandit and Comet."

"What did you end up studying?" he questioned again.

"I fell in love with Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, plus a little Transfiguration. But Charms and DADA are my two strongest points," she sort of bragged. "I wanted to go into something with Potions, but I'm dreadfully horrible at it. We did have a Care of Magical Creatures during my fifth year, and that was awesome. But it was only for that year, it was cancelled due to the lack of interest from students."

"Did you take anything that required a lot of studying?" Ron asked, Hermione glared at him for asking such a stupid question.

"Well, the Advanced Charms class and the DADA classes I took required a whole lot of studying, so I took a couple of easy classes. I did end up studying Astronomy, which was an easy class for me. I also took a Mythology class, it told about the tales of witches and Wizards during the time of Hades and stuff," she continued to explain. "Those two had to be my two favorite classes."

"Where did you graduate in the top of your class?" Hermione asked. She had stopped writing Pamela on the search for the Horcrux, that way Hermione would give away their position.

"I didn't graduate at the top, if that's what you're asking. My grades and OWLs weren't high enough. My NEWTs were nice, I was proud of them, but they disappointed my parents. I was in the lower part of my class," Pamela answered. "It was nice, but a lot of people would look at me like I was stupid. But I did go past that and did my own thing. I was in our dueling club that was cool. And I was really good with Quidditch. I played Beater. I have a really mean swing."

"Wicked," the twins chorused.

"You had a dueling club?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but that's about it. Didn't you?"

"During our second year," Ron answered. "And it was a bore."

Pamela smiled. "Our dueling club was only opened to fifth years and above. It was like many of the dances we had. We had one just before Christmas break, and one for Halloween. It was pretty nice. We had a few that were opened to any age, like the Halloween Ball."

"We had one dance," Ron said, looking dreamingly at Hermione. "It was during our fourth year. The Yule Ball."

Hermione could only nod in agreement. "It was during the Triwizard Tournament."

"I heard about that," Pamela pointed to Harry. "You won the whole thing."

"Didn't enjoy it though. I was nearly killed, and Cedric Diggory was killed," Harry answered.

Pamela nodded. Ginny finally asked her question. This was bugging the youngest Weasley for sometime now, and she was pretty sure that her brothers and Harry were wondering about this too. "So other than the classes you took, what else are you interested in?"

Pamela shook her head. Hermione knew that she almost didn't feel comfortable sharing that piece of information with the group yet. "I really not say, it's really stupid and you'd find me insane."

"We have a friend that believes in Nargels and such. You can't be much stupider than that," This caused Hermione and Ginny to hit Ron in the head. "Sorry, I mean, Luna is an awesome girl."

Hermione decided to give her friend a little extra push. "Go ahead, tell us."

Pamela took a deep breath in and swallowed hard. Her eyes looked down at her hands. She then shifted her weight so she placed her hand under her thighs. This way Pamela wouldn't chew on her nails, a nervous habit that she had to quickly break.

"I have a strange liking, an obsession people call it, for just anything random. I know a whole lot about ghosts and demons, ninjas and charka. And I'm really interested into magic. I swear it's an unhealthy obsession," she admitted. "Ever since I was young I was interested in it, and my life now just draws me deeper into it."

She took in another deep breath in. "I say the strangest of things from time to time, that you almost need a dictionary to understand Pamish. Yes that's what I call my language, and many times I have to translate what I'm saying. I have so many different sayings that I've tried to hide during my seventh year, as well as the beginning of this year. But sometimes it just slips out.

"Around people I don't know too well, I'm shy. But as I get to know you better, I let myself go and be myself. It's who I am, I can't help it, I want people to look past the weird girl who is obsessed with everything, but I just can't."

Fred nodded. He understood what that was like; everyone thought him and George were one, not two separate people. Well, not his friends. They knew better. But what Pamela felt, was something everyone could relate too. She was just brave enough to say it. She continued her explanation of herself, "I also love to write about everything and anything. And sometimes I fuse reality and fiction together. It's a mistake I know, but I can't help it."

Harry chuckled slightly. "Compared to me, you seem really normal. I have nightmares … had nightmares, about a crazed killer killing random people."

Hermione looked at her best friends. "That's what killers do Harry," she teased.

"That's a first though," Pamela scoffed. "I'm not used to being normal. I'm used to being one of the guys. I currently live in an all girls dorm, and it's strange to think that I'm normal there and here."

"You know what is normal?" George asked, "Are any of us really normal?"

Hermione smiled at his attempt to get Pamela in a better mood. "Pamela, you're going to be one of use from now on. We're going to treat you like an equal, and your opinion is going to matter to us."

"Some of the time!" Ron put in, earning him a glare from his sister.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Especially on the really important stuff. This way Hermione, Luna, and I are even with the boys now."

"You're not," Ron corrected.

"Not counting Neville. He's hardly here anyway. He's usually studying extra hard for replacing Professor Sprout," Hermione snapped at Ron.

"I don't see why he studies so hard."

"If you follow your heart, you usually get what you want in the end anyway. Though there are major bumps in your path, if you still love it and are very passionate about it, you're going to get your goal," Pamela clarified for him.

"That's pretty poetic," said Ginny.

Pamela laughed. "I'm not the poetic type of girl," she admitted, playing with one of her many braids.

"Is your hair always braided?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"No, Hermione that's okay, I usually don't braid my whole head. I usually just leave it plain. But I just wanted a change for a few days," Pamela shrugged. "It's different I know."

"Really cool actually,"

"Brilliant,"

"Excellent," Fred stated.

"Do you two always do that?" she asked interrupting them.

"Yeah," they chorused.

"It's annoying," she said rather bluntly. "Sorry, bad habit of mine."

"It's alright," Harry laughed. "No one has bothered to tell the twins off before."

Fred and George looked at each other and began to laugh. "I guess it's the first time, other than a teacher, someone has tried to get us to act as two separate people, George answered.

"Mum did once," Ron pointed out.

"Shut up," Fred snapped.

Hermione sighed as she studied the atmosphere. It seemed to be a lot calmer since Pamela came. She seemed to bring calm with her, and Hermione was grateful from time to time. It was also weird to hear Pamela do so much talking, especially around new people.

"Anyway, I must be goin'," Pamela stood up.

"Stay!"

"Or not, maybe I'll stay," she sat down, but bumped her elbow in the process. "Ah shnugmonkies."

Fred and George chuckled at the statement. This caused Harry, Ron, and Hermione to glare at them. "What? It's sorta funny."

"I know," Pamela said. "I kidnapped it from my friend, Jessica. She said something of the sort, and I changed it around to match me."

"Is there any other weird sayings we should know about?" Ron asked cautiously, as for he didn't want to get hit again by Ginny or Hermione.

"I have a list," Pamela replied proudly. It came out almost bored though. Like she had told people this a million times.

"How 'bout the ones you say often, to save on time," Harry suggested.

"Suck a duck and," she paused to think. "That sucks like rubber chicken eggs on a Friday afternoon in the middle of the Fourth of July, during a winter snow storm."

"Wow," Ron said, his eyes widening. "That made no sense at all." He ducked to avoid Hermione and Ginny going to hit him. He looked up when he knew it was safe and let out a sigh. It was good not to get hit all the time. Though occasionally, he needed it, even Ron could admit to that.

"Oh and, I'm usually right nine times outta ten, but nobody listens to me." Pamela shrugged. "So I stop giving advice."

"I like it when I get advice."

"How good are you at math?" George asked, his eyes full of hopefulness. Hermione had quit on them last week and they were currently looking for a new bookkeeper. And so far they had found no one for the job. With the way things were going, it looked like they were going to have to do it themselves, or beg Hermione to come back.

"Horrible, probably the reason why I never continued on with my potions," Pamela answered. "I usually never got my portion of whatever ingredients that were needed right. Sometimes my potions would come out horrible, and me and my partner would have to redo the whole thing."

"Like Neville!" Ron said smiling.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She looked at the twins who were rising out of their seats. It was now almost six, and they were now just going to go reopen the shop? She knew that they got busier around the time were Hogwarts was going to start back up, but she didn't think they would reopen the shop on a Saturday.

"It was good to meet you Pamela," Fred started. "But me and George really must be going, we've kept the shop closed…"

"You always keep the shop closed early on Saturdays and you never open it on Sundays," Ginny scolded. This caused Fred and George to sit down.

Pamela smiled sheepishly, "I guess we're all stuck here until dinner."

"So what is your opinion on Quidditch?" George asked, trying to get more conversation going.

"It's a sport that doesn't require much coordination, well, I guess you need to know how to ride a broom," Pamela reasoned. "I think that's the reason I played Beater, because I had a mean swing, and also because I had no coordination really."

"Whatever," Hermione stated.

"Amazing," Fred breathed. "So, Pami…"

"Please don't call me that," it came out rather snappy. "I came to Britain, and college, to escape that. I hate Pami," she admitted forcefully. "Pam is fine from time to time, but I really prefer Pamela."

Suddenly green flames appeared in the fireplace causing the seven of them to jump slightly. Mr. Weasley shook off the soot from his robes as he walked out. "Hello Weasley family," he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Hermione, Harry, and… who is your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Pamela, she's from the States," Ginny introduced.

Mr. Weasley walked over to her and smiled. "Arthur Weasley at your service. Are you a pure-blood?"

"No sir, I'm a Muggle-born," Pamela replied with a boost of confidence.

"I could almost tell," Mr. Weasley smiled. "Can you tell me something?" he asked. When she nodded he continued on with his question. "What's the function of a rubber duck?"

Pamela bit back a laugh. She knew it was an honest question. Hermione had warned her before that he asked questions like these. "I don't know, I only know you squeeze it and it squeaks. I've never really stopped to ponder why it does." It's just the natural things in the Muggle World," she stated shrugging. She was starting to like this family more and more.

Mr. Weasley nodded and walked off to help his wife with dinner. Fred rolled his eyes. "That's Dad for ya. He's really into Muggle items. When he met Harry and Hermione for the first time, the questions didn't stop coming," he explained.

"Though he still asks questions from time to time," Hermione reminded Fred.

"He will ask you a lot more at dinner tonight, at least he'll try. Hermione's answered most of his questions," George pointed out.

"You'll have to learn not to be shy," Ron said strongly. His tone was almost scolding.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature. Sometimes I befriend people quicker than others," Pamela answered. "I dunno, when I'm in my own element, I'm happier and more talkative. A new place and new people, well that scares me."

"It does everyone, luv," George said.

"Thanks George, that was a lot of help," the sarcasm was rolling off of Pamela's tongue.

"How did you know it was me?"

Ginny, Fred, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all hit their foreheads at this stupid question. Most of the times George forgot that he was missing an ear. It was something you sometimes didn't notice, but it did make him walk funny a bit.

"Well, you're missing an ear for starters. And Fred? Well, he has a small scar on the side of his right cheek. It's pretty simple," she answered.

Fred ran his finger over his scar. "I forgot about it. It's the scar I received when that wall crashed on me," he winked at Pamela. "It was during the Final Battle. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Too right you are brother," stated George. "Shall we invest in a game of Quidditch before dinner?"

"I have to decline," Hermione said as usual.

"That's okay," Ron said. "With Pamela our teams are a little bit more even."

"I was hoping to talk with Pamela some more, maybe do some girl stuff," Ginny stated, looking hopeful at the girl.

Her brothers looked at her like she was insane. "Excuse me?" The asked.

"Yeah, I have to agree. You guys go ahead, maybe next time." Pamela lied through her teeth. She didn't want to show off her Quidditch skills, or lack of.

Fred and George stuck out their tongues in a childish way and dragged Harry and Ron out into the backyard. This way they got their quality male bonding time without the girls, plus the teams were still even. Ginny shook her head and led the girls up to her room; it was good for some change, at least, until Mrs. Weasley called them all for dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pamela sat next to Mr. Weasley and on the other side of Fred. Hermione was across the table, kiddy corner from where Fred was. This way she could hear what was going on, and she could keep an eye on Pamela.

"So Pamela, you're from the Muggle World?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I am," Pamela answered. "I don't know much though. Most of my life spent with was spent in the Wizarding World."

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Hogwarts for my first year, sorted into Gryffindor. Halfway through my second year, my parents moved to the States, and I had to transfer to Salem School for the Magical. I'll admit to it, it wasn't pleasant they were about two years ahead of everyone here."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to learn about the Polyjuice Potion in my first year. And during the first half of my second year, I was supposed to correctly brew said potion."

"Are you serious?" Fred asked.

"I'm dead serious," she answered.

Arthur could only nod. He knew there were schools across the world, even a few in the States, but he didn't know if they were behind or ahead in schooling. It was weird to see them nearly two years ahead of Hogwarts, but Salem was a school just as great as Hogwarts. Especially since they had to deal with the witch burnings during the earlier centuries. Of course, there were smaller schools across the world, but each country had their own big school with a good name.

"Salem? Did they teach the witch trials as a subject?"

"I actually had a professor that survived the witch burnings," Pamela answered, taking a small bite of the food Mrs. Weasley made for her. She chewed before continuing to talk. "We did study a bit about Britain and their witch trials. People are just narrow minded and won't keep their minds open to the possibility that something different is something good."

"You seem really wise for such a young age," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I've been working on a lot of advice for a few years, it's advice I pick up along the way, plus advice I thought would help for future knowledge. It's gotten me this far, so I would like to think I know something," Pamela admitted sheepishly. "Plus, I've taken some from my grandfather's book. I want to be just like him, or pretty close to what he was."

Fred and George simultaneously let out a burp; this caused their mother to scold them. Hermione knew that this was part of the normal Weasley family dinner. "I can do better," Pamela challenged.

"Yeah?" Fred smiled. George wore an equally large grin across his face.

"Give me a while, there's certain food that allows me to do that. Some caffeine pop is the biggest cause," she smiled back at him. It was obvious that she was starting to feel more at home with the Weasleys. Hermione was personally glad for it.

"Did you mention that you were just one of the guys back home, or am I jumping to conclusions again?" George asked, leaning around his brother.

"No, I mentioned it," her smile grew bigger. "What gave you that idea though?"

"Just in the way you act. You're not manly, but you're not girly either. You're somewhere in between," Fred said around a mouthful of food.

"Thanks, I guess," Pamela narrowed her eyes. "Unless you meant that to be an insult."

He swallowed. "No, a compliment through and through."

She smiled. "Thanks, I don't get many compliments. But I guess, I can accept yours," she teased.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked around putting more potatoes onto Pamela's plate. It was her third helping, and if she wasn't afraid of being rude, she probably would of denied it.

She smiled and ate some. Fred chuckled and when Mrs. Weasley's back was turn he levitated the mashed potatoes out the window. It was obvious that Pamela wasn't going to eat them all.

"The gnomes will eat them," he whispered.

Hermione smiled, turning back to the conversation she was having with Ginny. She heard laughter from Pamela's end. And it was then that Hermione knew that the girl belonged here.

Pamela covered her mouth as the giggles kept coming. It was then she knew that she had sugar somewhere. It must of the been the cookies. Pamela smiled, she felt like she truly belonged with the Weasleys and in their world. There was no more searching, waiting, or anything that caused Pamela trouble in the past. Sure, it was going to take time to gain trust with the family, but she was willing to work at it, anything to fit in with this family.

"Pamela, are you going to stay here?"

"No, I was planning to go back to my dorm for a while. I have a few friends there that are magical," Pamela answered.

"I insist that you stay," Mrs. Weasley stated. "I want you two," she glared at Fred and George. "To find her a place to stay. Preferably not your room."

Fred and George stood up and smiled. "Yes Mum," they replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay, so this starts everything. It starts the drama, the heart…**

**Fred: It's a soap opera without the TV.  
Me: Okay, Fred's right. It is a soap opera. It's going to be long I think. I have no end to this fic right now. And currently, I'm taking it off from my myspace blog. The people are real, and some of the things that Pamela goes through? Well, that's real too. But the people are all too real. **

**Fred: Like Pamela, she really does act like this. **

**Me: Yes, so anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Later. K15**


	2. Another fight with Katie

**K15: I've tried this chapter like six million times. It's just not coming to me.   
Fred: Have you tried something a little bit different.**

**Me: I just never thought about you and Pamela after the second day… damn.**

**Fred: Gasp.**

**Me: Oh shut up. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I have never seen the actual writer write fanfiction. So, it's obvious that I don't own HP.**

**PS- I'm doing another combined fic with ZutaraFWHG4eva, this time it's going to be posted on my account though. :) So keep an eye out for it. **

**Dedication: This chapter's dedicated to my best friend Charlie. Without his help the story would be nameless. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

George leaned back on his bed. It was long past time for everyone to go to bed. And he was grateful for that. Never had he thought that someone as strange as Pamela would find a way into his life. Sure he had dated around, and he loved Katie. But Katie was only interested in his older brother, Charlie, who in return wasn't interested in anyone. It was a strange messed up situation. He looked over towards his sleeping brother.

Fred had something for Pamela; it wasn't a thing that George would doubt. The way he would laugh and flirt with the girl was something that he could deal with. But never in the history of forever had the twins fought over the same girl. It would be something that would be interesting for the next few days.

George glanced at the bathroom door separating between the two rooms. Pamela was just across the way. It was originally Fred's idea to put her in Percy's room, and it was so that she felt more at home without anyone snoring. He then heard a knock that startled both him and Fred.

"Huh?" Fred asked, looking around the dark room.

"Fred, George?" a small voice called out.

George gulped. He knew who it was, it wasn't Ginny nor was it Hermione, both just barged right in, no matter if the boys were naked or not. It must have been Pamela, plus it was coming from the other side of the bathroom door. Fred, being the closest, stood up and opened the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you," she said quietly.

George chuckled. He was farther from sleep than he had been in a long long time. Fred though, could sleep through almost anything, but Pamela's knock had been so soft, that if it weren't silent, it probably wouldn't have been heard.

"Ah, no problem Deary," Fred said. "So what can we do for ya at the decent hour of two."

"I couldn't sleep," her voice was still soft.

"That's okay," George put in. "Neither could we. I was just telling Fred that if you were up we could pushed the beds together, and maybe get to sleep."

"What?" his brother asked, he then got the idea. "Oh, I get it."

Pamela smiled. "Thanks guys, I really didn't mean to wake you," she said, side-stepping everything.

George pushed his bed closer to Fred's. There was a clunk and all three of them flinched. If they woke anyone else up, then there would be a lot of trouble. George finished sliding the beds together quietly.

"So what brings you here?" Fred asked, his voice soft.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I usually find it weird to be in a new place," she said. "If you two own a joke shop, don't you own a flat or something?"

"Ya, it's above our shop. But we wanted to come home for the weekend, this way we get some of Mum's good cooking," George smirked.

"Oh shut up brother," Fred snapped. "You know it's because Mum wants us here for when Charlie shows up. Charlie is our second oldest brother, right under Bill."

"Bill and Charlie?" Pamela questioned, both twins nodded. She smirked which changed into a smile. "Well, I won't remember those names tomorrow!"

George let out a laugh. It wasn't too loud, but it still brought his brother into the same laughter, which sounded musical to her ears. Fred collapsed on the bed behind under them and stretched out. She had truly waked him up, but that was okay. Because if it were anyone else, he probably would have hexed them, but this time, he was going to allow it to slide. Plus with George walking around occasionally, he didn't stay out very long.

"Pamela? Are you always awake this late?" Fred asked with a yawn.

"No, I'm usually out before two am," she let out a smile. This girl always seemed to be smiling wherever she went. Maybe she was just a happy person all together. It was something Fred and George were going to have to investigate.

"Well," George started, trying to think of something to say. "Lets get some sleep before someone wakes up and hears us talking. Mum can get very cranky when we're up all night."

"Do you mind if I stay in here?" she asked calmly and quietly. George quickly decided that she needed to develop an outside voice very quickly, especially if she wanted to survive with the twins.

"We don't mind at all," Fred stated calmly, pushing Pamela down in between the two boys. "In fact, we insist that you stay."

She let out a little giggle and cuddled closer to the pillow. Her blue eyes closed, George was actually surprised to see her without her glasses or anything. She was just as beautiful as he thought her to be. He shook his red head, trying to get thoughts out of his head.

"So, we'll see you in the morning?" George asked, trying to get thoughts out of his head of this girl.

"Of course," she laughed a little. She curled up closer to Fred, probably for warmth. This caused George to sigh. Everyone seemed to take a liking to the younger twin. This would discourage George from time to time, but he knew there was someone out there.

Sighing for a second time, George threw his blanket over Pamela, it was too hot to sleep with a blanket, and the girl seemed cold anyway. It was almost no skin off of his back. He glanced over at his clock before closing his eyes. The last time him and Fred stayed up until two forty-five was right after the war, talking about what they were going to do with the shop.

-----------------

An annoying ring hit George's ears not even a minute later. He glanced over at Fred to see if he had heard the alarm. His brother had, it was a good thing, which meant they were both up before their mother barged in demanding the do something useful for the day. 

"Six thirty," Fred confirmed. Both boys liked to be up before their mother, and today especially. They had Pamela squished in between them. "Turn that off before it wakes up the whole house," he commanded.

George hit the alarm and looked towards Fred. George was almost shocked to see his brother with Pamela in a close position. It didn't exactly scream friendly either. She was tightly snuggled into Fred's chest. And Fred's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. George shook his head trying to get the jealousy feeling out, he wouldn't say anything.

"Ah bugger," Fred stated, pulling his legs out from hers. He wiggled his butt a little trying to gain distance. George rolled his eyes at his look-alike. They had exactly three minutes before their mother decided to do the morning check up. Fred managed to pull his left arm out from around her shoulders no problem, but he struggled with his right arm. Her grip was almost cutting off circulation in his arm.

After he managed to release it, he stood up and stretched out each of his body parts. George on the other picked up the sleeping girl, who in the mean while managed to snuggle closer to one of Fred's pillows, and headed towards her room. "You've got a minute and a half to set the room up again. I'll take her back," explained George.

Fred nodded, rubbing his shoulder. "I can see the Beater in her," he stated.

George headed into Percy's room, not even the bed was messed up yet. Pamela had yet to sleep, her glasses were on the nightstand though, which made it a little out of place. He could also see her bag off in the corner. He finally placed her on the bed and covered her up. Making sure that it looked like she was there all night.

George looked towards the door to see Fred pulling their beds apart. It was like they hadn't even had Pamela in the room. He noticed a braid that fell into her face, and he brushed it out. She was going to have hard times ahead of herself, especially if both twins liked her.

"Hey, Forge, are you getting in here sometime soon, you've got thirty seconds before Mum opens that door," Fred yelled in a hush whisper.

"Ah bugger," George said. His brother knew how to ruin a moment. George heard the doorknob twist and he took a dive for the bathroom.

Fred smirked and pulled George into the bathroom and took a walk out into the room, shutting the door behind him. He heard a growl but didn't care; he was going to get on his mother's good side this morning.

"Good morning Mum," Fred said, standing up straight. "I came to see if Pamela was alright."

George who was leaning against the wall stuck out his tongue. His brother was full of shit. What in the name of Merlin's left… George paused in his thought… was he playing at? Was he trying to get shagged? There was no name in Dumbledore's name was their mother going to fall for that load…

"Ah Fred that was sweet of you," George heard their mother state. "But get back to your room, I don't want Pamela to wake up quite yet."

Fred nodded and walked calmly towards the bathroom. George scrambled away from the door and back into his bed. As Fred shut the door George rounded on him. "What in the name of Merlin's left…"

"George, do not speak like that your brother!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, her tone still hushed.

"Sorry Mum," George was still glaring at his twin for what he did. It wasn't fair. They heard the door squeak and noticed that Pamela walked into their bedroom. "Pamela?"

"Dear go back to bed," Mrs. Weasley said mother like. "It's still early yet. Go back and get some sleep."

"No, it's alright, I want to start getting up at this time anyway," she assured the adults in the room. Fred smirked and looked towards George. Their eyes could read what each other were saying. They would talk to each other about this later in the day.

"If you're sure deary, Fred and George will help you find something to do, this way it gets you out of doing chores," Mrs. Weasley stated, heading out the twin's room. "Yes, Fred and George, this mean Ron will be doing your chores. Oh and Percy will be coming by later today for dinner, so you'll have to get Pamela into another room." Mrs. Weasley then left the room leaving the trio to do whatever they wanted.

"Pamela, you can used the shower and bathroom first," George said kindly. He smirked as she popped out a little purple and pink thing. "What is that?"

"A retainer," she replied. "It helps keep my teeth straight. I hate it though," she still was all smiles though.

Fred pushed Pamela towards the bathroom and shut the door on her. He then turned towards his brother. But George was already out in the hall going towards the other bathroom. He sighed and figured that it was going to be alright whatever was bugging him. Knowing George it was probably another fight with Katie.

"Ah bugger, I've got a date with Angelina today. I can't… MUM!" Fred called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So I wanted it to be longer, but I decided I wanted something to at least go with for the next chapter. So there you go. I hope you remember to review. Because as my motto goes, as long as I have one reviewer I will update, so just review to let me know if you hate it or not. Enjoy your day. Later. K15**


	3. Fred's got Angelina

**K15: So guys, here's yet another chapter, because I know I've got a few readers. **

**Fred: Even if this is kinda boring so far.**

**Me: It's drama filled.  
Fred: Okay, but there's gotta be some kind of threat. **

**Me: Oh there will be the threat of George! **

**Fred: Makes sense.  
Me: Anyway, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter is going to be on the short side. Only because Pamela has to go back to Salem, but don't worry we'll hear from her again after this chapter. Anyway, don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**Dedication: This chapter once again is to Creative Touch, as long as CT is reviewing I will keep updating. Plus CT gives me a lot of ideas to play around with. So here's a virtual cookie that I had to keep away from George. He was hungry and really wanted it this morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, 'nough said. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

George stood next to Pamela as she stared off into the backyard. The whole Burrow was amazing to her, and she couldn't believe that everything beyond her eyes was there to roam. George smirked as she ran towards the pond. Sure it wasn't too big, but it was something to cool off on a hot summer day like today.

"Pamela, now don't run to far!" he teased, calling after her. "You know you've got to get back here to meet the pra… I mean Percy!"

She could only smirk at the Weasley twin. Somehow Fred had managed to go and see his girlfriend. Pamela stopped in her tracks. Girlfriend, everyone seemed to have one those, or a boyfriend in the female sense. She quickly shook her head and looked up at George.

"How did you?" Pamela managed to spit out. He was five feet or so away from her, and the next thing she knew was that he was in front of her.

"Long legs," he replied.

Pamela looked at George with a smile. He was so kind to her. She had wondered what he would do without her. "So there's a pond?"

"Yeah, we go swimming in it when it's too hot inside," he laughed.

"Define too hot."

"When Fred's toes start to stick together and start to smell like rotten eggs," George laughed. Pamela stuck her tongue out and shivered a little bit. "I know, that's what I said yesterday."

Pamela smiled a little bit and leaned her head down, trying to hide a blush. Never had she friends that could make her smile as much as everything else. At least none of her old friends seemed to do that.

There was a crack of thunder and this caused her and George to jump. She shivered a little bit as the rain started to fall down on top of their heads. George laughed as puddles formed around their feet. She ran towards the closest one near George and jumped in it, splashing him.

"Bloody hell," George laughed looking down at his soaked clothing. "Okay, so you've got a puddle war ahead of you girl."

Pamela bit her bottom lip as she smiled. He was kind of cute when he was wet. She quickly shook her head. She wasn't falling for him. She didn't like him. She shook her head again. But she couldn't help but study George as he pushed his hair back. It was like one of those Muggle movies. Where the guy and the girl meet, and the boy did something stupid (like pushing his hair back to get out of his eyes) and there was a "magic" moment between the two.

Pamela's thoughts were soon broken as she let out a shriek. George had jumped into a puddle splashing her in the process. She glared at George and pushed him lightly, he quickly lost his balance and grabbed Pamela's hand pulling her down into the mud with him.

This caused Pamela to scream again. Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out of the back door to see her older twin boy and now one of his best friends covered in head to toe in mud. She shook her head and looked at Hermione who was talking with Ron and Harry about something dealing with the Ministry.

Hermione looked up at the clock. She knew that Pamela had to get back to Salem sometime soon, and with the Apparation point closing at noon, it had to be within a few minutes. Meaning she couldn't see Percy, Hermione was pretty sure that Pamela didn't want to meet that Weasley.

"Okay boys, I've got to get our little guest back to Salem before she misses something really important," Hermione smiled.

"Like what?"

"She's very religious for a witch," she replied to Ron. "And her mother is still in Salem today."

"Which would make sense," Harry nodded.

Hermione walked to the backyard and saw George and the girl in question flinging mud at each other. It reminded the witch of times she used to spend with Ron. Taking in a deep breath she called Pamela's name.

Pamela knew immediately that it was time to go. She smiled at George and waved good-bye. "I'll see you again soon, no worries," she assured him. "I mean it's going to be a weekend soon anyway."

George pouted cutely. Pamela felt her heart flutter and she shook the feeling. "I'm still going to be counting down the days my luv!" he said dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If we don't get going now, you're mother is going to start to worry," she insisted.

"See ya George, thank you," Pamela stated running back towards the house. She muttered her thanks to Mrs. Weasley and her goodbyes to both boys sitting at the table. It was then she was gone.

George looked towards his mother and fell back into the mud puddle they were in. He was falling for one of Hermione's very smart, not to mention, strange, friends. And the boy was falling hard and fast. What would he do when Fred found out about this?

_It didn't matter, _George thought rather cruelly. _Fred's got Angelina anyway. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay, there you guys go. And now the big stuff happened. And I finally thought of a threat. But you can't know. ******

**Fred: Leave it to Kayko to think of a threat before she gets more than half way into a chapter.**

**Me: Shush you. Don't worry; Pamela's going to be back soon, just not for a couple of weeks. I have to check some of my stuff on my blog before I update. This way you guys got a little idea what's going on. **

**Fred: Except there's more excitement going on.**

**Me: Exactly. Anyway, so I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	4. I go for a little devil in mine

**K15: Okay guys, I think I should give you a little time frame where this fic is. In my head, all throughout the series, I imagined it while I was growing up. For instance, that means Harry was born in 1989. So that's what I'm basing my fic off of. So that also means that the seventh book took place during 2006-2007. I hope that doesn't make anyone too upset. This way you guys have a little idea what's going on. The story probably wouldn't work if I did it any other way. Anyway, so now you know. Enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: This one is dedicated to SADSFREDSGURL1988. I was lucky to get another review. So I thank you by dedicating this chapter to you. :D **

**PS- CT you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for Pamela and George. :D **

**PSS- I also have a lot to cover in this chapter. For instance I touch the subject of religion in this. I'm not forcing religion on anyone, and I wouldn't even bring it up, if it weren't important to this story.**

**PPSS- I'm sorry if the Catholic jokes in here offend anyone. I'm not making fun of the religion. I'm Catholic myself. So please don't get offended. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pamela sighed as she walked through Diagon Alley. It was amazing; nothing seemed to change since she was here six years ago She also knew that things were different. It was because of the war. Things were just going on as if the war didn't even happen. Pamela couldn't help but smile as she remembered getting her first supplies for Hogwarts.

She had to make her way over to Flourish and Blottsfor some extra college books she needed. It wasn't like it was her fault that they had screwed her over and forgot to include the Wizarding classes she was taking. But that was okay, because they had to take care of the Muggles more.

Going to a college like Salem University was harder than most. She had to keep her magic hidden from any one that didn't know about the magical community. So when they sent her mother the other schedule to include her Wizarding classes, lets just say Pamela got a really rude conversation with her mother, resulting in Pamela hanging up after hearing she had Charms for the Average College student and Egyptology. That meant she had to yet acquire those books.

"Pamela?" Hermione questioned, walking out of Flourish and Blotts. "I didn't expect you to actually be here," her brown eyes glanced behind her to where she was.

"During my second and first year I remembered coming here. And it's something you never forget no matter if you want to or not," Pamela answered.

"So are you shopping?"

"Actually, I needed a reason to come down here other than the flyer I received via Owl Post about a shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she smiled. "My friend Cassi got one too, so I think they're advertising to all witches and wizards."

Hermione nodded and pulled the girl into the bookstore. The street was crowded and people were getting angry with her for stopping in the middle of the street and talking to the witch. It was much easier to talk to Pamela in the bookstore. Hermione pulled the younger witch back to the Charms section. Standing there hand in hand was Harry and Ginny.

"Hey guys," Pamela smiled waving at them.

"So how was your week?" Harry questioned. "You left in such a hurry on Sunday we didn't get much time to talk. Fred and George were keeping you hostage."

Pamela snorted a bit. It was her way of laughing without really laughing. It was true; she did spend most of the night with either Ginny and Hermione or Fred and George. It was because the twins were, well sort of selfish like that, but Hermione, Ginny, and Pamela really clicked and discussed anything from Quidditch to boys even to books they had read in the past.

"My week was pretty good. Not a lot of homework, and my stupid Math class, well it's for stupid people," she rolled her eyes. It came out as a growl. She absolutely hated that class, but her mother forced her into it.

Ginny pulled out what seemed to be the third book since Pamela arrived. She flipped through it before putting it back. Again it was not the book she was looking for. "So what brings you out here? It can't possibly be my lovely brothers you met last week. I mean, they're not that great to see two weekends in a row," she snapped a little bit.

Harry patted her head gently. "Ginny, play a little nicer. They're your family," he encouraged.

"Actually, it's shopping. I need my Advanced Charms books and Egyptology book. The professors actually suggested buying my books from Diagon Alley instead of Honey Lane in Boston," Pamela explained.

"Egyptology?" Ginny questioned.

"The study of Egypt. But it's a Wizarding class. So I'm learning about the magic during those times," Pamela explained. She ran her fingers along the spines of the Charm books, looking for the exact title.

"Advanced Charms?" Harry asked. "I knew you were into Charms, but isn't it a little much?"

"Charms is like my music, like my religion, and of course like my writing. I'm very passionate about all four of them. And I will be willing to continue on with it, no matter how challenging it gets," she answered, pulling out a book. "And Egyptology? Well, that's an interest of mine since forever and a day and half times six."

Harry chuckled. "I always thought there was more to you than meets the eye Pamela," he smiled. "You always looked like you were a girl with a temper."

"A little temper," she teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes. How Hermione actually could stand to talk to this girl was beyond her knowledge. Pamela, to Ginny, seemed like a little spazz. She stumbled over her own two feet walking towards the Egyptian section of Flourish and Blotts. And to think, both Fred and George had liked this girl. It wasn't a bad thing that she was a spazz, Luna could be compared to one of those, but Luna was much better than Pamela.

"Ginny, please," Harry said, looking into his girlfriend's eyes. "Pamela's sweet. Sure she seems a little," he paused looking for the right word. "A little bit like Luna? But she's sweet."

"If you say you like her Potter…"

"Ginerva," Hermione scolded. "Sometimes Pamela takes a while to get used to. But you'll learn to like her."

"She seems to be like a Mary Sue," Ginny scoffed.

"Ginerva," Harry and Hermione scolded.

"That's okay guys," Pamela said suddenly, breaking up the trio's conversation. "Many people don't like me because I'm different," she offered the trio a smile and turned back to looking for her book.

Ginny sighed. "It would be better if she actually did something social," she stated.

"I'm not a social person!" Pamela called to Ginny, without turning her head.

Pamela pulled out her book and headed towards the wizard sitting at the counter. "I'm going to head over to the Triple W after here? So I'll see you guys later?"

Ginny nodded and grasped onto Harry's hand tighter. Hermione looked down at the red head. "Ginny, please try to make peace."

"Eventually," Ginny replied.

"Twenty Sickles," the wizard in green robes stated.

"I'll pay for it," a male voice stated.

Pamela looked over her shoulder to see one of the Weasley twins standing behind her. She looked directly at his scar and knew that it was the younger of the two twins. He handed the wizard the money and excused himself back to his own shop. The books where handed to Pamela and she thrust them towards Harry, before giving chase after Fred.

_Curse his long legs_, Pamela thought. She looked around and spotted the traditional Weasley red hair bobbing up and down. "Fred!" she yelled over the noise of the crowd.

He spun around and smiled at her. So she had finally caught up with him. She leaned on her legs trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Pamela nodded, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Why did you pay for my books? My mother was going to have to pay me back anyway," she said.

"Actually, it was George's money. I was on my lunch break and we used our twin telepathy to--"

"You're lying," Pamela interrupted.

Fred smirked. "So, maybe I am," he laughed as Harry, Hermione and Ginny caught up. "But you didn't put up a fight about it, however."

Pamela blushed and turned her head. She took her books from Harry and muttered, "Thank you." She started to walk down the street, her head cast downwards to hide any sign of her feelings towards Fred.

"You know, you can always stop by the shop," Fred called out. "I really was on my lunch break, and I was getting something for me and George to eat."

Hermione pulled out the newest book she got and sat down on a nearby bench. "I wouldn't step foot in that shop. It's pointless," she huffed.

"That's not what you said three months ago," he teased. Hermione blushed a little bit before becoming intrigued with the book she was reading. "C'mon, it will be fun."

Ginny smirked. "Harry, will you head home? I'll spend a little bit of time with Pamela, trying to make peace," she offered her fiancé a smile.

Fred raised an eyebrow. He was a little suspicious on what his little sister had in mind. Harry on the other hand nodded, and said, "I'm going to head up to the office since I'm in the area. I'll see you guys for dinner tonight." And without anything else said, he then Apparated away.

Fred took Pamela by the hand and ran ahead of his sister and Hermione. Pamela struggled a little bit to keep up because she was in a pair of flip-flops. Ginny rolled her eyes as she chased after the two. The only time she stopped was when glancing back at Hermione.

"Go on, have sometime with your brothers and Pamela, I'm going to read through my books," she urged. Ginny nodded and ran to catch up with the two.

"Fred where are we going?" Pamela asked as he turned down an alley.

"I'm taking you the back roads. No, not through Knockturn Alley or anything, but we at least get to avoid random witches and wizards," Fred explained. He paused and leaned up against the wall to catch his breath.

"Fred, are you alright?" she asked, getting into his face.

"Oh yeah, I just don't want Ginny to follow us. Something seems wrong with her. I've never known her to hate someone before," he stated, but he was all smiles. "I'm actually hiding you from George too."

"Do you have the day off?" Pamela asked suspiciously.

"Of course. I try to get a weekend day off to spend time with my girlfriend."

Pamela nodded. He had a girlfriend. It was just her luck, all the boys that she ever wanted to date in her life had to be taken. She was probably very pretty and intelligent, athletic, funny, everything that Fred wanted in a girl.

"Who is she?" she finally asked after a moment of silence.

"You probably don't know her," he said avoiding the question.

Pamela smirked. "I did go to Hogwarts for a year and a half. There are some things that I can remember. Only something things though," she answered.

"Angelina Johnson," he finally replied.

Pamela racked her brain for any information she had on that girl. The name sounded familiar, but she just couldn't put a face to the name. She thought back to when the twins teased her, and how she was on her way to becoming best friends with Lee Jordan. She remembered the instance when there was something like a song involved with the twins.

"I know her," she finally stated.

"How?"

"She was one of the few people that hated me there. Like, I have memories of you and George picking on me. I also have memories of Lee, and Hermione and me talking about how your brother was such a prat," Pamela explained.

"How did Angelina hate you?"

"Well, that's simple, I was your main person to prank. So I gained more attention than her," Pamela shrugged.

"Wait, when were you at Hogwarts?" Fred asked again as they walked down the alley.

"During my first and second year," she quickly did the math in her head. "During your third and fourth year?"

"I started dating Angelina my third year," he remembered. "We've been going strong ever since."

"I remember that day! That was the day she dumped Lee!" Pamela shrieked.

Fred flinched at the sound of her shriek. He stuck his finger in his ear and cleaned it out. "I think France heard that shriek," he teased. "Wait you were there?"

"Of course I was," Pamela stated. "You're exact words to me were: '_of course not, there are times for pranking and now is not it'." _

Fred's eyes widened. "That was the day, are you serious? You're that little girl?"

Pamela nodded shyly. She then looked away from Fred; it was that day she felt really strange. She had avoided the twins every moment that she was there after that. And everything they did, she avoided. She stopped going to Quidditch games, and became really absorbed in her studies.

"I had no idea, bloody hell," he said leaning on the wall to regain his balance. "I'm dreadfully sorry for any trouble we caused you back then."

"Oh now you apologize. Okay, so what do you want?" she teased.

Fred smirked as he pushed open the back door. When Pamela walked in she saw shelves and shelves of products that were either really popular or being worked on. The colorful boxes read Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, each marked with a 'N', a 'RP', or an 'R'.

"What do the letters mean?" Pamela questioned.

"Well, the 'N' represents for new. Well, new product, but we don't like so many letters," Fred started to explain. "'RP means redone product, and 'R'?"

"Rejected Product" George's voice said, as he walked through the curtain separating the front from the back. "About time you were back, I thought you were going to cover the afternoon shift."

"I was, but I figured you and Verity could handle it," Fred stated calmly. "That's okay though I'll help you close up if you wish."

"Yeah, I wish alright, you can do it. We'll count tills in the morning. Mum, I think, wants us over for dinner."

"She doesn't," Ginny smiling walking through the front. "Way to go Pamela, I never thought my brother would loose me like that."

Pamela nodded and held her books closer. She was dying to read some of them. She looked at the whizzing and the bright colors of the shop. The window caught her eye the most. She took a step closer, the colors and everything was memorizing.

"Pamela?" Fred and George called out, snapping her out of the trance. Pamela quickly shook her head and laughed. "Sorry, I'm easily entertained."

George smirked. He loved learning more and more about Pamela. He sighed as he thought back to the first time he met her. Fred raised an eyebrow before hitting his one eared brother.

"Hey, Holy One, knock it off!" Fred snapped. "Think about something else, and not Pamela naked."

George's ear began to turn a red color with embarrassment. "I'm…"

Pamela laughed and glanced towards Ginny, she had disappeared. Something was telling the half-blood that she should watch out for the youngest Weasley. "So, what do you to close? Maybe I can help. I used to work with food so I know a little bit… about closing?"

Fred started to laugh. "How about we sit you down, and you check off what we tell you?" he suggested.

"As in you yell six, headless hats?" she guessed.

George looked at her with interest. "It's not glamorous but someone has to do it. And with Fred and I yelling out random stuff it will only go faster and we can all go out to dinner, since neither Fred nor I can cook."

Pamela laughed. "Two grown men can't cook, that's brilliant. So do I have to write down anything other numbers?"

"Nah, why would we make it too hard," George dropped a small book down. "Date today…" he paused. "Is there any nickname I can call you?"

"How about?" Pamela stopped to think. "Well, I guess the only thing you can make fun of is my religion."

"Which is?" George pushed further.

"Catholic," she smirked. "But don't worry I don't go for holy people. I go for a little devil in mine." She then winked towards Fred.

George pretended to pout. "Don't worry Catholic Girl, I'm going to get your heart as my own someday."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Of course," he leaned closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"Hem, hem," Fred cleared his voice in an Umbridge like fashion. Pamela let out a shiver. She remembered that state all while doing detentions with the woman. "Now, that I have you two love-birds attentions I can give you your tasks. George, you'll take aisles four, five, and six. And I'll take one, two, and three. Pamela I need you to sit behind the counter and take note as we give you numbers and what products are being called out," finished Fred.

Pamela nodded. And took out a pen. She was always better with a pen than a quill anyway. "What's the date today?"

"August twenty-fifth," Ginny replied, sitting in the window. "Don't mind me boys, I'm just supervising."

Fred rolled his eyes at his younger sister. He stood in a ready position at the shelves. He glanced back at his twin, and saw that he was in a similar position. His mind wasn't focusing on the task at hand. It was wandering away with Angelina to the backroom. He looked at the Patented Daydream Charm in his hand. He was squeezing it too hard.

There was a crash and he looked at the silver smoke surrounding him. He looked at his hand, which was now bleeding. He glanced back at the three behind him. Could they see his daydream? Or maybe he was just imagining it.

Pamela bit her bottom lip as she turned her head. She blushed a little bit before looking at the book. She tried to make herself familiar with the list of products. It wasn't until George's voice interrupted her that she looked back towards Fred.

"I thought you yelled at me for daydreaming brother. Your mind is back with Angelina, and well. If you don't…"

"_Aguamenti_," Pamela's voice called out. It was one of her favorite spells to use. Especially when she got to spray it on random people.

Fred shook his head and thought of something else. It was a new development never had he thought that other people could see daydreams if it was broken. They would have to put a warning on that.

Pamela walked up to Fred and took his bleeding hand into her own. She grimaced at the amount of blood he had bled. She could never be a nurse for this reason. Seeing other people's blood made her sick. 

She pulled out her wand from her pocket and muttered, "_Episkey._"

Fred smirked and gave her a hug. He glanced towards his look-alike and stuck his tongue out. "Thank you Pamela, you're the best! What would I do without you?"

"Die from loss of blood?" she teased, he gave her a push back towards the counter.

"Exactly, now pay attention to the stuff in front of you and not what's going on in my mind," he smiled.

"But maybe I want to know what's going on in your mind," she teased.

Fred raised his eyebrow as she joked. "Get to work," he scolded playfully.

Pamela began to scribble down whatever the two yelled out. She was quick to respond if they asked her where they were. She was never this organized and she was honestly surprised that the twins were so organized. She laughed as they threw jokes back and forth. Who knew that they could actually have so much fun while closing? It wasn't until Fred kept talking about Angelina did things start to get a little bit skeptical.

"Um, can I ask you a very stupid question?" Pamela blurted out all of the sudden.

Fred finished pushing the Fainting Fancies into the back. Him and George figured that if they pushed their products towards the back then things wouldn't be stolen. "Sure," he replied.

"Can you stop talking about Angelina? I really don't care," she requested. Ginny snickered at this. Her brother always talked about the Quidditch player like she was something special. Ginny could remember what it was like being in the same Quidditch team as the girl. It was hell, for lack of better word.

George snorted earning him a glare from his brother. "She has a point ya know," he answered.

Fred opened his mouth to retort to both of them, when Angelina took this exact moment to walk in. Pamela looked up to see the former chaser, and hoped off the stool and started to sneak away to the back. Her books were there and she was going to head back to the dorm. She wanted to get away.

George, however, noticed. He glanced towards Fred and mouthed 'check on her'. Fred sighed. His brother knew his weakness was crying girls. The top one was if he caused it, he pushed another row of Nosebleed Nougats back.

He then made his way towards the back after yelling at Angelina, "I'll be out in a second."

When he found Pamela she was fighting back the tears that was threatening to fall. She looked up at saw Fred smiling over her. "Go away," she sobbed.

"Pamela?" Fred asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Angelina wasn't going to come in. "Hey, what's going on? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. Pamela wasn't going to answer him. What would he say to her if he found out that she was jealous of Angelina? She didn't even want to know.

"Don't lie," said Fred very firmly. "You have trouble like Angelina don't you?"

"It's not my place to say," she replied. "I don't know her, nor do I know you well enough."

"I want your say though," he stated. "Maybe I do care what you have to say."

"Prove it then," Pamela snapped. "Stop fancy-footing around me and pull your head out of your ass. Maybe then you'll see someone other than your _precious _Angelina."

A smirked crossed Fred's face. He wouldn't admit to it but when Pamela got pissed and yelled at him (it brought her American accent more) it sort of turned him on. He finally calmly stated, "Are you suggesting that I have my head so far up my arse that I can't see your feelings for me?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all," she blushed.

Fred walked closer to her. "I think that you do fancy me," he stated calmly. "But however, I've got my _precious Angelina_ as you so nicely put. And George, well, George is my competition. You see Pamela, I'm not as blind as you claim I am."

Pamela felt her blush deepen as she tried to avoid Fred's eyes. She gulped as his long legs helped him get across the room in two steps. "I think you're wrong," her voice quivered. Not from fear, but from anticipation. Was he going to make a move? She wouldn't help him cheat on Angelina.

Fred smirked. "Pamela, I'd like to prove you wrong, and as much as I am jealous of my brother, I must admit. I will let him make the move as long as I'm dating Angelina," he smiled. "I'm full of honor like that."

"Well, that's really helpful," said Pamela with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Fred continued to smile, and finally gave the American witch a hug. Angelina chose this moment to walk in. "Fred, what are you doing? Are you cheating on me?"

Fred raised a red eyebrow. His freckled face scrunched up as he looked at her. "Are you insane? Pamela was upset, and I gave her a _friendly_ hug…"

"A little too friendly," she huffed.

Pamela stepped in front of Fred, separating him and his girlfriend. "Whatever you problem is back down," she growled. "I was crying over the fact that I like this boy and he hasn't noticed my feelings for him quiet yet. So back down _Princess_," she hissed.

George stuck his head in the back and saw Pamela snap at Angelina. He nodded as Fred backed away in fear. He was a little shocked that she was able to stand up for her friends, but when it came to herself? Pamela struggled with that from what George managed to witness in the past hour or so.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Angelina sneered.

"I think it doesn't matter, you shouldn't treat your boyfriend like a piece of meat!"

"I think you should keep your American nose out of people's business," Angelina insulted.

Pamela glared at the former Gryffindor Chaser. How dare she say anything like that? The States were her home, and she was glad that her parents moved away from there right before the war in England started.

"Was that insult? Because I've heard better from my Uncle, and he can't talk correctly," Pamela scoffed.

Angelina laughed cruelly behind her hand. "Who do you think you are little girl? You didn't go to Hogwarts with him, nor did you ever fight for him."

Fred was leaning against his desk. His girlfriend was making Pamela pissed off beyond belief. He was worried for not only his safety but for the safety of his brother. If Salem was ahead of Hogwarts and Hermione and Pamela claimed it was, then he had right to be afraid.

"That is where you're wrong," she changed her accent a little bit. It was something she hadn't used since she started going to Salem. She quickly grew out of her British accent, so it did have that funny American part with it. But Fred and George found it amazing she could do it.

"I went to Hogwarts with the twins for about a year and half. And I was there when you dumped my best friend on his ass."

"You're best friend? Lee is best friends to the twins and only them," Angelina continued to snap.

Pamela quickly pulled out her wand. "Look, get your boy toy and get out of here."

George opened his mouth to say something about her not owning the shop, but the way she held that wand threatening, he decided against it. He looked towards Fred who nodded. They were thinking the same thing. That Angelina didn't need to be around Pamela any more.

"Well, aren't you going to band her?" Angelina asked her boyfriend.

"Um… I was thinking that she's got the wand, and the temper at the moment," he gulped. It was like he was being threatened. "And I really want to spend a little more time with her than you. I hope you understand."

Angelina huffed and turned out storming out of the store. Ginny looked at her brothers and shrugged before chasing after her. It was kind of weird to see her running after someone who she at one point hated to. George seemed to be really aware of everything going around him, but he shrugged it off. He would have time to talk to his sister during the week, like on his day off. George was looking forward towards that more than anything.

"Hey Catholic girl," he called out. "You sure have a temper."

"I hate it when girls treat men like a piece of meat," Pamela tried to regain her breath. "It's beyond stupid."

Fred chuckled a little bit, climbing off the desk. His breathing, as well as his heartbeat returned back to normal. "She's usually never like that. I wonder what happened to her."

Pamela turned towards Fred and smiled. "I think you need to smile a little bit less, and tell her to pull her head out of her ass too."

George chuckled. "So, what's on the agenda tonight Fred? Especially since we've now chased off your date?"

"How about Salem? I mean, you haven't shown us where you live yet Pam… ela," Fred suggested.

"Are you sure? I was thinking we could see more of Wizarding England. I grew up in Salem, but I didn't see much of Diagon Alley."

"Next weekend?" Fred suggested.

"Three day weekend. My parents might come out, I have to be there for them," Pamela shrugged.

"How about, we do a little bit of both? I promised Angelina breakfast tomorrow, we could double?" He suggested.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she reminded him.

"Well, you could go with George."

George raised his hands. "What? Uh, I can't," he paused and groaned. "Oh dear me, I feel sick."

Pamela chuckled. "I'm not that bad," she sniffed.

The twin in question looked at Pamela and saw her tearing up. He took a deep breath, "Fine, I'll go with you Pamela, if you want to do breakfast with me."

"I'd love to," Pamela smiled. She gave George a hug and heard her stomach grumble. "Uh, how about I cook dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great," Fred and George chorused. They led the way towards their flat. The conversation they were had was barely above a whisper.

"Why did you hesitate? You fancy her don't you? And I've got Angelina," Fred said glancing back at Pamela.

"Don't kid yourself, I see the way you look at her. And I see the way she looks at you," George stated. "You two fancy each other, everyone goes for the younger twin."

"You've got the sympathy of women, you're Holy," he teased.

George nodded. "But it's not the same Fred. I would love…"

"Who knows maybe this will work," his brother interrupted. "We'll stick her in your room tonight and we'll continue this conversation after she's fast asleep."

Pamela ran up to catch up with the twins. She really liked the twins, but she felt her heart beginning to give up hope. George didn't like her as much as she thought he did. And Fred, well, needless to say Fred had that stupid Quidditch player.

"So, what do you have in your flat?"

"Well, we were thinking of treating you a night out on the town," George lied.

"Because you have no food?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, sadly we don't."

"Shopping? Two growing boys must have some food in the house," Pamela teased.

Fred and George smiled before saying. "I like the way you think."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys, I'm sorry. This is just a little late.  
Fred: Yeah, she wanted it out this weekend. **

**Me: Yeah, I didn't expect two of my friends to drag me out on a shopping spree on Saturday. But don't worry, things will be alright. I'm more than halfway through the next chapter.**

**Fred: Providing Kayko spells correctly.**

**Me: Oh shut up you.  
Fred: My heart. It burns. **

**Me: So I hoped you enjoyed this extra long chapter. … well… longer chapter. So don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	5. Date me and forget all about Angelina

**K15: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while.**

**Fred: Yeah, less than a day, that's great.**

**Me: I'm just saying that I tripped fell (in the middle of the street) and totally scraped up my whole left hand, and my whole right arm… okay but a good part of them.  
Fred: It was funny, she was bloody and muddy. **

**Me: It was not. But anyway! The point of the story is it took me a little longer to type this up, cuz it hurt to move my left wrist, or do anything with my left hand.  
Fred: But we still love Kayko for updating.  
Me: Exactly. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: This chapter is once again dedicated to Creative Touch. Because I'm gaining ideas from CT and Fred is only getting angrier. And George? Well, George is funny. **

**Another equally important dedication: **Wizardfreak01, yet another review. Makes me happy. :D

**Other side-not-as-important-dedication: To my friends Michelle and Tom. Michelle cuz she's sick. And Tom cuz he was stupid enough to ask why I do dedications. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was early, even for Pamela. She was quickly getting used to this time change, but her body however told her other things. Like, when to wake up, which usually was before the rest of the flat was up at four. They had talked for most of the night, and she was pretty sure that Fred and George talked even more. She had been tossing and turning for about an hour, and then decided to give up, and try to force herself back to sleep. She managed to fall asleep for about another hour when the bed shook.

Pamela refused to open her eyes. She knew that once again the three of them had pushed two beds together. Currently, she was up against George for his warmth. Her thoughts were on the fact she stood up Fred. When she finally opened her dusky blue eyes she found Fred looking directly at her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No, I was having trouble sleeping," she replied.

"Hmm, come with me," Fred whispered. He helped her out away from the sleeping twin. He then snuck her over to the door before shutting it without a sound.

Sneaking around the house without waking George up was easier said than done. As soon as Fred shut the door he was able to talk at a more normal level. "He sleeps through a heard of elephants with the door shut."

Pamela smiled as they made their way to the kitchen. "So when is Angelina due over?" she yawned.

"About nine, but that's not the point. What do you think about George?"

Pamela pulled out a chair and plopped down in it. She was turning a nice shade of pink. Her eyes tried desperately to avoid his, what could you tell a twin about their brother? Sure, George was hot, but that's all he pretty much had going for him. There was something else about him that Pamela couldn't figure out. But there was something about Fred that led Pamela to be more attracted to him.

"He's pretty awesome," she replied.

"But do you fancy him?" Her blush suddenly turned a deeper shade of red. She studied Fred a little bit longer. And noticed that he had more freckles on his nose, whereas, George had little to none. She stopped to think for a moment, her mind was running through all the possible logical explanations that she could tell Fred.

"Well?" he pushed on.

_Just change the subject, _her brain told her.

"Why are you cooking breakfast? Wouldn't it be easier to go out?" she asked.

_Way to go Pamela, just totally make a fool in front of the guy you like. You could of easily just had said, "Hey you're hot, date me and forget all about Angelina." _Pamela continued to think.

Fred smiled; he knew that she was avoiding the subject. Pamela's mind ran through all the logical explanations in her head. At least until Fred's voice finally broke her thoughts, "Nah, we usually combined our cooking talents on Sundays and make a good edible meal," he explained. "I'm a wicked egg maker." He then pulled out a tray of eggs they had bought just the other night.

Pamela pulled up her hair out of her face and washed her hands in the sink. "My brothers say I make the best eggs," she bragged a little bit. Fred's face fell, but only for a second. She had brothers? He tried to rack his brain of that information, trying to figure out whether or not they were older or younger.

"Don't worry, my brother's are only almost thirteen and eleven," Pamela laughed at his reaction.

Fred nodded. He still couldn't help but worry about her. She kept things from them, he knew it, and his goal was trying to figure out what that information was. He took an egg and cracked it into the frying pan. Pamela smirked and took two before cracking them against each other, and put them into the plan.

"Oh, are you showing off?"

"Ha, I wish," she replied.

Fred took three eggs and began to juggle them. This earned him a giggle and a big smile from the girl in front of him. Pamela was actually surprised that she was able to speak a couple of sentences around Fred. Usually she just got all shy and avoided all contact whatsoever.

He then continued to juggle two with one hand as he cracked one of them into the pan. He looked up at Pamela and cracked the other two eggs. "I told you I was good with eggs," said Fred.

Pamela shivered a little. Fred looked at her and slipped off his shirt. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," before she had a chance to blink the shirt was over her head. She felt a blush cross her cheeks again. She seemed to be blushing a lot lately.

"Oh, so now you're hot," he said suddenly. Fred was quick to realize his word choice, because of Pamela's blush across her face. "I meant, warm, not hot as in cute, not that you're not that either, but… ah bugger," he finally gave up.

The two were saved by another embarrassment moment, when there was a knock on the door. Fred stepped away from Pamela and pushed into the shadows. She knew that it was his favorite Quidditch Jersey and that if Angelina saw Pamela in it, then she would be a dead woman walking.

"Hey Agne, you're early," Fred's voice came into the room.

"Thanks, I was thinking we could spend a little time together," she purred. It made Pamela sicker than a dog.

"Well, how about you go wash your hands in the bathroom, and then you can wake George up," he paused and raised his voice slightly. "Pamela should be here any moment."

Pamela took that as her cue to Apparate into Fred's room and grabbed her shirt before "showing up". She pulled on the shirt but then looked at his Gryffindor shirt, she thought about wearing that, but her and Angelina already hated each other Pamela wasn't about to start a full out war.

"Angelina, how _grand_ to see you again," Pamela said, fixing her hair. "I was just thinking about you."

Fred hid a smile behind the plate of fruits and potatoes that Angelina had handed to him. He then looked towards Pamela motioned towards the kitchen. "Angelina, go freshen up a bit. You need to look even more gorgeous than you already do."

Angelina nodded and walked down the hall. Fred let out a sigh. "Thank you Pamela, I don't know what I would do if you didn't catch on quickly."

"Exactly," she said, taking the plate of fruit. "Oh and you're eggs were starting to burn when I left."

Fred ran into the kitchen in such haste he nearly dropped the plate of potatoes. He stuck his head out from the and glared mockingly at Pamela. "The stove isn't even on you silly girl."

Pamela stuck her tongue out at him. She giggled a little bit before placing the plate of fruit next to his potatoes. "My friend likes potatoes," she said randomly.

Fred raised his red eyebrow as he turned on the stove. "Okay?" Pamela sat down and pulled out a napkin and a self-inking quill. She struggled to get a grip on it, before giving up. Fred's eyes never once left her as she gave out a frustrated sigh. "Do you not know how to use a quill?"

"It's been years since I've actually need a reason to use one," Pamela explained. "I don't know why you guys need to use them."

"Because that's tradition."

"With a big T?" Pamela teased. Fred raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry, a Catholic thing."

Fred nodded in agreement and started to stir the eggs to make sure they didn't burn. Conversation came to a standstill. His eyes held confusion still, and Pamela wasn't going to try to help him grasp a better idea what was in the Catholic Church.

"It's too quite around here," he said suddenly. "I haven't heard George scream at Angelina for waking him up."

"You don't think?"

"I know my own brother and he has his eyes on you," he answered.

Pamela shrugged and took over scrambling the eggs. Fred on the other hand couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He thought he had heard something, but he wasn't too sure.

"Where are you going? Let your brother sleep," Pamela scolded.

"I'll let him sleep as soon as I find out where my girlfriend is. She's cheated on me once already, and if she does it again she's out."

Pamela whipped her head around. Her eyes were scrunched together her nose was scrunched up as well. "Wait, she cheated on you once before? And you didn't dump her sorry ass?"

"Pamela, you must understand," he started.

She snorted. "You really need to pull your head out of your ass."

"Can you watch the eggs? I'm gonna check on my brother," he smiled as he Disapparated away.

-------

Pamela placed plates on the table. She was a little bit worried about Fred, since it had been over a half an hour since she had heard from him. She was afraid of burning the eggs, so she kept the heat on low the whole time.

"Uh?" she started to call out. "Guys, it's ready!"

George and Angelina came out, with Fred walking behind them. He was scowling at the two of them the whole time. George's facial expression was calm showing no emotion, and Angelina was looking very smug about something.

The two sat down, Angelina on one side of Pamela, Fred on the other, and George as far away from Fred as he could get. Leaning over Pamela whispered, "You and I need to talk later."

"When dumb and stupider isn't around," Fred sounded really angry.

Pamela nodded in fear. If she didn't trust him with her life, then she would fear for her own safety. But she was pretty sure that Fred knew how to treat a woman with respect and kindness.

The meal went off really quietly until Pamela scooped some more eggs onto Angelina's plate. "Thank you, for a slut you're polite."

"She is not a slut," George defended.

"Yeah, that's you," Fred snarled.

Pamela looked at Angelina. "I did nothing wrong. If you were allowed to get friendly with Pamela, then I'm allowed to get friendly with George."

It only made sense now. The reason why Fred was away from Pamela for so long, he had probably locked himself in his room, after walking in on George and Angelina. But was George really that desperate to have sex that he would sleep with his brother's girlfriend?

"So Pamela, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything on Saturday if you wanted to go on a date. You know since I'm _single_."

Pamela rolled her eyes as she saw that Angelina was ready to pound Fred into the ground. Pamela quickly decided not to play along with the game. She wasn't going to get hurt again. Taking the plate away from her and George, she then carried the silver porcelain plates and dropped them in the sink.

"I will not play these games Fred, so don't even ask," she walked towards George's room.

Angelina looked at the two twins. "Well, I'll see you two later."

"Yeah, get out, and don't come back," he snapped.

Fred looked towards George. "Are you mad?"

"No, I believe that you should be mad at me. I should of never done that to you," George explained. "Go ahead, I'll have my chance with Pamela someday."

Fred sighed and looked towards his closed door. "George," 

The brother in question pushed him closer towards the closed door. "Just tell her the truth, tell her that you love her and she makes--"

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"No, not that then? Okay then, just tell her you do have feelings for her and you want to go out on a date with her," George encouraged. "Be truthful, and be genuine. Don't forget about the truth."

"George?"

"Yeah baby brother?" he teased.

"Thank you so much," Fred hugged his favorite older brother. "I'll find you a sweet girl, I promise."

"Just go, and remember your temper," George reminded his favorite little brother, not that he had more than two.

Fred didn't even bother knocking on the door. He closed his eyes as entered. "Pamela, are you decent?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before coming in.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking that you and I can talk," he answered.

"I don't want to," she snapped.

Fred sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. He had to choose his words carefully, he could just as well mess this up forever. And totally destroy the chance, or any chance; he had of dating the girl sitting before him.

"Pamela, please listen to me," he insisted. 

"Go jump into a river," Pamela growled.

Fred grabbed Pamela by her arms and held her there. She fought a little bit squirming to get away, but due to his height and his strength she was unable to free herself.

"Are you done struggling? The more you struggle the tighter I'm going to hold you," he said firmly.

She glared at him the whole time as he led her back towards the bed. She sat down and he finally let go of her. They remained silent for a moment. The tears threatened to escape and roll down her face.

"Pamela, I'm sorry, when I asked you out, I didn't mean for it to sound as a rebound," Fred started to explain.

"Why?" She got up and walked over to the window. "Don't you understand that I like you, and when you kiss Angelina I feel the tears come up and I think well that could be me?"

Fred remained silent he looked at her as she walked around. He noticed that she did that while she was thinking. "I don't understand."

"I like you, I have a crush on you, fancy for hell's sake!" Pamela snapped. "While you were with Angelina I couldn't help but feel jealous. You got everything; you're cute, funny, smart, and athletic. You even rival me in Charms. There is nothing you can't do."

He was shocked. He didn't figure that she would tell him anything. "Pamela, I had no idea."

"Of course you wouldn't, I'm the girl you've always wanted. But you, like everyone else, are too stupid to realize I'm what you want."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. "Pamela," he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She leaned on his chest and cried into his shirt.

"I am serious you know," Fred said. "I truly want to give me and you a shot. Angelina's relationship and mine was going down the drain anyway, maybe we could go on a couple of dates, and get to know each other. And I could even come down a couple of times to Salem, anything to get this relationship to work," he was nearly begging.

"I would love to, but I don't want to be hurt again. I've been hurt too many times," she explained.

"One date, that's all I ask," he insisted. "To see if this works."

Pamela stopped to think, she looked at the clock. It read: 10:06. That meant it was only five o'clock in the morning in Salem. She was not ready to go back quite yet.

"Fine, one date, but you have to come to Salem with me this week. If I come on, what's your day off and I'll take you to…"

"Tuesday, that's my day off this week. I was supposed to do something with Angelina," he quickly answered.

"Well, I'll introduce you to everyone. And this way you'll know where I live," Pamela smiled.

"I'm looking forward, and Saturday?" he pushed forward.

Pamela looked towards their reflection in the mirror. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they were looking up at each other. She could make this work, even if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend; they at least had a chance to date. And Pamela was willing to make it work.

"I'll do it," she agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys, sorry this one took me a little longer. But I am skipping the whole Tuesday thing. I feel like it's not important, plus the more characters I'm introducing then don't play a major…**

**Fred: They are a big part.  
Me: But you don't need to know them. And they don't.**

**Fred: Of course not.  
Me: -rolls eyes- Just letting you know I have the next one written already. I'm way exciting. It will be up in a matter of minutes. So enjoy this chapter. Later. K15 PS- Don't forget to review. **


	6. That's a stupid question

**K15: Okay guys. The first little half is kinda a background this way some information is given to what happened on Tuesday.  
Fred: Exactly.  
Me: So I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forge to review. Later. K15**

**  
Disclaimer: Uh… nope… I think I've said enough times, but just incase I haven't. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay so in the one of the chapters… I think… I mentioned Pamela was a half-blood. It's true… to a point. Her grandfather is actually a wizard, but the only wizard in the family… well other than her two younger brothers. So sometimes I call Pamela a half-blood, I guess I'm going to let you guys decide if she will be considered a half-blood or a muggle-born, because both of her parents are Muggles. Her grandmother is a Muggle as well; her grandfather was a Muggle-born too. So I guess it's up to you. I don't know what to classify her in??? Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**Dedication: Um… I guess I'll make a random dedication. This one is dedicated to um... you know… I don't know. I guess my little brother, Jason, because he's the one that called me stupid for even thinking about Fred like this… then changed his mind once I said… well… I guess I don't want to say anything else. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The week seem to fly by for Pamela. She didn't expect both Fred and George to come over Tuesday. But then again, she didn't expect a lot of things from those two. She was hoping to just get to know Fred a little more, but she didn't complain when she got to know the "Holy" twin, as she now called George.

That Tuesday, right before Pamela's Psychology class, had to be the most fun she had in her life. The twins had closed down the shop for a couple of hours, promising Verity that she didn't have to work the Sunday shift when they would open the shop up then. George seemed a little more distant than usual, but Pamela figured that it was because he fancied her.

Her friends, Chelsea, Charissa, Breezie, and Michelle? Well, they liked the twins, more than any four of them could imagine, and soon they were all talking about magic or even schooling. Pamela was only worried about what her two younger brothers were going to think of them. Brian, being a first year, was excited to try out for the Quidditch team at Salem, and Jason was excited because twice a month he got to talk with Pamela about his Quidditch position of Chaser, while traveling out to Honey Lane in Boston.

She was personally glad that her friends had liked the Weasley twins, because other wise she would have to worry. The only thing she did worry about was lying to her mother every time she got a phone call. The two boys would sit very still and quiet, which was hard to believe that they would do, they were so loud and happy all the rest of the time. Either way, Pamela was happy to go back to the Burrow and see the two twins for the weekend.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pamela rubbed her hands together. Never had she been so nervous in her life. Sure, she knew Fred as a person, but on a romantic level, it was something entirely. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had started on Pamela's hair nearly three hours ago. She flinched slightly as her blonde-brownish hair was pulled and spun around a clip. They did anything to get Pamela's get up and to work the way that the two witches wanted it.

"Pamela?" George stuck his head in the room. He let out and howled, much like a werewolf. "Wow, I'm jealous of Fred now. Maybe I should of made a move on you Catholic girl."

"George," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Do not..."

Pamela smiled. "Don't worry about Mrs. Weasley, it's alright. I tease him about him missing an ear."

"Please, call me Molly, Pamela," she stated.

Pamela nodded, but she couldn't do it quite yet. She was too nervous about her date. "So is Fred ready for me?"

"Yeah, you'll love what he's got in store for you Pam," George started, "ela."

"You can call me Pam, I'm fine with it. Don't like it, but I'm fine," she reminded him.

"Of course," he smiled. "Anyway, you're going to love what my brother is going to have planned. I'm excited, myself."

Pamela shrunk back into her chair and Hermione moved her up more. "Don't do that!" she scolded. "I don't want to mess it up. This is a very complicated hairstyle."

Pamela took a deep breath in. She was having trouble breathing, not because of the dark blue dress, but because she was nervous of being alone with Fred. She knew that he would never hurt her, but she really really liked Fred. And she didn't want to mess things up like she always did.

Hermione walked around to the front of Pamela and pulled a few pieces of hair out, that was already pinned up. She gave the ponytail a final pull and helped her out of her seat. George and Ron (who had walked by) gave out a whistle. And Ron couldn't help but be all smiles.

"Pamela, you're gorgeous. I'm madly in love with you," George teased.

"Don't tease about love George," Pamela looked down at her dark purple nails. She had thought she was in love a couple of times, but it was something else. Something she wasn't used to. She thought that she wasn't capable of thinking she was in love, but it turns out that she was wrong.

George stuck out his arm, and smiled. "Well, let me escort you down to my brother. He's waiting patiently, and he's going to wonder what happened to a beautiful girl."

Pamela blushed and took a step forward in here heels. It was hard to walk; she looked over at Hermione and Mrs. Weasley for some sort of help. Both women shrugged and Pamela sighed, and decided to take little steps. Baby steps, much like she had done in her heels with when she would wear them during dances.

She took George's arm and Ron ran ahead. He was anxious to tell Fred that his date was ready. Pamela was thankful that it was a three-day weekend. Mostly everyone had left for the weekend, and that left Pamela to leave the dorm without anyone questioning where she went. Well, they would, but she wouldn't tell them.

"George, what if Fred finds out that he doesn't like me like that? I'll be crushed," Pamela whispered. Her soft voice returned. George could tell that she was being shy. It was almost unheard of, well, since he'd known her for the three weeks.

_Three weeks of being alone, three weeks of talking with the Weasleys and having them become my second family pretty much_, Pamela thought with a smile. Now she was going out with one of the hotter Weasley men. But she was nervous. True, her and Fred got along, but what if it didn't work out?

"Don't worry about it, Fred knows how to keep a girl happy, and if he truly likes you, then he's going to keep the relationship going. You'll know that he truly likes you," George explained.

"Oh yeah how?" It came out a little more cruelly than she intended it to.

He chuckled as they reached the stairs. "Well, he won't do anything to hurt you. For instance…" he smirked. "Well, you'll have to see. It's going to be hard to describe other wise."

Ron cleared his voice as the duo reached the middle. "Fred, Dad, and Harry, may I present the older of the Weasley twins, George, and tonight he's escorting the younger of the Weasley twins' date, the very lovely, if I do say so myself, Pamela," Ron held out a hand as Pamela reached the bottom step.

Her breath caught in her throat as Fred spun around. His hair was only slightly messed up, and he looked cute in that tux he wore. She felt herself blush as he offered a smile, showing his perfect teeth. She gulped as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous tonight Pamela," he complimented. "I have a perfect night for us. Have you ever been to a Wizard Musical?"

"They have those?"

Fred smirked, and looked towards the family. "You know, Mum's probably got a camera somewhere," his voice was a little bit calmer than what Pamela thought it should be.

"Wait as in pictures?" she questioned.

Fred chuckled, "Yes as in pictures. Do you not like it?"

"Not really, I don't like when it's forced."

"Ah, Mum no pictures!" Fred yelled.

"Fred, please just one?!"

Fred looked down at his date. He offered her a smile that melted her heart. She couldn't say no to that man. Taking in a deep breath she offered him a smile back. "Okay, fine, one picture," Pamela stated rather calmly.

"Good!" Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled towards his mother. "One picture Mum."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and held the camera up and snapped a picture. She then snapped two more after that. Fred let out a dramatic scream. "Fred, chill out it was only three pictures," she laughed.

"But now my soul is going to be taken away," Fred laughed. "I know Mum. I'll have her home as soon as the musical is over. Yes, I know all escape and safety routes. And yes, I know, don't talk to any old Death Eaters, they could be plotting evilly against Harry still."

Pamela let out a little giggle as they headed out the door. It was a cool night, and she was happy for that. "Thank you for taking me out," she said, her head looking at her feet.

"Ah, thinking nothing of it. Now, off to dinner," Fred picked Pamela up bridal style and Apparated off to the restaurant.

-------

Pamela reached for her own seat, but was stopped as Fred ran out and pulled it out for her. She smiled as she sat down; it was very rarely that anyone had pulled out a chair for her before.

Fred pushed her in and ran over to his seat. He took off his jacket and smirked at Pamela. "So, George says you're a little shy." He looked down at his tie. "It must be the tie right?"

Pamela let out a little giggle. "I'm sorry, it's not the tie."

"Ah, that breaks my heart, then what is it? Is it because I'm older than you, but younger than George? I'm only twenty, almost twenty-one," he reminded her. She shook her head as water was placed in front of her. "Hmm. What is it than?"

"It's because I'm afraid, afraid that I'll end up crushed or…"

"Wait hold on," Fred held up his hand. "Is that why you were distant to me on Tuesday? Because you're afraid? Is it because you're afraid that I'm going to turn you away or date you and then cheat on you?" he finally concluded.

"Yeah," she blushed. "I really like you," she admitted to him again. She was getting a little braver.

Fred started to chuckle. "Pamela, you're a sweet girl."

"You don't like me like that do you?"

"Now, wait a minute, you're jumping to conclusions too quickly. Way to quickly, who ever cheated on you like that or turned you down because of whatever reason, didn't get time to know you. Sure, three weeks isn't a long time to get to know anyone, but it's my choice," he explained. "I would never use you, or cheat on you if we did start dating."

Pamela smiled. "I just don't want you to break me."

"You sound like we're shagging." Fred smiled as he saw the confusion her face. "Having sex," he quickly explained.

"I mean, I don't want you to break my strength. I finally got my courage to talk and flirt back," she started.

"I see, the last boy you dated kinda hurt you, and now you don't want to be hurt again." Fred reasoned.

"Exactly."

"So why are you so nervous?" Two plates of spaghetti were placed in front of them. He smirked. "We'll start out getting to know each other, first things first. We'll take it slow."

"Why?"

"Did George tell you anything before hand?"

"No."

"You and Angelina are the only two girls I've taken out to this restaurant. This is actually the first time I've taken any girl that I haven't already kissed out to here," Fred answered. "When I want to take it slow, it means I fancy you."

"Like like?"

"Well, not love, but I guess to call in American terms, crush over?" he guessed. He picked up his fork and twirled the noodle around it before slurping it down. "Lets start off with something simple. Light or dark?"

"As in sides?"

"No, day times. Night or day."  It was like getting to know each other all over again.

Pamela sat up a bit higher. "Night, I love the darkness sometimes, but at the same time bad things can happen in the dark."

Fred nodded, before taking a drink of his water. "You know they don't poison the food here, eat. Then you can ask me a question."

"I'm afraid I'll ruin the dress, and make myself look like a fool. My father says I have no table manners," Pamela said calmly.

"And do you believe that?"

"No, I don't." She replied. "I do believe that I'm a sloppy eater at spaghetti," she said.

"Okay, so you eat a little cleaner tonight," Fred teased. "Prove your father wrong."

Pamela looked down and then when she looked up she wore a smile on her face. Taking in a deep breath she finally decided to ask him a question, "Favorite color?"

"Maroon, I know it's weird, but that's why we made our robes maroon," he answered. He ate a meatball in gulp before asking the next question. "What about you? Favorite color."

"Lets see, I have a couple," Pamela answered.

"Name two."

"Like a blue color, navy blue to be more specific. And then a deep wine red," Pamela answered; she slurped up her spaghetti getting sauce around her mouth. She laughed a little before wiping her face. "I'm a dark colored kinda person. Favorite number?"

"Seven, because there's seven of us kids at home, it was never a dull moment, George and I made sure of that," he chuckled. "How many children would you have?"

"Six tops, but at the same time I only want three," she answered.

Before long both were out of questions that didn't revolve around relationships. Their date was going pretty well, they began to walk towards the theater as a light rain began to fall down. It was then a salesman appeared next to Fred and offered an umbrella. Fred quickly bought one and held it up high enough for him, and brought Pamela closer to him.

"Rain or sunshine?" he continued to ask the questions. It seemed that that was the only question they hadn't covered.

"Rain, it seems to wash away the bad feelings around, and it feels really good against the skin," Pamela answered. "Can I ask you something rather personal? Would you ever date me, like steady?"

Fred looked down as they walked into the theater. "What? Pamela that's a stupid question, not a personal question."

She looked away, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Lately, she had wanted to cry more and more. "Of course I would. But not right now, I feel like a few more dates with you, or when I really know you is when I can date you."

"You'll never see me sick if that's what you're waiting for."

"I'm not, I'm just waiting for a… sign?" he struggled to find the right word. "I need to understand my feelings for you first. It's not you I promise, you're everything I'd ask for in a girl."

"Thanks Fred," she answered. She took his arm as they walked up to their seats. "For the date, everything, it's was the best time."

"It's not over yet, I have to take you this magical musical," he laughed. His face then turned serious. "Oh but I must warn you, I tend to crack jokes during the whole thing sometimes. They tend to get cheesy." Fred warned, handing the tickets the guy at the door. "This is why I always get a box seat, it's so no one will hear me."

Pamela smiled and leaned on Fred. "Okay, I understand. I'll crack a couple of bad jokes too," she laughed as they walked up the stairs. Finally she noticed that Fred had been keeping next to her during their whole date. "You kept up with me?" she asked.

"I know shocking isn't it? You're not the fastest walker in heels, but I like that slow pace sometimes, but when we get out, you ditch the heels, the make-up and we'll play in some puddles before calling it a night okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Pamela said sitting next to Fred. "Have I said thank you?"

"Only a dozen times."

"Good, because I really mean it," she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Fred smiled, as she got as comfortable as she could in the seats. They weren't the best to sit in, and they sure weren't that comfortable. "So I was wondering, if you'd like to be my date to the game tomorrow? I mean it will only be Saturday, and we can get you home before anyone will know."

"Game?"

"Quidditch, I have it in with some of the players," he bragged a little.

"Who's playing?" Pamela asked, slightly knowing the answer, but decided not to get her hopes up.

"The Fitchburg Finches against Puddlemere United," he answered. "I have it in with the keeper there, and he scores, George, Harry, and me tickets. I was going to take Angelina, but now I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I would love to go. This is my team we're talking about," she laughed.

"You're team?"

"I've got it in with the Fitchburg Finches, most of the players I went to Salem with," Pamela quickly explained.

They didn't have a chance to talk any more after that, because the lights then dimmed and the musical started. The only time the two of them would talk was during Intermission and when Fred would crack a joke about one of the actors, he went to school with. All in all, it was pretty good night for both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: I told you I had the next chapter written as well. I just had to make a couple little changes, that took me longer than I thought.  
Fred: it was funny, she got distracted. Because she came across a Harry Potter wand for her b-day, which isn't for another month.  
Me: Shut up.**

**Fred: What? It's true.**

**Me: Quiet!  
Fred: Fine. –pouts-**

**Me: Anyway, so in the daylight hours (it's two thirty in the morning here) I'll probably post another chapter. Don't forget to review. Don't worry, Ginny's going to be in the next chapter. And Angelina? Well, she's plotting evilly. Later. K15**

**PS- Anyone correct me if I'm wrong about Oliver Wood's Quidditch team he plays for. :D **


	7. So about that bet

**K15: Okay guys so I'm enjoying the little reviews I'm getting.  
Fred: Of course she is. :D **

**Me: I'm enjoying this fic. Most of the Quidditch stuff came from either Quidditch Through the Ages, or whatever I've watched from the movies… and my three books… two books I have with me.  
Fred: Well, she's got 4,6, and 7 with her, but of course we all know that there isn't much Quidd…**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Fred: Uh, never mind.  
Me: Exactly, anyway, sorry about that. According to Quidditch through the Ages the United States, there are two teams that are at the International level. And the Fitchburg Finches is a team from Massachusetts. So anyway, I'm done babbling. Enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: As the previous chapters. **

**Dedication: This one is dedicated to my friend Kita as well as her younger sister Annibelle. It's because they laughed at me, but it's an okay funny laugh. Anyway, so this chapter is dedicated to them. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Quidditch game, it had been months since Pamela had actually seen a real game. Sure she had heard a bunch on the Wizard Wireless Network, but since one of her friends invited her to a Quidditch game? Well, it will be two years in March. When her team won the House Cup.

In Pamela's mind it wasn't going to be a Quidditch against the Weasley. She was too nervous to play a rough game like that, plus three Beaters? Nah, that was out of her league. She followed Hermione, who deep into another book. It was days like these, where she wished she were like Hermione. Reading was something Pamela enjoyed, but couldn't read one book after another.

They were invited to a Quidditch Game, all of them. Each could bring someone if they wanted to. George (despite Ron's complaints about having to work) brought Hermione; Harry brought Ginny, and Fred? Well, he brought Pamela of course. The three boys were ahead of the girls, taking bets on which team would win. Pamela was personally rooting for the Fitchburg Finches instead of Puddlemere United. Even though Oliver Wood was nice enough to send Harry and the twins the tickets, she wasn't going to support a team that was battling her team.

Most people in Salem, if they didn't play Quodpot, would support the one of the two teams there. And most would support the Fitchburg Finches, because they had one the World Cup at least six times, and been in the runnings to play at the World Cup at least nine.

The seats? Box seats, why? Because of who was officiating, Lee Jordan had managed to up Wood's tickets to better ones for his best friends and the Boy-who-wouldn't-die-no-matter-what-got-in-his-way. This meant there was a chance she could be seating next to some of the great supports of Salem's team.

Fred looked back at the girls. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Hermione was reading a book, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes for a second time to see Ginny talking Pamela's ear off. He thought a second about who was playing.

"Oi! Ginny, knock it off!" Fred yelled. Pamela jogged after Ginny who ran up to her brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pamela, who do you think is going to win?" he asked calmly, ignoring his own sister.

"It really doesn't matter," answered Pamela quietly.

"Sure it does, you're opinion is important to me," he elbowed George. "And George."

"Huh what?"

"Just say yes man, it's good," Fred assured his brother.

"Yes?"

Pamela started to laugh. She looked up and smirked towards Fred and blushed when he smirked at her. She turned her head away from him to hide her blush. He turned it back when she looked away.

He then whispered, "Do not turn away from me when you blush, I find it cute."

Pamela bit her bottom lip. As he continued to smile, she couldn't believe that Fred actually made her feel all funny inside. Was it a bad thing? No probably not.

"So how about this Quidditch match? Who do you think is going to win?" Fred asked again.

She looked up at him and smiled widely. "Well, that's simple. I believe that the Fitchburg Finches will win. I doubt that Wood's team is going to come even close," she said firmly.

"Ah," George turned towards Pamela. "I don't see why you support them. Puddlemere is doing really well this year," he tried to explain. "I'm just saying that they are going all the way."

"I think you're wrong," she stated, it was kind of firmly. "I think that Fitchburg is going to the Quidditch World Cup again. It will be their fourth year going, and last year they didn't win, but they've gotten better."

"Now wait a minute, no body can beat Wood in Keeper," Harry and George argued.

"I beg to differ, Katie Peterson has set the record for the best Keeper game in a season, six times," Pamela snapped. "Plus we've got Courtney Evans, Jessica Hales, and Marinda Paterson. They can fly circles around most of your team."

Fred chuckled. He had no idea how competitive that Pamela could be with Quidditch. It also made him wonder what life was like when she played Quidditch. She was a beater after all, and a pretty damn good one from what he had heard.

Ginny's mouth was left wide open. She was actually kind of shocked that Pamela was so out spoken with everything that went on. With everything that was happening at the burrow Pamela was feeling closer to them. Which was good for Fred and George. Namely for Fred, because he wanted to date her more than his brother did.

"So that's great!" George rolled his eyes; it was obvious that he didn't care.

"Yeah, you say that now. But when my team is doing their victory laps..."

"Who are they're beaters?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"You know the position that you played in school," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, that's simple. Since I turned down the position when I graduated Salem, they gave it to Jessica Johnson and her twin Chris," she rolled her eyes.

"Is it always twins that get the position?" Harry asked giving his tickets to the guy. George handed his as well, but Fred? He searched his pockets and let out a nervous smile.

"You lost the tickets?" Ginny accused from the other side of the gate.

"Yeah, I thought I had them... shit, that dog got a hold of them Triple P," he shook his head, and then looked at Pamela apologetically.

"Triple P?"

"The dog Mum got, well I guess you two can't come," Ginny stuck out her tongue and led Harry, Hermione, and George off.

Pamela smirked. "How about I cover tickets this time?"

"What? Why? What do you have?"

"A better more private box," she laughed. She pulled out two golden tickets.

"Where did you get those?" his eyes sparkled with joy.

"I have it in with the Fitchburg Finches, more than you do with United," she smiled and handed the tickets to the guy at the gate. "C'mon, I guess we go up to the best box in the house."

Fred smirked as he walked up the stairs; there wasn't much crowd so they were able to go up smoothly. The box? It was better seats than what Fred had managed to score. They were where the winners went after they won. It would be great.

"Pamela?" Fred asked,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ginny yelled up.

"GOING TO OUR BOXES!" Fred yelled back. Pamela blushed a little. "Yeah, Pam scored great box seats."

She could practically see the anger rising from George. He was the twin to her future boyfriend (or at least that's how Pamela thought). So of course he was going to be mad that he wasn't there.

Fred wrapped his arm around Pamela and smirked. They continued their way up and Fred kissed her cheek. "Thank you Pamela,"

"You know what would make this Quidditch game even better?"

"Hmm?"

"Food," she smirked.

Fred laughed as there were people walking around. Occasionally wizards would pop up every few feet offering a wide variety of food all the way to souvenirs. He paid for popcorn and a plush snitch that changed colors when looked at. Pamela thanked him numerous times for buy her something.

"So you truly think your team is going to win?" Pamela asked.

"Of course I do, I mean, c'mon, we're the number one in Europe right now," he answered. "You're team is what? Number six in the world? Clearly the under dogs right now."

"You'll be surprised. My team trains for this kind of stuff. Sometimes we look like the under dogs, but, well, you'll see," she stated as the lights in their personal box dimmed down.

A man with boyish blonde hair walked out onto a little platform causing the audience to start to quiet down. He looked back towards the boxes and Pamela was able to see his crystal clear blue eyes. He had a picture of a wasp on his bright yellow shirt. He turned around and pointed his silver wand to his throat. Soon his voice was booming the arena.

"Who is he?" Pamela whispered.

"That's Ludo Bagman, the git still owes me some money from the last Quidditch cup we were at. Who knows, maybe he'll pay up now," he answered cruelly. "Currently he's the Head of Magical Games and Sports. I wonder when he's going to be retiring, I'm pretty sure Ginny wants that job when she graduates from Hogwarts this year."

Pamela nodded. Bagman began to introduce the visiting team. "Now ladies and gentlemen let us give a warm welcome to the United States' Quidditch team: PETERSON, EVANS, HALES, PATERSON, JOHNSON, JOHNSON, aaaannnnnddddd JONES!"

Pamela was surprised when the players flew by her head in chrome-robed figures flew by her window. She jumped a little bit and backed up into Fred's arm. She blushed a little bit after muttering an apology. The window in front of them opened up as more Quidditch players flew past.

Bagman then boomed, "Let us introduce Puddlemere United team: WOOD, BONES RYAN, CONNER, JAMESON, WILLIAMS, aaaannnnnddddd HOLLY." Fred cheered loudly as red-robed figures flew past the window.

Pamela smirked as he sat down in his seat. It was hard to get these seats, and she was happy that her best friends were on the team. Even her and Jessica Johnson got a long now since Pamela's seventh year.

"How about a little wager?"

"Yeah, I'm game," said Fred, as the referee flew out onto the field.

"If my team wins, I get to pick our next date," she offered.

"And if I win? Hmm, lets say you have to test out my next product," he countered. He held out his hand and they shook on it.

Bagman however was not paying attention to the two future lovers behind him. He was announcing the game. "And Evans scored yet again!" he roared. "Fifty to zero Finches are in the lead."

Pamela used her Omnioculars to slow down the action below. She noticed that Fred was straining to see the plays going on below. She waved a salesman over and bought him a pair of Omnioculars.

"You didn't have to do that," stated Fred.

"Yes I did, I had to pay you back for the ones you bought me," she answered.

Fred shrugged it off and held it up to his eyes. Now he was able to replay the plays on this one. "FOUL!" Bagman called out. "Now, that's not right, folks. Williams was deliberately hit by that bat."

Pamela watched the replay. Jessica and her brother flew towards Williams together and squished the girl in between them. Williams however held the Quaffle closer to her and tried to elbow them away, succeed in elbowing Chris square in the nose. He pulled away from her and this caused Jessica to hit the Chaser in the head with the beater's bat.

"Now that's not fair!" Pamela screeched.

"What?"

"Focus on the people playing, not Harry and Ginny making out across the way," she moved his Omnioculars away from the couple and down to the field.

"But that's what a big brother is supposed to do," he answered.

"Anyway, if you were paying attention to the game, you'd see your player hit my Beater in the nose with her elbow. I think while she was guarding the Quaffle was a little bit illegal too," Pamela answered.

"Score!" the former Wasp player yelled. "That brings Puddlemere up to twenty, but they are still far behind with the Finches at 190!" Williams set up for another goal as the game continued on. Katie zoomed by and saved the Quaffle and kept Puddlemere from scoring. Pamela smiled as she looked towards her date.

"Oh shut up," Fred pouted.

Pamela smiled as the snitch came flying before them. The people in the box seat seemed to clamber out of the way, trying to avoid any contact with the snitch. Fred scooted back as Brianna "Brezzie" Holly (a brown curly headed girl) and Kimberly Jones (a girl with dirty blonde hair,) jumped off their brooms and ran towards the golden snitch.

It suddenly folded in its wings and landed in Fred's hands. The referee, as well as the rest of the two teams and Ludo Bagman piled around Fred and Pamela, the score was close, and things weren't looking too good for his team. Bagman walked over and pulled Fred up by the scruff of his neck. "Fredrick Weasley, you've caught the snitch, as stated in the Quidditch handbook section sixty nine paragraph six, subparagraph 'a' you get to choose where the extra hundred and fifty points go to. So tell us, what team do you choose?"

Fred looked over at Pamela who was glancing over at her team. He then looked over his former Quidditch captain of three years. It wasn't really a hard choice, but Fred, well; he had to make it look like a hard choice. He could hear the crowd's chants, hearing them yell for the team they wanted more.

"Well, of course it's going to be Puddlemere."

Bagman smiled and announced to the crowds, "Puddlemere has received an extra hundred and fifty points. Yet, they still lose the game! This is amazing!"

Fred smiled as members from the Daily Prophet swarmed him, pushing Pamela out of the way. He would occasionally see a bright light. But he was more concerned about finding the girl he went with. She was standing by the door holding her stuff snitch.

Pamela smiled and him and turned to walk away. He was now going to get even more famous than he already was. She started to head out when George grabbed her and pulled her out quickly. Pamela's eyes looked back towards Fred and she suddenly became a little depressed.

"Don't worry," George said. "He'll be fine."

"But," she nodded in understanding. "Okay, lets get going."

George led her out as everyone kept talking to Fred. And they kept taking tons of pictures. Pamela was sure that he didn't even notice. When the reached outside of the box Ginny was standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Lets leave lover boy alone," she said rudely.

The three of them walked out together with Pamela still holding the Snitch close to her body. Her Omnioculars were hanging around her neck as they traveled down from her box. She looked at the Snitch in her hand; she threw it behind her, trying to get Suddenly, Jessica and her twin brother, Chris, walked up.

"Pamela it's been ages! Nearly two years!" she squealed as a piece of her red hair fell in front of her face. "I see you got the tickets."

"I'm glad you sent them, my date totally forgot about his tickets," it came out a little sadder than Pamela wanted it too.

"Oh babe, don't worry you're going to find your Jake someday," Jessica gave her a hug. She laughed, as they broke apart.

"Who's Jake?" George questioned.

"A guy, that's perfect supposedly, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't exist."

Chris gave her a hug. "Don't worry, you're strong enough, and who knows. Maybe you'll take my spot on the Quidditch team."

"Never, I will. You're so much better than me," Pamela answered.

"But you were supposed to be Quidditch captain your final year."

"Well, things changed didn't they?"

George and Ginny stood in awe as Pamela talked back and forth. Pamela looked over at her new friends and smiled. She brought them closer.

"Guys, this is George and Ginny Weasley, they're close to Hermione," Pamela quickly explained.

"How about an after party guys?" Chris offered.

"I can't, I've got things to do," Ginny replied and Disapparated.

George raised a red eyebrow. "I dunno, I mean, a party without both of the Weasley twins, isn't much of a party."

Katie and Courtney walked up to the small growing group. "Pamela!" They both cheered. Katie pulled her long black hair up into a messy ponytail. "We would of gotten a bigger lead if you lead us to victory."

Pamela smiled. "I know, I know babe, but hey. I came and cheered you on!"

"That was a miraculous catch that your friend made," Courtney said. She brushed her short brown hair back out of her face.

"He had dumb luck," Pamela nearly growled.

"Actually, what I had was a little bit of dumb luck and of course my favorite person the whole wild world."

Pamela looked behind her and saw Fred standing with a smile on his face. He had her stuffed Snitch in his hand and his Omnioculars around his neck. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be signing autographs?"

Fred smiled. "But my dear, why would I be signing autographs? Especially when my brother, sister, and one of my good friends are going to an after party," he laughed.

"What's he to you?" Marinda asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Uh… my date I guess," she answered shrugging.

Fred wrapped his arms around Pamela in a hug. He placed the Snitch in front of her and whispered into her ear, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"So are you guys coming to an after party?" Pamela asked.

"No, actually," came three replies. Pamela giggled a little bit before deciding their final destination. "We're actually going to go to their flat and have a little celebration of my team kicking their teams butts."

George rolled his eyes and leaned down, placing his head on Pamela's shoulder. "Why is it that you have all the good ideas?"

"Because I'm just brilliant like that," she joked. "Hey guys, I guess you'll have to e-mail me all the great details, or even better. Just drop a visit by me."

"Where are you going?"

"Salem U, can't get enough of that place," Pamela teased Marinda. "You guys should of come, we have a wicked awesome Quidditch team."

The five Quidditch players laughed. Courtney was the one to reply to them. "Pamela, maybe if our pro levels don't take us to the Quidditch World Cup this year, but we've all been on a team together. We're gonna make it," she explained. "And of course, we're going to send you tickets if we make it in a month. The QWC is only a few games a way."

"Well, that depresses me," Pamela teased.

Fred grabbed her arm. "Side-along alright?"

"Better than getting lost or splinched."

George nodded and looked at Ginny. "Will you and Harry join us?"

"Harry might, but I've got something to do," his younger sister answered. She quickly Disapparated.

Fred and his older brother shrugged. Pamela smirked and looked towards Fred. "So about that bet you lost today."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So this Quidditch match was a little hard to write. I had to keep looking in book four. That's where the idea of Ludo Bagman came from. It was great because I did this during a movie I was watching.**

**Fred: I liked where I caught the snitch.**

**Me: It was an interesting twist. Just a little. Anyway, so don't forget to review. I'm running outta people to dedicate this fic to… -sniff-… Anyway, until next time. Later. K15**


	8. Don’t move, we were followed

**K15: Hey guys, this chapter is sort of important to give the story an actual plot. It may be my last update for the next few days. Okay so maybe more than forty days. Um… unless I give up half way or something. But still.  
Fred: I guess we can forgive Kayko.  
Me: I hope so. Anyway, so enjoy the threat in this. Later. K15**

**Oh PS: I totally didn't realize that I used Triple P, the dog, from To return to the land of the Living by ZutaraFWHG4eva. If you haven't checked out her story, you might wanna, it's pretty awesome. :D Thank you to CT for pointing that out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**  
Dedication: Naturally Potter, it wasn't even a real review… hint hint… but taught me to watch what I need to type. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pamela was going to admit to it, she had a hard time being around Fred. Not because she was afraid of him, he wasn't much of a threat in her opinion. He was fun to be around, much like his twin brother. And even better when they had time to themselves was when Pamela was happy.

Even just walking with Fred was something special. At least it was in Pamela's mind, but then again her mind worked very differently from most adults her age. She thought the world in mainly fiction and maybe one day she was going to have her fairytale ending. But as of right now, she knew that many fairytale endings didn't exist.

"Where are you taking me?" Fred asked as she pulled him along the empty sidewalk. Even though it was a Sunday, she knew some places that were still open in Salem. Her favorite place was the branch of Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor and it was down Wizard Alley. Most of the college going Wizards seemed to hang out there on Sundays, because everything else seemed to be closed.

"Don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand," Pamela answered. She stopped walking and looked around. "Oh wait, that's new."

"What?" Fred tried to peak out from his blindfold.

"No," she said teasingly. "You can't peak. Because I need to do something before showing you my spot."

"Spot?"

"Yeah, I think I trust you enough," he said as they stopped in front of the ice cream shop. The red head became a little uncertain as he heard voices around him. "Uh, Pamela where are we?"

"Well, let me know what your favorite ice cream is, and I'll get back to you on that," she said.

"I would have to say Cookie dough."

Pamela smiled as she nodded. "Stay here, and do not talk to anyone, and do not take your blindfold off."

She ran off and through the back door. She had it in here with the manager. Anything she wanted she could have. At least within reason, and all Pamela had to do was tell all of her magical friends that this was the best place on earth, and come here and work during the school year at least once. Things she did for her free ice cream.

"Hey Pamela, great to see you again!"

She turned towards the voice and saw her favorite person, other than the Weasley twins, in the world (or at least in Salem). Her green eyes shown behind a pair of silver frames and her smile was large. Her red hair was pulled up with a pencil. This was Kimberly Hales.

"Kim, great to see you again. So I was hoping for a cone. I have a date that loves Cookie dough," she smiled. Kim quickly waved her wand and a cone appeared in her hand. "Thank you so much! I promise come Tuesday, I'll work. I promise, you'll have me for most of the day except the one-thirty to two forty-five slot." Pamela smiled and ran out to the back.

Standing right where she left him was Fred. Pamela smiled, as he remained blindfolded, she could actually trust him. Sighing she grabbed his arm as she led him deeper into the alley.

Fred licked happily at his cone as he moved his feet. Never had he allowed someone to lead him around like this. He was a little nervous but he felt like he could trust Pamela more than anything. Especially after yesterday's incident.

"You do know where we're going right?" he asked as he heard Pamela sigh.

"Of course, we've just come to a brick wall," she laughed as his face paled. "Don't worry, it just takes a little bit of magic, wand?"

"Where's yours?"

She paused for a moment. "Um, well, that's not important right now. May I see yours?"

Fred dug in his pocket for his wand before handing it over to Pamela. She sighed and tapped the bricks in a tune that reminded her of the Weird Sisters. She almost thought he could tell what she was doing, but when he took a bite of his cone, she thought differently of it.

"Thank you," she muttered handing the wand back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the now closing wall.

"Where are we?" he tried to look behind him as the wall shut with a slam. "Uh, Pamela?"

Pamela smiled at the hill before her. It was just over the hill, a picnic waiting for the two of them. Hopefully it wasn't as chaotic as the date before. She was a little nervous this time around; it was their third date. That meant if he wanted to, he could kiss her fully on the lips.

This thought brought Pamela into a daydream. It was only Fred's voice that brought her out of the daydream of her snogging him. "Pamela? Are you still on this earth?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," she said, blushing a bit. When the got to the top of the hill she pulled off his blindfold and smiled.

Below them was the only field of flowers in all of Salem. There was every kind you can imagine as well as every color. It was a beautiful scene below them. Fred gave Pamela a hug, as she pulled a picnic blanket.

"It's beautiful," he breathed taking a seat next to her. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard shuffling. "Don't move," he whispered. "We were followed.

Pamela looked up and saw that he was worried. And all sign of happiness was gone from his eyes. This was the look of a man who had seen war, and people who died from war. It only scared Pamela a little bit, but she felt safe.

"_Sectumsempra."_

Fred pushed Pamela to the ground and cried out in pain. She started to freak out as he began to bleed. Pamela looked up and saw a dark hooded figure in the bush nearby. She grabbed the wand lying next to Fred and pointed it at the figure.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _Pamela yelled before grabbing Fred's arm and Disapparating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys, so this is the last chapter for forty days. I'm sorry that I left you hanging like that. But that's the way the fish flies.**

**Fred: Yup. Flying fish.**

**Me: I really am sorry guys. It's only a month. It will be over before anyone things anything else of it. **

**Fred: Though this cliff hanger might kill some people. **

**Me: I really am sorry. **

**Fred: You've said that enough. **

**Me: Oh on a mental note, this chapter was finished at 11:25. :D Anyway, so there you go. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**PS-A little side note about Pamela, her mother had come earlier that weekend and took the wand away from her. Well, we find out what happens in later chapters. –sniff- I'm like way upset about this guys. **

**  
**


	9. There is a group

She could hear the rain coming down

**K15: Okay guys, you've waited long enough. So I won't babble, here's the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: To everyone who waited the forty days of Lent with me. **

Pamela rushed to the first place she could think of. St. Mungo's. True she had never been there, but it didn't mean she didn't know where it was. Deep within Diagon Alley closer to the Muggle World. She stepped inside and immediately surrounded by healers. A couple nurses fussed over Fred as they took him off to do whatever and run tests on him. To make sure he was alive. From there, the questions didn't stop.

"Who are you to him?"

"Where were you when the young man was injured?"

"Do you know who you were with?"

"How about who attacked you?"

"Is it possible that it could have been a Death Eater?" 

"Are you and him involved romantically?"

Pamela finally gave a scream in frustration. Her temper burst through as she answered all the questions. 

"Who are you guys the ruler of the world?" she snapped. "I'm not answering any of your stupid questions until his family is notified. And since it's my fault, I'm gonna go to notify them. Any other questions?" 

The healers opened their mouths to speak, but with a _pop_ she was gone and already down the street. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Over the past weekend it had become her favorite store, and because of her stupidity she had left one of the owners get seriously injured. 

"George?" Pamela asked walking in. 

The twin in question seemed to eye the girl suspiciously. She was kind of being shy and to top it all off, she wasn't with Fred. Now he knew something was wrong. This past week, the two of them had been inseparable, and now she was here. 

"It's all my fault," cried Pamela. She fell to the floor of the shop and began to sob. George's heart began to break. If Fred had done anything to hurt the young witch, well, he would be murdered while he slept. And George knew where his twin slept. 

"What? No it's not Fred really does…"

"He was attacked. He pushed me outta the way," she continued to cry. 

George's green-blue eyes widened. The blonde before him sobbing because he was attacked. They were both attacked. He looked at Verity, she shared an equal look of horror on her face. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Mr. Weasley, I'll close up the shop, go to your brother," she assured him. George nodded and helped Pamela up off the ground. Together the Apparated to tell the rest of the family what had happened. 

00000000000

Harry stood in front of the door leading to Fred's room. They had put the young Auror on duty, since none of the others wanted the job. All were too afraid to guard Fred Weasley, not in fear of being attacked by a Death Eater, but in fear of what the younger Weasley twin would do. 

"Pamela?" he asked, his green eyes studying the sobbing girl. Inside all of the Weasleys where in there, Ginny was the first to jump down Pamela's throat before hearing the full story. The youngest Weasley had always been closer to Fred than George. 

"You did the right thing," Harry continued to promise. He was really getting good at that, the comforting thing that is. "Fred is now under watchful eyes. And the Healers said that…"

"I think I love him," she blurted. 

Harry froze. To love a Weasley twin. That was something new. He had heard about Hermione saying the same thing, but him and Ron knew that it wasn't true. But there was something deep in Pamela's words that made Harry think other wise. 

"Pamela, he's gonna be okay," he assured, sitting next to her. 

"How can you be so sure?" she snapped. "That stupid _Sectumsempra _curse, he was attacked by it Harry! He could be dead!" 

"Okay, do you mind if I do a little investigating?" Harry sighed. There was no way she was going to believe that Fred was all right. She had answered many questions in the past few hours, but a couple more would help him discover who the attacker was. 

"Go for it," breathed Pamela. 

"First, you guys were being followed correct? But still went to a private place?" 

"I didn't know we were being followed. Truthfully it was Fred that notice it after we had sat down," she answered calmly, around the sniffles of course.

Harry jotted down this information on a spare piece of parchment he found. "Second question. Do you have any enemies?" 

Pamela shook her head in answer.

"Any ex-boyfriends that would want to redate you?" 

"One, but… there is one. He was a Death Eater," she thought hard about it. "His name was Chase Gafford. He followed Voldemort's teachings even in the U.S. there were a few like that."

"Tell me about him, or what feelings you had for him." 

"Well, he was a great guy, I had worked with him during my sixth year. He took me to the dance we had at the end, and broke up with me thirty minutes in," she took a deep breath in before continuing. "We still continued to talk after that, even though I hated his guts. I still loved him, deeply. But he hurt me, and I refused to go to any more dances after that. 

"A couple of times he threatened me, for the Mudblood, half-blood or whatever I was. I didn't follow the traditional teachings of Salem. I was program to follow Hogwarts' lessons. Anyway, so he tried to murder me. And then after he was taken away to be put in Azkaban, I never found out what happened. As far as I know, he wasn't in any contact with me. And he has no idea that I lived in Utah, or—"

"Went to Salem U?" Harry asked.

Pamela nodded. "Sorry, it's hard to believe that he would be the kind of person…"

"There is a group, but it would be hard to believe that they knew where you were going, in England. It's a random Death Eater group. The Auror office has been trying to track them down for this type of activity for months, but have failed to do so," Harry began to explain. "They track down people who are blood-traitors, or even Muggle-borns, or Half-bloods. But we have no proof that they've attacked a couple of people." 

"They wouldn't know me would they?" 

"No, they would have to be notified about your whereabouts. Plus, they would have to know a good portion about you."

Pamela nodded as the Weasley family came out. Visiting hours were over, and tomorrow Pamela had classes. She didn't want to leave Fred like this; she wanted to make sure he was all right. Ginny glared at Pamela, but her gaze softened when she saw the tear stained face. 

"Pamela, his breathing is normal, but he's not awake yet," George stated sitting next to her. The girl him and his twin liked; only could bury her face into his shoulder and cry. "The Healers say you were lucky when they came at you guys. The hex missed any vital organs, and it didn't cut off his ear."

"Then I would have had a hard time telling you two apart," Mrs. Weasley joked. "Pamela dear? Why don't you come back to the Burrow and get some tea."

"Mum thinks tea does everyone good," Percy informed. He looked at Harry and nodded his acknowledgement. 

"Sorry, I think I should head back to Salem. This is all too much for me." 

"Come back to the shop with me. I'll get you a bowl of ice cream. And we'll talk this over together," George offered. "Harry will notify anyone if anything happens. We have to get your mind off of this. Lets go." 

Pamela nodded and grasped George's hand. He felt his heart sore as she gave it a little squeeze. He then nodded towards his family before Disapparating out of there, down to the shop. 

**K15: Okay guys, we now have a Fred in the hospital, so at least you know he's alive. Plus we have a little bit of a Harry-Pamela relationship going on. You can't have a Harry Potter fic, with out Harry. So, I hoped…**

**Fred: I loved it!**

**Me: Fred this isn't a review.**

**Fred: Sorry. **

**Me: Anyway, so I hope you guys liked it. Please be nice and review… please? Thanks. Later. K15 Happy Easter **

**PS- I'll update tomorrow too. Hopefully. **


	10. Define the day

She could hear the rain coming down

**K15: So the reviews were great! So again I won't babble. Enjoy the fic. Later. K15**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP. So yeah…**

**Dedication: I guess this one's dated to my friends Brezzie and Aaron. Brezzie cuz she's having a hard time. And Aaron, cuz he's weird and he needs a dedication. :D **

**Another Dedication: To my readers, cuz you were patient with me. **

Pamela sat at the table with her head down. George's green-blue eyes studied her as his hands scooped out about five or six scoops of ice cream. She had purposely sat where his brother usually sat.

"You know it's not your fault. It's obvious Fred cares," he said. In his hands were two bowls of ice cream. "I didn't know what flavor you liked, so I gave you a little bit of each."

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So you know, this is usually when I would try something, ya know. Make a girl smile, snog her or something. But since you've got my brother, so I know better," George continued to mutter. She looked up, brushing tears away from her eyes.

George sat across from her, and poked around his ice cream. He occasionally would glance before taking a bite to eat. He watched her poke some more around at her, before long, Pamela could be found sitting there staring off into hyper space.

"So, a nun, a horse, and a priest walk into a bar. The bartender asks: _is this some kinda joke?_" George joked. Pamela didn't smile. He sighed, blowing a piece of his shagged red hair out of his eyes. "Lets see. What other jokes can I tell you?"

Pamela said, calmly of course, "I don't want to laugh."

"Nonsense. I insist!" he continued. He looked down at his ice cream. It was almost like he was getting ideas from the bowl or the melting ice cream. "After all, laughter is the best medicine."

"George, please don't," said Pamela. "I'm not in the mood to laugh."

The Weasley twin smiled. He stood up and made his way over to Pamela, he then placed his hands on her shoulders. "How about you and I talk about something else?"

"George, I'm not in the mood."

George sighed, before his green-blue eyes lit up. It was brilliant. "So, I was thinking," he looked at her bare arm. A finger then rolled over it, as if he was trying to do something. "I was thinking that maybe I could get to know you better," his hand traveled across her neck now. His forefinger and thumb took her chin into his hand.

"George, what are you doing?"

"Hush," he whispered, his lips barely gracing hers. Pamela allowed goose bumps to cover her arms, she rubbed her arms. This caused George to place his hands on her arms and hold her still.

"Uh…"

He closed the gap between them. His lips were soft against her somewhat dried out ones. George was able to taste the salt that came from the tears. Pamela quickly pushed him away. Her tears coming up again.

"What were you thinking?!" she shrieked.

"Relax," said George. His hand ran through his hair. He laughed nervously before suggesting. "Uh, lets go visit Fred. I think we need that more than anything."

Harry stood at the door; he was on the night shift. Yeah, if they were going to attack Fred, then it was already going to happen. He yawned and blinked a few times. He was in desperation to stay awake.

"Harry?" George whispered, causing the Boy-who-lived to jump. "Can we sneak in and see Fred?"

"You and…"

"Pamela."

"Make it quick." Harry whispered hastily.

George quickly pushed Pamela into the room. He shut the door and motioned for her to walk over to Fred's bed. The twin in question was lying peacefully on the bed. The only thing that was wrong was that there was a breathing mask around his nose and mouth. Pamela began to tear up again as she heard a heart monitor beep.

"A Muggle device, sometimes Muggles have the right ideas," confirmed George.

Pamela nodded, but felt like she was in her grandfather's hospital room all over again. "Oh Fred!"

George gave her a little more of a push towards his bed. "Go ahead, crawl in. No one will care."

"No, I can't. It's all my fault that he's like this," she began to cry.

George watched her crumple to her knees as she sobbed on his white sheets. He couldn't do anything to cheer her up. She sat on her knees and sobbed, trying to get everything to get under control.

"Pamela Nicole," scolded George. "Would you please talk to him?"

She sniffed as she shook. She finally took Fred's hand into her own and began to rub it. She was muttering softly and she put her head down next to his hand.

George was touched; Harry walked in and saw the scene before him. It was his nightly check up on Fred. "You can crawl in next to him," he assured the girl.

Pamela did just that; she wrapped her arms around his chest and curled as close as possible. George sighed as she begun to fall asleep. Within a few minutes she was sound asleep.

"George?" Fred questioned, his eyes blinking a couple of times. His left hand moved to remove the mask around his mouth.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Dang you're quick to recover, guess ya can't keep a Weasley twin down," he chuckled.

Harry smiled, and soon Fred ripped the wires off of his chest, causing the heart monitor to fall into a steady rate of zero. Harry was quick to rush out in case a healer rushed to his aid; the three of them couldn't be disturbed, not with Pamela finally sleeping soundly, and Fred awake.

"Well, you saved Pamela from a Death Eater attack. You were out for nearly the whole day, Pamela had rescued you."

"Define the day," Fred snapped.

"Well, lets see yesterday was the third, and today is the fourth," George explained. "Pamela rushed you here, and the Healers, as well as Ginny blamed Pam. It was like some unspoken rule was between the two of them."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah our darling little sister nearly murdered your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Fred repeated in a daydreamish sort of way. "Is she alright?"

"Couldn't get her to eat the ice cream. Which is weird, because you saw the way she wolfed down the ice cream…"

"I know, but what did you do to her?" Fred finally snapped. "She has a death grip on me."

"I kissed her."

"You know our rule," Fred snapped.

George pouted. It was funny to see a twenty year old pout like that. But it was quite obvious that he was made at his brother for even existing. "It's not fair!" he whined. George continued on with, "I can't make a move on anyone because they always like you! And for…"

"George," Fred said calmly. "I'm going to sleep a little bit. You and I will continue this conversation when Pamela isn't in eavesdropping range."

George glared at Fred and finally settled into the bed next to him. "Fine, deal."

George was quick to fall asleep. This left Fred trying to get comfortable with Pamela at his side. He brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face, and played with a stray strand. Her hair was unnaturally soft. She looked at peace with herself, while she was sleeping.

As a tear rolled down her face, he couldn't help but think of the attack. He had noticed that they were being followed as soon as Pamela took the blindfold off. He had no real reason why he saved her life. He felt like it was important that he did.

Fred wiped away the tear that was leaving its mark on her face. He couldn't handle a girl crying, only sometimes. Her face was tear stained, and he could see the spots on the glasses from the tears. It was obvious that Pamela was crying for a couple hours. And if she hadn't slept in over a day, it was obvious that something was wrong.

He took off her pink-framed glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to him. His blue-green eyes glanced over at his look alike. George's back was turned towards Fred. It was obvious that George was angry with the younger twin. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Fred wrapped his arm tighter around Pamela before falling asleep. His finally thought, however, wasn't one of anger, but one that dealt with George's well-being as well as Pamela's. _If he wants to have Pamela, I will not argue. She is a human-being and she can make her own choices._

**K15: Okay guys, you were spoiled. Two chapters in twenty four hours!**

**Fred: Don't you feel lucky. **

**Me: Yeah, sorry these are sort of short. It just depends how I'm feeling. But the point is that I like these chapters. Anyway, I'm trying to give you a time line here, since I'm getting closer to an important date… well… I don't want to give too much away. **

**Fred: Exactly.  
Me: Anyway, so the next chapter is going to base the Weasley twins! Yay! So look for it tomorrow. Later. K15 **

**PS- don't forget to review! Please?**


	11. Three, Angelina, Verity, and now Pamela

She could hear the rain coming down

**K15: Dang, I'm getting good at this updating thing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**  
Dedication: This is for CT… happy b-day... even though it's a little late… (It's only the 25****th****, here.) So I hope you had a great b-day! :D **

**--00000000000000000000000**

Pamela was gone the next morning before both of the twins were actually up and moving around. Fred kept looking over at George as the healers kept checking for any lasting damage. "You may speak to Mr. Weasley," the healer finally said.

"So you kissed her?"

"Yeah, you have…"

"Had," Fred corrected.

"Angelina. And a dozen other girls that would love to date you!"

"As do you!" Fred raised his voice. "Why do we always have this conversation?"

"Because they always go for you!"

"Just because I'm fully built," he snapped.

George snapped his head away from his brother. He collapsed into the chair and sighed. It was then when a healer walked in, she blushed at the sight of the twins. This caused Fred to sit up as she began checking to make sure everything was all right.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with that," George said. But he knew Fred had a point. It wasn't like it didn't plague George's thoughts every moment of every day.

Fred nodded as he breathed in deeply. It was just like the test a couple months ago. Who would have figured that he would be back in for a Death Eater attack? And what was up with Pamela and George? If George had something going on with that girl, Fred would definitely back off then.

He looked down at the healer as she finished up his breathing. He sat up a little taller as the healer coughed. She blushed as he lifted up his legs. "Don't you…" he started to ask.

"Yes, sir."

Fred shook his head as the Healer began to check him over. "Pamela's a big girl now. She's not the same shy little girl from years ago."

"I know, I would really like to date her," George stressed. "Why…"

"How many times has this happened to us?" he asked. "Out of the girls- bloody hell," Fred said, looking down at the healer.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley," the healer squeaked, blushing again.

Fred grunted. "How many have we actually liked?"

"Three, Angelina Verity and now Pamela," muttered George.

The healer rose to her feet and walked out the door blushing the whole time. The twins looked at each other before shrugging. Their conversation paused for a moment as Fred heard Harry laughing, shutting the door.

"You did date Angelina," Fred reminded the older twin.

"Yeah, after you and…"

"And you were the cheatee for a couple of my girlfriends," the younger twin pointed out. "Angelina cheated on me with you. And when I came back from break, I found Verity sucking you off!"

The main healer walked into the room, bringing both boys to a silence. Fred couldn't believe he had been speaking his mind to his brother.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"According to my records, you were here in May?"

"Correct," Fred nodded. "I nearly died during the war."

"We want to keep you here. A couple more days at the very least," he continued to explain. "We want to run a few tests on you sine the attack didn't seem to do any lasting damage. Especially since Miss Sroka just appeared into your life, we want to make sure she wasn't the cause of this."

Again Fred nodded. "Okay, but now…"

"I need you to e on your best behavior Mr. Weasley," the head healer finished. He nodded towards George and left the room.

Fred turned towards his brother before saying, "Look, I think we just have to agree that we both have…" he yawned. "Damn, I'm sleepy. Tell ya what. How about we talk about this later?"

"We're always putting this off!" George snapped. "We can't keep doing this!"

"I know, I know!" Fred snapped back. "But right now I'm fighting the sleep from the drugs. And I figure that you can wake me up when Pamela gets done with classes, or Mum and Dad appear back."

"When does Ginny go back?"

"She was supposed to be back already, but she was taken out because of the attack," he answered. Fred climbed back into the stiff hospital bed and pulled the covers up. "We also need to talk about the trip coming up next month."

"Oh yeah…" George said.

"G'night brother."

George nodded as Fred turned over and tried to sleep. His brother was trying to be caring, but George was being stubborn. He collapsed on the chair and looked towards Harry. His head was peaking in the door and it was time if Harry spent a little time with Pamela. Or at least until the twins could work something out.

George snuck out of the room to see the Boy-Who-Lived. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends?"

"Get to know Pamela when she gets here," George said. Harry scratched his head. "Fred and I need more time to talk, and with her here we can't do that."

"I'll take her out with Ron."

"Perfect," George grinned.

--00000000000000000000--00000000000000000--000000

**K15: So I was figuring that it was time that Pamela got close… er… to Ron and Harry. She gets really close to George, and I'll have another chapter to them, while Fred is still in the hospital. **

**Fred: Because we all know that Kayko loves to torture us. **

**Me: Exactly. Anyway, don't forget to review. Thanks. Later. K15**


	12. Knocked him out with a Beater's bat!

She could hear the rain coming down

**K15: Okay guys, I've started this fic over like six times! So anyway, hope this fic is good. Who knows, so just enjoy this chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: This is again dedicated to CT. :D Happy B-day again… since it's still the 25****th**** in the US. I haven't figured out the time difference yet. So yeah. :D**

"Welcome to the Sakura Dragon," a green robed wizard greeted. "How many will be dining with you today?"

"Actually," Harry said hesitantly. "I'm looking for a Mr. Ronald Weasley."

"Follow me."

Harry nodded. His thoughts, however, were still at St. Mungo's with George and Fred. They had gotten in another argument. This time Harry was worried that they would resort to throwing hexes at each other, or even getting in a fist fight that had been known to happen before. He was just curious to wonder what had the twins arguing so much.

The last time he had seen either of the twins hate one another was back when the war had just ended and Fred was trying to get Verity to date him. That resulted in disaster. Harry recalled the day that Fred had found the two of them rolling around on the floor. He was so glad that Ginny decided to come in that day, other wise that could have ended in even more disaster than it had.

This time, however, it was George's half and not Fred. Never had Harry seen George so upset over losing a girl before. He had dated so many others, but Pamela came along and brought a little bit more drama into their lives. But Harry was worried, if Fred cared about the girl as much as he said he did, and then George was going to be the one in St. Mungo's and not Fred.

Harry chuckled to himself. His final thought before approaching Ron, Katie, Pamela, and Lee was maybe that he should just take his Firebolt and break it over the head of both Fred and George. Who knows, maybe that would knock some sense into the two.

"Harry!" Katie greeted enthusiastically. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well, have you talked to your captain about Ginny?"

"Yeah, we're looking for a third chaser, since we have one retiring after this season. So she's going to go check out Ginny," replied Katie.

Pamela smiled as Harry took a seat next to her. It was great to be surrounded by people who shared similar interests as her. Harry glanced towards the American witch and asked. "So how does Egyptology go?"

"Pretty well, you wouldn't be surprise how often wizards were used during that time period. And witches, were forbidden…"

"To use magic," Lee finished with a smile. Pamela laughed and hit him lightly.

"Thanks for that, he asked me not you," she teased.

Lee laughed this time and put his hand on Katie's leg. Harry squished up his face before realizing that those two were going out. He had no idea that Katie had gotten over George…

"Are you single Katie?" he finally asked (him being Harry of course).

"What? Why?"

"I think you should get back together with George," Harry bluntly put it. Lee nodded in agreement.

Pamela studied the three of them; Ron on the other hand had to voice his opinion. "Well, I think George needs to get beaten for that surprise kiss he pulled on you."

She shook her head. "No Ron, don't do anything to hurt yourself," she scolded.

Harry looked at her. She was blushing slightly. "Tell me something Pamela, what do you think of Fred?"

"He's…"

"Bloody hell, don't lie to Harry, he can read your mind," Lee teased.

"I cannot and you know that Lee," Harry snapped back.

Lee laughed before dramatically answering for Pamela. "I think he's amazing. He's perfect in every way shape and form. I would love…"

"You say shag him, and I'll beat you like Cinderella was," Pamela threatened.

"Dang, you've changed."

"As did you, you never used to tease me this much," she replied. She then turned to Katie and asked, "What happened between you and George?"

"Well, I was talking to Fred, because the twin's birthday was coming up soon. And I wanted to surprise George with something, but I couldn't figure out what. Fred gave some advice to me, and it caused me to laugh and blush," she paused and sighed. Katie then continued on, it was obvious that she still cared for George. "And well, George needless to say jumped to conclusions and we had a really nasty fight."

"He said that she loved Fred," Ron added. "It's been the same way with all his previous girlfriends. At least the ones he hasn't stolen from Fred."

"And how many is that?" Pamela asked.

Harry nodded towards Lee. Lee was part of the twins' quote/unquote Golden Trio. All four of them knew what had happened with the relationships with Fred and George. They hadn't been able to keep a steady girlfriend since the Yule Ball.

"Two, Angelina, and then Verity. The little blonde witch that works with them in the shop," Lee clarified.

Harry nodded as a blue robed witch came by to take their orders. After they ordered, the five of them just talked about anything. The main topic was the Quidditch matches coming up. There was another one, okay, the World Cup was running late this year due to an on going match decided whether Puddlemere United or if it was going to be Bulgaria.

"I personally think that United has what it takes to verse Massachusetts," Lee voiced.

"But Bulgaria has some decent players this year," Ron pointed out. "Wood is a decent keeper, but I think he's going to get very tired very quickly."

"The game's been going on for a couple days now, Angelina and Alicia are still at the game," Katie said, taking a drink of her water. She looked towards the street. Many witches and wizards were passing by. Getting that last package sent out to the students.

"Did you end up going then?" Harry asked. "I know you were thinking about it, you and Neville. But Neville took that internship at Hogwarts."

"No, I went over to Hermione to help her move into her new flat. She was kind of upset because some hero promised to help her move in today," Katie accused.

"Well, I'm sorry! I told Hermione that Fred was attacked and the Ministry asked me to be on guard. She knew," Harry defended.

"It's okay, she was more mad that Ron had no excuse than you," she laughed.

Pamela's blue eyes glanced over at the bookstore across the street. Her thoughts weren't with the current conversation. They were a thousand miles away. She hadn't spent any time with her roommate, nor did she call her mother in over twenty-four hours. She probably has a dozen and half missed phone calls. She cringed at the thought of not getting a hold of her friend Missy either. The two of them had promised they would keep in contact over the school year.

"Pamela?" Harry asked. "Are you not hungry?"

"Huh? Sorry, I have a lot on my plate," she answered.

Ron laughed. "You can say that again."

"Oh shut up," she snapped. "Katie would you ever think about dating George again?"

"If he was to ask me I would jump. I'm in love with him Pamela, when you're in love you do crazy things," she answered. "But sadly, he just wants to get out of Fred's shadow. You know be one twin instead of two. Those two have done less things together since the war ended, than before."

Lee nodded. "I worry about George, it makes me also think what would have happened if Fred had died during the war."

"He would have married Angelina!" Katie growled. "He was so close did you see them?"

"I remember that," Harry said. "When he popped the question to her, and then Fred knocked him out with the beaters bat."

Pamela raised her eyebrow. "Are the twins violent?"

"Sometimes, but only to one another and Ron…" Harry jerked his thumb over to the boy who was flirting with the waitress.

"I resent that, they're mean to Percy too! But never Bill or Charlie, I wonder why," Ron said smiling.

Pamela smiled and looked towards her friends. "I was thinking I was going to visit Fred, he's probably out like a light by now. And then I was going to head back for a couple of days."

Harry nodded. "I'll take her back," he dropped a coin bag on the table. "Just pay for the food when the waitress comes back."

Katie nodded at Harry as Lee gave Pamela a hug. "Pamela, you should stop forgetting to contact me. I was worried that Death Eaters got to you," he said.

"Ah, never. I'm too smart to let Death Eaters fool me," she teased.

He shook his head as Ron looked at Pamela. "If Fred's up give him crap for me. If not, give George crap for me." Harry glared at Ron before taking Pamela and Apparating to St. Mungo's.

00000000000000000000

"Go in," Harry insisted.

"I can't," her hands shook. "He's sleeping."

"All the better. Then you can tell him exactly what you told me."

"Are you truly stupid?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"No, I'm just saying some boys want to hear the truth," he answered, coping her actions. "Just go, I'm going to stay out here and watch over you guys."

Pamela hugged him before going inside. "Thank you Harry," she said.

On the bed Fred was sleeping soundly. He had been doing that a lot lately. George was sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked up at Pamela and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

She finally got the courage to walk over to the older twin and tell him what was on her mind. "I want to get to know you on a friendship basis," she started out, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just can't see us in a romantic relationship."

George nodded. "I understand completely. And that kiss, while you were an emotional mess? I'm totally sorry for that."

"It's okay. By the way, I know a girl who is madly in love with you, she's pretty and has your best interest at heart," she said.

"We'll have to discuss this over dinner. You know I make an awesome PB&J," he teased.

"I don't like it. Anyway, I was going to head home. I've got food there, and was going to eat." Her eyes glanced at Fred who stirred a little bit. "We'll have to do something this weekend, you and me. And get to know each other like you and Fred know each other."

She walked over to Fred and took his hand into her own. She was very careful with it, it was almost if she was going to break it. George felt his heart break slightly, but then he realized how stupid he was being. He was allowing his feelings; his stupid feelings get in the way of Fred's happiness.

"Go on tell him!" he urged.

"Fred, I think I like you more than anything else. And I would be crushed if something happened to you," she brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it there. "Who knows what's going to happen in the next few months, or weeks even. But I would like it better if you were there with me," she sighed and decided now was the best part to leave. She dropped his hand against the white mattress and walked out. With another _pop_ she was gone back home in Salem.

Fred opened his eyes and looked towards George. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you for not doing anything stupid. And she's right you know. Katie's still loving you."

"I'm not hurting her again."

Fred shrugged and sat up. He gazed where Pamela was once standing. "I think I love her."

**K15: So there we go. George made a good decision… at least so I thought. Plus Katie's been dragged in, and with a little encouragement from Angelina…**

**Fred: Kayko…**

**Me: Oops. Anyway, so this ends that portion of my fic. Don't worry, there's more to come. A lot more. And I know, it's a little early for love. But ya never know what might happen. **

**Fred: A lot. **

**Me: Next chapter... I decided to give you a little preview. Anyway, it's down below. So don't forget to read it. Later. K15**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

His hands shook as he held the letter. He couldn't believe it; he was ready to kill whoever dared take her. She was everything to him, though he wasn't going to admit to it. He ran a hand through his red hair. Pamela stood right next to him staring at the piece of parchment the whole time.

"Death Eaters," she said. "That group that wants Harry dead, he mentioned it to me a couple days ago. And they're going through his friends to get to him."

He chuckled. "And I thought this war was over."


	13. Details on page six

Pamela took the Friday easy

**K15: After about sixty tries to this fic,**

**Fred: And a couple cookies.**

**Me: I think I finally got the starting down perfect! **

**Fred: And it only took her six hundred tries to do it! **

**ME: FRED!**

**Fred: What?  
Me: Anyway, so enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**PS! Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm horrible at journalism so I took the article from Book 4 (Hagrid's) and the Antipodean Opaleye has been taken from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them… but I did add a little twist… so don't go check it out and say that it's not true! Enjoy the fic. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**  
Dedication: To all the people who aren't reviewing, maybe it will get you motivated. :D**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pamela sighed peacefully as she laid back and allowed her facial mask to dry. She had half a mind to go ask some of her friends down in the cooking dorms if they had cucumbers. Her dark brown haired Hawaiian roommate, Chelsea, began to file her nails. It was a girl's night, no computer, no stress, and no boys, just the two of them. Oh and Charissa too.

Charissa walked into the room and sat on Pamela's bed. She brushed her dark auburn hair out of her face as she asked, "So have you heard from Fred recently?"

"Not since he left the hospital on Wednesday, but it's been very peaceful," she replied. 

"That's good to hear," teased Chelsea. "You look funny by the way."

"My nose itches," complained Pamela. She then heard a peaking at the window. Sighing she pulled up the blinds to find Emma, flying there. Behind the small little owl was a snow-white owl, and pure black owl. The first one was hers; Emma was a very faithful, but scrawny owl.

The white one was a replacement of Hedwig. Harry wasn't planning to buy another owl anytime soon, still upset about his own bird's death, but when Hermione and Ron decided it was the best way to keep in contact Ginny. So his bird's name was Remus Lupin the third. Harry said he couldn't think of any better name.

The third owl? That was her brother's. Jason was getting good at writing a lot. Especially telling her how good the Quidditch team had gotten over the year. The name was really original: Shadow.

"Who is that?"

"Jason, Harry, and I dunno, Fred possibly? He's been using Emma recently," Pamela quickly explained. "Wand Chelsea."

Chelsea handed over her own wand and Pamela summoned all three birds in. Remus was carrying a package, so it was clear Harry was bored. Shadow and Emma were both carrying notes. So it was also clear that Fred and Jason had sent over something.

Pamela handed back the wand and sighed. She allowed the white mask to tighten around her face. The drama had ceased for the week and she wasn't going to help cause any more. Nor was she going to stick her nose in other people's business.

000099999988888867453458348585858585858585858585858494u39329494858585959

"Why hasn't she replied?" George asked, pacing their room.

"Relax, you sent Emma off earlier this morning. Who knows how long it takes a bird that size to fly across the ocean. She's in Salem remember? And it's possible she's out doing random stuff with her friends," Fred tried to get his brother to calm down. "Pamela does have a life aside from us."

George collapsed into a chair. He looked at the forgotten note on the table and began to pace back and forth once again. "I just don't know!" George shrieked. "I need her help."

"What did the letter say?"

"I can't tell you! I don't want you to get hurt again!"

Fred chuckled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just relax, do we need to contact Harry?"

"No! That's the last thing we should do!"

Fred sighed at his twin's worries. For the past six hours George had been a nervous wreck. Not that Fred didn't blame him. Something had happened, it wasn't Ginny because she was safe at Hogwarts. Hermione would have contacted them right away if it was Ron, and if something to happened to…

"It's not Katie is it?"

Katie Bell, she was George's love. Sure he didn't believe that himself, but it was obvious that he still cared for the girl. And Fred knew, from talking to the girl, that Katie still had very deep feelings for George. Her exact words to Fred yesterday were: _I'm just waiting for him to pop the question. Or pull his head out of his arse, which ever comes first and I'm hoping it's the first one!_

Fred chuckled. This caused the older twin to glare at him. "I'm going over there!" George finally said.

Fred pushed his brother back into the chair and muttered an immobilizing charm. "I told you to relax. Pamela is going to come. She can't leave a friend in danger. You remember what she did with me remember?"

George could only glare at Fred. This caused the younger twin to sigh. There was something bugging George and Fred was going to get to the bottom of this. He walked casually over to the table and picked up the note.

George on the other hand was not pleased this action. He began to grunt and groan, as Fred's blue-green eyes scanned over the piece of parchment. He would occasionally see words like kidnapped, destroy, kill, and worse rape, every few sentences. He glanced at the twin who he seemed destined to share a home with for the rest of his life.

Fred quickly freed George from his imprisonment. "Why didn't you tell me…

"Sooner!" Pamela shrieked. She was excited for her roommate. She had gotten a boyfriend after all, and a pretty hot one at that. This would be the first weekend that Pamela was going to stay home and Chelsea was going out on a date.

"Because, you've been busy with the whole Kiva thing plus with Fred being in the hospital—"

"Did I hear someone say Fred?" Cassi, a long brown haired sophomore, asked sticking her head in. "Does he have a cute brother?"

Pamela laughed and thought about the Holy Twin. "Yeah, he's _Holy_," she said using air quotes. "And he's the better looking twin."

"I have a twin brother!" Charissa reminded the trio.

"We know," Chelsea teased. "And from the pictures you showed us he's way cute!"

"And coming home at the end of October!"

"Sweet!" Pamela smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

She got up from her bed (even though it was more of a pull out couch) and went over to the mirror. Her fingers lightly touched her white face and looked over at Charissa. "Has it been long enough?"

"Sure, if you feel like it's tight enough," Charissa said. Just then a _Crack _was heard and a Weasley twin was seen standing in the middle of the floor.

"George!" Pamela shrieked, "What are you doing here? I told…"

"I need your help!" he rushed through.

"What?"

"Not here, there could be Death Eaters in our midst," he rushed through his sentence.

Pamela raised an eyebrow at the older Weasley twin as he grabbed her arm. Pamela barely had time to grab her glasses before they Disapparated away from the scene of her friends.

985734623947928374293749823749827398472938749238649179837891723017389472

Fred was waiting patiently as George returned to their shared living room. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Pamela's white face. "What in the world?" he asked.

"Well, somebody needs to control their brother better…" she glanced over at George only to see tears begin to swell up. "What happened?"

George shook his head, fighting the tears that were going to come. He opened his mouth only to release a strangle sound. Fred shook his head, "I can't take you seriously while you're wearing that mask," he said finally.

"Well, point me to the bathroom and I'll wash it off," she snapped.

"Down the hall and second door on the right. If you get the first door it's my room… you've stayed here before! You know where it is!"

Pamela stuck out her tongue and ran down the hall. Fred looked up at his brother, only to realize he had collapsed to the ground. George whimpered as Fred kicked his slipper at the young man.

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor," he scoffed. "What kind of man breaks down like this?"

"Let me know…"

"Do you want me to tell Pamela? Or are you going to get your act together?" Fred asked coldly.

George took in a few deep breaths and looked up at his brother. Fred was right; he needed to get a hold of himself. For the sake of everyone around him, he couldn't allow Pamela to see him like a bumbling idiot. And so much for dinner with her this weekend, it looked like another weekend filled with drama.

Pamela came out drying her face off. She also slipped Fred's Quidditch jersey over head. She needed a shirt to cover up the bits she didn't want either of the boys to notice. Not that they probably didn't already notice.

George had regained his composure and was now holding the piece of parchment. His hands began to shake with anger. He was read to kill whoever dared to take her. She was everything to him, though he wasn't going to admit it to it. He ran a hand through his red hair.

Pamela read the piece of parchment as fast as she could. It was harder to read with George's hands shaking like they were. She quickly grabbed his hands and held them still. "Thank you," she said, finishing up the paragraph she was on.

The three of them didn't want to break the silence. There were a few things that they wanted. One of them was Pamela; they would make a trade the first one being for Katie's safety. This was providing George came alone and with Pamela, other wise Katie's safety would be in danger.

The next thing was for George to not tell anyone. They had spies everywhere and any one of them could see his every movement. If anyone else's eyes landed on that, Katie's arms would be slashed. They weren't using magic either. So that meant that scars might be a little clearer.

The next was to be Fred's safety. If was brought into this (or Harry for that matter) their family would be murdered, as well as Katie. George had two days to bring Pamela to the said spot before they raped Katie and killed her.

"Death Eaters," Pamela said. "Harry told me about a group who was out to finish Voldemort's work. Though who contacted them?"

"Angelina," Fred said a little too quickly.

"And here I thought this war was over," George said rolling his eyes.

098765432109876543210987654321123456789009876543211234567890098765432112

The next morning the post was sitting on the front step. Fred grabbed it before either George or Pamela was up. The trio had stayed up for most of the night talking about a plan to getting Katie back into George's arms and away from those stupid Death Eaters. Pamela and George, however, stayed up later than Fred just talking and getting to know each other better.

Fred yawned and looked over at the morning's headlines. One headline grabbed his interest: **ZONKO OFFICIALLY CLOSES SHOP IN HOGSMEADE AND RETIRES… details on page six. **A grin crossed the young business owner's face; he had been looking to buy up Zonko's for the past two years hoping that they could start going international with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He had a meeting with Hungary's Minister of Magic coming up in a few weeks. They were now just one more step closer to their goal.

As Fred continued to read the headlines and minor ones as well. There were a couple new deaths, but mainly the older ones. Lee had finally gotten his advertisement in for Potter Watch, which was great. Angelina had placed an ad in the personals; _she getting really desperate_, Fred thought.

But there was one little entry that caught his eyes. **WEASLEY! AN APRIL FOOL OR A MENTALLY UNSTABLE THREAT? **Fred gulped, and thought that Hermione had put an end to Rita Skeeter's lies. It turned out that after trashing Dumbledore's good memory (and shortly releasing that he was gay after that) she needed someone new to ruin.

Fred quick threw the rest of the paper to side and prayed that it wasn't him or George. George couldn't take any more of the crap that was going on in his life. He just lost a girl he fancied to his brother (Fred was still too scared to make a move yet) and now the girl he loved was kidnapped.

**WEASLEY! AN APRIL FOOL OR MENTALLY UNSTABLE?**

'Fredrick Weasley, beloved prankster and lovable Weasley. But one question still remains when wondering about him and his equally good-looking twin brother. Is it possible that George is a thief? Has George been lying to the world since they opened their shop two years ago? Has the great Harry Potter gone nutters much like his beloved mentor, the late Albus Dumbledore?

The answer is simple, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. _It's a clear yes. In recent developments we have found George F. Weasley to be highly dangerous to his own friends and family. Fred, the innocent bystander in this horrible mess admits to be attacked by George on a nightly and daily basis. "There has been numerous attacks on my life. And none of my brothers are safe," says Fred Weasley, lifetime roommate and coworker.

When asked about this, George Weasley has no comment to make. Most of the time he foams at the mouth before falling to the ground making gasping sounds and talking in some strange and unspeakable language. When a _Daily Prophet _reporter finally did get an interview with the "great" Weasley twin, he had this to say: "I've been working on one of the most greatest creations yet!" there was a dangerous twinkle in his eyes as he plotted against the reporter. "I'm taking the venom from the scales of an Antipodean Opaleye and combining with a Basilisk fang. I've hallowed out the fang and placed the scales and another source in it. That creates a gas powerful to knock out your friend," he explained.

When further research was sent into finding out the mysterious product we found it to be the skin of a manticore and the poison from the Doxy in mist form. And as a cruel joke, the Basilisk fang is covered in this causing the user to faint. If not treated right away, both the user and the receiver can die within minutes. A highly an amusing "prank" or a deadly weapon?

When George was approached on the subject of the money to open the shop he became very violent and threw things at this reporter, one of them being his and his brother's "precious" Quidditch trophies and their old beaters bat. George has also been known for excessive gambling and wagering with highly dangerous wizards to get what he wishes. Ludo Bagman could recall a couple of times when the young Weasley child didn't win and threatened his life. Again the boy in question replied to the betting with another no comment.

And when asked about women? George Weasley had been sleeping with prostitutes every night. Each night a different woman, including the famous Hermione Granger. Girls think twice when looking at this bachelor. It is clear that he uses you only for your body. The girl after that is never seen in public again, it is rumored he keeps their bodies in the closest, placing a spell on them to use for his own twisted pleasure.

Harry has been known to associate with dangerous wizards and creatures before. So it comes as no surprise to this reporter that he has taken on a friendship with a very highly questionable, unstable wizard. Will George continue to run insane? Or will he be paying St. Mungo's a call permanently? Only time will tell.'

Fred's eyes fell on a picture of George falling to the ground and whimpering. The picture would then repeat itself. He rolled his eyes wondering who would believe this crap. As an owl flew in he knew that the hate mail would just start coming in. Who knew how many of them would be howlers? And more importantly how many would effect George even more than he had already been effected? Fred suddenly worried about the safety of his brother, but the more he thought about it, the more he worked himself up.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, throwing the paper as hard as he could. When it landed at his feet, he took off a slipper and threw it down the hall. It took a nasty swerve to the left and collided with George's door.

Pamela was quick to open it. Her blue eyes glared evilly at Fred. She truly looked like she was going to murder him. It was obvious that she was sleeping, and Fred had just woken her up. "Excuse me Captain Morning, but some of us are trying to sleep!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Queen Night, but we all can't have the same stamina as you," he quickly retorted.

Pamela's gaze softened, she shut the door as George began to stir. "What happened?" she asked. She returned Fred's blue slipper as she saw the _Daily Prophet_ torn into different sections.

"It's nothing, you shouldn't concern yourself," he said, trying to get her out of their own drama filled life. Suddenly a tawny owl flew threw the window. Fred winced as it dropped at least six more letters onto the table.

"Fan mail?"

"Hate mail? Did Hermione ever tell you about a scarlet woman named Rita Skeeter?"

"Scarlet?"

"That's what my mum calls her," quickly explained Fred. His ears went red at the tips. Pamela smiled as she poked at him. She was now in a playful mood if she had to be up.

"Makes sense, continue," she pushed forward. "And yes, something about attacking the students at Hogwarts then Dumbledore a few months ago."

"Attacking them in the sense of writings. Well, she totally ruined George's rep," he sighed. "Some of this I did see, the whole throwing things at her. He wasn't the only one. I missed her right ear by three centimeters."

"And?"

"George is screwed," he answered. Another three birds flew in and allowed ten more envelopes, each, to fall onto the table. Fred looked towards the door as George slept on. "So what did you guys talk about last night?"

"Sworn to secrecy," Pamela answered. "Oh by the way, nice boxers."

Fred looked down to see himself in a pair of boxers that Ginny had gotten him a few years ago. He sighed as the flames grew in the fireplace. He knew his mother was here to get to the bottom of what was happening.

"Mum, go away, we've got it under control," Fred said, his eyes never once leaving Pamela's.

"What is this I hear you about transporting in illegal stuff? Charlie is ready to send you both a howler!" she continued to shriek. Her eyes fell on Pamela and greeted the young witch pleasantly. "Good morning dear, we miss you coming by the Burrow. You should visit one day."

Pamela nodded as George's door creaked open. "I swear if there are any more women in this flat, we're going to change security wards," he muttered angrily. "Mum, you could wake the dead."

"What have you been importing?"

"I needed scales for some of the potions that I use…" Fred tried to defend his unknowing brother.

"Shut up Fred," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Tell me George Fabian Weasley!"

"Excuse me?"

Pamela grabbed the newspaper from the floor and hid it from view. George shook his head and walked over to the table where there was mail all over it. The mail didn't stop coming either. His eyes landed on his name and immediately he tore it open. Fred peered over his brother's shoulder as George's green-blue eyes read it.

In big, black, bold letters it read: **How dare you run a very respectable business? It's disgraceful with what you did with my daughter?**

George raised a red eyebrow at his mother and brother. "Bloody Hell, you shag someone once, and suddenly it's not good enough?" he joked.

Pamela caught Fred's eyes as the gulped. George still had no idea what was going on. He opened another one and this time Pamela caught what it said, _you deserve to be boiled in frog spawn. _Another one was a big thick envelope and Pamela quickly grabbed it out of his hands.

"What? That's mine!" George sounded like a little kid and Hermione and Harry quickly Apparated into the twins' flat.

"Don't open that George!" Hermione said. It looked like any moment she was ready to dive at the pile of letters. "Fred shut that window."

"You might want them to keep coming," Harry warned. "The Dursleys tried to stop my letters, when I found out I was going to Hogwarts. That didn't work at all."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" George bellowed, glancing at both his brother and mother. Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged her answer. It seemed that the five of them knew something he didn't and it was getting on the older twin's nerves.

Fred finally gave the go ahead to Pamela. "This was in the _Daily Prophet this morning._"

"Rita Skeeter has written another—"

George started to laugh. "So hate mail huh?" he looked at Hermione. "I think my favorite one has to be the one that is in that big envelope."

"It's a curse," Harry quickly explained. "Percy is already at the Ministry working with your father to get everything sorted out. In the meanwhile, I was sent here to make sure that you weren't hurt."

Pamela smiled at George. He was laughing once again. It meant that he was in a better mood than last night. He couldn't get Katie off his mind at all, and now he was laughing at the stupidity of others.

He walked back to his room, still laughing and Fred had half a mind to chase after him. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she tried to chase after him. "Wait, we've got to hear if he throws anything—"

_CRASH!_

"At the wall," he finished. He looked at his mother and sighed, "Mum, Pamela and I have this taken care of. Harry you're welcome to stay, but we are quite busy today. I've got…"

"I'm going to murder that Death Eater wannabe!" George hollered. Fred smiled remembering the first night on their own. They were in the same flat and Mrs. Weasley was here helping them get settle in. He had yelled the same thing about Umbridge.

"That's who it was!" Fred said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Umbridge! She was working for the Dark Lord during the war!" he continued to say with excitement.

"Umbridge has been sacked," Harry said. "And all evidence against her for being a Death Eater has been found at none."

"She's the only other person who knows the Sectumsempra hex," Fred said.

"Snape knew it!" Harry defended. "So a number of Death Eaters can know it. Plus I know it!"

"As do I Fred, why the sudden attack on Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"DON'T TELL THEM!" George bellowed.

Pamela rolled her eyes. "When we figure it out we will," she said as George took a step out of his room, his hair a little messier. He was dressed now, unlike his brother who stood indecent in front of Harry, Pamela, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione.

"Go get dressed Fred," Mrs. Weasley commanded her son. "I'll fix you guys breakfast and we'll talk about what to do with the letters that just don't stop coming." She eyed the letters that came in and were dropped on the table.

Fred nodded. It was good to be by his levelheaded mother, because Fred would have just sent hate mail back. George was pretty calm too, despite all the crap Rita Skeeter had put in the _Prophet_ about him. He stepped towards his room, desperate to see Pamela. It was like he was never going to see her again.

"He likes you," George blurted out. "He told it to me the other day."

She blushed as she followed Hermione into the kitchen. George looked over at Harry who could only shrug. "Don't ask me, I don't get women either."

George looked at the hate mail lying across the table. He let out a sigh before realizing that he would be looked at with hate. It was like Hermione, many people would walk up and down the street glaring at her because of what that Skeeter woman put in Witch Weekly.

"Will the shop be alright?" George asked. "I never even talked to that woman…"

Fred looked at his brother as he continued to talk to Harry. "Yes you did!" Fred remembered. "Hermione said something about a bug on the wall, and you ignore her and kept talking."

"The beetle! Of course! When I… that bitch twisted my words around!" George yelled, picking up their lamp and throwing it at the wall. Pamela stuck her head out to see Harry cleaning up the mess.

"Hey boys, how about we worry about getting revenge and rescuing a fair maiden after breakfast?" she asked.

George and Fred placed their hands on their stomachs. A loud growl was released and both twins' ears turned red. Harry laughed as he led the way into the kitchen. All was forgotten momentarily as they sat down to eat.

099989098980-92803984029384092384092375092384092830948230974293048784848

**K15: Okay guys, sorry this wasn't out sooner! I just kept adding stuff and more stuff…  
Fred: And before long she had twelve pages. **

**Me: Yeah, I wanted to cover a lot. And I even put in our favorite reporter!  
Fred: (rolls eyes) Anyway!**

**Me: Oh yeah. Anyway, don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	14. Yeah and that's stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: To Creative Touch, CT gives me a lot of ideas. Like the kidnapping of Katie. And no she's not going to die. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Getting rid of Mrs. Weasley and the other two members of the Golden Trio was harder than the strange trio thought. When she was finished making breakfast she insisted that she went around cleaning. Harry and Hermione could only laugh as Fred and George exchanged worried glances.

"Trying to get a meeting of some sort in?" Hermione asked. "Your mother will never let you get a word in edge wise."

"The wedding, you guys were planning something right?" George asked.

"Yeah," nodded Harry.

"It was hard when she kept separating us. But it was kind of obvious," agreed Hermione.

Pamela looked at George. Etched onto his face was nothing more than fear. He was afraid of what might have happened to Katie if they left her in position in the Death Eaters. Pamela knew his biggest fear was death.

"George! Can you come help me dust your living room?" Mrs. Weasley called out. "Fred I need you to start cleaning your room. Pamela can you come help me with the library?"

Hermione smirked. "Good luck with that."

Pamela groaned and got up from the table. She hated to do work, and needless to say the twins only cleaned when guests had arrived. Personally she was all right with that, but their mother? It was obvious that she was not.

Fred walked into his room before walking straight back out. "MUM!" he bellowed. "I told you not to touch my laundry. Let alone my socks!"

Hermione chuckled. Fred held a sock that was no bigger than a baby's foot. He glanced at Pamela and winked at her. He then stormed down towards the library. The door was slammed and Pamela backed up.

"I THINK MAYBE YOU SHOULD START LISTENING MUM! THIS IS MY FLAT NOT YOURS!"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"THEN DO NOT CLEAN MY HOUSE!"

"I'VE CARRIED YOU FOR NINE AND HALF MONTHS! HOW CAN YOU GO AND SAY THAT TO YOUR MOTHER?!"

Pamela laughed. She had read fanfics about mothers freaking out and using that. But never had she actually had it used on her, nor has she seen it used on another friend.

"CAN'T YOU SPARE ME THE CRAP?"

George stuck his head out of the living room. "What's going on?"

"Your brother's sock shrunk," replied the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mum was doing our laundry this morning, he should have said something then," George rolled his eyes. "I suppose that's why I hear the bellowing and the shrieking I'm hearing. Maybe that will get her out."

"I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOUR HOUSE VERY RESPECTABLE! ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE GUESTS OVER!"

George flinched and looked at Pamela. "Do you care?"

"Not really, you're whole house is cleaner than my bedroom at home, and Fred's room is spotless compared to mine," she quickly answered.

"MUM WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT! THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!" Fred's voice boomed. 'I'VE GOT PLANS!"

"WHAT ARE THE PLANS THAT YOU CAN'T INCLUDE YOUR MOTHER?" she asked.

Fred glared at his mother and walked out the room and yelled, "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I'M A GROWN MAN NOW! I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE!"

Pamela heard George gasp and Hermione shook her head. Harry's green eyes were full of knowledge. He knew what was coming next. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the library and wiped away tears that where about to fall from her blue eyes. She let out a huge dramatic sniff and looked towards George.

It wasn't too much longer before she completely lost it on Harry's shoulder. Fred's gaze softened but he didn't approach his mother. Harry looked like he was about to collapse under the weight of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione helped her troubled friend and looked towards the older twin.

"Take Mum home to get some rest. Percy has the day off, he should know what to do," George hastily explained. He was glad to get rid of the three of them. "Don't worry, Mum, drink some tea and I'll talk to Fred."

Hermione nodded and both her and Harry Disapparated. George turned to his brother was not happy about the way he used to get rid of his mother. "Was that necessary?" George snapped.

"She started cleaning my house!"

"Our house!" he continued. "Excuse me, but was it necessary to lay into Mum like that?"

Pamela put her hands in defense, stepping in between them. "Guys, how about we focus on Katie?" she suggested.

Fred sighed and looked towards the girl. "Okay, so what was the first plan of action?"

Pamela smiled. "Getting me to see Katie," she said. "What about this new item you're working on George?"

"Have you been keeping something from me?" Fred questioned, raising an eyebrow.

George shrugged. "It's still in its development stage."

"What is it?"

"A bug."

The look alike raised his eyebrow. "A bug? Have you been talking to Dad again?"

"Of course, and a little bit of Hermione too, but it's more to hear…" George sighed. His eyes fell on Pamela. "A little help?"

"Well, what the Holy One is trying to say is that it's a listening device in the shape of a bug, or a hair piece."

"Hair piece?"

"A butterfly," Pamela pulled out a purple butterfly. "If I put this in my hair the D.E.'s shouldn't know and you guys can listen in."

Fred snorted. "Yeah and that's stupid."

"Stupid?" George questioned. "What the crap? Aren't you supposed to praise me?"

"I was thinking that it's pointless…"

"Have I mentioned you can see what the person is seeing?" George asked smirking. He held up a case that reminded Pamela of a piece of jewelry. "The butterfly has eyes, you can see what Pamela's seeing."

Fred smirked. "Okay, so maybe I'm liking the sound of it. I mean just listening to it, that's stupid."

George rolled his eyes. Fred always seemed that the pranks were stupid. At least until the older bother went into explanation. Once that was done, Fred usually understood, and half the time thought it was a good idea. The younger twin was strange like that.

Pamela sighed and put the jewel into her hair. She hated to have anything unnatural like that. Looking over at George she spun around and said, "How do I look?"

Fred bit his bottom lip and said, "Gorgeous."

Pamela blushed, which in return caused Fred's ears to turn red. "Thank you," she muttered.

George rolled his eyes. He had half a mind to lock the two in a closet and see if Fred came out looking thoroughly snogged. "So, shall we get going?"

098765098760978609876096780678960876086097869789086790687908989609876069

George held Pamela's arms lightly. She was putting up a pretty good fight. Occasionally she would break free and try to run off. Personally he was impressed with her speed. She was scared; every time George grabbed Pamela, he had to whisper things to calm her down.

Pamela took in a deep breath as they walked to the point where George was supposed to meet the Death Eaters. She could feel the shaking of his hands, and she felt her palms begin to sweat. If this went wrong then she would never see Fred or her parents again. And she was without a wand too.

"Where's your wand?" George hissed.

"Don't have one, remember?"

He nodded and looked up at the Death Eaters standing before him. In their arms was Katie Bell. Pamela looked at her with wide eyes. She was beaten; Pamela felt the grip on her arms become tighter. Katie was affecting George; the Death Eater held her head up roughly so George could see her eyes.

Her brown eyes held no emotion. There was caked blood on the side of her head and her brown hair was greasy. Pamela began to worry over the Chaser before her. She looked up at George's green-blue eyes. They held nothing more than anger, his hand clenching into a fist.

She heard Fred's voice in her ear whispering, "Do not let him dive, you must find out who these people are." Okay, so maybe it wasn't Fred's voice exactly, but just Pamela's imagination. She couldn't allow George to forget the plan, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She stepped on his foot.

George released he grip slightly and looked at the hooded Death Eaters. "OK, I've got the girl, give me Katie."

One of the Death Eaters flipped his hood over. He had baby blue eyes and raven black hair. Pamela gasped and glared at him.

"How dare you?" she screamed. "You should be dead! Or in Azkaban!"

The man smiled. "Shouldn't you be excited to see me?"

"I don't see why, you're an asshole," she barked.

"Don't you love me still?"

No reply.

George was confused. "Who are you?"

"Chase, you can call me Chase," he answered.

"And you should rot in hell for what you've done," Pamela snapped.

"That's no way to treat me, Love," he smirked. He snapped his fingers and threw Katie forward. "A deal is a deal."

Pamela glared, but softened as George took a step to pick up Katie. She lay helpless in his arms and he felt like kissing her, just so she knew everything was better. But they still needed to get out of here in one piece.

He reached towards his back pocket, where he kept is wand, only to find it gone. Pamela held it in her hand tightly. The tip of it started to glow green. George never knew you could do an Unforgivable nonverbally.

"Chase, why did you do this to me!" she yelled. "Not only me, but to Fred! And now Katie!"

Chase could only smirk as Pamela began to tremble. "You can't do it, Pam," he said. His smirk didn't falter as he took a step closer to her.

"I'll kill you like I should have done when you dumped me my sixth year," she snapped. "You've hurt my friends and me too much."

He chuckled as George stepped out of the way. The Weasley twin was frightened of what Pamela might do. She warned him last night if it was Chase, then something would have happened, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was him. Chase took another step towards Pamela.

"For a price, you know a Death Eater never works for free. If I would have known you were a Mud-blood back when I dated you, I would have used you more than I did," he laughed. "But since I didn't know until Snape told me."

"I knew that Snape couldn't be trusted," she snapped. "I also know that I should have listened to 'Kita and Annibelle. They warned me about you," she continued.

"Yeah, and look where that got you."

Pamela raised George's wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Sadly a spell her first, she was sent flying back. George took a step forward, but a blur ran forward. Fred stood in front of her and held his wand threatening Chase.

"You are the cause of the reason I was put into St. Mungo's," he growled.

George held Katie closer to him and took a step away from Fred. His brother was good at jinxes and spells. If you thought Hermione was good, then you hadn't seen Fred launch spells at someone who threatened the people who he cared about.

Chase shrugged and pulled out his wand. "If it's a duel that you want, then I think it's great to have a duel. But to let you know, I've been trained by Serveus Snape himself."

"Like that's something to brag about. I'm part of the D.A. and let tell you that I'm an owner of a joke shop," Fred growled as Pamela tried to get up. He glanced down her to make sure she was all right, when he saw that she was in perfect condition he turned back towards his opponent.

He bowed, never once taking is dark blue eyes off of the ex-boyfriend. Chase refused to bow. This caused Fred to smirk. "You know it's polite to bow," the Weasley twin said.

Chase shook his head and with a flick upwards he launched a spell towards Fred. Pamela's grasp was tighter on the wand as it sped towards him. She gulped as she wanted to help him, but with an almost lazy flick of his wrist the spell was cast hurtling towards a nearby tree. Pamela let out a breath of release as the two began to launch spells at one another.

George held onto Katie and backed up. She coughed slightly, and he looked down. She opened her dull brown eyes and smiled at him. "I knew you'd come," she smiled. "I knew somewhere deep inside that you still cared," with that said, Katie passed out. Her breath came to a halt and the older twin panicked.

"Go!" Pamela yelled. "Getter to St. Mungo's, Fred and I will take care of this." She stood up and heard a _crack_ leaving her by herself. Well, Fred and Chase were battling it out.

"Do you know one swift Avada Kedavra curse would end this where you stand?" Chase asked.

Fred seemed unphased by the death threat. "Who sent you?"

"My employer. We death Eaters are hired. And I was hired to take out your pretty little girlfriend," he said, with a swish of the wand sent a red light at the twin.

Pamela panicked. It was something that would almost kill Fred, if he were hit that is. She raised her wand and drew it across her front like a sword. She then quickly launched a dull pink spell at Chase. He was hit in the chest and sent flying back. Pamela looked towards Fred to see him wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine, but him?"

"He was hired by someone close to both of us," a glare was sent towards Chase. He brushed a strand of his black hair back and grinned. He raised his hand and muttered, "Avada Kedavra."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**K15: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!**

**Fred: No your not! **

**Me: Shut up Fredrick. I've been watching Sweeney Todd since it came out! I've been addicted!**

**Fred: Yeah, that's what they all say.**

**Me: No it's true! But I've been busy with homework too! And studying for tests and registering for next semester. I also found out that I have to take a third year here at my two-year college! **

**Fred: Oh no…**

**Me: Be nice. Anyway, so I'm starting on the next chapter right away! Hopefully nothing is going to get in the way. Luv ya guys lots. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	15. O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet… if you recognize the lines from it. **

**Dedication: Naturally Potter and ****CEDRICSGURL1988. Because NP keeps me laughing with the reviews… and CEDRICSGURL1988 keeps me wondering where I'm going with all of this and if I really have a plot going. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fred's eyes widened as a green light lit up the room. He closed his eyes and grabbed Pamela and protected her from any attack. He wouldn't allow anyone that he had feeling towards get destroyed. He heard a clunk and turned around to see the Death Eaters that were surrounding Chase fall to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"I saved the Ministry a favor. Our group will not be discovered," Chase bowed for Fred and Pamela. "Until next time, my dear love."

"I hate you," she snapped towards him.

Chase gave a smirk towards the American witch before flipping up hood. "You know Pam, you shouldn't lie." He then Disapparated from view, a minute after that Pamela collapsed in Fred's arms.

"Are you alright?"

"He wanted to kill me!" she gasped. "He wants me dead, because I'm a mud-blood!"

"No, now that's not true and you know it!"

"That's a lie!"

Fred sighed and put his arm around Pamela. "Look, I know that you had problems with this, but…"

"But nothing! You could have been killed! And it would have been all my fault!" Pamela screamed. "I'm out of here!" she Apparated towards her assigned point in Salem. This left a sad and a very confused Fred. He looked towards the bodies that were sprawled across the ground. He wondered if any of them had families and if they were going to have children. Was this war truly over? Even Fred didn't have all the answers. He sat on the ground, knowing that the Aurors would soon appear demanding what had happened.

He sighed as Harry and Ron appeared. Behind him was a couple of other Aurors that Fred didn't know or recognized. "What happened here?" the head Auror asked. Fred rolled his eyes. He so called that one.

"You know, just the usual," Fred replied with little enthusiasm. "A crazed muggle-born killer on the loose, an ex-boyfriend, and, of course, a couple of Death Eaters. It's still war man, get used it." Without so much of another word, Fred was gone with a _pop_. This left Harry and the rest of the crew to clean up the mess that was caused by a worthless battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Talk to her," Fred told his brother, the moment he arrived at St. Mungo's.

"What?" he looked at the younger twin. "You pissed her off again didn't you?" George looked back at Katie and her family. She was lying with a breathing mask over her face. Her chest would rise up and down with the amount of air pumped into her.

"I'm sorry," Fred blurted after a moment of silence.

"You tell me that, but what about Pamela?"

"Look, she wouldn't listen to me okay?" Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And you're my best mate and you…"

"I took the time to get to know her!" George defended. "I'm upping my chances of dating her!"

A silence came over the two arguing twins. Fred's mind was working at a hundred miles per hour and George was thinking about what he just said. He couldn't believe that he had blurted out that. He still wanted to date Pamela, but he knew that Katie was more important, and when George got frustrated, he lost all control of what he thought and said.

Fred finally turned away from George's gaze and said, "I need advice."

"Great!" his (George) face lit up. "I'm ready to lend it to you brother."

"What?"

"Exactly, what you don't know is Pamela, what you want to do is win over her heart. And since you already have started I'm gonna give you that extra push," George continued to smile.

Fred tilted his head in confusion. This only resulted in George rolling his eyes.

"Buy her roses. Twelve…" he paused. "Or better yet fifteen, it's her favorite number. Red is a good color, but if you can find a different color like white that'd be even better."

Fred's brain was working over time. He was almost afraid that there was smoke coming out of his ears. "How does she feel about Shakespeare?"

George smirked; lying to Fred never killed anyone. "I don't think she knows who the bloke is. But you never know." The next thing the Holy Twin knew, Fred was gone. Once again George glanced over to Katie and leaned against the small window on the door. As long as Katie's father was in there, he couldn't visit at all for fear of his own life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred stood outside of her dorm holding a bouquet of red roses. He didn't want to waste one moment with his apology, nor did he want to hunt down everything that she wanted. He raised his hand to the wooden door and gave it a swift knock.

"Go away!" Pamela called out.

Fred sighed and knew her window was always open. There was one thing he was going to try. And it was probably going to get him cursed, but he was willing to risk his left ear. He quickly ran around and backed up so he was able to see Pamela staring out into the parking lot.

He said, loud enough so she was able to hear, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

Pamela actually didn't know how to respond. She was suppose to read Romeo and Juliet back in her freshman year of high school, but needless to say she was in the middle of attending Salem at that time, but her love Shakespeare had hit stronger that year than anything else (which would have been her fourth year).

She finally said, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Fred was actually surprised at her call back. He answered after a moment of hesitation, "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Pamela laughed; she had no idea where this was going. She didn't know the play well. So she did the next best thing, she prayed mentally that it was in the same play. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Fred chuckled and replied with, "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word."

"What that crap?" Pamela yelled down. "How am I supposed to answer that?"

"I was thinking with something along the lines of, _Oh Fred! I share romantic feelings towards you, come up here my love and…" _

"Say shag and I'll murder you where you stand," Pamela teased. "Come up, we'll talk."

"Good!" he didn't release the flowers until he was at the door, waiting for someone to let him in. When Cassi came around he gave her a quick hug before sprinting up the stairs, taking three at a time. "Pamela?"

"Fred, look, I'm…" she gulped. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Is it hard for you to apologize?"

"A little bit."

"Why?"

"Why are you here?" Pamela quickly changed the subject.

He held out the roses and his ears began to turn red. "These are for you, I thought you'd like flowers as I beg for your forgiveness," he hastily explained.

Pamela blushed as she took seven roses from him. "You're favorite number," she remembered.

"Who said you were forgetful?" Fred teased. "But I am sorry, I should have taken…"

Pamela leaned up and kissed the Weasley twin on the cheek, blushing all the while. Fred placed a hand on his cheek. He couldn't believe that he was being such an adolescent. He gulped as she put each of the flowers in one of her water bottles, two in each, except one, that had a water bottle by itself.

"So, um… what are you up to?" he asked. It was clear that he was flustered.

"Nothing much. I was planning to do math homework," she answered, pulling out a crap-bounded book. "I was then planning to go to dinner and such. I don't know what I'm really doing any more, but you know, it's just something."

Fred smiled. "That's good, um… I just wanted to say, that you… that you were right."

Pamela looked back over at him. "Excuse me?"

"You were right," he repeated. "Is that not what you wanted to hear?"

"Fred, I don't want to hear anything from you. Just get out!" she pointed towards the door. 

Fred raised his hands up in defeat. She was going through major mood swings. She must have had a fight with her mother. Who knew what was going to happen now? Either way it gave Pamela a chance to calm down. He would just come back later.

"Hey Fred?" Pamela asked.

He looked back at her; one foot was already out the door. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, for the flowers. It was very thoughtful," she answered then pushed him out the rest of the way and shut the door. She sighed and fell against the door. Pamela had truly started to fall hard for the Weasley twin.

Fred smirked at the door. He couldn't wait to tell George what had happened between them. Who knew, maybe the kiss would be on the lips next time. He shook his head, receiving a strange look from Charissa and Michelle. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk down the hall, whistle to annoy everyone around him.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

**K15: Okay guys, there you go. A little chapter. I know it's not long, but it will have to do. I have to see how close to October now, I may just skip the rest of Se…**

**Fred: Kayko, you're babbling.**

**Me: Sorry.  
Fred: Not a problem.**

**Me: Anyway, don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	16. I'm such a girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: I guess this is for me. :p JK. I dunno, I suppose this chapter is once again dedicated to the reviews who have looked and just haven't reviewed. Who knows maybe if you review you'll get a chapter dedicated to ya. :D **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

If you asked anyone where Fred was, while George was making sure Katie was okay, then they would tell you with Pamela, or Lee. But if you asked those two where he was then they would reply something along the lines of: _he's been moping for the past few hours_.

And that's exactly where Fred was. He was moping, and had locked himself in his bedroom. He was sprawled out across his bed staring at his own reflection on the ceiling. His clear blue-green eyes were now puffy and red, he had never been a crier, and when he did cry you were able to tell. He wiped tears away from his eyes as one thought crossed his brain.

_I'm such a girl. _

Fred took his wand from the nightstand and waved it over his face. Immediately it looked like he was back to his old self again. This was good for him, because his twin brother decided to take a peak inside.

George walked in with his hands over his eyes. "So, is it safe to look yet?"

"She's not here," replied Fred with a bitter tone.

"Oh," the twin dropped his hands to the side. "So what's the mirror for? Did you have this hot erotic night planned out?"

"No, you know sometimes I like to see my reflection," Fred answered.

George sat at the end of the bed and began to rub Fred's leg. "It's like Hermione," he said. "You sat around and mopped for days."

"Hermione wasn't so moody!" Fred snapped. "One minute Pam's happy and then the next she's jumpy down my throat."

"Maybe it's that time of the month?"

Fred glared at his brother. "I don't even want to think about that! Right now I really want to get smashed."

George smirked. "Of course you do, and then you want to have a good shag. You're a twenty year old man…"

"Maybe there's more to life than a good shag here and there," he continued. "Maybe…"

"She's changed you man, there's no doubt," George blurted out. He sighed, shaking his head. "So, what about Chase? Did you tell the Auror's that showed up?"

"He killed most of the people, with just one spell."

George pulled out a book, from the bookshelf next to the bed. He held up a book that Hermione had made them get. George quickly flipped to a page. "Remember Wormtail was the same way. He killed many with…"

"I wonder if Umbridge is really behind this and not Chase."

"Do you know, that we could just talk to Snape," George pointed out. "Stop blaming everything on that Umbridge woman."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's out of retirement and took over Defense of the Dark Arts," George explained. "Ginny said that he was a lot more pleasant now that the war is over."

Fred nodded. "But what about Pamela?"

"Give it time to blow over. She's a girl. Remember…"

"Don't say it," Fred lunged towards George and covered his mouth. The twins fell of the bed. Both started to laugh at their stupidity. The Holy twin was happy to hear the younger twin laughing again.

After the laughter subsided, George took in a deep breath and said, "What about Mum? She's still an emotional mess of what you said to her earlier this morning."

"Yeah, well, I was a little outta line wasn't I?"

"Bloody Hell Fred, you looked like you were ready to murder someone!" exclaimed George.

Fred glanced away from his copy and sighed. "Maybe you should date Pamela, you are the more sensitive twin."

George looked at his brother like he had grown an extra head. George shook his head and hit Fred in the head with a pillow.

"What!"

"You're such a girl Fred," George teased.

Fred smirked. "Oh yeah? Can a girl do this?" Before George knew what was happening, Fred had swung the other pillow hitting George in the side of the head.

"Oh this means war!" declared the twin, laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs. Weasley looked at the blonde before her. "You look skin and bones! Here let me fill you up!"

Next to her Percy chuckled. "She says that to everyone," he said. "You have no reason to be worried."

"So how do things go at the Ministry?" Pamela asked, trying to make conversation with the Weasley boy.

"Same ol', same ol'," replied Percy. "I've been promoted!" he declared proudly as his mother placed a huge plate of spaghetti in front of him and the girl across from him.

"That's great!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She then waved her wand and two huge glasses of milk appeared before the two. "Eat up you two, and I'll make you more. I have to go make sure that Harry is out of bed and ready for the night portion of his test."

Mrs. Weasley then wobbled off, with a tray of food for the boy wizard. He was currently going under his Auror training, well, finishing up the testing part. Harry was excited, since his real test was today when him and Ron appeared.

"What are you planning to do after college?" Percy asked.

"I don't know; I was hoping to work with some of the younger students. Possibly get a job at Hogwarts or Salem. But I don't want to teach the upper grades, just the little first years."

Percy nodded and pushed his food around his plate. He seemed nervous about something. "So, can I have some advice?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not too good at advice," Pamela stated.

"That's not what Ginny told me," he contradicted.

"Okay what kind of advice?"

"There's this girl I work with Audrey, and I fancy her…"

Pamela rolled her eyes. Girl problems, she opened her mouth to reply. "Perce, I think you should just jump in and tell the girl how you feel, either she feels the same way or she doesn't. Bloody hell, you're a year and half older than me. Shouldn't you know this by now?"

Pamela looked back to see Fred and George strolling in. "Fred, George," she greeted.

"Great! You do remember us!" Fred teased; his eyes then fell on the plate of spaghetti in front of her. "Are you going to eat that?"

Pamela pushed the plate towards him. "There ya go."

George pulled out the chair next to Pamela and blurted out, "So Fred thinks ya hot!"

Fred glared at his brother. She looked at the Weasley Twins before turning back to Percy. She then quickly said, "You know it's not good to lie, and you call yourself the Holy Twin."

"I'm sorry Catholic girl, but even the most holiest of people are a little devil sometimes," he joked.

Pamela ignored George's comment and just continued on talking to Percy. Fred glared at his twin and gave a loud slurp. This caused both Percy and Pamela to glare at him. Fred on the other hand just shrugged it off and continued to eat his meal.

"So I was thinking that maybe you and me could go on a date sometime Pamela," George stated loudly.

"No thanks," Pamela answered.

George snapped his fingers in frustration. He hadn't gotten a response from either Fred nor the girl. He knew there had to be something to push both their buttons. Whether it be Quidditch or something. He would get to the bottom of it and find out.

"So I was thinking that…"

"George, the answer is no, give up," said Fred without even looking up from his plate.

Hermione walked down the stairs at that moment, Harry closely following her. She looked towards Pamela and held up a white bottle.

"I was thinking facial masks and movies tonight, no boys, no stress just us. Maybe we could head back towards your dorm and watch it there," suggested the Know-it-all.

"Sound excellent, but I told Mrs. Weasley…"

"Call me Molly dear!" she shouted from the stairwell.

"That I would stay for breakfast and keep the house full since everyone else is out and about."

Hermione shrugged and plopped into a chair next to Percy. "So Percy how goes the brooms?"

"Great actually! I think I'm beginning to make a breakthrough!" he exclaimed, pushing up his glasses. "I was hoping to go in earlier today, but with George's problem I think that may have been a problem."

"You act like it's all my fault," George joked.

"Well, maybe if you had listened to me two weeks ago," Hermione began to scold.

"Look, drop the subject 'Mione," Fred said, taking a swing of milk from Percy's glass.

"Do you mind?"

"No, not really."

"Honestly Fred, you're worse than Ron sometimes of the times," Hermione huffed.

Fred winked at the girl. "Well, you didn't think so while we were dating."

Pamela laughed at Hermione. Her face went as red as the three Weasley's hair. The American witch had no idea that Fred had a fling going on with Hermione. She would have to ask her best friend about it later of course.

"So, Pamela," Fred started, resting his feet on the table. "I was thinking you and me, in a nice quiet park somewhere…"

"And I was thinking you're outta your league."

"Why do you have to be so harsh?"

"It's in my nature. Fred, you've hurt me once already, look. I'm going to go up to Ginny's room and go to bed. I still have classes tomorrow, and I told Cassi we'd have a girls day. Plus I want to get to know my neighbors a little more," Pamela stood up and pushed in her chair. "Good night Percy, good luck with Audrey."

Percy nodded his reply and watched Pamela travel up the stairs, skipping the one that squeaked. He then rounded on Fred; "I think you're a bloody fool for trying to get her with your usual ways."

"I think you're a bloody idiot, but that's besides the point," Fred answered returning to his half eaten plate.

George looked over at Hermione then blurted out, "I think we need to lock Pamela and Fred in a room together so they can have a good snog!"

"I'm all for it!" Harry said, as Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Boys would you stop arguing?" she suggested.

"Well, maybe if the prat…"

"I saved your life you prick!" Percy snapped back.

George was shocked to hear Percy snap at Fred. Sure there had been times the two brothers never got along, but that didn't mean they yelled at each other. And with Fred's temper, George knew that something was going to happen, like a fight of some sort.

"Percival, watch your language, you too Fredrick!" their mother scolded, starting to put water into the sink.

"He's ruining a perfectly good girl. She's very respectable."

"She's no mary-sue!" Fred snapped. "I will not have my brothers going after the girl I want!"

Percy shrugged. "I'm not interested. Her hair's too blonde, her eye sights too bad, she's just not my type."

Fred rose to his feet and threw a handful of spaghetti into Percy's face. "FREDRICK!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Percy took off his glasses and cleaned them. He looked up towards his mother and smiled. "It's okay Mum, I understand what Fred's going through."

Harry didn't have time to react. He knew it was coming but didn't act fast enough. Percy took a handful of his own spaghetti and shoved it down Fred's shirt. "Bloody hell," started Harry. He looked towards Mrs. Weasley, who was red with anger. He was very much afraid of her wrath. He looked towards George and Hermione and quickly excused himself. "I've got to go to my training before I'm late."

"Good luck mate," George said, hitting the Boy-Who-Lived on the back.

"Yeah, good luck Harry, you'll do fine. Just remember what I taught you," Hermione said as Harry Disapparated.

Just in time too, Mrs. Weasley had blown up on the two feuding siblings. "I WILL NOT TOLLERATE THIS TYPE OF BEHAIVOR UNDER MY ROOF! FREDRICK I EXPECT BETTER OF YOU!"

Hermione noticed Pamela standing off by the entrance. She made eye contact with George and motioned to make more trouble. Between the two of them (George and Hermione) they could think of a way to get Pameal and Fred together.

"So I was thinking that Pamela had a nice arse," George blurted out.

Fred took his glass of milk and poured over his brother's head. "That is enough out of you," he said firmly. "You will not date her as long as I'm alive."

George licked his lips and smiled. "Really, so how do you feel about Pamela?"

"That's she's hot, and she's level headed, and I see the best in her. While I'm around her I get nervous and my hands start to shake. I forget about what I wanted to prank, and I want to impress her and no one else," Fred answered, still glaring at his two brothers.

"I think she's gorgeous," his copy said. 

"I think you should keep quiet."

Hermione looked up and saw Pamela walking closer. "What else Fred? If you could say anything to Pamela, what would it be?"

"That I would fly on a broom for her and…" he paused and picked up a handful of spaghetti. "Shut your mouth Granger. I'm not saying another word. You know what I'm outta here," he finished up. He then Apparated home.

George once again licked his lips. "Hmm, I've never seen Fred dump something on anyone before."

Pamela giggled and Percy's ears reddened. "Pamela?"

"I think now is a great time for us to go to bed," Mrs. Weasley stated firmly. She began to usher the four of them out of the kitchen. She kept muttering about something about she raised her sons better than that.

Percy said good night to both of the girls and Fred's look-alike, before going into the bathroom to clean himself off. George on the other hand was more of a gentleman. He leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, 'til morn when we meet again," he said, in a deeper voice.

Hermione laughed as he kissed both their hands, before sliding into his room. She looked towards Pamela. "Well, you can't say it hasn't been an interesting day."

"Do you know something?"

"What?"

"I mean about me and Fred. What he said, was it true?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really, I mean, one minute he's funny…"

"He's trying to impress you," Hermione answered. "Do you like him?"

"A lot, and I forget my own name sometimes when I'm around him. But I don't want to get hurt again, which is why I put up my defenses," the younger witch explained.

Hermione nodded. "I'll tell you what we'll worry about that in the morning. You'll have your Fred yet."

"After my math class?" Pamela joked.

"Yes, you'll have Fred, after you math class," laughed Hermione.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fred: So this entry of The Weasley Twins: The Lost pages is about four hundred pages long.**

**K15: Don't lie to them Fred! It's because I've got it on super big print!**

**Fred: A hundred size font! Which is so cool! I think all stories should be written like that. **

**Me: And I think you're insane.**

**Fred: I am not.**

**Me: Anyway! So there you guys go! Another chapter! **

**Fred: And of course another piece of the drama. Don't worry…**

**Me: Chase will be back.**

**Fred: What's he planning this time?**

**Me: That's a good question. So I'm actually supposed to be working on my English 2010 paper, but I put it off for another day. **

**Fred: Which is good for you guys. That meant another chapter.  
**

**Me: Probably two, because I'm going to start on the next one when I take of my facial mask.**

**Fred: Figures.  
**

**Me: Be nice or I'll beat you with a beaters bat. Not that you don't deserve it. Anyway, so don't forget to review. Until next time. Later. K15**


	17. Come with me, I want to talk to you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**  
Dedication: graco27, um… I'm sure there's a reason, but I lost my train of thought. Oh! For making me lose focus on my English paper once again! And having me update again! Sometimes I need that little push. . . sometimes… :D **

**K15: Hey guys, um… so in the last chapter I mentioned something about Snape being alive. And I realized that I have a strange attachment to that man, even though I hated him through the books. It's also clear that I didn't kill my usual Percy to save Fred, so now you're probably wondering whom I did kill! And who did survive the war! So here's your list. **

**People who survived that once were dead:  
Fred (obviously, uh… the wall fell and he rolled out of the way, thus the scar on his face) **

**Snape (think HP puppet pals, the one where Voldemort kills him. There really is no logical explanation for that one) **

**Collin: Since we didn't know how he died I figured that it would be great to have the little kid alive… he isn't mentioned a lot though. **

**People who are dead because someone needed to die in replace of the surviving characters: **

**Goyle: Because I figure Draco could use some more heartache in his life… that and I really don't have a reason to keep that boy alive.**

**Lucius: Because I never did like that character after I dunno which book, but he was one my top list of people to die, and he didn't. **

**People who I'm still unsure of: **

**Lupin: I mean, I'm attached to that man more than any other DADA teacher ever! And Harry needs Lupin! **

**Tonks: If Lupin doesn't make the final cut, then it's gotta be Tonks. She's wicked awesome! I love her! (Maybe it has something to do with I'm rereading the sixth book but who knows?)**

**Umbridge: I wanted her to die to prove my theory of all the DADA teachers died… well excluding Lockhart, but he's close to being dead. And I'm sure I have another reason for wanting to kill Umbridge but still. **

**Me: Okay guys, there you go. A little list. I'm sure if there's anyone else that I can think of who survived. If you have any characters you wish to bring back… excluding Dumbledore and Sirius (I'm a firm believer that those two are firmly dead and nothing can sway my opinion.) let me know! Anyway, enough delaying enjoy the chapter. Later. K15 **

**PS- I have no real reason why George kept blurting out random stuff, I realized after like my sixth time of writing that line, I needed to find a different word for blurting out. Maybe he'll gasp this whole chapter… ha ha… JK guys.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pamela and Hermione had moved the beds in Ginny's room that night. It was their night to spend time together, since Fred and George had a thing for kidnapping the girl. Hermione grabbed another butterbeer and held it out for the American witch.

"So, then Fred had tripped down the stairs, landing face first into a pile of dragon dung," Hermione managed to say around laughter.

Pamela was laughing so hard at the prank Percy had played on Fred after the war, she was crying and holding her sides. Hermione fell back onto the huge beanbags that they had created. They both let out a sigh, and went straight for the popcorn that Hermione had made.

"We're not being too loud are we?" Pamela wondered.

"Nah, it's alright, the only we're gonna bug is George, he's on the next level up," replied Hermione.

There was a clap of thunder causing both of the girls to jump. Crookshanks came scurrying into the room and hiding under the beds, hissing and moaning. Pamela raised both her eyebrows and turned towards Hermione.

"You're cat is sort of strange."

"It's because of the dog, he doesn't lick Percival," answered Hermione. "It could deal something with the storm."

Pamela took the blinds in Ginny's room and opened them. She then started to stare at the rain crashing down. Her mind went into a daydream, forgetting about Hermione. The British witch walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Fred and I are never gonna get together are we?"

"You don't know that, I never thought I was going to get with Ron, but when I did… well, it sucked," recalled Hermione. "You just have to trust things are going to work out in the end."

"And if they don't?" Pamela questioned, her eyes never leaving the pouring rain.

"Well," Hermione picked up a pillow. "Then I suppose you could always date George."

Pamela turned around and quickly brought her arms up to block a pillow. She giggled and grabbed a pillow off of the bed and hit Hermione in the side of the head. The two girls began their pillow fight, neither one of them realized that there was a pair of baby blue eyes staring at them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George had managed to sneak away from the family rather quickly. His father had caught him. No questions were exchanged between the two, and the younger Weasley was very thankful for that. His father was never one for asking questions though, he knew from having Harry in their presences watch them sneak away, ask questions later. Of course, covering for that person was somewhere in there too.

George chuckled to himself as he held the invisibility cloak closer to him. That's how George was going to sneak in, and he would return Harry's cloak, but first he had to see Katie.

He snuck pass the main desk with no problem. George's footsteps were small and silent. As he walked up the stairs to Katie's room, he allowed his feet to make normal stepping sounds. He didn't really care about the sounds now. It was just the front guard he cared about. George then shoved Harry's cloak back into his pocket.

He snuck into Katie's room with one slide movement. She looked so peaceful when she was just lying there. With two steps the Weasley twin was next to her. He had half a mind to touch her, to brush her light brown hair out of her face.

"George?" she whispered.

George brought his hand down to his side and summoned a chair to sit in. This time he did take her hand into his own. He began to make tiny little circles. In his head, he had this grand speech written out. Now as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he had forgotten it all.

"I'm here," he whispered back.

"I thought you'd come earlier," Katie said, sitting up. "My parents wanted to thank you for bringing me back."

"It's all my fault," George said. "I brought you into this mess, they were just trying to use you to…"

"Have you forgotten you silly man, that I'm a Muggle-born?"

"What?" Okay so maybe George didn't know everything about Katie. He racked his brain for that little piece of information.

"I told you that when you first mentioned Quidditch tryouts remember?"

"Oh yeah, the first year I met you," he said. "You were that girl that had curiosity for the Wizarding world."

Katie giggled. "Yeah, and you were that little boy that had that carbon copy," she teased.

George laughed. "That I did, I still do."

Katie blushed a little bit noticing that George was still holding her hand. George looked at the wall and noticed a bug sitting on it.

"If you do not leave Skeeter, I'll squish you," he threatened. The bug skittered across the wall and out the window.

"How did you know that was Rita Skeeter?"

"She's an unregistered Animagus, Hermione found out during my sixth year that Skeeter was spying on Harry and the others that way," George answered.

"Do you know when you took Alicia to the Ball I was jealous," Katie revealed. George tilted his head. "But you hardly noticed me, I was just one of your best mates."

"Katie, please, there's nothing…"

"I love you George," she said cutting him off.

George backed up slightly. He avoided Katie's eyes and sighed. "Katie we've been through this once already. You and I…"

"Why not? We've already tried it once," she said, folding her arms crossly. "Why can't…"

"Katie, it's just not that easy," he said. "Something between you and me happened. And now…"

"It's because of Ange isn't it?" Katie asked quietly. "It's because you asked her to marry her that day."

"Yes, okay? That's the exact reason!" George snapped. "It was because I would go out every night and get smashed every other night while you out with the girls, because I felt bad that I couldn't be with you!"

Katie was taken aback. She knew that George would go off with the boys, but for him to actually drink his problems away, but it was something she didn't know he would do. She felt the tears reappear.

"No, Katie, don't cry," said George, running up to her.

"George, you've hurt me. Why didn't you tell me this?" she asked, sniffing.

"Katie, you…" he sighed. "How are you doing?"

It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. Typical Weasley male, avoid all questions and answers that made you uncomfortable. It made the males seem like a wuss. Katie knew that Fred would sometimes break down and cry. She thought back to that day when he broke down on her shoulder about Angelina and George.

"I'm doing better. The healers have been taking good care of me, keeping the paparazzi away," she answered, wiping away tears that had fallen.

"Yeah, cuz life as a Quidditch player is tough," he teased. "What are you going to do with yourself?"

"I was hoping to cause trouble, then they can send me home quicker. Mum and Dad really wanted to see you again. Spencer wanted to see you so he could bash your face in," Katie explained.

"Oh yeah, because he hadn't done that once already," George answered sourly.

Katie laughed. Her older brother was very protective of his younger sister. She was happy that he was worried about her safety, but he had no reason to smash George's face in when he came to apologize for what he had did.

"He still thinks your prat," she continued.

"Please stop Kates," he said.

"Sorry Georgie," she said.

The two sat in silence as the sounds of owls hooted outside the window. Occasionally, George would make a movement, almost like he wanted to say something, but never did. Katie really did enjoy George's company even if they weren't saying anything.

"George, I'm serious about loving you," she said.

"And I'm serious about us never getting back together," he answered, cruelly to get his point across.

Katie sat up a little taller. "Excuse me Mr. Weasley but if I recall while you were shagging me that you told me…"

"Katie that was years ago!"

"That was last year! Before the war even started!" she snapped. "You said you loved me!"

"And I meant none of it. I was caught up in the heat of the moment," he answered.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "I think you should leave George, leave before I call security in here," she coldly said.

George sighed and stood up. "I'm truly sorry Katie," he said, flipping the Invisibility cloak around his shoulders. Katie saw the door open and then shut again.

"Am too, I'm sorry I've fallen in love with you," she then brought her knees up and cried into them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred was once again in his flat staring at his reflection. It helped him think about what had happened in the last two years. Before the war, before Pamela came into his life. How life was so simple. The year after he graduated he dated Angelina, after a messy break up (involving George and Katie) he moved on. It was slow, but he moved on.

He then took comfort in dating Cho Chang. She was an emotional wreck. Anything that was said had set her off. If he was to go out with the boys, she would scream and rant at him. The next day she would be calm and say: _Why don't you go out with your brother and the boys?_ He was so thankful that he stopped seeing her halfway in her seventh year. She was supposedly crushed, but got over it. Fred received a wedding invitation to her and some Muggle. He really didn't plan on attending.

He thought to after the war. It was a crazy couple of months. He had dated Angelina again and they had a messy break up (supposedly his end) right at the end of the Final Battle. He was crushed that she would blame him for something stupid, like being gay and only caring about being alive rather than her.

That is when his and Hermione's relationship started. It was a glorious three months. Though their relationship was quickly endangered by a small mistake on Fred's part. After a night of wild hot and crazy sex, Hermione became pregnant. This scared them both. Their families would disown them, they would have a forced marriage and all the normal stuff would happen. Both parts of the now engaged couple were sort of excited when Hermione had a miscarriage. Hermione was a little upset that she had lost her baby, but she was glad at the same time, knowing that she was not ready for the responsibility of being a parent. Needless to say Fred hadn't had sex since that day.

He rolled over and looked at the bookshelf. He thought of Pamela. She was a funny girl. There was something about that girl that made him want to find out more about her. She wasn't perfect; she was far from being imperfect too. She hadn't settled on mediocre either. But Pamela was someone that he could look up to (_Down to, _he thought to himself remembering the height difference).

"She's so frustrating!" he screamed, throwing Panda at the wall. Panda was his, something he had kidnapped from Ginny when she was born. He wanted something that reminded him of his family, and that Panda was the choice. Ginny knew of course, but she said nothing of it, even to this day.

Fred sighed again and looked towards his beaters bat. He had swiped it from Hogwarts, and Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. He needed something to remind him every day that he was once a great beater. George had taken a Quaffle, but Fred was pretty sure it was to remind the twin that Katie's delicate hands had at one point came in contact with it.

He walked into the kitchen and swung open the fridge. He remembered the spell his mother had put on it, to make sure that the two of them always had food. It seemed that everywhere that he went there was some reminder of the people he had hurt in the past. Fred then slammed the door causing something in there to shatter. He didn't care what it was; he just wanted to get some of the anger he was feeling out.

His blue-green eyes lit up as he ran towards George. He was pretty sure the twin was going to be staying there tonight. When he flung open the door, he was depressed to see nothing and fresh clothes left out and his bed was made. Just like it was when they left. Fred's shoulders slumped as he made his way back towards his room. He was hoping that his brother was willing to get smashed and forget any problems that he might have.

Fred looked at the grandfather clock that sat by the door. It read eleven. That meant his friends were either already smashed or in bed making love to someone else. Fred smirked. Except one person, he walked towards the fireplace and took Floo powder into his hands.

"Oliver Wood's flat!" he shouted, and stepped into the flames. His former Quidditch captain would agree to getting smashed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pamela sighed as Hermione washed her face. Occasionally they would giggle at the sight of one another. But other than that, the process for getting ready for bed (at four am) was silent. A door shut off in the distance, Pamela's mind jumped to all sort of possibilities.

"No, it's Harry, we'll talk to him in the morning about his Auror's test. He'll be worn out by this time," Hermione assured, drying her face.

Pamela spit the toothpaste into the sink and plopped in her retainer. "Okay, go ahead and go to bed. We don't need to stay up and tell ghost stories tonight," she teased.

"I wasn't planning on it," Hermione teased back. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room where the blankets were spread across the beanbags. "I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night," Pamela called, brushing her hair. She sighed and sat on the closed toilet. She thought about all they were planning to do to get Fred to notice Pamela. Hermione seemed to know a lot about the boy. But after tonight's little talk, Pamela was safe to say that something more must have happened.

She looked at the storm that was still happening outside. She wanted to curl up in front of a warm fire, with her grandfather's shirt and read a good book. But she knew it was impossible at this point in time.

Pamela yawned and wandered blindly into Ginny's room. Hermione let out a light snore, letting the American witch know that she was already asleep. Pamela sighed and laid on a beanbag furthest away from Hermione. Pamela's mind wandered to a certain Holy Weasley, when the door squeaked opened. Pamela had just shut her eyes, when a hand was placed over her mouth. _Speak of the devil,_ she thought, then panicked a little.

She wanted to scream but a deep voice whispered in her ear, "Relax it's me. Come with me, I want to talk to you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**K15: And that's where I'm going to leave you guys. And now, Fred has a personal message.**

**Fred: Last chapter… do I have to read it off the card?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do. **

**Fred: This isn't fair!**

**Me: Fred, do it or I'll make you wear the tutu. **

**Fred: Fine. Last chapter I had said that there was four hundred pages… Kayko!**

**Me: Continue Fredrick.**

**Fred: I was wrong. Kayko needed the super huge print to see to write the chapter. She was writing it while pampering herself.**

**Me: That's good enough Fred. Anyway! So here's the next chapter. I'm proud of myself. I've taken a liking into George and Katie. I read one today, that made me cry.**

**Fred: Even though George was a little mean to Katie in this chapter.**

**Me: You know that you two are really mean.**

**Fred: And you made me a wuss!**

**Me: I'm sorry.  
Fred: No you're not.  
Me: Okay, I'm not. Anyway, so here's the next chapter. The next one might come out a little slower. I've actually got to write more than my opening paragraph to this paper… and I've realized that I've got another paper for British Literature due the next day after my English paper. Anyway, don't forget to review guys. Later. K15**


	18. The squeaking of rats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: To CT. If you guys are a bored and need something really good to read, you might wanna check out Filling in the Gap! It's really good! :D **

* * *

George struggled against his restraints. He could feel the skin around his wrists begin to tear and the ruby red blood began to drip down his arms. Sighing he kicked a little, but only found his feet to be bound as well. Normally he'd think this was cool, to be chained against a wall, but with the dark metal door looming over him, George had to reconsider.

He finally gave up fighting all together. He couldn't believe he let himself get kidnapped like this. He was supposed to be the smart twin, but no, he couldn't even escape a pair of handcuffs. He found it really ironic that he couldn't, because when he found out Katie had a fetish with handcuffs, he learned quickly how to escape. But at this current point in time, it seemed like a whole other time period.

Squeaking of rats could be heard throughout the dungeon. George let an involuntary shiver run up his spin. His green-blue eyes stared down the rats, as they looked up at him with curiosity. His biggest fear was rats; he had admitted it to Pamela the other night. Katie knew as well, but only because Scabbers had almost bit him, after crawling up his pant leg.

The door screeched open and a beam of light shown in. This temporarily blinded George, when he looked up and saw a direct carbon copy of his self. He let out a sigh and moved his head, closer to his arm. He tried to bite his arm to get himself to wake up, but to his disadvantage, he failed.

The clone chuckled. "So this is the great Fred Weasley, reduced to nothing more than a bumbling idiot."

George opened his mouth to correct the imposter, but second-guessed himself. If he was after Fred, then it was definitely better to let him think he had the devil twin rather than the holy twin. Fred was probably protecting Pamela, providing he had figured out his twin was an imposter. Which with the way things looked shouldn't have been too hard. The polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off, and from the looks of it, the clone had been with the Weasley for a few hours.

"Yeah, a bumbling idiot. Yup, that's me!" George laughed.

The clone raised his now black eyebrow. "Perfect, then you won't mind if I steal some more hair!" he exclaimed, in a fake happy voice, that didn't suit the look-alike. "Not that you can do anything about it."

George tried to avoid the pale, freckled hand that inched towards his hand. But when the other hand grabbed his throat, all fighting was put to an end rather quickly. He tried to gasp for air, but ended up just choking faster. The scene around him began to fade slowly to black. George tried to hold on to his conscience as the hairs were roughly ripped from his _tender_ head.

"Nice doing business with you Weasley," the imposter said. He then gave George's throat a final squeeze. George slowly drifted away into the land of unconsciousness. He heard the door slammed, and that was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Fred sat up, gripping his head in pain. Next to him was Hermione; she looked oddly peaceful in her dreamlike state. But unfortunately that's all he could say about this particular morning. He had to deal with his two brothers that he had purposely dumped food (or in George's case milk) all over. His mother was not going to be happy when he came down for breakfast, or rather lunch in this case. Then to top it all off, he had the hangover from hell.

Fred groaned as he pinched his nose, hoping that would go away. He had the sudden urge to throw up, but went against better judgment. He would completely avoid the bathroom at all cost. The thought of food made him just want to throw up even more, so he decided that he wanted to avoid food while he was avoiding stuff.

"Ugh," he moaned. "That's it, I swear on Percy's grave that I'm never getting smashed again."

Hermione opened one of her chocolate eyes. "Oh shut up, after last night I feel smashed."

"Can you remember anything?" Fred asked. The question had come up many times during his relationship with Hermione.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "I'm not the one completely drunk."

"You and Pamela drank?"

"No, other than butterbeer of course," came his answer. "No, Pamela and I got in a pillow…"

"Not so loud," Fred complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "…Fight and she has a wicked swing."

"So," he started. "You both wore sexy lingerie, while hitting each other?"

"I so knew where that was going," once again she rolled her eyes. "No, Pamela doesn't wear lingerie… why I am I talking about what one of my best mates are wearing to the guy she fancies?"

"Because I'm hung-over and that's the only thing I can focus on," Fred answered.

Hermione for the third time that morning rolled her eyes. "She has these cute little Tinker Bell pajama pants and she wears a camisole,"

"And for…"

"Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione scolded. "I'm not explaining what her breasts look like. Nor are you getting an erection from any descriptions that I make."

Fred let out a light chuckle. "You wouldn't happen to have a hangover potion would you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not one for carrying around potions, but let me go ask your Mum," his ex-girlfriend answered. "You wouldn't happen to know where Pamela is do you."

"Not really, I don't think she was here when I stumbled in last night," came the reply.

"Why here?"

"Because I couldn't climb up the stairs without tripping," he answered.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. But what more could she expect from Fred, he was just a goof after all. She sighed wishing that she wouldn't have had a miscarriage, then that way they could have fallen in love properly and had a nice family.

"Do you regret it?" Fred asked, when she didn't move.

"Regret what?"

"Not marrying, not having the child, it wasn't your fault," he assured her.

"I didn't want to have the child, I wasn't ready maturely. I'm still not, but…"

"We now just have to face it," Fred let out a groan as the blinds opened. "Too bright! Damn it all to the deepest pits of all of Hell. Why the fuck did God event light?"

Hermione laughed. "For the same reason He had to make firewhiskey, women, and wicker baskets."

Fred groaned as he stuck his head under a pillow. He lifted it slightly, as for the shadow not to leave his eyes. "Wicker baskets?"

"Yeah, don't ask. I'll go get that potion for you," she answered. She stood up and straightened her shirt before walking out the door.

Fred smirked as he heard a scream. He knew that it was Hermione freaking out because she had slept in until at least two. The girl never slept in past nine, seven on a good day. He pulled up the blankets around him, to make sure no light was able to get to his head. He just wanted to be left alone for the next week or so.

He sighed and wondered where George had disappeared off. Normally Fred's brother was right by his side, rubbing his back. Fred groaned and quickly climbed to his feet before running off to the bathroom. The sound of him retching could be heard throughout the house. How Fred wished his twin were right by his side, rubbing his back. As he emptied out more of his already empty stomach, he changed his mind. He truly wished that Pamela were by his side.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, you can't keep taking care of Fred like you're doing," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You two called off the wedding long ago, and judging from what I saw last night, he wants to date Pamela."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not taking care of him. I'm just helping out a good friend, much like I did with Harry and Ron," Hermione interjected.

"What about Harry and Ron?" Harry asked, walking in the back door. He yawned and eyed the lunch on the table with hungry eyes. "Is that for me Molly?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. She was getting almost as bad as her sons, but then again she would accept the fact that Harry Potter was just her eighth son, and Hermione was her second daughter. "If you want some Harry, you're welcome to have some, I was hoping that Hermione would go check on George, I haven't seen him all day, and when I went by the shop, Ron said he wasn't there."

"I haven't seen Pamela all day either. Do you think they're together?" Hermione knitted her eyebrows together.

"Doubt it," answered Harry. "With the way Pamela's trying to avoid George lately. He has been spending more time with Katie than anyone else."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged. "He'll turn up eventually, are we sure that he didn't go drinking with Fred last night?"

"He could have gotten hung up with Angelina," suggested Hermione.

Fred walked into the kitchen and at the sight of his mother's food wanted to hurl once again. "No, George didn't go with me. He wasn't at the flat last night, so I assumed he was here." His eyes fell on the potion in Mrs. Weasley's hands. "Mine?"

"What do you say Fredrick?"

"Sorry for the trouble I've caused," he said, lowering his hands and grabbing the little vial. He downed the thing in one gulp and instantly felt better. He knew he shouldn't have drank the thing on the empty stomach, but Fred wasn't really one to care. "I'm hungry!"

"You know you shouldn't drink that on an empty stomach Fred," Hermione began to scold. "It's…"

"I know, but if I drink it with say, I dunno, milk, then it all comes back up at the end."

"Good to know," Harry said, filling his plate with rice and cheese. "I'm starving. So Hermione, do you know if Ron snuck off to visit Alicia again?"

"Who? Is that his new bird?" Fred asked, sitting to the side of Harry.

"I don't, why do you ask Harry?" she answered, sitting in what seemed her usual seat.

"Well, I hadn't seen him around and my Invisibility Cloak went missing last night, I wanted to use it for the midnight raid," Harry answered. "Oh by the way I found out I passed."

"Didn't you come back last night?" Mrs. Weasley finally asked, her eyes falling on the dusty Weasley family clock. It had been a while since she had actually looked at it, not since the war actually.

"No actually, I got done around nine o'clock this morning, and they wanted us to wait around for the test results. I'm in!" he said punching the air.

"That's great Harry, you know what this means!" Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes traveling towards the fridge.

"BIG DINNER!" Fred shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Yes, Mum, I've never been more grateful for your cooking until now."

"Only usually when you want something Fred," she pointed out. "And most of the time it's food."

"Then who shut the door last night. Arthur was here wasn't he?" Hermione questioned.

"He came in after I went to bed, both you girls were up still, laughing. I think you were talking about the time Fred had…"

"MUM!" Fred scolded.

"But that was about midnight," Mrs. Weasley finished.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, and when I heard the door shut it was around three in the morning," clarified the smartest witch of her generation.

"What were you guys doing up that late?" Fred asked.

"Studying?" Harry teased.

Hermione glared at the two boys. They raised their hands in defense as she threw a roll at each of them. She giggled after that though, it caused both boys to start laughing. Mrs. Weasley shook her head; it wasn't too long ago that the three of them were at each other's throats.

"Do you know it's weird to see you three getting along," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Well, since Fred had been the perfect gentlemen during Herm…"

"Harry, can we please refrain from talking about what happened two months ago," Hermione requested.

"But," Harry put on the puppy dog pout. "I want to go down memory lane. I wanna remember how…"

"Boy wonder nearly killed me," Fred finished, with a smile. "Look here Hermes."

"Don't call me that ever again," she snapped, throwing another roll at him. "I'm not the mythical messenger god."

Fred laughed. And began to eat his lunch. Not much was said between the trio, but Mrs. Weasley made sure that there was plenty to talk about. Even if she was doing all the talking, it did, however, keep Fred, Harry and Hermione smiling, which was good.

"Has anyone seen George?" Harry finally decided to bring up the topic of Mrs. Weasley's missing son.

"Not since he kissed Pamela goodnight," Mrs. Weasley stated.

Fred glared at Harry. The boy in question put his hands up in defense. "I left shortly before you did," he tried to defend himself.

"Why didn't anyone stop him!" Fred yelled.

Hermione hit her redheaded friend on the head. "Don't even start. He's your brother, he's allowed to do what ever he wants."

It was then when an owl flew in and landed on the table. It's golden eyes staring hauntingly at Fred. Nervously, he took the envelope from the bird. With a hoot, and a snip at his hand, it flew off.

Hermione watched Fred's eyes scan the piece of parchment. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's Pamela and George," he said, his voice cracking. "They've been kidnapped."

* * *

Pamela looked up to see George pacing the floor. She tilted her head. Something seemed wrong. George usually spent the days with Katie, but now he was here. Why?

"George?" she questioned.

"Fred actually?"

"Why aren't you with Katie?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he answered, running a hand through his orange hair.

Pamela gulped as he walked closer. He leaned down their lips almost touching. Her hands began to shake nervously. It was then when she realized what he had said. George knew what separated him from Fred; it was the hole in the ear. But who didn't was Chase. One would think that you'd noticed one of your ears missing, but then again Chase never had been one to notice the obvious.

"I think you're wrong, I don't think you're George," said Pamela.

"You're right," he said. "I'm Fred." He then closed the gap in between their lips. He took out his wand and waved it over her body. Pamela's body then went limp in his arms. Chase smirked as he lifted her off the bed. "Now, my sweet, is when the fun actually starts."

* * *

**K15: Okay, so I had a little trouble getting this fic out. It was hard! It sucked too! **

**Fred: That's okay, cuz it's out now.**

**Me: Yeah! I know. It makes me happy. Anyway, so the ending was not perfect. In fact, what fuiled my inspiration, was my exboyfriend contacting me on myspace. The guy that I based Chase off of. Anyway, with that besides us, this gives us another chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	19. You jumped off a broom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: To **CEDRICSGURL1988. Because I was making George too mean, he was due for a nice streak in this one. And from now he's gonna be nice.

Other dedication: … to me! Yeah, because lately I need it. With the stress of finals, this is just what Dr. Weasley and Dr. Weasley (Fred and George) ordered.

* * *

Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations.

* * *

Fred had the plan written out all in his head. And his fantasy was getting the best of him. He didn't care; all right now he cared about was getting his brother and his future girlfriend home safely.

"And then I kick down the door and Pamela runs over to me, and I single handedly battle Chase with a sword and stab him in the heart," Fred planned out loud to both Harry and Lee. "Then he tries to attack Pamela and I go in for the kill. After he falls down to the ground I get a victory kiss from her, and we ride off into the sunset on a white horse, snogging the whole time."

Harry blinked a few times. That had to be the stupidest idea he had ever heard. He didn't know what to say to Fred's plan of action. In all of his years of Auror training, all few months of them, that was the most ridiculous plan he had ever heard. Yes, Harry just repeated the thought process twice, that's just how bad the Boy Wonder was in shock.

"Uh, Fred, not to ruin your dream of being her knight in shining armor," Harry started. "But do you really think it's going to be that easy just to waltz in and kick down stuff and demand to know where Pamela is? For all we know, she could be getting raped or tortured to get closer to me."

"Or she could be dead," Lee pouted.

Fred brought his best friend to his feet. "I don't think so, don't you ever say that again!" he yelled.

Harry put his hands up and stepped in between the two friends. "Hey, hey, relax," he said as Fred roughly let go of Lee. "Lets see what's good with your plan," Harry said, trying to be reasonable.

Lee glared at Fred, before falling back into his seat. Fred copied the action, this caused Harry to breath easier. With the two friends fighting there was no way they were going to get any work done.

"So problem one with your plan, and probably the biggest one, is the wards they have around the place. So we will probably need a curse cracker," Harry started out.

"I don't think so," Lee and Fred jumped up.

Harry sighed. "How long are we going to sit here? I need you two to put aside the best friend crap, and the brother crap and focus. We've got two people's lives endanger; my job is to make sure we get them back here safely. And if that means brining in the whole Auror force, then damn it! I'm gonna!" he yelled slamming his fist on the table.

Mrs. Weasley walked in with a tray of food. "How goes the plan, boys?" she glanced over at the table. There was supposed to be a plan that was on it, instead it was just a small blueprint. She sighed and placed the tray on the table. "That bad huh? Where's Hermione?"

"She said she had a date," replied Harry. "I don't understand how she can't be worried. She could be the next on the line."

Fred sighed. "She's gone through everything imaginable Potter," he answered. "She's been pregnant, received torture, been to war, watched her fellow classmates die, been engaged, lost a loved one. Everything! Do you expect Hermione to realize that she's might be the next one on the list."

"She's not worried," Mrs. Weasley answered. "She's a little scared, but that's all. Hermione is a strong girl. She knows just as many spells as a fully-grown witch. And with Harry and Ron as friends, if something was to happen, they would murder the person who dared to hurt her."

Harry smiled. "What about Ron?" he asked.

"Working, with George out, and I'm out saving my twin, then we need someone who knows the ropes more than…"

"And why aren't you working?" Harry asked, turning to Lee.

"Because Pamela noticed me more than Fred and George did. But not much, she left a year later. But George is my best mate," explained Lee.

Harry nodded and turned to the blueprints. He had been surprised when an owl had delivered a set of blueprints to Fred. It was a trap waiting to happen. And Fred was so worried about the safety about this girl and George, that he was going to walk straight in, and there would be three deaths, instead of (hopefully) none.

"Tell me something, why do you think Chase sent you this?"

"To give…"

"It's a trap," Mrs. Weasley replied for Fred. "Look, he's got all the parts labeled, including where George is hiding, if that doesn't scream…"

"I don't care! That's my brother! My own flesh and blood more than he is of yours!"

His mother raised her hand and hit Fred across the face. Harry was shocked that she would even hit her own son. Normally. Mrs. Weasley would just yell at the boys. Never had Harry seen her hit one before. It wasn't like that Fred didn't deserve it, but it was still a shocker.

Fred put his hand to his cheek. His mother was glaring at him with fire in her eyes. She almost dared him to say something like that again to her. He gulped before saying, "I'm sorry Mum, I shouldn't have said that." Fred then held his head in shame.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Fred, you have to realize that George isn't just your twin, but he's my son. The boy I held and fed and still feed when he comes home. He's my son, and yes, twins are thicker than parents, but I know what it's like worry about him," she tried to explain.

Harry put his hands on the table. "Look, not to be rude Molly, but I think it's best if we come up with a plan."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and stepped away, wiping her tears away. Fred sighed and sat down. He looked at Lee, and the two of them had an unspoken agreement. Harry was personally glad to see the two best friends getting along again.

"So, we need to set off these curses. Somehow we are going to need a distraction. Something that gives us time to locate both George and Pamela," he said. "But we don't want to get caught ourselves."

Fred's mind was whirling with the possibilities. He could try to get Angelina's help, but that girl hated Fred's love interest. A good portion of the D.A. had gone back to school to finish their education. So they were out of the question.

"The plastic plinkies," Lee said.

"Ginny said that they're still in the developmental stage, and she would prepare them for shelves when she got here on Holiday," Fred corrected his employee.

"I think we should give them a field run," Lee insisted.

Harry held up his hands. He didn't want the arguing to continue any further. "What exactly is a plastic plinkie?"

Fred and Lee smirked. For once since this whole things started, they were on the same page with a plan.

* * *

"Pamela?"

"Ugh," she groaned, opening her eyes. Hovering over her was the George. In his hand was a washcloth and he was rubbing it over her face, trying to clean off the blood and sweat.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" he asked, putting a white cloth back into the bowl of dirty water.

"You're not George," she groaned.

George shook his head. "Nope, I'm the real deal," he pulled up his hair. "You know, the Holy Twin."

"Prove it," she snapped.

He sighed. "Um, in your fifth year at Salem, you jumped off a broom to make sure that your teammate wasn't injured. This broke your right hand," he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she sighed. She tried to sit up, but ended up flinching in pain.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I was tortured."

"Obviously, were you raped?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I don't think so, I don't feel sore. He just hit me over…"

"Take off your shirt," George commanded.

"What?"

"Just do it, I need to see your back."

Pamela slipped her shirt and camisole completely off. She covered her breasts so the Weasley wouldn't look at her. She rolled over and allowed him to run a finger over the deep gashes.

"Oh Merlin, do they burn?"

"No."

"Ache?"

"No," came another tearful reply.

"Do they hurt in anyway at all?" he asked. His mother had taught each of her children about cooking and healing. Some of it stuck, like with George, and cooking with Fred. But it wasn't enough to actually help the situation.

"George? Am I dying?" she asked.

"Does it feel like it?"

"A little bit," she sniffed.

George shook his head and dropped the cool water onto her back. "Do you know Chase must be human after all? He unchained, after you were thrown in here."

A rat squeaked and ran up to Pamela. It sniffed at her and tried to bite her, but George threw the bowl at it. He then slipped his Quidditch Jersey off his back, and placed it over Pamela. "Sorry, I guess that takes care of the water."

Pamela smiled and scooted closer towards George.

"I need to know exactly what happened to you. Other wise, we can't get this bastard for what he did," George said.

Pamela laughed, "You know just the usual torturing techniques."

"I know that it's going to…"

"No, he didn't rape me," she repeated.

"He didn't touch your body at all?"

"George, relax…"

"It's always the pretty girls that get raped," George continued on.

Pamela shook her head. "I wasn't raped. I know what's going on, the only thing he did was forcefully kiss me."

George sighed. "I'm sorry, about your wounds," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she answered. "I'm safe now, that's all that matters."

She leaned against his bare chest and began to sob. George's features softened as he held her firmly. He could deal with the fact his sister cried over little things, but when it came to anyone else crying, especially Katie he couldn't take it and didn't know what to do.

"I have something," George said, pulling out a silver cloak. "It's Harry's, you should wrap it around yourself."

"What good will does that do me?"

"Chase won't find you. It's an Invisibility Cloak," he explained. He then wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled it up over her head. The only thing visible to him now, was her face. "I don't want you to worry your pretty little head off," he kissed her forehead.

"What about you?"

"I'm strong. I only want you to come out when you hear Harry's voice," George said.

"But what if I don't hear his voice…" Pamela started to worry, but George placed his finger over her lips.

"Relax, I'm trying to keep your safe. It's the least I can do for Fred," he raised an orange eyebrow. "What kind of best mate would I be if I didn't protect you? Not a very good one," he flung the rest of the Cloak over her face. "Now move over to the corner and don't make a single sound," he commanded. The next thing that either of them heard was the door squeaking open.

* * *

Harry felt like he was playing James Bond or something. He snuck around the corner and stuck his head out, scanning the area for any traps or something. He felt like he should have a gun instead of a gun. He choked on a laugh, now was not the time to think of things like that. He glanced back at Fred and Lee and motioned them to come forward. Harry had to be professional about this; after all he was the trained Auror.

Following the two boys was a short old woman. Okay, so maybe Mrs. Weasley wasn't old, but she wasn't the youngest either. Harry wanted to groan. He had told her to stay home; she couldn't do anything in this type of situation. The best thing for her to do was sit at home and wait.

"Molly," whispered Harry. "I thought I told you to stay home."

"What good will does that do me? Two of my boy are going out into danger," she began to explain. "I've adopted both you and Lee too. So that makes four of my boys endangered."

Lee wiped away a fake tear leaning on Fred. He knew that coming over to the Burrow nearly every summer would come in handy one day. Fred gave his "brother" a hug. Mrs. Weasley glared at the two boys.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he should have contacted Hermione; she could have been bait or something. Not that he enjoyed using his best mate as bait, but he could have used her help somewhere in this stupid mission. Harry shook his head as he moved forward. He knew he should have contacted the Auror office this wasn't his job. Harry sighed at that thought. What he really meant to think was, it wasn't his job to lead a rescue mission.

He held up a hand, signaling for them to stay where they were. Sneaking his head around the corner once more, he saw three Death Eaters pacing back and forth. It was a little too obvious that that someone was behind that door. But the small rescue group had to take out three of them. Harry glanced back at Fred and Lee; both had a look of curiosity on their face.

Harry crouched down, after returning to the group, and asked, "How good are those Plastic Plinkies you brought?"

"Under construction."

"I don't care, I need to know how well they can hold on their own," Harry said.

"They'll last about fifteen minutes. Ginny has been working on getting just the perfect spell for the cloning," Fred answered.

Lee nodded. "Right we're focusing on making sure they can battle and have knowledge."

"What are you thinking Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We could use them as a distraction," he said. "It wouldn't have to be a huge distraction, but it's better than something."

"What about Decoy Detonators?" Fred suggested. "We could use those."

"But that's not what I want," Harry emphasized. "They may be trained against the Decoy Detonators. We can never be sure, but the point is if we want to rescue Pamela and George we're going to need the clones of ourselves!"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Plus it will give you and George great field time for testing the products."

"You agree with Harry, Mum?" Fred asked.

"Of course I do, if your prank items can be used for good then why not use them?" she asked.

"Mum, you confuse me sometimes," he laughed. He then pulled out four round pink plastic balls. Lee took one and squeezed it. With a small _pop_ a perfect clone of Lee was standing next to him. "Great just what we want, another Lee."

Harry took the small ball from Fred's hand and smiled. "So what is this?"

"Squeeze it and there's your clone, but if there's screaming involved then you've got a person of the screamer," Fred explained. "This is why we had a dozen Mum's walking around the other day."

"And why was Ginny running around with a bell?"

"Because that's how it is reversed," Fred continued.

Harry nodded and gave it a squeeze. With another _pop_ there was a clone of Harry standing next to him. The only problem was that clone Harry had red hair instead of black. Fred looked at Lee and shrugged.

"And this is why they're not on the shelves yet?" Lee asked, shrugging. Mrs. Weasley gave hers a squeeze, and soon there were clones of each one of them. Harry motioned for them to lean in closer as he explained what was going to happen.

* * *

Pamela shivered against the wall. She couldn't take it any more, hearing George scream every time Chase had hit him wanted her to lash out. But she had made a promise to George not to move, no matter what. She didn't like the helpless feeling she had. The first thing she was going to do, was ask her mother to send her more money for a new wand. She felt so helpless without one.

George crawled over to where he knew Pamela was. He gasped for air as blood trickled down the side of his face. Pamela shivered in fear, not because she was afraid that would happen to her again, but because the sight of blood.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" his raspy voice asked. He took a deep breath in and clutched his sides, more specifically where his lungs were, and doubled over in pain.

Pamela flung the cloak off her head and looked at George. "No, don't die, if you die I'm going to bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

George chuckled and wiped away the blood that passed his left eye. Chase had shoved him to the ground, beating him into it. George was pretty sure that he was bleeding in several other places. Some of those curses were not pleasant.

"I'm not dying, I've got to cause you and Fred trouble still," he coughed.

Pamela grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around George. His wand lay forgotten off to the side. She grabbed it and stood at the door. She felt the magic in the wand try to fight her off. The wand knew that Pamela wasn't George, and it was trying to get back to its master.

"Do not fight me wand," she whispered, standing on her shaking legs. Her legs wanted to give out from beneath her, but she was fighting that feeling too. Chase had done enough damage to her, and she would murder him with one quick Avada Kedavra. He then would be out of her hair and she would forget the heartbreak.

George laid there, his eyes blank and just staring at Pamela's shaking form. He was pretty sure his wand was fighting her. Most of the time it fought Fred. The wand seemed to know when George was holding it or not. He remembered Ollivander saying that this certain wand would fight everyone, even if it were won fairly in a spar. George was surprised that Pamela hadn't been flung back quite yet.

The door began to squeak as it was pushed open. Pamela brought the wand up and before she had a chance to defend herself, there was a red blur that squished her into a hug. Pamela dropped the wand and returned the hug.

"Mrs. Weasley!" she said.

George gagged. He didn't mean to, it wasn't like he hated his mother, but there was something in his throat that he wanted to throw up. His arms were too weak to move, so throwing off the cloak was out of the question.

"Oh! George!" Pamela said, as her legs gave out.

Harry was the next to come in. "Molly, I told you that it might be a trap, we had to be careful."

Pamela looked up at Harry. Behind him was now Fred and Lee, both boys ran over to Pamela and began checking her for injuries. "Who did this to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Chase, George did a good job healing most of them. We had a rag and clean water, but he threw the water at the rats," Pamela explained, placing her hands on her legs.

"Where is George?" Harry asked.

"I wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around him," she answered.

"Where?"

"Over there." Pamela used Fred and Lee to get up, but her legs began to wobble again. "Oh Merlin, one of you two stand up and help me."

Lee smirked and helped her to stand steadily. "Still as bossy as ever," he teased.

"Yeah, well, someone has to be," she laughed. She took a few steps closer to where she left the Weasley and felt blindly for the cloak. When her fingers graced the fabric she gave a pull revealing George.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and waddled over to where her son was laying on the ground. Fred was right on her heels. He looked at Pamela. "You…"

"I protected her, she was worse before I healed most of her bruises, but when Chase came in, I didn't have a chance to defend myself," George answered hoarsely. "Do not blame her."

"I'm not," answered Fred, he helped his brother to his feet as rats ran closer to George. "Let's get you out of here bro."

Fred barely moved his shoulder back as George upchucked blood. Mrs. Weasley paled at the sight of the blood. Her son was dying. They had to get him out…

"You think you're going to make it out of here alive?" Chase asked, bringing out his wand. "I can take you all down."

Pamela reached out for George's wand and tried to grab. She wanted to kill him, for all the pain he caused her. She wanted to kill Chase for the evil bastard he was. Fred reached for the wand, but was stopped short when Chase's foot stepped on the younger Weasley Twin's fingers. There was a crack that was heard, and Fred tried his hardest not to whimper or scream. He did pretty well until Chase's other foot came in contact with his hand.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Chase's throat. "I'll kill you myself," he threatened, knowing it was not the best way to deal with this situation. Harry was trained not to do any rash decisions, like killing someone before the Auror office had a chance to question them.

George reached around into his mother's back pocket and grabbed her wand. He was fighting throwing up again. He swallowed the blood and, what felt like, venom down his throat again. And yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" There was a sound of a wand clunking to the ground.

Fred managed to let go of his brother and kicked Chase to the ground. He quickly grabbed the wand on the ground, and caught his twin before he came in contact with the ground. Fred raised his eyebrows; he was surprised with his own speed. _I guess all those years dealing with Wood's training paid off, _he thought.

"You can't kill me," Chase chuckled. "You won't kill me."

Pamela took Chase's wand from Harry and held it at him. Her eyes glared at him, as if she was going to. "_Incarcerous,_" she yelled. Thick brown ropes shot out from the end of the wand and tied themselves around Chase. Harry then took the bowl from the ground and hit the death eater in the head.

Fred smirked as they hobbled out of there. Harry, now using a spell to levitate Chase out of there, was helping George stay upright. Mrs. Weasley was leading the way out. Occasionally they had to stop for George or Pamela to rest. Fred finally got tired of stopping and switched places with Lee. He picked her up bridal style and they continued their way out.

"My knight and shining armor," Pamela said against Fred's chest. The deep rumble of his chest was very comforting to her.

"It comes with being a hero from the war," Fred joked. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Not in your dreams," came his reply.

Fred smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or George."

"I'm just glad we got Chase," she said.

George looked over at the future couple. "Guys, I want to throw up already, please don't make me do it all over again."

Lee and Harry chuckled. "I'm just glad this whole adventure is over," said the Boy-Who-Lived. "I don't think I could take another kidnapping. Don't get kidnapped any more, any of you. And if there is a Death Eater on the loose, don't talk to him."

Fred laughed. "Yes, Mum," he joked.

"Didn't I warn you guys when you started dating?" Mrs. Weasley asked, falling behind the group of teenagers. "I should not have to bail you out of trouble every time you two troublemakers get into it. You owe Ronald a lot of time off, for keeping the shop open while you went through this crap. George, how dare you take…" she trailed off scolding the twins.

Fred and George caught each other's eyes and smiled. They knew the trouble was far from over. In fact, it was just beginning. A new chapter in their lives was starting, and hopefully it was better than the last drama filled one.

* * *

**K15: I'm so sorry! Finals is Monday for me! Plus I've been writing two papers, and a research paper I totally BSed that paper!**

**Fred: It was funny! She was like super girl or something writing all of this.  
**

**Me: And then today I studied my British Lit, a little bit! and cleaned... lol.  
**

**Fred: We don't want your whole life Kayko, we want your opinion on the chapter.  
**

**Me: I know. But I like the way I ended it. Don't worry, it's far from over. I've just gotta think of a new threat since Chase has been taken out of the picture. Any ideas?  
**

**Fred: I know!**

**Me: Oh shut up. I have a brilliant one… maybe… we'll see how this one turns out. **

**Fred: Yup. :D **

**Me: Anyway, sorry it took so long. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**PS- Did anyone else like the part where Harry was sneaking around. I really wanted to write him sticking his fingers together like a gun and rolling around, for some humor. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. :P **


	20. Feeling sick Fred's gonna make it better

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Dedication: Um... I actually have no idea. I suppose that I can tell you that it's for all the reviewers who aren't reviewing. :P. Maybe I'll get them to review.**

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm sorry if this seems kind of confusing, with the jumping around. If you get the main point that Pamela is sick and Fred wants to take care of her, that's perfect, and if you get the other point at the end, that's great too. Anyway, enjoy the fic.  
_

* * *

Pamela sighed as Chase's lawyer walked up to her. He began pacing around occasionally looking at her. She knew what was to be expected from this trial. Katie, Fred, and George had already told her that if she was to start crying, that the judge wouldn't take any of her words seriously. But that didn't stop Fred from tearing up when talking about what happened to his brother; but he didn't shed a single tear during the trial.

"What did he do to you?" came the question.

Pamela took in a deep breath. "When he first kidnapped me, I thought it was George. I could tell by the voice, since it was dark. When he brought me to the room I was held in, I had no idea where we were. There he kissed me against my while, knocking me out. When I woke again he held a whip. This time I was able to see the black in his hair. It was clear that the Polyjuice potion was fading quickly."

Fred flinched as she continued to tell her tail. She seemed like the person that wouldn't do this, just to protect a friend. Fred leaned back in the chair and listened closely. George would occasionally elbow him in the side. It was the older twin's way of telling Fred to pay attention.

"He then took a knife to me," Pamela explained.

George sat up straight. He looked at his brother with a confused expression. Fred shrugged. The lawyer smirked. "Where?"

Pamela looked up at the judge. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, answer the question Ms. Saunders," came her reply.

Pamela looked out at Fred and George. George had seen all her, what now turned into scars, cuts. "Right under my breast, and in my upper thigh," she replied.

"Did he touch you in anyway?"

"Why is this important?"

"Because he touched Miss Bell."

George rose to his feet, but was quickly pulled down by both Fred and his mother. "I'll murder him."

"I can't answer that."

"It's a simple question Miss Saunders, did Chase or…"

"Leave her alone," Kingsley said. "She does not have to answer that. Pamela you're excused. I want closing statements now."

Pamela walked out of the room, and Fred and George quickly rose and chased after her. When the door shut she was swarmed by tons of questions. A Death Eater that wasn't caught was a pretty big deal. Even Snape was brought in for questioning.

Fred stepped in front of her and George grabbed Katie shielding her from any possible questioning. "Don't say anything," the twins hissed.

The girls nodded as the questions started. "Mr. Weasley were you raped by your thousand…"

"No comment!" Fred shouted, grabbing his brother and with a _crack _they were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They landed in the Burrow. Fred was very thankful that the wards were up. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was still holding onto Pamela. He jumped away from her, tripping over Crookshanks, and landing on his mother's prized plant.

Katie and George had to use each other to stay upright. Pamela let out a giggle before running over to make sure he was all right. "Did I ever say thank you for rescuing me?"

He stood up and looked down at the now squashed lily. "Ah bugger. Mum's gonna murder Crookshanks for eating her plant," he laughed. "And you've only thanks me a dozen times."

Pamela laughed and launched herself at him. "Well, I'm serious."

Katie stepped away from George. "Didn't you want to stay for the outcome?"

"No, I know what his fate will be," Pamela said, falling onto the couch.

George looked at Katie and grabbed her hand. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm going swimming, and Katie just volunteered herself to come with me."

"What, put me down this instant George Weasley!" she screamed.

Pamela giggled, but screamed when Fred copied his brother's actions. "Put me down!"

The twins ran off. Pamela clutched onto Fred's shirt and refused to let go. "Don't drop me," she whimpered. Fred slid to a stop and looked at her.

"You're afraid I'm going to drop you?"

"Yeah," she answered. Fred looked at the pool in front of him. George had already ran waist deep in. It was then when screaming could be heard, followed by a splash.

Fred smirked and noticed that his shirt was missing too. When Pamela floated to the top, she smirked. "Hey! Give that back!"

"You shouldn't have thrown me in!" she yelled, she then turned around and doggy paddled away from him.

"That's not fair!" Fred yelled.

George and Katie both laughed. But George followed his brother's actions by throwing Katie into the deeper part of the pond. She barely swam out of the way as Fred did a cannon ball into the water, sending water splashing everywhere.

"Didn't know you were so white," Pamela teased.

Fred covered his white chest and blushed a bit. He had freckles everywhere, well minus his chest of course. He dunked his head under the water and when he brought it up, he flung it back.

"Who said cooling off wasn't a good thing?"

"I'm going home at the end of this month," Pamela blurted.

"What? How am I supposed to date you if I'm never seeing you again!" Fred exclaimed.

George laughed as he pushed his brother down into the water. "It's just for like a weekend right?"

"Yeah, just for five days," Pamela explained, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. "I'm planning to get a new wand then."

Fred reemerged, spitting out water. "You could have killed me!"

"I was trying," George teased.

Fred rolled his green-blue eyes. "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back though," she laughed. "It's only a slight vacation. You know get away from the school work and such."

Fred swam over to her and floated behind her. "I guess now is a good time to tell you that I'm going to Turkey next week," he said.

"NEXT WEEK!" Pamela shrieked.

"Yeah, why?"

George smirked. He knew what was going on. She wanted to take him to her dance, as a date, but now she was just going to have to see what happened and probably go by herself, or not go at all.

"Next week is Homecoming!"

"Home what?"

"It's our biggest most blowout Quidditch game of the year! The Muggles that go to Salem U get the day off and the students from Salem School for the Magical, come up and we celebrate!" She brought her arms down splashing Fred. "And then there's a dance later," Pamela let out a huge sigh. "I guess I'll go by myself."

"Yeah, I've got a Quidditch game that weekend. We're heading over Australia for that game," Katie explained. "The touring season is coming up."

"When's the season end?"

"End of November. It's later this year because of the week long game. It was supposed to end in the middle of October, but the week long game, put some of the games on hold," Katie explained, floating.

George kicked his feet up splashing water all over Katie. She screeched and pulled her wand out. She then caused a tidal wave to splash the trio. She looked towards the sun that was setting, this caused Katie to sigh.

"I should probably be going back. Mum's probably thinking I've been kidnapped again. She'll send Spencer over here," she said, swimming over to the shore. "It was great to see you again Pamela. You and I should have a girls day."

Pamela nodded as she swam away from Fred as he tried to dunk her. It wasn't very fast, but it was quick enough to get away from him. He laughed and with two strokes he was by her.

"So I was thinking after I get back from Turkey, that you and I could go on a date," he flirted. "A night at a fancy restaurant, a little dressing up, then you and me could find a nice quiet place somewhere and snog."

"I'm thinking no," Pamela laughed.

Fred's eyes dropped down to the water he was floating in. George took notice right away that his brother was depressed. He would have to do something to bring the two of them closer together.

"When are you planning to get sick?" George yelled, climbing out of the water.

"I'm not, I don't get sick!" she yelled back. "What time is it?"

"Seven?"

"A shit," she swore.

"What?"

"I've gotta get going. I want to spend sometime with my dorm members. Plus we have an inspection later tonight and my room is a disaster area," Pamela lifted herself out of the water and smiled at Fred. "Be sure to stop by this week. I wanna see you before you leave."

"Yeah," he said, she Disapparated with a _crack_ taking Fred's Quidditch jersey with. "I'm never going to date her!" Fred screamed in frustration, and then began to float on his back.

"Sure you are bro, it's just going to be a while. It's like me and Katie," George started out ringing out his hair.

"Nothing is like you and Katie," Fred lifted his head up. "You two are so complicated. Are you on speaking terms now?"

"Yeah, I gave her flowers at her last Quidditch game. I also flashed on the scoreboard: "Katie I'm sorry-George"," he laughed. "So she forgave me this time. But with her going away for a while, I don't know if our relationship is going to blossom. When's your Portkey?"

"Saturday," replied Fred.

"Makes sense, when are you visiting Pamela?"

"Wednesday," was the single word reply.

George rolled his eyes. "Lets go see if Harry's back yet, then we can talk about days off for me and Ron."

Fred swam over to the shore and grabbed his brother's ankle. Without another word he pulled George into the water. Fred wasn't about to get out of the lake without a fight, and he wasn't going to allow his twin to think too much ahead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two days later: October 3__rd_

Fred casually walked down the hall. It wasn't a huge difference between the door and Pamela's room, but it was a long walk across campus from the Apparation point. He was thankful that Cassi, Irene, Chelsea, and Charissa knew him well enough. There were a few other girls who knew him too, but only as Pamela's boyfriend. And that information was totally false. Not that he minded it got some of the girls off his case about his good looks.

When he got to her down, he found his friend coughing and sneezing. "Are you sick?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I don't get sick," she sneezed again. "I've got allergies." She ended up coughing again and reached for yet another Kleenex.

Fred raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure Pamela?" he asked. "You're wrapped in a blanket, and you're coughing more than is necessary."

"I'm not sick," Pamela repeated.

She sneezed again and ended up sniffing. Fred smirked and waited for her acknowledgement of her being sick. It never came.

"Stay right here, I'll be back."

"No, don't … leave," said Pamela, as he was already out the door. Fred smirked as he heard the next little part. "I'm sick." That's all he needed to finish off his run to go get his mother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Fred had returned, Pamela had put on her grandfather's shirt, another pair of socks, gloves and wrapped her self in yet another blanket. In her hands was a cup of hot chocolate. It was obvious that she was trying to stay warm.

Mrs. Weasley shoved her son out of the way to get to the sick girl. "Are you okay Pamela? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm finally warm. And I've got my own Mac and Cheese," Pamela answered. Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Pamela's forehead. "Mrs. Weasley I'm fine, I promise."

"Let me help you at least," insisted Mrs. Weasley. "Where's your wand dear?"

"I've hidden it," Pamela answered with a cough.

Fred chuckled. He knew that Pamela's mother had snapped in half a month ago. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was lying. But replacing a wand wasn't easy.

"Dear, let me help you out." Mrs. Weasley then began to mess with Pamela's pillows making sure she was very comfortable.

"I'm fine, I promise," insisted Pamela.

"I still want to help you," Mrs. Weasley stated. "I'll leave Fred here. Then I'll go back to the Burrow and make some of my good chicken noodle soup. You'll enjoy it. I promise Pamela, you'll be feeling better in no time," she then turned to her son and said, "Don't leave this room. If she needs something you get it. If I return and find that she's been out of bed, you're then one that will get in trouble. And make sure she gets some rest. She needs it."

"Yes Mum," Fred saluted.

Mrs. Weasley glared at the younger twin. When she was satisfied that he wasn't going to leave the sick girl's side, she handed him the red scarf that was around her neck. "This is for if she gets any more cold. I'll be right back Pamela," Mrs. Weasley said, before waddling down to the Apparation point.

Fred walked up and sat next to her. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I can't smell, and I can't breath, nothing more, nothing less," Pamela explained.

Fred placed his hand on her forehead, then again on her cheek. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face before finally deciding that she just had a head cold. He then wrapped the scar around Pamela's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, typing something on her white computer. "I do have my good moments. You've just caught me during my bad moment."

Fred chuckled, leaning his head back. It came in contact with a small half pint carton of vanilla ice cream. He groaned and tossed it in the garbage can that was full of gross Kleenexes. "You're room's a mess, do you want me to clean it?" he asked looking around.

"No," she snapped. "Sorry. Another bad moment."

This caused him to chuckle again. "It's only fair. I've seen you at your good moments, now I have a chance to see you at your bad."

"But I'm ugly and gross!" she turned her head into his shoulder and began to cough, her body started to shake. "I'm sorry, I tend to be very cranky when I get sick."

Fred laughed for the third time. "We all do."

"Oh no, I get even more crankier than anyone, because you know how I'm always happy."

"You always happy?" he joked. Pamela laughed, but ended up coughing in the end. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and held her down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm here for you to use for anything you want. Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Just call me your love slave."

Pamela smiled and reached into the open microwave for her Mac and Cheese. He could tell that she was thankful for that Muggle device. He sighed again and suddenly got an idea.

"I know this place in Diagon Alley that has the best ice cream anywhere, I'll go get it for you. Don't move and don't get up. And most importantly don't worry about the paper you've got…"

"Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned.

Fred kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll be right back. I promise." Once again Pamela found him running down the hall to the Apparation point. It was days like these where she wished they would take down the wards to the dorm. It would make life a whole lot easier.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why aren't you with Pamela?" Mrs. Weasley scolded, as he walked in the back door with a book in one hand and a cone in the other. "She's sick and…"

"Mum, she's eighteen. She's an adult, and she needs to take care of herself. I came here to get the soup," Fred answered, putting the book on the table.

"What's the book?"

"I stopped of at Flourish and Blotts for a book for Pamela to read, since she's stuck with all those stupid text books. I also stopped to get her some ice cream to help her with the sore throat she will be fighting soon. _And_ I figured that I'd give you a chance to do other things, so I'd take the chicken noodle soup to her," finished Fred with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. She knew exactly what was going on with her son. He was falling in love with the American witch. Sure, it seemed like love was rushed now. But Fred seemed to know what he was doing. She took a ladle full and poured it into a bowl, until it reached the rim.

"Your father did the same thing when I got sick, he would take care of me," Mrs. Weasley said. "You've grown up Fred. I don't know if you see it yet, but your sister sees it, and so does your twin. We all see it. She's changing you."

"Ah Mum, don't go teary eyed on me. I'm still the fun loving guy who dropped out of school to open a prank shop," he smiled, giving his mother a hug. "Except now I do my own laundry!"

His mother laughed and handed him the bowl. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, I'm not a child Mum," he corrected.

"You still spill stuff all the time. You can be as clumsy as Tonks sometimes," she froze at the thought of the pink haired girl. Fred's eyes watered.

"She's in a better place, I'll be back tomorrow. I have to work the shop for George anyway," he said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. And he picked up the book from the table and balanced it on his head. He looked like he was trying his hardest to impress Pamela. If he could walk without spilling a drop of soup or dropping the book, then he would be fine.

"Get going, the soup's going to get cold," she scolded pushing her son out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred walked down the hall, occasionally looking in front of him to make sure nothing would be dropped. He took a bite of the ice cream cone, before chuckling to himself. He was so focused on keeping balanced he had forgotten the vanilla cone was for Pamela. That was okay though. She was sick, and was hardly about to notice something little like ice cream.

When he finally opened the door, he found himself facing Pamela. Instead of being in bed like he commanded, she was dancing around. He placed down the bowl of hot soup next to her lamp and placed his hands on his hips. She spun around and jumped slightly.

"Bloody Hell, you're supposed to be in bed!" Fred scolded.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay in bed. I figured if I sweat, I'll get rid of this cold," Pamela said, though he could hear the soreness in her voice starting to form.

"Then do something in bed, I told Mum that I would take care of you. That means when I say bed rest, I mean bed rest. Pamela, you know better," Fred continued to scold.

Pamela climbed back into bed coughing. "I've got a paper due tomorrow. I'm getting ideas."

Fred kicked a pair of blue jeans out of the way and made his way next to her. "By dancing?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged, wrapping her blanket around her again. Her blue eyes fell on the bowl of steaming soup. "It's just not fair!"

"It's fair, without rest you'll only get worse," he said handing her the soup.

Pamela sighed as took a deep breath in of the soup. She drank some of the broth. The hot liquid following down her sore throat. "But I'm feeling perfectly fine," she argued before sneezing. "Of course, I can't feel my hands or toes, but hey that's alright too."

"Mum sent that with me. She said it would help with your sore throat and breathing problems," he assured her. He sat next to her as she ate some of the chicken. Within a few long minutes she had devoured the whole thing. "I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help."

He looked out the window and noticed it was dark now. He glanced at the clock sitting behind his head. It read nine o'clock. He had stopped by the shop before running off to search for stuff for Pamela. He didn't realize he had taken so long. No wonder the owner of Flourish and Blotts was eager to kick him out.

"Oh I got you something," he pulled the book off his head. Pamela went into another coughing fit. He flinched as she used a paper towel to blow her nose. "I had to fight a band of Death Eaters, the Boy-Who-Never-Dies, my brothers, Oliver Wood, and I had to threaten Snape with a bottle of shampoo to get this book," he joked.

Pamela smiled. "Thank you," she flipped the cover over and read the title. "_Romeo and Juliet_. Very thoughtful I think I'll have this finished in a few days," she smiled, letting out a little cough and a sneeze. She stuck her tongue out at the gross feeling that overcame her.

"Again, sorry I couldn't be more help."

"You can stay the night," suggested Pamela. "It's about a five hour (cough) difference between here and London, so it's at least midnight there. I promise I don't snore (she let out a burp her and made a gross face again). Though Chelsea is a different story."

He let out a laugh. "Pamela, cover up," he said, bringing another blanket around her. "If Mum sees you out of bed and uncovered, she'll have a cow… or maybe another set of twins," Fred joked.

This caused her to laugh. Which in result caused her to cough harder. Fred immediately leaned over to hold her still and waited for the coughing to subside. "Why do you care so much?" she asked, after the coughing was through. Pamela's head rested on her knees and she eyes Fred from that position. "Isn't there someone else you should care for? Like Angelina?"

"Angelina and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. You have nothing to worry about," Fred assured the sick girl. "I find it cute when you're sick." His blush began at his neck before running up to the tip of his ears. "Um, sorry forget I said anything."

"Fred, I'm not stupid, just sick."

"I know."

"Then why the crap do you think I would care if you liked me or not?"

"Um, because… of… well… I dunno," his blush began to match the color of his hair. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's a forbidden word," stated Pamela. "Fred, if I had my way, I would have you by my side every day."

"What are you saying?"

Another round of coughing followed this. Pamela held up a finger as she continued to cough. It sounded like a dying Pygmy Puff in Fred's ears. Was she really confessing her feelings for him? Was it that easy? Fred shook his head and began to rub her back. There was no way that he was going to think that far ahead and get his hopes up to have them come crashing back down.

"I like you, you're cute, funny, everything I want in a boy."

"Okay?"

She began to blush. She hid her face into his shoulder and muttered something he couldn't understand, because it was around a cough and a sneeze. It was a really weird sound. "I think I want to sleep, my medicine must be kicking in."

Fred smiled. He helped her lie down and get settled in. He took Panda from the headboard and gave it to her to hold. She sneezed and took a deep breath in through her mouth. She shivered a bit and Fred threw another blanket over her form.

"I think sleeping is a good idea," he said, his mind was still racing over what had just been said. Though he knew sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. He laid down next to her and she curled up next to him. _For warmth_, he told himself. "G'night then."

"Fred?" she questioned.

"Yeah, what's up Pamela?"

"Would you be super mad if I said that I think that I don't want you to leave?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She sat up and looked at Fred. Her blue eyes were shining with fresh tears. Fred was unable to tell if it was from the cold or rather she was about to cry. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"On second thought, let me ask you a question. Do you think our friendship would be ruined if we upped it?"

"Huh?"

Fred pulled up her chin and kissed softly on the mouth. She pulled back and looked away. She couldn't believe that had actually happened. Fred Weasley had actually kissed her. She felt like spinning around and smiling, but Fred was still in the room. So celebrating like that was out of the question.

"You're going to get sick now," she said, all smiles of course.

"I don't care, but I promise no more kisses, because I don't want to get sick," Fred said, leaning on her head. "Now get some sleep," he commanded.

Pamela yawned, not before coughing. She then laid her head on his shoulder. "Good night Fred," she said before falling asleep.

Fred felt his heart leap into the air! He was excited that she had kissed him and not hit him. He cuddled closer to Pamela and brought her closer. He would return to the shop tomorrow and tell George what had happened. The twin would be just as excited. Hopefully, that kiss didn't mean anything else. But he was pretty sure that it didn't. The younger of the two Weasley twins was going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**K15: Hey guys, there's your chapter. So I tried to get this out yesterday to tell you my good news! **

**Fred: What is that?**

**Me: I got an A on my research paper! So I'm free to write again whatever I want... well after my two finals. Because after tomorrow that means I get to write for the whole summer! I'm excited guys. Well, you know the rules. Don't forget to review. :D Later. K15  
**


	21. A little first year

**K15: I know I know, it's been a while since I've updated! But I've been so busy lately. With work and writing my book.**

**Fred: And the boy.  
Me: Oh shush Fredrick. Anyway, it's mainly work and my book that keeps me from updating. I don't actually have the next chapter written, but I figured that this should hold you guys until I get the next chapter out. Hopefully, if not just drop me a review and tell me. :D Anyway, enjoy. Later. K15**

**Dedication: TheNightimeSky, cuz you reviewed. Hopefully you'll review again. :D **

**Another Dedication: CT, cuz I got a PM saying update… yeah, I know it's a little late from what I told you but it will have to do right? Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; or this song. The song belongs to Chasing Quaffles. :D**

* * *

Pamela looked in as Angelina and Alicia came in laughing. They were two third years. Higher then her up on the food chain really. Behind them, came the trouble-making trio, it was right after another Quidditch practice. Oliver was talking to Harry about random plans, but Harry was just trying to get away. Katie was talking to one of her friends and Ron was behind them rolling his eyes. It was obvious that he felt a little out there.

Pamela looked back down towards her book. Some days, Pamela wished she were in Katie's age group. It would of made life a little bit easier to understand the Weasley twins. It was also days that she wished the Weasley twins would leave her alone, but whenever Fred walked up to her, her stomach would flip and she would become all nervous like. It was probably the reason why he picked her on so much.

Pamela glanced around her glasses and notice Fred and George walk up to the boys dorm. It was then Alicia pointed Lee out to Angelina, he was sitting off to the side. He looked a little depressed. He was always the one that Pamela really liked, he was kind, and helped her out with Transfiguration from time to time. But only in secrecy, he couldn't ruin his reputation by tutoring a first year, but then he would look like Hermione most of the time.

She (Pamela not Hermione) smiled. She glanced behind her and noticed that Fred and George really hadn't gone up the stairs. It was like they were waiting for something, but standing in the dark corner so no one would see them. It made Pamela a little nervous, but they were so cute she couldn't help but think other wise.

Angelina stood up and started to mess around with radio. She was looking for background music. Pamela would shoot a spell at the girl if she started to sing. And the way the Common Room quieted down. She motioned towards Alicia and she pretended to play the drums.

Pamela was a Muggle-born, and she personally didn't think that Alicia was doing the air drums correctly, but she wasn't about to correct them. They did have their own Wizard Rock bands. She looked towards Lee, he was pouting. It was in Pamela's nature to be concerned so she walked over to him.

"What's the matter?" she questioned. It was the first time that she dared to talk to a male that tormented her so much.

"That bitch," he looked up at Pamela and muttered an apology. "She cheated on me with Fred," Lee finished.

"Are you mad at Fred?" Pamela tilted her head. She was very curious as to see what was going on with them.

"No, he claims that Angelina put a spell on him. Snuck one of those many love potions they've been working on, in his drink," Lee sighed. "I don't blame Fred one bit for not remembering. She's not good anyway," he looked up at Pamela and laughed her reaction. "Sorry, I guess you didn't know that."

Pamela laughed as the music was turned up a little bit louder. "Some of us are trying to study for a potion exam. Professor Snape has been laying into the Gryffindors," she said while glaring at the two girls.

Hermione stood up and motioned towards the portrait hole. "Pamela are you coming?" she called.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here," she replied. She motioned towards Angelina and Alicia, they were drawing too much attention themselves, and Pamela would admit to it, she was curious on what they were doing.

_Hey Lee Jordan, what's the use of goin' out with you?_

_According to Mr. Fred Weasley, you smell just like poo_

_I thought that remark was so funny; admit it, so did you_

_Until you caught me in the locker rooms with Fred Weasley_

Angelina spun around. Her black braids whipped in front of her face. She smirked towards Lee, they had already broken up, but it didn't mean it wasn't fair on his behalf. Pamela decided that Angelina didn't deserve Fred's love. If that what it truly was love for them; for a first year, Pamela knew what true love was, and it wasn't what Angelina had for either boy.

_Why have one cute boy when you can have two?_

_I confess, I'm in love_

_With the hottest kids in school_

_With their bright red hair and goofy grins and the way they act the fool_

_I give in that they're the ones_

_Who never fail to make me laugh_

_Fred will say one thing and George will say the other half_

_Why have one cute boy when you can have two?_

Pamela glared at Angelina one again. Fred and George had come out of the darkness and sat down behind Lee and Pamela. Fred was talking to George in some sort of different language. When they started to talk like that, Pamela would call it their twin language, and only they could understand it. One day she wished that she would be able to understand it.

"George?" Lee asked, for a translation.

George looked towards Lee and Fred nodded. "Fred says that Angelina is full of shit. They're not dating. And she's not dating me. Hello Pamela," he smiled towards the first year.

"Hi, you're not going to prank me are you?"

"Of course not, there are times for pranking and now is not it," Fred said sternly. "Angelina is so through when I'm finished."

"What do you mean?" Pamela asked. George and Fred waved the little girl off and continued to talk in their foreign language. Pamela shrugged and started to read her potions book again, occasionally looking up at Alicia and Angelina.

_Don't blame me if I'm in love with everything they are_

_You're just jealous 'cause I'm dating two Quidditch stars_

_Yeah I can spell it out for you, if you're so ignorant_

_I-L-O-V-E-T-H-E-W-E-A-S-L-E-Y-S_

Pamela looked up at Angelina. She had half a mind to speak out, but didn't. She glanced over at Fred, for a thirteen year old, he knew how to handle a situation like this. Not that Pamela wasn't much more mature for her age. She was a little shy; this seemed to hold her back in anything she wanted to do.

_Why have one cute boy when you can have two?_

_I confess, I'm in love_

_With the hottest kids in school_

_With their bright red hair and goofy grins and the way they act the fool_

_I give in that they're the ones_

_Who never fail to make me laugh_

_Fred will say one thing and George will say the other half_

_Why have one cute boy when you can have two?_

Fred took in a deep breath. His eyes were full of anger and hatred towards Angelina. "I can make my own choice deary," his voice was full of hatred.

Pamela smirked. It was the first time she felt comfortable around the twins and Lee. Not that Lee was starting to become her best friend behind the twins' backs. She smirked as Fred rose from his seat. No doubt he was going to possibly prank Angelina. It would be something great to see. They were supposedly best friends.

"What is he doing?" Lee asked, George.

"He's going to regret this," he replied shaking his head. "I can't believe he's falling for this."

Pamela looked up at Fred as he snuck up behind Angelina. He really was going to give into her seducing. She rolled his eyes. "George?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Why Angelina?"

"Because she's different," he replied. "He's fancied her for years. Since we came here in our first year."

_Oh I love the Weasley Twins, yeah_

_Oh I love the Weasley Twins_

_I confess, I'm in love_

_With the hottest kids in school_

_With their bright red hair and goofy grins and the way they act the fool_

_I give in that they're the ones_

_Who never fail to make me laugh?_

_Fred will say one thing and George will say the other half_

_Why have one cute boy when you can have two?_

When Fred spun Angelina around and kissed her, it was then when Pamela decided that it was best to spend time in the library with Hermione. It was her first real crush, and he liked someone else, it only figured so. She was just the girl nobody liked. Sighing she collected her things and said her goodbyes to Lee, and disappeared for the rest of the night.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so that was expected right? But this takes place during … Pamela's… first year? Yeah that sounds about right. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the chapter (I know it doesn't live up to expectations) But enjoy it anyway. Later. K15**


	22. And homegoing

**K15: I know, I know, you're all gonna shoot me. But you see…**

**Fred: Stop making excuses.**

**Me: I wasn't, I was gonna say I've been too focused on a boy.**

**Fred: Ah ha! I knew it… George and Charlie owe me money.**

**Me: And then my goddaughter was born… **

**Fred: Which gave Kayko a week of it being put off more.**

**Me: Oh and to top it all of…**

**Fred: Work.**

**Me: Oh yeah, and that and!**

**Fred: writing.  
Me: Yes, I'm writing a book that my friend wants me to get published… I think he's nuts though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: CT of course, cuz I got many being bugged about updating! And Naturally Potter, maybe they'll get on the bandwagon and update too. :D **

**Other dedication: To my friend Wacey. Cuz he's weird and keeps encouraging me to write despite the fact I have no idea where anything is going. And he's my current distraction in life.**

* * *

Once again it was Thursday. And Thursdays were the days that Fred hated the most. It was the day after Wednesday, but before the weekend. It also meant that it was George's day off. And when Fred walked into work late, he was shocked to see his brother standing behind the counter of the Triple W.

"Okay, you better have a good reason for coming in late," said George. He crossed his arms over his chest. Fred knew it was hard for his brother to stay mad, but when he had to come in on his day off. It gave George all the more reason to be upset.

"I do, I have a really good reason," assured the younger twin.

George tapped his foot. A smile then crossed his face; Fred knew he was out of trouble now. "So, she finally kissed you did she?"

Fred literally jumped off the ground and twirled around. It was a strange happy dance, but either way it was something that he was happy about. The only down side to it all was that he had to work for the rest of the day, and part of tomorrow.

George laughed. "Good, so while I'm out doing random stuff, you can take care of the shop which, by the way opens in thirty seconds." Fred's eyes widened and rushed off to get changed into his usual maroon attire. This caused the older twin to chuckle once again.

Fred was shocked on how George had everything ready to open. It was something he didn't expect, usually when one of the twins had to come in on their days off, they didn't prepare for the other. George must have known about Pamela and Fred. Fred smiled once again; he kissed her.

"But does that mean we're officially dating?" Fred asked, as he fed the Pygmy Puffs. He looked at Verity who was across the way. She popped her bubble gum and flipped a page to the magazine she was reading.

"I'm going off to see if I can catch up with Lee. He's got the day off since there's no Quidditch games in the region," George called out.

"Have fun! Don't spend too much time in the pub!" Fred called after his look a like.

"Never, I might visit Pamela later!" he answered.

Fred shrugged. "I think you better, she's been sick, and I don't want her working too hard on papers."

George waved his hand and left the room. This left Verity and Fred alone for the day. Ron needed every Thursday off to do some sort of training with the Auror Office. And Fred was afraid of what would happen if his little brother didn't get those days off. He looked up and sighed, the streets were empty of any children. All orders were probably going to be by mail orders.

"Another slow day Verity, you'll be able to take your hour long lunch break after all," Fred told his employee.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Five o'clock couldn't come quick enough for Fred. He quickly locked up and put the till in the safe. He wasn't about to have George get all over his case for not closing up semi-properly. He Apparated down to the assigned Apparation point, and was more than prepared to spend the next few hours with Pamela. When he reached Salem's point, he basically sprinted down towards her dorm. He couldn't wait until Homecoming, when they took down the wards for the students to Apparate in and out of their dorm.

As he walked down the halls, he had the hardest time focusing. But with Pamela being sick he could only focus on her and trying to make her better. Sure she had a lot of papers and such due, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure she received plenty of bed rest, and didn't exert herself too much.

When he finally reached the door he found himself, face to face with Pamela, she was up and dancing around. Placing his hands on his hips, much like his own mother would do, he scolded her. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay in bed. Maybe if I sweat, I'll get rid of this cold," Pamela said, though he could hear the soreness in her voice.

"Then do something in bed. I told Mum that I would take care of you. That means when I say bed rest, I mean get bed rest Pamela, you know better," Fred continued to scold.

"I have a paper due tomorrow. I'm getting ideas."

"By dancing?"

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged, heading back towards her bed. "It's not fair!"

"Pamela, it is so fair. You've got rest, without rest, you'll get worse." Fred led the girl back towards her bed.

"But I'm feeling perfectly fine," she sneezed. "Of course, I can't feel my hands but hey it's alright."

Fred allowed Pamela to lean up against her headboard; at least she was in bed. He held out some chicken soup. "Mum sent this with me. She says that it should help with your sore throat and your breathing problem," he assured her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"You can stay the night," Pamela suggested. "It's about a five hour difference between here and London, so it's at least midnight there. I promise I don't snore. Though, Chelsea, she's a different story."

He let out a laugh, "Pamela, cover up. If Mum sees you out of bed she'll have a cow... or maybe another set of twins," he joked.

This caused her to laugh. Which in result allowed her to cough harder. Fred immediately rushed to her side. "Why do you care so much? Isn't there someone else you care for? Like Angelina?"

"Angelina and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. You have nothing to worry about," Fred assured the sick girl. "And because you're so cute when you're sick." His ears began to blush a little bit. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

"Fred, I'm not stupid, just sick."

"I know."

"Then why the crap do you think I would care if you liked me or not."

"Um, because of... I dunno," his blush began to travel up his neck. "I'm sorry."

"That's a forbidden word," Pamela stated. "Fred, if I had my way, I would have you by my side every day."

"What are you saying?"

"That I like you. You're cute, funny, everything I want in a boy."

"Okay?"

"Anyway, I hope you and I can..." Pamela began to blush. "Sorry, anyway. I'm going to nap now."

"Good idea," Fred said, leaning back. His mind was going over their strange conversation. "I think a nap will do you good."

"I'll talk to you later." Pamela closed her eyes, and leaned on Fred's shoulders.

Fred smiled and wrapped a blanket around them. "Night then."

A few hours later Fred was woken up to the sound of typing. Pamela was up then, and she was working on another paper. At least that's what he was hoping she was doing, he was afraid that she was writing another fanfic again. She had a tendency to write rather than do her homework assignments.

"Pamela what are you doing?"

A sniff answered his question and he looked up to see tear stains all over her face. He was now really worried. Pamela never cried over anything, and her she was getting over her sobs. What worried him more was when she let out a frustrated sigh/scream.

"Is something bothering you?" he finally asked.

"Fred, am I a horrible friend?" Pamela asked, grasping his hand.

"No, why?" Fred was almost afraid to ask.

"No reason."

"There's always a reason luv," he pushed on. "Tell, me. We can take a break for a while. I'm getting hungry anyway." He placed the quill down and led Pamela to the bed.

She placed her head on his shoulder. She felt safe when he was here, and her confidence level was being pushed up a bit. Between everything that had been happening she really needed the confidence boost.

"I got a review saying I'm..."

"A review or a comment? I know there is a difference. You've taught me well." Fred asked, glancing towards the computer that laid forgotten on the floor. He then kissed her cheek.

"My friend-"

"Dear, you can't even consider her a friend any more," Fred said, he began to rub circles on her shoulder. "Why the hell do you put up with that shit? I thought you've watched Hermione and Ron take it out on each other before."

Pamela sighed. "I don't know Fredrick." She hated to call him that, but when she was upset it would slip out. "Everything I do isn't good enough! It's like a blow to her face!"

Fred took her hands into his. "Pamela, you're worrying too much. What about your friends here? They seem to care," he continued to point out. "Just one person..."

"But it seems that the one person who doesn't like the person I've become is her!" Pamela roughly pulled her fists out of Fred's hands and hit the bed. She then had a coughing fit.

Fred bit his bottom lip and held her still. "Pamela, you're still getting over that cold. You need to understand that some people are jealous, and like Charissa said it's the highest form of jealousy that anyone can have."

Pamela closed her eyes and nodded. "Fred, every time she says something like that I feel really guilty."

"There's no reason you have to feel that way. Just because she's a bitch."

"Fred you don't understand!" Pamela yelled. "She's supposed to be my best friend!"

"Exactly, listen to yourself. Whenever you talk about her it's bad, whenever you think about what she says it makes you feel like shit. Pamela, listen to me. When you go back home in two weeks you've got to be able to tell her no, and tell her when she's full of shit her eyes are turning brown." Fred continued to tell his girlfriend. "Have you even told her you have a sexy red head all your own?"

"I've told her that I've been to England, because of someone I met."

"Does she even know you're from England originally?"

"No, I told her I was from back West," Pamela answered truthfully. "I was afraid that if I told her that I was from England she would ask all these questions. Like did I go to Hogwarts, or did I ever meet Harry or you and George?"

"We're that popular in the States?"

"Yeah, you, George, and Harry are because of what you've done with Umbridge."

Fred smiled. "Anyway, enough compliments. Tell me about this bitch."

"I can't tell you enough what's happening!"

Fred summoned the computer. "Let me see, pull it up. I want to read everything that she's put you through," he said as Pamela turned it on.

He quickly read through the comment. It was so much of a comment as it was a review to something she wrote on a blog earlier. And it was the exact same thing she had told the Weasleys before.

"That bitch!"

Pamela put her hand on his shoulder; she was almost half tempted to kiss him just to keep him from doing anything irrational. "Calm down Fred."

"Calm down, how in the name of Merlin am I supposed to calm down when she's treating you like this?" he demanded. "I'll go take care of this myself."

"No Fred, this my battle you can't," Pamela stated firmly.

"Oh like hell I can't," he angrily stated. "You are my friend, hell you are more than my friend you're my girlfriend. I'm going to kick her arse."

"No," Pamela stated more firmly. "I told you that you can't do anything about it."

"Pamela, now is not the time to practice no. I'm going to and that's it."

Chelsea stood at the doorway, her arms crossed and there was a smile on her face. "I take it you've been shown the comments. And then the blog?" She asked, sitting across from them. "I know, I want to kick her ass too."

Fred crossed his arms and pouted. "You knew?"

"Oh hell yeah, I live with Pamela. Of course I'm going to know, she says something about it all the time," Chelsea explains. "Pamela is always feeling horrible about it."

Pamela looked away from her roommate and Fred. "It's not your battle it's mine. I've been putting with since my fifth year, and I can keep it up."

"I've wanted to hunt this bitch down and give her a piece of mind." Chelsea continued, ignoring Pamela's comment.

Fred could only nod. Pamela began to cough again. "You guys let me tell her off."

"You said you've been dealing with this shit since your fifth year? How long have you known her?"

"Since my fourth year."

"Can I bitch-slap that witch?"

"Kiva? No of course not!" Pamela barked. "Sorry."

"That's a forbidden word," Chelsea joked.

Charissa walked in and smiled. "Hey Fred, Pamela, guys... girls. What's up?"

"Charissa, tell Pamela that she needs to bitch-slap Kiva," Fred stated.

"Pamela, are you letting her get to you once again?" Charissa asked, glancing back towards her room. "Remember that no one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

"Thanks guys, but I really have it all under control," she stated, looking at her feet.

"Pamela, you really need to write a blog or something to tell the witch off." Fred stated again. "I'll do it. I've been dying to do it for a while."

"Fredrick." Pamela scolded.

"What is she doing with her life?"

Chelsea decided to put her two cents in. "Making your life hell that's what!"

"Look around you, you have everything you ever wanted and more!" Fred assured the blonde.

"Look at Neville," Charissa pointed out. "You've got a great guy, hot for that matter, he's actually making something of his self. And he was picked on by people through Hogwarts, well except a few people."

Chelsea smiled. "See Pamela, you're surrounded by people who care about you. And what about that boy who came by yesterday? He seemed happy to see you."

Pamela smiled. "I totally forgot."

Fred gave her a hug. "And from what Nikita and Annibelle told me that you guys were the Golden Trio of Salem School for the Magical. It was great to know you've got friends who care."

Pamela smiled and leaned against Fred. "Thanks guys. I know..."

"NO!" They screamed.

"You will not defend her."

"She is horrible for you."

"And I refuse Kiva's name to be mentioned in my presence" Fred said matter-of-factly. "Don't do it Pamela, or I won't give you a kiss for a week."

"Not that you've kissed me in that long." Pamela teased.

Charissa smiled as Neville came and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello Neville."

"Trust me, Pamela. You'll be very successful in life and you'll be a great teacher. Who knows maybe you'll teach at Hogwarts one day." He joked. "Though of course you're not going..."

"I would never dream of taking over the Herbology position. It's yours Neville." She smiled.

Fred laughed as he put his arms around Pamela. "Plus Kiva Jo has no idea what hell Chelsea and I have planned."

"Chelsea you and Fred are not allowed to do anything. I know that Fred owns a pranking shop. I don't want him to be corrupting you. You're a smart witch on your own." Pamela scolded her boyfriend.

Fred scratched the stubble at his chin. "There's a comment I don't get though."

"What's that?"

"Kiva said that the dances weren't the same without you or Ember."

"Yeah, so?"

"You said you went to a total of three dances."

"All which I had miserable times at."

"And you enjoyed the stomp Monday?"

"Yeah," Pamela answered. She nodded her thanks at Chelsea.

Fred shrugged. "So tell me, if you really didn't dance at these dances you did go to, how the hell can she miss you if you were never even there?"

"Yeah." Came a chorus of voices.

Pamela laughed at this and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Chelsea gave her roommate a mocked upset face. This caused Pamela to start laughing again and Fred held her still as she coughed.

"You need to get plenty of rest before homecoming," Fred told her.

She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. Fred held her tightly. He didn't want to go and leave her. He was spending time away from the people he cared for most. But when he got back it was all going to work out, and they were going to have a perfect date.

"I leave Saturday," Fred told her.

"I know, I don't want you to." She clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"I have to, I'll be back before you even know it. And homegoing..."

"Coming," they corrected.

"Right. You'll have fun, and get unsick," he finished.

"Well, until I get unsick, I'm gonna need dinner. Any chance I can pop over to your mothers for some food?"

"She'd love to have you over. Annibelle is probably over there talking to Ron again," Fred said. He picked her up.

"I can walk," she laughed as he spun her around.

"I want to carry you though," he said.

Charissa rolled her eyes. Chelsea laughed. "We get you all of next week, and you don't get to see this George guy either."

"But he's my secret lover!" Pamela teased her boyfriend.

"Since when?"

"Today when he stopped by," she continued to tease.

"Well, I'll just have to kill him then," he teased back.

* * *

**K15: Well, okay, I so didn't want this chapter to end. The more I wrote, the more I came up with ideas, and the lack of an ending. **

**Fred: Which was rather funny.**

**Me: I know, I know. It's been long over due for me to update, over nearly two months. But I promise, I'll update soon. This week has been sort of relaxation for me. I wanted to update earlier so I could get another update out, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. I'll try again cuz another evil plot bunny popped in my head…**

**Fred: give the real reason. **

**Me: Oh yeah. It's because of my distraction. Wacey. Yeah, I blame him, but he's gone this week. So that's why I wanted to update. **

**Fred: Don't ask why he's a distraction.  
Me: He keeps me writing on my book (something about wanting to die in it). Anyway, enough babbling, can you guys do me favor?? **

**Fred: Kayko…**

**Me: Sorry, anyway. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	23. No more questions

K15: I'm extremely sorry it's taken me forever to update and it seems like I've left the fanfiction world forever

K15: I'm extremely sorry it's taken me forever to update and it seems like I've left the fanfiction world forever.

**Fred: It's not the case though.**

**Me: Yeah, I should've updated a couple of days ago… a week I guess when the one-year anniversary happened, but I was working. But the good news.**

**Fred: She quit.**

**Me: Exactly, so that's more time preparing for school (not that hard) and more fanfiction… hopefully. That and in recent events of the HBP movie being pushed back to July of 09… Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… I really don't.**

**Dedication: To everyone whose still sticking with me after this chapter. **

**Dedication again: To CT… I've just been slacking I know!**

Dinners at the Burrow seemed to get more hectic with each passing year. The last time Mrs. Weasley had the whole family at the house for one of these dinners was to celebrate Harry's birthday. It was the same day that George and Fred had announced that they'd be spending more time with the shop and getting it up and running for everyone. Since then, the family hadn't been together at least not all at once.

"Mum!" Fred called out to her. "I've brought one more guest, I guess we'll have to eat outside again."

Mrs. Weasley laughed a little. She knew that her youngest twin was going to get his girlfriend. Pamela hadn't been to the Burrow in quite sometime. Mrs. Weasley missed the shy girl, and was surprised that Fred hadn't dragged her back sooner. She supposed it had something to do with getting ready for his trip, and Pamela being partially sick in the process.

"That's not a problem dear, will you help Ron and George set the table?" she called back.

The blonde haired girl walked shyly into the kitchen. She was still a little nervous about being around Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't as if Mrs. Weasley was scary or anything, it was just her nature to be a little shy.

"Pami!" A high-pitched voice squealed. She was suddenly tackled into the wall. "I've missed you!"

Pamela smiled. Her only friend that was allowed to call her Pami, Annibelle. "You cut your hair!" Pamela's horse voice told the younger witch.

"I know! C'mon I want you to meet Ron!" she squealed again. "Unless Fred wants to spend time with you. He's been moping around here all week."

Pamela smiled and looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Is it alright? I mean, you don't need any help do you?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at the younger witch. "No of course not dear, dinner is almost ready as it is. I'm hoping to get one of the boys to help me with it. Probably Bill or Charlie when they arrive."

Fred walked in, laughing loudly at Ron. Ron had a big pig nose and a "cute" little tail to match it. Every so often he would snort, causing George, or Fred, to almost collapse on the ground. Annibelle brushed her black hair back as she glanced at her boyfriend. Even she couldn't help but giggle.

"Boys! What did you do to your brother?"

"It wasn't us Mum, honestly," George tried defending. "I don't even have my wand on me."

"It was Ginny. She's home for the weekend." Fred nodded his agreement.

"It's not funny!" Ron snapped at Pamela, who kept giggling in between coughs.

"Oh Ronald, when will you learn?" Hermione huffed, following the youngest Weasley in.

"I suppose now we have to worry about more hexes from you," Annibelle said.

Ginny offered her mother a smile. "Ginerva Weasley, you turn your brother back straight right this very instant. If I ever see you doing useless magic like that again, I'll…" Mrs. Weasley took in a deep breath trying to look intimidating. Even she couldn't manage it. Ron usually picked fights with people he couldn't handle it with. "I'll… break your new broomstick."

"Mum! He deserved it. He was being such a prat anyway," Ginny told.

Pamela giggled as Hermione waved her wand. "Mrs. Weasley, please don't be too hard on Ginny. I was the one who instigated it."

Fred snorted. Only Hermione would use a word like that. It was just to prove how smart she was. He looked down at his girlfriend. In less than two days he'd be leaving her. What would she do without him? Anything? Probably not. She'd probably work on getting rid of that cold.

"Ginerva you will do the dishes without magic tonight." Ron started to laugh. "Ronald, you will help her."

Both of the Weasleys groaned. But accepted the punishment, knowing that it could've been far, far worse. "Now, will you six please leave the room? I've got a dinner to finish."

All six of them nodded and headed back out the back door. Pamela and Annibelle sat there and started chatting right away. Fred was shocked to find out that she could talk so quickly. It was hard for him to keep up with her. George elbowed his twin in the side.

"What?"

"Mate, you've got it bad," he said. Fred shook his head; he wouldn't hear any of it. "Fine whatever you say. But you fancy her more than you fancy the shop."

Fred smiled a little before nodding. "I suppose I can agree to that. But don't tell her mate, you've heard about her ex-boyfriends. And you saw that crazy one."

George laughed. "No more crazy ex-boyfriends."

"Agreed."

The dinner was awesome; everyone had dates or another person to share the time with. Pamela would occasionally cough, and Annibelle would worry. But that was to be expected, they were best friends. Fred would hold her hand under the table and give it a squeeze when she had trouble breathing.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Fred smiled and continued talking to George about the shop. Charlie was wondering about everything that was going on. He looked down the table at Pamela. "So you're the girl that Fred hasn't stopped talking about."

Fred started choking on his food. Pamela and George started to pound on his back. "Are you alright mate?"

Fred took a gulp of water and swallowed the apple pie. Pamela giggled laughed a little before leaning around, trying to get a good look at the second oldest Weasley. In her raspy voice she answered, "I suppose I am."

Charlie laughed. "Did you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, is this twenty questions? I'm no good at that game."

Again the redhead laughed. Pamela blushed before becoming silent. Her best friend was paying attention too much to her boyfriend. Even Hermione was busy talking to Ginny. Harry was the one who noticed to her.

"So, how's school going?"

"Are you learning much about the Muggle life?"

Pamela mouthed thank you to Harry and glanced at Mr. Weasley. "I finally learned about the function about the rubber duck."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley's face lit up. Fred groaned. He had heard that much.

"My friend says it's made of two separate chambers," she began to explain. "And that's about all I learned from her."

"Splendid!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "I must get my hands on one of those."

Harry chuckled. "So how is school going Pamela?"

"I'm passing my classes amazingly." She smiled. Midterm was coming up just next week and that meant more and more tests for the world.

Fred grabbed his girlfriend's hand as she sneezed into her shoulder. She was getting more and more tired by the second. It was the cold. "Pamela? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too hot," Pamela replied.

Molly shot straight up. "I have the perfect remedy." She then ran off, leaving the family alone.

Annibelle, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys laughed. By now they were used to this. She was always trying to help with something. All her children were grown and she had no one else to take care of. That left Mrs. Weasley trying to take care of Harry, Hermione, and the others when they needed it.

"Don't worry, Mum is going to just get you some nasty potion," Fred assured her.

Pamela shrugged. Annibelle was quick to answer for her best friend. "Pami's used to it by now, she had to take a ton during her senior year. She was afraid that she wasn't going to be able to perform at half-time."

Pamela giggled. "Oh thanks Annibelle."

"Not a problem."

"I thought you went to Salem?" Bill asked.

"Zhe did, at least, dat is what George said," Fleur told them.

"For a while, I was taken out right before my sixth year," Pamela felt like she was explaining something over again. Harry looked up.

"So today at the Ministry I was able to almost complete my training, they're telling me I'm close to actual training," Harry grinned. He was trying to get all the pressure away from Pamela.

"That's wonderful Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. In one of her hands was a cake and then in the other was a potion for Pamela. "Here, all you need to do is take and you'll feel better in the morning. For now, lets celebrate Harry's almost victory."

**K15: Okay, this chapter didn't turn out anyway like I planned. **

**Fred: That's the best thing ever.**

**Me: Anyway, sorry I wish I got this out faster. But work, and now school. But hopefully I can get them coming out faster. I've just been so busy. Sorry about that. Hope you guys still review. Later. K15**


	24. I never miss the fun

**K15: Okay, so since school started back up, I've been having trouble updating. **

**Fred: It doesn't help that she's still head over heals for that Wacey guy.**

**Me: Shh… that has nothing to do with it. **

**Fred: Whatever Kayko.**

**Me: Anyway, so I hope you guys enjoy the late chapter. :D I'll quit babbling and allow you to read. Later. K15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all characters belong to JK. Rowling. Don't sue! **

**Dedication: Dang I'm running outta dedications. Naturally Potter. :D Cuz, I've been uber lazy. So yeah. That and I should review the fic I've been slacking on... I promise... soon. :D **

* * *

Ginny held onto Pamela's wrist tightly as they traveled out to the orchard. She would occasionally glance around, to make sure her brothers were following behind her. When she was happy, she would return her gaze to her boyfriend ahead of her.

"Harry, how much further?"

"Not much, Gin," he answered. His green eyes sparkled. "Pamela are you sure you want to play?"

"Of course she wants to play!" Annibelle and Ginny squealed.

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "I think you guys are going to be a little outnumbered. Hermione doesn't play."

Hermione shrugged. "It doesn't mean I haven't picked up stuff from Viktor, Ronald," she snapped.

"And you think you can play?"

"I'll play Keeper," Hermione said proudly.

Fred and George dropped the brooms on the ground. "Well, personally I wanna whatever team Pamela is on," Fred said sternly.

Harry shook his head. "No, sorry. Ginny and I are captains. Charlie are you going to grace us with your grace?"

Charlie Weasley chuckled, his Weasley blue eyes sparkling. "Sure, I'll love to beat my little sister into the ground."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm game."

"Bloody Hell," George swore. "I don't think it's fair that all Ginny has is a Keeper, a Beater, and a Chaser."

"Well, lets see," Harry thought. "We'll just win."

"No," Pamela stated firmly. "Annibelle played Chaser, so we'll switch Ginny over to Seeker. That gives us four."

George scrunched up his face and glanced towards the sky. "That still puts Harry's team at two Beaters, two seekers, and a Keeper."

Bill smiled and handed Victoire, to Fleur. "_Merci amour," _he told her.

She smiled and with a perfect French accent replied, "_Vous êtes les bienvenus."_

"I'll play for you girls."

Charlie smirked. "So it's you and me brother?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bill glanced at Harry. "So now this team has two Chasers, a Beater, a Seeker, and a Keeper."

Harry glanced at George. "Fred, you'll play Chaser."

"But, but—" he tried to contradict.

"I don't wanna hear it." Harry glanced down at the brooms. "Who's Silver Spirit?"

Pamela's eyes widened. "That's mine!" She glanced at Fred. "How did you get it over here?"

Fred picked it up and handed it to her. "When I snuck away to work."

"Whatever! You know we were going to play Quidditch." She smirked. That meant her whole team was playing on decent brooms. She glanced at Fred's team. They were playing on the same Firebolts as well. "You guys are so going to lose."

"Ah Contraire," Fred answered with a smile. "It is you who will lose."

The girls, and Bill, grabbed a broom and took off into the air waiting for the rest of the boys to follow. Fred chuckled, grabbing one of the many Firebolts they had took off into the evening sky. He was excited to be playing against not only Pamela, but his sister as well.

Hermione was a natural as she sped towards balls that were thrown towards her makeshift hoop. Ron tried his best to try to block anything that was thrown at him. Annibelle had a wicked arm, and Fred had trouble getting the Quaffle passed Pamela. Whenever he'd get in range, the Bludger was shot directly at his head.

"Bloody Hell Pamela!" Fred shouted, as he guarded the Quaffle closely.

She offered him a flirtatious smile and flew around him. Ginny winked and chased after Harry pretending to see the Snitch. It was then when Charlie and Bill were neck and neck chasing after the Quaffle.

Pamela smiled, no one was really keeping score, nor was really trying to win. It was just a game to test out skills once again. Fred threw the Quaffle at Hermione's goal, and she sped towards it. It barely slipped through her fingers. This caused Ron to roll forward onto his broomstick, roaring with laughter.

"Be nice," Ginny yelled out at her brother. "Hermione is doing well for her first time playing against."

"I'm never nice!" Ron teased. "Especially when you and Harry are snogging all the time. I'm surprised you two pay attention to what's going on."

Ginny opened her mouth but Pamela sped towards Ron. His blue eyes widened and he took off towards the ground. He figured that it would be quicker to get away from Pamela that way.

"Pamela!" George called. "Fred stop your crazy girlfriend."

Fred chuckled. "Who's got the faster broom?"

Ron jumped off his broom and took off. It was then when Pamela brought her hand back and threw the bat towards the ground. If it weren't for Fred who just barely reached her in time, she would've hit Ron dead on. Ron let out a high pitched scream.

Ginny smiled and floated around Pamela and her brother. "Dang, I thought you were a bad shot."

"I am, but he made me mad." Pamela pouted.

Fred sighed and put his arm around his girlfriend. "I think this game is over Harry," he called out.

"It's getting too dark to see anyway," Harry realized.

Pamela chuckled. She let out a sneeze and shivered a bit. The cold wasn't worsening, but it wasn't getting any better either. Sighing she landed her broom, and made her way back towards the Burrow. The shouts behind her only stalled her slightly.

"Pamela!" Fred and George chorused, throwing their arms around her.

"'Ello boys," she greeted.

Harry and Hermione were chatting quietly behind her, but Pamela could still pick up the conversation slightly. Also there was Ginny and Annibelle talking about school, both in their final years at the schools they went to. Pamela was focused on the up coming weekend though.

"So, I'm leaving a little earlier than expected."

"What!" Pamela let out a groan. "Why?"

Fred sort of shrugged. He kissed the top of her head. "It's not like I want to. The job requires it."

George shook his head. "But what my brother lacks in, I will be making up in."

She sighed as she snuggled into Fred's warmth. "And what would that be?"

"I will be allowing you to stay at the flat for the few days that he's gone."

Pamela thought of everything that her roommates had planned out for her. "I'm not too sure about that," she said a little hesitatently.

"I won't take no for an answer. In the morning you can go to classes. And at night you will live with me, we'll be roommates!" he continued on.

"Don't push it George," Fred scolded. "Pamela has her own life too. But she will at least think about it right?"

"I will, I probably will sleep in that huge bed of yours."

Fred raised a red eyebrow. "Huge? What room have you been in?"

"Fred, it's bigger than mine. I don't know if you were spoiled…"

"I'm teasing love." He smirked. "But you'll really think about it right?"

"Yeah."

Fred opened the door and allowed the Potter Pals to go in. As the Potter started to go in, Fred grabbed him and pulled him back. "Any idea on who attacked us?"

"Chase refuses to talk. But he says that some of the Death Eaters are strong," Harry whispered.

"And?"

"They are only hired by pure bloods. A pure-blood that wants Pamela out of his, or her, way," he continued to answer. He pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to Fred. "With you going out of the country tomorrow. I'll have a better idea who is attacking Pamela."

"Any ideas?"

"There is a certain Death Eater that I have contact with. He's doing some extra work for the Order."

"Is that still going on?" Fred questioned.

"A little bit. But it requires some of him getting into trouble."

"Do I get to help?"

"Fred you're helping by leaving. Pamela plays a big role in this one," Harry continued to whisper.

Fred nodded, taking the information in. "How long before the trouble starts? You know I never miss the fun," he said after a moment.

Harry smirked. That was when Fred knew that the Boy-Who-Lived had a card up his sleeve, as the Muggles would say an ace in the hole. There were many times that Harry could meet Fred and George in their mischief. It was those moments that Fred really admired the fellow troublemaker.

"We'll just have to see what is going to happen then." Fred clapped the back of Harry and walked in, chasing down his girlfriend.

* * *

**K15: So it only took me a few days, but I did it! I finally updated. Any ideas who that Death Eater Harry's talking about is? No, probably not. :P  
**

**Fred: It took her a while though.**

**Me: Yeah, I wrote something for my Creative Writing class, but you see… they didn't like it. And so I was a little discourage. But no more.**

**Fred: But the good news is that …  
Me: Uh… I have no more good news. Other than I know the Quidditch scene wasn't too good. I'm sorry about that.  
Fred: -shrugs- Sure. **

**Me: Anyway, so CT… I was curious if you wanted to date Neville. Yeah… that's my strangeness for you. :D Anyway, I've gotta run, more homework and stuff. Don't forgot to review. Later. K15**


	25. without a valid ID

**K15: hey guys, so this is another chapter. **

**Fred: Of course. **

**Me: This time there is no Fred… or George for that matter. But only because it's part of Harry's plan.**

**Fred: BUT!**

**Me: FRED!**

**Fred: Oh, wait; I'm not supposed to tell you about that.**

**Me: Exactly. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the stuff I have in my room. **

* * *

**  
Dedication: This one is to everyone who is having trouble with school, frustrated, and over worked. Just remember you're not alone! :)  
**

**Other less important dedication: To Wacey, because he's doing too much and needs a vacation. :)**

* * *

Pamela sighed and clutched her books tighter to her. She had just gotten her test score back from Psychology. It was not a happy score, how was she going to explain this to her mother, that she had failed another test. Sighing she looked at the building that was off in the distance.

The blonde was so close to the dorm. She could have gone back there, she had stayed the last two nights there. But then again she could have gone to the Apparation point. Which was only two feet towards the left. George had been bugging her to come and spend some time with him. He was lonely now that Fred was in Turkey. It was only Tuesday of homecoming week and Pamela was being driven nuts.

"PAMELA!" a voice yelled behind her. Turning around she was able to spot her black haired roommate, Chelsea. "Hey roomie!"

"Hello Chelsea how was math?"

"Boring," she answered, flinging her bag onto her shoulder. "How was your test?"

Pamela let out a frustrated snuff. Her blue eyes avoided the brown ones of her roommate's. She let out another longer sigh. She shrugged, figuring it was going to be best to lie. "You haven't seen George have you?"

"No, nor have I seen Harry around either."

Pamela scrunched up her face. "Has he been hanging around here too?" she demanded.

Chelsea laughed. "He came by the other day while you were in math. But he left knowing that you hadn't… well… sorry I'm sworn to secrecy."

Pamela rolled her eyes. "Of course you are," she muttered. "It doesn't matt—"

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME! I'M FREE TO TRAVEL BACK AND FORTH!"

"A Brit?" Chelsea asked, referring to someone from England.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Pamela replied. A look of confusion was etched onto her face. "But then again a lot of things don't surprise me nowadays."

Chelsea nodded her answer and went towards the dorm. "Are you coming?"

Pamela shook her head. "No, my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"Of course it is. Okay, I'll see you later then," she sprinted off ahead of the witch.

"We need to see some form of identification," another, deeper, male voice stated. Pamela knew that it was the Apparation guards. They were more specific with what wizards were and weren't allowed to travel through this point.

"I gave you mine already."

"And we told you sir, that it doesn't work."

"How can it not blood work? I got that from Potter before I left."

Pamela raised an eyebrow and took a step closer. A plan was already working through her mind. If she was caught then she could just make the excuse she was going off to England to visit George Weasley. Usually the idea was with her, and they didn't question her too much.

"Miss, I'm sorry but this portal is under closure. At least until we apprehend this culprit," a wizard with dark blue robes stated.

"I'm curious as who that is," Pamela questioned.

"That is Draco Malfoy, nitrous Death Eater, wanted for several crimes in England," came her answer.

"And I told you that I was cleared of most of those crimes, and I served my time in Azkaban for the one that I was not cleared of," Malfoy defended.

Pamela stood up a little taller. She couldn't remember much of Malfoy through her one and half years at Hogwarts. But what she could remember wasn't the friendliest of memories. She took a step closer but a hand reached out to stop her.

"Get your hands off me," she snapped. "I'm going to talk to him. I was expecting someone today. Mr. Potter said I would know when I saw him." It wasn't the best lie she could come up with, and since she had gotten to Salem University her lying skills have gotten worse and worse.

"We will allow you five minutes." The guard motioned towards the others. The two of them walked away.

It was then when Pamela took charge of the situation. "What are you doing here?" she paused. "Especially without a valid I.D."

"As I told that wizard before, I have a proper form. You Americans must not know anything."

"I know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family fortune," she said, raising her head only slightly. "You were placed in slightly and hate everyone and everything dealing with the _lesser _group of Wizards."

"Lesser?" he questioned, brushing a piece of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Muggle Borns," Pamela stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or Mudbloods as you so nicely put it."

Malfoy snorted. "Do you blame me?"

"Yeah, because I fall into that group of witches. As does my best friend Hermione," she snapped at him.

"Oh."

Pamela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Hermione's told me shitty things about you," she continued on. She snapped on her heal and got ready to leave when his hand reached out and grabbed her. "Let me go."

"Help me," he said. She knew that this was a whole new type of level for him. Hermione had never mentioned him needing help before. Malfoy was prideful and stubborn. Help was almost beneath him.

"Why should I help you? I'm a Mudblood," said Pamela, almost cruelly. "It doesn't matter that I've got some…"

"Please?"

"Do you even know my name?"

"Is it required?"

"Fine, I see how it is, don't have my help." Pamela shrugged. She sighed, and opened her mouth to call for the help.

"Potter said it was something that I could remember," said Malfoy. He was sounding rather desperate. "Help me please?"

Pamela debated for a moment. She looked into his silver blue eyes. She gulped. His eyes were rather, for lack of better word, perfect. Sighing she gritted her teeth and bounced her head back and forth.

"Fine," she agreed. It was against her better judgment. "It's Pamela for future references."

Malfoy smirked, making Pamela's heart race. She mentally cursed a feeling that she was developing for the former Death Eater. He took her hand and kissed it gently on the knuckles. _He's OOC_, Pamela thought. _Or really quick to jump and play the part of innocent. _

"Miss, I will have to ask you to leave, while he take him into questioning," the guard said. In his hands were a chocolate donut and a cup of coffee. "He is…"

"Here to see me. Mr. Potter sent him to talk about the situation happening with the Death Eaters," Pamela lied quickly. She was making this completely off the top of her head. Hopefully Malfoy would be quick to catch on to it. "Draco here over reacted because I was late to warn you."

The wizard raised his eyebrow, glancing between Malfoy and Pamela. "How can we be so sure?"

Malfoy was quick to speak up. "Because sir, Pamela is never late. So when I didn't see her face amongst the lack of crowd, I panicked."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, trying to hold back a laugh. That lie was on the pathetic side. "He's part of my safety, in case Chase escapes. I'm pretty sure the Ministry in England has told you about it?"

"Ah yes, we did not know that it would take so long to get a…"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "It's because the Ministry had many candidates to look through. You cannot rush these types of situation. As for I am on the Ministry itself, and know what goes behind choosing a ba—body guard."

Pamela looked at him. He could've blown it all by saying babysitting. Sighing she nodded. "George had the final say, and figured that a pure blood would be better to protect me," she paused. She was too caught up in her thoughts about Fred now. What would he say to this strange friendship that was starting to develop. "And with a former…"

"Miss, your stories do not add up."

The witch looked up towards the ceiling shaking her head. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Malfoy's wand. She grabbed it out of his back pocket and held it in front of the guards nose. She gave it a wave and muttered, "_Oblivio." _

The wizard with blue robes looked at her and put a smile. "Pamela, it is great to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing well," she replied just as sweetly.

"That's good to hear, are you heading to England?"

"No sir, I think I'm going to be staying here. Thanks for the offer though." She grabbed Malfoy's wrist and began to drag him back towards the dorm. The sun still seemed to be shining brightly, and the weather was warm to. Pamela took in the sun that warmed her somewhat pale skin.

Malfoy on the other hand seemed like a vampire and pulled himself back, pulling his cloak's hood on. Pamela chuckled and pushed it off his head. She giggled as he glared at her. It rather nice to have him like his old self again, he didn't say a single word the whole trip back to the dorm.

"Uh, Mudblood?"

Pamela froze in her steps. They were right before the door, and now he had to start with the names. She felt offended. She didn't want to answer him right away. After a second she offered him a fake smile and said, "Pure blood?"

"Thank you," he muttered.

"Did that hurt your pride?"

"I'm apologizing to you. You better as hell take it," Malfoy stated.

Pamela turned to him and poked his chest. "Listen here you dumbass, I just saved you from another trip to Azkaban. After everything you've done to Hermione, and Harry you should be grateful."

"For what?"

"The fact that I saved you!" Pamela's eyes narrowed, and her shoulders became a little more tensed. "Forget it, you go home, and you go and get yourself in trouble."

Malfoy stopped for a moment. He looked at Pamela, who had her arms crossed. The wand in her hand was his. It was that moment that he decided she had to be a skilled witch. He finally admitted defeat and held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Pamela asked.

"A truce?"

"There's got to be a catch," she declared. "There's always a catch with these kind of things."

A smirk crossed his face. "Well, other than you giving me wand back, no catch. Malfoy's honor."

Pamela raised her eyebrow. She finally held out her hand and took his, shaking it. The witch thought about it. She had decided that it was the start of a very strange friendship.

* * *

**K15: So, this chapter was kind of fun to write. I'm not going to lie.**

**Fred: I was laughing at Pamela's misfortune. Or is it Malfoy's misfortune?**

**Me: Either way, it was funny. So I just couldn't stop writing in this chapter. Which is a good thing. **

**Fred: Of course.**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. So don't forget to review. It makes us all happy. I'll get started on the next chapter right away. So until then. Later. K15**


	26. Centuries!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Dedication: Uh… duh to recent events, I decided to dedicate this one to my roommate Brezzie. Cuz she told me to… :P **

* * *

"MALFOY! DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!"

Pamela laughed a little as George stood in the middle of her room, wand sparking, and his face matching the color of his hair. His normal green-blue eyes full of hatred towards Draco. Draco on the other hand, remained completely calm and content in a chair that he had claimed as his own.

"Put your wand out. Draco is informing me about the fact Harry lost Chase," she informed the angry red head.

"WHAT!"

She scratched the middle of her forehead, right between her two eyebrows. Who knew George was going to overreact. She missed Fred, and somewhat doubted that his reaction would be as calm. Her blue eyes noticed that the once golden sparks switched to red. She was worried that her new friend was going to be cursed.

"Put the wand down George."

"No, he's lead—"

"I didn't associate with any wizards outside of England," Draco stated, interrupting George. "I knew that You-Know-Who had many followers, but I didn't know how far they reached out. My father contacted many of them, because of the Dark Lord's wishes. But not I."

"Not my problem," George growled.

The blonde haired witch tapped her fingers against her crossed arms. She then held out her hand. "Give me your wand."

"No."

"George Fabian Weasley," she stated, her arm still outstretched. "Put your wand away."

"If the Weasel feels threaten by my presence than that's fine." Draco shrugged. "No skin off my neck."

"His name is George," she corrected. "This family feud has gone on long enough."

"You cannot change centuries of fighting," Draco told her.

Pamela's lips pursed and George's hand shook a little. "As long as you two are in my house, then you will follow my rules." She tapped her foot angrily. It was at this point, both boys were grateful she didn't have a wand."

"Centuries," George tried to explain.

"Don't care."

George put his wand and fell onto Chelsea's bed, glaring at Draco the whole time. George then looked around for the first time since he had come here. The room was a disaster area. Clothes and books were thrown about, there were dirty dishes stacked into the windowsill (he was surprised that something wasn't growing), their two small garbage cans were over flowing, and Pamela had a dozen and a half ice cream cartons along her headboard. He wondered when the last time both girls had actually cleaned.

"Potter thinks Chase has headed back to the States," Draco filled George in.

"Impossible. Harry said that Chase worked for money. That's the only reason the three of us were kidnapped," corrected George.

"Where's your look alike?"

"Not here."

"It's important that he knows," Draco firmly said.

The two boys started another glaring contest again. "Well that sucks like rubber chicken eggs on a Friday afternoon in the middle of the fourth of July during a winter snow storm," said Pamela, breaking the glare contest. "Fred's not in the country."

"Where is he?"

Pamela coughed slightly. She was feeling much better than last week, and it was only Tuesday. George was glad that she had gotten a little bit more color back in her face, and wasn't that ghostly pale color any more. She had her voice completely back, for the most part (she still couldn't sing decently), and she had a little more skip to her step. He smiled as small feelings were brought back. He shook his head. No he was not going to make a move on his twin's girlfriend.

"Not here," she stated.

"Where though? If he's not in the Americas nor England, where is he?" Draco pried.

"It's none of your concern," Pamela barked. "Either way, I will not worry Fred with this trivial matters."

George agreed. Fred was usually under enough strain of a workday, and now with them trying to go global it just made things worse. "We need to figure out where Chase is heading. Thinking like a Death Eater."

"I've given up the Death Eater life completely," Draco told the two.

Pamela laughed.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were a Death Eater. Were you not hugged as a child or something?"

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. The look of confusion only made Pamela laugh harder. Even George chuckled a little bit. Only she would find something like Draco not being hugged as a child amusing. But at least this way, she wasn't too upset about the upcoming math test George knew that she had later this week.

Pamela quickly over came her giggles and finally took a seat, moving her clothes off the bed. She leaned back and crossed her legs. "What is the plan?"

"Potter thinks that Chase is coming after you again," Draco stated. "He's using me to bring him out. But after that embarrassing moment—"

"Did you forget they check background?"

"I've never traveled across the countries before."

George raised an eyebrow. "For someone who thinks he's so great…"

"I'm a Portkey child. I didn't have the pleasure of side-Apparation," Draco snapped.

"Stop it both of you!"

"Stay out of this Mudblood," he snapped at Pamela.

Both George and Pamela stood up. As he took a step closer towards the blonde wizard, she pushed George back onto the bed. That was when George was thankful that her mother snapped her wand.

"Do not call me that!" she yelled at him.

"Who do you think you are? You're just a girl I'm babysitting until your boyfriend gets back," he demanded.

"I think I'm someone who was trained by some of the best American witches and wizards. It wasn't illegal to be taught the Unforgivable Curses at Salem. I learned about them during my third year," Pamela snapped. " Do not test me boy."

"I'm not afraid of a Mudblood," he continued to say.

"I don't care what a pure blood thinks," she argued back.

The door opened up and Chelsea stood there with Charissa behind her. "Uh… did we come at a bad time?"

Pamela took a step away from Draco. She shook her head. "Actually, I was planning to go out for a walk. It's such a beautiful day."

Charissa and Chelsea both nodded. She motioned for the two wizards behind her to follow. It was clear that they couldn't discuss about Wizarding events in front of Muggles. And since both already knew so much about the Wizarding World, the Ministry (from both America and England) would be breathing down Pamela's neck.

George fell into step with her; occasionally he would look over her shoulder only to glare at Draco. This seemed to drive Pamela nuts every time he would do it. Draco wasn't being much better either.

"Stop it," she hissed. "Act your age, not your shoe size."

"Pamela…"

"I don't want to hear it. Just take it," she said. The three of them walked into the WSC (Wizarding Student Center). Pamela smiled, she hadn't stepped in here yet. She was afraid because she didn't have a wand she wouldn't be accepted.

"What is this place?" Draco asked.

"It's where Wizards, and Witches can study and practice magic without the constant worry of Muggles."

George looked up and smiled. "I like this place. What clubs do you have?"

"Dueling club, by far has to be the best one yet. And we do have a couple of potion clubs, a transfiguration club, uh… any club you can imagine," she explained.

Draco walked by, and quickly pulled out his wand, blocking a spell. "Is there supposed to be some sort of stopping on that?"

Pamela shrugged. She pulled the boys into an elevator. She pressed the fifth floor and waited for the elevator to move. As soon as it started, she took in a deep breath. George raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going to?"

"A meeting room. We can plot evilly there," she stated.

"Evil is beneath me," Draco told her.

"Malfoy, if anything were below you, it sure isn't evil," George answered crossly.

"Stop it you two!" Pamela told them. "You two are grown men, both who have respect towards their names. You should not be fighting."

Draco finally admitted defeat. "Fine."

George held out his hand. "Truce?"

The look on Pamela's face was what caused Draco to take the Weasley twin's hand. "Now let me tell you two something I'm think of," she stated.

"What?"

"Sorry," she stated quickly. "I was thinking that Chase isn't so much after me as he is Fred."

George's jaw dropped. "What! My brother hasn't…" Draco pulled out a Daily Prophet. He opened it to the middle section. George tilted his head. "They have a gossip column?

Pamela managed to squeeze in between the two boys. "It's been about a month since the trial. They're still talking about that?"

"It's been going on for months. This is the first time that a former Death Eater has voiced his opinion," Draco stated. "This is when Potter contacted me."

There was a ding and the elevator came to a sudden stop. Pamela grabbed Draco's arm and clinged to him as she shut her eyes. "Sorry, elevators scare me."

Both boys chuckled as she walked through the doors, and headed towards the back. "There is never anyone in this one," she said opening the door. Inside there was just a small square table and a few practice dummies. "Lock the door."

The boys did just that and they sat around the small table. Pamela picked up a piece of spare parchment, together they began running through ideas that they had. It was a start, but they needed to keep the Wizarding world safe from another Dark Wizard. Who knew what was going to happen after that.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so I had no idea how I was going to end this. But I was happy with how it ended. **

**Fred: I wasn't. I'm still not in it.**

**Me: These chapters kept coming to me though.**

**George: I know! She wanted to stay up late last night to write this chapter.**

**Fred: This is my job. You're job is to make the cookies.  
George: Don't start boy. **

**Me: Children! **

**George/Fred: Sorry. **

**Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review. Later. K15 **

**PS- CT… Draco huh? Well, you can't have him quite yet. I need him to … well… **

**Fred: Date Hermione first!**

**Me: FRED! Yeah, that's what I need him for basically. But as soon as he's done I suppose you can have him. :D It will work... I hope.  
**


	27. I bloody love her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Dedication: To Charlie, because without him... well... I probably wouldn't have posted up the fic. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Draco stared blankly at Pamela. This was the first time that George had seen the young, Slytherin, pureblood without words. Not that the Gryffindor had anything to say either. Pamela's plan was out of the ordinary. She started off babbling, but eventually got to the plan. George felt that her plan came together as she talked. What was shocking was that George probably couldn't have come up with that himself.

"Well?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "That's stupid."

"Don't say that," defended George.

"Bloody hell, no wonder you never passed anything. It's because you don't think," Draco started to scold the Weasley twin.

"Children, do I need to separate you two?" Pamela asked, interrupting their fight.

"No," they chorused. Both boys hung their head down in shame. This seemed oddly out of character for Draco.

"That's better. Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to come up with a new plan to draw out Chase."

"Money, if he likes money, it's money that will drag him out again," Draco told them. He took a seat and propped his feet up on the table.

Pamela stopped and thought for a moment. Her blue eyes ran back and forth, looking from George to Draco back to George again. She moved her left hand slowly, brushing a piece of her blonde hair back.

"I'm not going to get kidnapped again," she stated very firmly.

"Nor are we putting Katie in danger," came the redhead's reply.

"How do you feel about putting Ginny in danger?"

"WHAT!"

In a blink of an eye George jumped across the table, and punched Draco in the face. The blonde let out a deep growl. He did something odd and pulled on George's hair and rolled the older boy off. He kicked George in the side.

"That's enough!"

Neither one of them paid attention to what was going on. George rolled over and pinned Draco down with one knee. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at the younger boy's throat. Draco was sweating as the tip of the wand glowed a slight red color.

Pamela walked calmly over and knocked George's wand out of his hand. He didn't even hesitate and punched Draco in the nose, causing it to bleed. The witch shivered at the sight of the blood. Pamela swallowed whatever was coming up from her stomach and pushed to the two apart. Putting herself in between the two boys, the fight between the boys stopped.

"How about we put someone who can take care of herself?"

"You don't know—"

"You didn't date Chase!" she snapped at Draco. "Unless you're one of those lovely I'm-too-cute-so-therefore-I'm-gay guys."

Draco looked away and rubbed his nose. Pamela stood there breathing heavily and glaring at the two boys. George had to admit to it, she had a point. He could remember her mention how she dated the Death Eater for nearly a year. If anyone knew Chase, then it was definitely Pamela.

"Then what do you have in mind?"

She didn't answer right away. He could see her blue eyes clearly. He wondered what she was thinking. It was then she stated, "I was thinking since he is strongly against Muggle-borns, we get a Muggle-born to be the bait."

It took George a moment to realize whom she was talking about. "Hermione? She won't go for it."

"You don't know that!" Pamela threw her hands up in the air. "Harry is good, but he needs the little extra push to get the right people out."

Draco nodded. That much he knew. "Potter isn't willing to place the right people in danger. He rather do it all himself." He waved his wand around, almost like it was some sort of toy.

George narrowed his green-blue eyes. "There is nothing wrong with Harry," he tried to defend. "He protects the people that needs protecting. And allows the others to fall." After it was said, he shook his head. Harry protected everyone, whether they deserved to be protected or not.

Pamela raised a brown eyebrow. She began pacing around the small room, her fingers gracing the curtains. Occasionally, she would chew on her pen lid or scribble something on a piece of paper. George knew she was thinking, and her mind was working quicker than usual.

"I bet Hermione is more than willing to go for this plan. Harry pissed her off by not including her in the last pause," she paused. Her eyes fell on George. "It's not like we're putting Katie into any more danger. I, nor Harry, would stand for that."

"True, but I don't think…"

"You don't know that!"

"I do," Draco stated firmly. "You must be daft to think she actually help. Granger won't participate as soon as she learns that I'm in on it."

"Only because you are a Death Eater," Pamela snapped at the blonde. "Who better to know what Death Eater's think than a Death Eater?"

"The correct term is former Death Eater. And even then, I only joined because I feared the Dark Lord," he growled. "Do not…"

"Ask her then, I bet you that she'll agree. She's pretty much willing to do anything to help out," Pamela continued on.

George rose to his feet. "Oh yeah," he said, throwing his hands up in the air, "That's going to go over well." He put on the best innocent face he could muster. "Hey Hermione, I don't know if you'll mind, but we were thinking of ways to bring out Chase. And it came around to the idea of using you as bait. Would you mind assisting us?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sure!"

Pamela smirked. She held out her hand and George dropped a few golden coins into her hand. It was a small bet, but it was one he was willing to side with Draco on. He took a deep breath and sat on her counter. He felt at home here, even though she had a ton of books lying over the place.

Hermione washed her dishes, putting them in a dry rack next to them. Draco was snickering. This caused the Gryffindor witch to glare at him. "But I'm not doing it for him, because he's going to be funding this. I'm doing it to help Harry and Pamela."

Pamela sighed and threw a few coins in George's lap. Another bet. So she was going to do it for Harry and Pamela. It made sense.

"I'm not saying that you're helping because of me, Mudblood," he snapped. George took a step forward and Pamela held out her hand. No fights today. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that I'm the bad guy Weasel. You know that I'm always right."

"Now that's not true!" Pamela snapped. "You be nice to George as well as Hermione. The only reason you aren't rotting in some Wizard prison is because of me. So I suggest you at least show these two respect!"

"Pamela, you don't need to yell," Hermione told the girl. "It's okay. Malfoy and I have this on going rivaling relationship. He's just mad because all of my scores were higher than his."

Pamela rolled her eyes and walked out of the small kitchen. Immediately she was surrounding by bookshelves on every wall. There were books of every kind, and even more titles that she didn't recognize. Pamela laughed as Hermione's books were organized by not only title, but also the year that she had read them in Hogwarts.

"Hermione, you have too much free…" Pamela let out a squeal and pulled out a book. The leather cover was held worn out. It was almost like Hermione had read it many times. "You have Romeo and Juliet! I want to read this book!"

Hermione chuckled, taking the book from Pamela's hand and replacing it back on the second shelf. "I'm sorry. I don't want to lend out that book." It must have meant something to the know-it-all witch.

Pamela shook her head. It wasn't surprise. She looked over to George who was digging through Hermione's fridge again. Draco was admiring his perfect nails. Pamela looked at the small group that had been formed. They were all from different upbringings. How the four of them, five when Fred returned, were going to get along long enough to plan this completely out. Right now they were just trying to get some basics planned out.

"What is the actual plan?"

"We're waiting for Weasel Dumb to get back," Draco sneered.

"His name is Fred," Pamela and Hermione rushed to defense. They had to hold the other Weasley twin back from jumping Draco.

Hermione walked away from George, glaring at Draco. She studied him from top to bottom. If she didn't know any better, he'd gotten better looking since his days at Hogwarts. The hair that he was starting to loose back during the Final Battle was starting to grow back. She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, blushing.

Pamela smirked. She knew that look on the girl's face. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hermione fancied Draco. The girl in question pulled on her hair, before walking back to the sink. It was unclear how much she fancied him. By Hermione's actions, it was only a little, because she was still yelling and accusing him of past crimes.

George finally looked over at a clock hanging on the wall. Hermione had two sitting right next to each other. One was much like his mother's, except instead of just her family, she also had her friends on there, as well as Krum. Even after a year of the war, she still needed to know where everyone was at all times. The other clocker stated the time, and was very easy to read.

"Pamela, I'm tried. I've spent too much time traveling back and forth. And I haven't had a day off this week," George complained. "Tomorrow is Wednesday, my busiest day. I don't want to stay out too late."

Pamela glanced at the clock. With the huge Roman Numerals it read 10:05. It was getting later, even though back in Salem it was only five. She had a math class early then a long break, which in that time she could help George with the shop. Wednesdays Fred and George had to close down the shop just to get in a break.

"George do you mind if I stay here?" she asked, looking at the Weasley twin. By here she meant at his flat above the shop.

"You are welcome at the mansion," Draco answered.

"I don't wanna stay with you," she snapped at the Malfoy heir. She looked hopefully at George. Truthfully she wanted to sleep in Fred's bed, feeling him there by her side.

"You sound better, but I think you should go home. I know you're one of my best mates but—" he started. "I don't want you staying up to late."

She blinked a few times, and gave out a mock whimper. She then stuck out her pink bottom lip and began to pout. George stared at her. It was a contest to see who would crack first, and the Weasley twin was sure not going to crack.

"What if I tell you that I'll spend most of the week here?"

"What if I tell you you should go home and rest?" he questioned back.

"I'll tell you that, it's not possible."

There was a moment of silence. Both stared each other down. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of George's head. He screwed up his face.

"Great!" Pamela exclaimed. "It's been a while since I've seen Lee." George stared at her, wondering when she heard about Lee. He hadn't mentioned anything. He grabbed her arm, not questioning it and the duo Apparated away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough when Pamela and George arrived at the flat, Lee was standing there. He stood there holding the newest magazine of Quidditch Weekly. On the front of it, many colors zoomed by. The one thing that stood out was a dirty blonde; she smiled as a Quaffle was thrown her, which she caught with relative ease.

"Evening, Pam," Lee greeted as soon as Pamela removed her flip-flops. "George have you seen the cover this week?"

"I haven't had the time, Mate," he told the black boy. "I've been working, and keepin' an eye on Catholic Girl here."

"Oh shut it Holy One," Pamela teased back, coughing a bit. "Do you have a Sleeping Draught?"

"Why?"

"I'm tired, and I want to sleep through the night."

George tossed the idea back and forth. "Above the sink, behind the spice. Mum doesn't know we have it for when Fred or I have nightmares."

Lee and Pamela raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares?"

"About the war, how close Fred and Percy came to dying," George answered quite confidently. "Take about a half a shot. Shot glasses are in the left cupboard."

Pamela walked away. There wasn't much on her mind, other than sleep. It was a moment before either George or Lee said anything. When they heard the door shut, they both collapsed onto the couch. It wasn't as if they didn't want Pamela to overhear what was going on, it was—okay it was just that.

"That means she's back in England," George stated.

Lee nodded. "I saw her just yesterday. Hasn't she come in yet?"

"Wait, you saw her?"

Again came another nod. He placed the magazine in the other boy's lap. George could only stare. She was the biggest hit in Quidditch, next to Krum of course. George's eyes landed on the headline.

_**Katie Bell's secret love? Details on pg 6.**_

"What the hell?"

Lee tilted his head slightly. "I thought she was talking about you."

"Does this bloody sound like me?" George yelled.

Lee rose to his feet. "I don't know!"

George snorted out air. He made his way across the room. Lee followed closely behind him. George grabbed two cups and slammed them on the table. He then leaned on his knees and opened the cabinets. He pushed stuff around, trying to locate something.

"What are you looking for?"

"This!" George smiled as he held up a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I thought you two gave up drinking," Lee pointed out. "Ever since Hermione and Katie came into yours and Fred's lives."

George's eyes shifted as he poured some into the two cups. _I won't talk about it, _he thought furiously. The cup filled completely to the top. He took a sip and held the second cup up to Lee.

"Drink up," he offered. He downed the rest of his shot in one gulp.

Lee sighed and grabbed the cup. He knew his limits; he downed the shot as well. George once again filled the cup and they both drunk it down quickly. Lee pushed the shot to the side. He looked up at George, his dark brown eyes questioning his best friend's actions.

"I bloody love her mate," he answered, again the cup was put to his mouth and was drained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**K15: Okay guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've been focusing on everything, and this chapter has been redone nearly three times since then. **

**Fred: Yeah, it's sad.**

**Me: Oh shush. Anyway, the point is I updated... I don't know when I'm going to update again because this Saturday mark Write a Novel in month, and I signed up to do such a thing... plus there's college. But I'll try hard to update again before Christmas. . . ha ha.**

**Fred: Not funny. **

**Me: I know. Oh plus I've been helping zutarafwhg4eva write a Twilight fanfiction. So that's another excuse. Don't worry I haven't gone to the dark side yet. **

**Fred: Which is a good thing.**

**Me: OH! go check out the new trailer guys! It's awesome! I've only watched it like six hundred times! And on Tuesday vote for the Minister of Magic on mugglenet. :D **

**Fred: Of course, It's Hermione or Kingsley.**

**Me: Anyway, I've babbled enough. Oh one more thing, this ending made me cry. It was sad. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it. I'll try to update soon ;). Later. K15  
**


	28. Actually he's a vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: Okay this one might be weird, but its for my fish… cuz he was my inspiration… last night. Which is when most of this was written, and then he died… so I figured Joey, the fish, needed an honor. **

**Something you guys need to know but will probably get easily: The interviewer is in **_italics_** while Katie's reply is in **_**bold and italics**_**. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

When Pamela awoke it was because of George's wake up call. It wasn't exactly the usual alarm she was used to, but the constant yelling from his mother was not something she wanted to wake up to every day. She rolled out of bed and kind of stumbled off to George's room. She pushed open the door and was shocked to see it empty.

"Ah fudge monkeys," she stated. Rubbing her eyes, she headed towards the living room. Lee was curled up into a ball on the couch. She poked him in the side; he jumped trying to focus on the girl before him.

"Pamela?"

"Have you seen George?"

He rubbed his eyes, and shifted his clothing around. He wanted to do something to make an impression on the girl before him. "What time is it?"

Pamela adjusted her eyes and looked around for a clock. She walked towards the window, looking down at Diagon Alley below. The streets were crowded below and there were small children, not yet old enough to go to Hogwarts, running about. The older witches and wizards were making sure that they weren't going to squish any of them.

"I don't ever sleep past noon," Pamela lied.

He chuckled. "That's not the point. The point is the time. And you're such a liar."

"I'd have to say about ten."

Lee walked out and looked down below as well. He leaned against the window frame. He glanced down, trying to get a better view around the people. He was looking around for something, but Pamela wasn't able to figure out what that something was.

"No, it's later than that. Quality Quidditch Supplies doesn't open until eleven on Wednesdays, it's to avoid any early morning rushes."

"And?"

He looked down the street. "It's about noon, that restaurant doesn't open until noon."

"Well that sucks like rubber chicken eggs on a Friday afternoon in the middle of the Fourth of July during a winter snow storm," Pamela stated.

Lee nodded. "I'll go see if he's down in the shop. You check around here, try to see if he's around here." He started his walk to the door slowly. When he reached for the handle he paused, looking back at Pamela, who was by the kitchen. "Um, I don't know if you should know this, but he was drinking last night."

Pamela raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lee shrugged. "I don't understand it myself. But he had just read that article in Quidditch Weekly about Katie, and well, he started to drink," he explained.

"Well, one thing we'll know is that he won't be in a happy mood," came the answer. "Lee, if he's not anywhere—"

"You're worrying too much Pamela. First we find him, then we'll worry about what comes next," he told her. He opened the door to hear voices. The screaming of kids and the echoing of angry parents when stuff wasn't in the right order meant that the shop was open. George must have been down there.

Lee walked down the stairs calmly. Not to get bombard by a dozen customers. Trying to deal with the angry customers was Verity. She quickly rang up people and bagged their orders. Some of the shelves were empty and there were angry people walking out with nothing in their hands.

"Verity! Where's George?" he yelled over the noise of the crowd.

She looked up and was relieved when she saw it was Lee. "I don't know!" her voice was panicky. "I opened up the shop by myself. I barely had time to feed—"

"Miss, I need some more of those Patented Daydream Charms. You are all out," a witch stated, holding up an empty box.

Lee sighed. He walked into the back and slipped on one of the twins' many robes. As he walked out, he grabbed a box of Charms. It was going to be a long day if they couldn't get some help. He walked out and immediately was attacked by a bunch of witches and wizards trying to get the last gifts for their Hogwarts students. How this was going to help them with their future studies?

* * *

Pamela was having no better luck. She had started with the bathroom, looking for some sort of sign that George was there, she then moved towards his room, checking the spare room as well as Fred's room. She then checked out the broom closet trying to figure out whether or not he decided to hide from the light in there. There was nothing, no sign of George whatsoever. Finally deciding that the kitchen was the last place that George had to be, she walked in there.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she found George asleep at the table. Two glasses were knocked over and a bottle of Firewhiskey bottle was in his hand. Pamela sighed as she sat across from George. There was a small, very small, puddle of water. It looked like he had been crying. She took the magazine away from the boy and started to read the article.

_The last question I have for you Miss Bell is about your love life. Is there a certain Wizard, maybe even Muggle perhaps that you have eyes for? _

_**-giggles- Yeah, I suppose there is some who is out there for me. **_

_Any specific details about what makes this man so special? _

_**He likes me for me. When he looks at me, he looks at me with loving eyes, trying to discover what exactly is going through my head. **_

_And it is a wizard right? _

_**Actually, he's a vampire. –Laughs- No, seriously he is a wizard. He was one of the best in his class. **_

_Really? Anyone that the media might no? _

_**Yes, but for his sake, as well as my own, I'm going to keep his name secret. There are reasons for everything I do. **_

_But why this Wizard. You've only told us little about him. _

_**Because what makes him perfect to me, will make him seem like a fool to everyone else. I rather have my perfect man. It's kind of like describing the perfect person, whenever you do, someone will always find a flaw in what is described at perfect. **_

_And you okay with everyone thinking that he could be a total creep? _

_**Now wait a minute. That is not true. –Sighs- Fine, what makes him different from say, Cedric Diggory. **_

_Merlin, rest his soul._

_**Is that he's always there. He doesn't jump head first into any trouble that might happen. With the Death Eater attacks a couple months ago, he was comforting me the whole way. He was willing to hunt down this man who had taken me—**_

_You're talking about Chase right? _

_**Exactly, but he didn't trust anyone after that. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't trust his own siblings. He also helps me with Quidditch. He comes up with some of the moves I play around with today. **_

_He sounds really sweet. _

_**He's taken me all over the place. And by all over the place, I mean only the places he knows of. It's the little things in life that matter to him, and he makes me happy that way. It's just he treats me like a real person. Our arguments aren't there; I don't think we've ever gotten into a fight. **_

_Now that just sounds too perfect to be real. I want to know something. _

_**Ask away. **_

_How about a secret something that he only does? _

_**Lets see something he only does? Compared to what? **_

_I suppose compared to everything else. Like another boy you dated. Say someone like the Weasley brothers. _

_**There is no comparison. He sends flowers to me, roses—my favorites—almost every day of the week. The Weasley brothers? If I were to have older brothers, then they would be just like the two Weasleys. This guy—well—he's my best friend as well as the guy I'm starting to love with. He knows when to joke and knows when to be serious. **_

_And you couldn't compare them to the two owners of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?_

_**Like I said before, there is no comparison. I love him, and I'm pretty sure that he loves me. I won't ever give up that love for someone who treats me like a kid sister. Plus, George, the older one, says he fancies me. But—I just don't know how to explain it. I suppose we just look at each other as goofy children still. **_

Pamela pushed the magazine off the table. She didn't like George. And this guy, the best way Pamela could describe her best friend's condition, was heartbroken. There was no doubt about it. He loved Katie more than he or she realized. Sighing, Pamela sat there, her head in her hands.

Occasionally, she'd look up to see George sleeping soundly. She finally reached out and brushed a piece of his red hair out his face. She finally went off in search of a blanket. She found one by the fire—_Lee must have lit last night_—and put it around George. She then headed downstairs, trying to figure out what happened to Lee.

The moment she entered the shop, she was surprised. There were people everywhere. She looked towards Lee, who quickly slipped off his robe. He barely had time to shrink it before running and getting another one.

"How good are you at helping customers?"

"Not very good, I've only helped the twins once. And that was doing inventory."

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, pushing her towards the register. He opened up the second one and went off to help off the other complaining customers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred sighed as he walked around his hotel room. It was only the best for a visiting wizard, but it still felt empty. The small kitchen was nice to have whenever he got hungry, and for Fred that was a lot! But the fact that he had one room, a kitchen, and a bathroom to himself it got kind of lonely. He looked at the picture of his family that he always took with him.

Next to it was his next favorite picture. It was the one his mother took of the two of them on their very first date. Fred was already plotting out their next date. As soon as he got the tickets, he was going to take her to the World Quidditch cup. She would love it.

He sighed and looked out the window, seeing the many lights down below. It was Thursday morning, very early Thursday morning, and he couldn't sleep. He laughed at the joke he made towards Pamela on their first date.

_It's the tie isn't it?_

Fred thought back to that night. He could remember shivers going up and down his spine, he wouldn't quit pacing the living room, and he was beginning to mutter crazy thoughts under his breathe. He wouldn't lose another girl. He was starting to really like Pamela, even though it was early in their relationship.

He finally sat down, he had to relax, if he didn't he would have ended up Flooing home and forgetting about everything in Turkey. He sighed decided that he liked Turkey. The Wizarding World was a little more calm, and level headed than those in England. He wished the Ministry could actually—

He didn't finish his thought as bird pecked at the window. Fred had forgotten he had the Quidditch Weekly delivered to him, no matter where he was. Opening the window, he paid the bird and took the magazine into his freckled hands.

_Katie? I thought she was in Australia._

Either way, Fred shrugged this thought off. He began to read the article, starting from the beginning. He knew George would start from the last question (the question about love) and work his way up. That was a mistake on his twin's behalf. Fred suddenly had a pain of guilt. He wished he had hid the Firewhiskey better than he had. George was of course going to look under the sink behind the cleaning supplies that Hermione and Katie had made them get.

_Tell me what was your favorite memory of Hogwarts was?_

_**I know this sounds weird, but during my seventh year I was attacked—I'm not going into any details—and when I finally came around my best friend was sitting next to me. **_

_Interesting. How about this one, everyone is curious how you got to be so good at Quidditch. Can you let us in on your secret?_

_**-Laughs- There isn't much of a secret to me getting onto the Harpies. I played Quidditch from my second year on up during my time at Hogwarts. I practiced more often than any of the other players, and of course my best friend was right by my side. **_

_Did he play on the Gryffindor team as well? _

_**Yeah, he played Beater. Him and his brother were the best Beaters that we had. I knew that Geo—the older twin had come onto the team first. His brother finally tried out during our second year. **_

Fred laughed. Katie was talking about George. It was true. The three of them were shocked the Fred made it on the team. His nerves got to him and he was clumsy, often hitting Angelina or Alicia with the Bludger instead of the opponent, which in this case was a Hufflepuff.

_Really? You sound really close to this best mate of yours. _

_**I'll admit to it, he is my first. **_

_First? _

_**First kiss, first love, first real best friend, first date, you name it—within reason of course. **_

_Of course. Can you tell us something about him? _

_**And bore you with what I think is our perfect relationship? I don't think so. Anyway, Geo—knows that I think he's the best; I wouldn't have it any other way. **_

Fred stopped reading, putting the magazine aside. He groaned. He wanted to go back home. But he couldn't, at least not yet. Not until he saw the Turkish Minister of Magic. That could've been tomorrow, or the next day. Why they Ministry here insisted on him coming so soon? He couldn't have answered that. The next stop was going to be France, but that was George's trip.

Sighing, he wondered how Wednesday went for George. Those days were horrible. If they didn't make so much money during that time, then Fred would have suggested closing the shop down on that day.

Fred yawned. He finally picked up a quill and inkpot. Since sleep was still avoiding him, he would just doodle. He needed to think of something, he had the oddest feeling that Chase was no longer in Azkaban. It had been almost a week though, no one could escape that quickly, not even Sirius Black himself.

He finally started drawing a picture of the Burrow and his own flat. He wanted to make sure that his family was safe. He then started to think about Pamela again. He finally drew a picture of her.

He sighed and signed his name at the bottom. He could hear her voice squeaking, but what he was more worried about whether or not she was safe. Fred smiled and started to walk back towards his huge King size bed.

He glanced at the small calendar by his bed. He glanced at it. Two more days, and tomorrow he was finally meeting with the Ministry. Why he was called out the week before? He had only been sight seeing, which was nice, but totally worthless.

Fred kicked the covers down, for the beginning of October it was rather warm. He slightly missed the cold. Deciding that it was just the perfect time, he was going to make it snow for the Minister. That was providing the Change-the-weather-to-whatever-you-want.

"Okay," Fred said aloud. It wasn't like anyone was around him. It was just to calm his nerves about staying in a strange place. Well, at least while he was by himself. "It's settled then."

He pulled out a light blue sphere. Even though it was light blue, in the middle was a white fluff. That was where the magic was. The snow was held together with a very difficult spell, Fred couldn't even explain it; it had taken Hermione, Verity, Ron (yes Ron), George, and Fred to come up with the exact spell. And then they had to alter the spell for other weather conditions as well. The only thing that they hadn't managed to come up with? The fact on combining the others to make a storm. Fred felt like he was on a breakthrough for that though.

He finally rolled the ball around in his hands. He then threw it out the window. A thick dark cloud appeared over the hotel. It slowly began to expand across the city, and suddenly white little snowflakes started to fall.

Fred laughed, a grin crossing his face. He then paused. He had remembered Harry's plan. Letting Draco get into trouble into America. It was up to Pamela to rescue him, and come up with some sort of plan to attack Chase. It was almost an inside job. Fred hit his head on the wall. He was supposed to inform George about this plan.

"Ah, bugger," he stated. Finally he decided that it was best not to dwell on something like this. After all, he had a job to do in the morning. And that meant actually getting a good night sleep and then owling Hermione in the morning. Or maybe he would Floo home early.

He didn't know. It was a decision he would have to make in the morning. How much more sight seeing could there be in Turkey anyway? He was a little unsure, but either way, he was ready to return and see Pamela. He had his next date already planned out.

"Good night, Pamela," he whispered as he drifted off to a sleep. His dreams that night were filled with nothing more of hopes of the future. Hopes of the two of them getting married, and having small little redheads running around.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so I wasn't going to add Fred's part into the story at all. I thought that it was perfect with just George.**

**Fred: But thanks to CT.**

**Me: Yeah, I like the way this chapter turned out much more. I couldn't figure out to actually put in Fred's part. **

**Fred: Yeah, Kayko hadn't actually thought about this.**

**Me: But it came to me, listening to Country music. I know hard to believe. For the next chapter, I was thinking about doing something in Hermione's view. Just a little chapter… **

**Fred: What?  
Me: Maybe a bunch of shorts of the characters I have forgotten. Ron, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco… Fred…**

**Fred: Hmm… **

**Me: Anyway, enough babble… oh I better not get any reviews saying I'm sorry about your fish! It makes me cry… more… so make me laugh… I suppose… anyway, look forward to the reviews. So please do such a thing. Later. K15 **

**  
George: PS! I baked cookies! I'm getting good at this. –holds out a tray of cookies- For you CT… and anyone else who reviews. –smiles-**


	29. What does Snape know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Dedication: This one goes to my roommate Brezzie, cuz she teases me and I know I need it sometimes… but it's to her.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fred let out a sigh as he shoveled the last bits of his eggs into his mouth. His blue eyes glanced around, studying his interpreter in front of him. The man was busy away chatting away in Turkish. A yawn escaped the young Weasley Twin's mouth; after it was over, he picked up the book The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. _He was excited that the owl was able to find him when the book came out. He tuned out what was saying about him; he had better things to be worried about.

Even though the redhead was here for diplomatic reasons—well, as diplomatic as a joke shop could get—his thoughts were back in England. Harry was going to be owling Fred later that night. There were still many plans to be made, and with the rising of possibly a new Dark Lord, the protection of muggle-borns to discuss.

"Mr. Weasley," his translator scolded, causing Fred to put the book down. "Have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?"

Fred thought about if for a moment, knitting his eyebrows together. He happily replied, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have not." Those words sounds strange coming from his mouth.

Disappointed with the young man sitting before him, Fred's translator shook his head. "Mr. Weasley, you are a brilliant young man, yet you have your thoughts else where," the man with a white fluffy beard stated. "How are you going to sell your product, if you are not paying attention to what is around you?"

Fred smiled, booking marking his page. "I'm sorry, sir," he apologized again. "I've been thinking of ways to "sell my product"," he lied.

The man with a bowler hat shook his head, rolling his eyes. He turned his attention away from Fred and started speaking with the Minister's secretary. Fred and the Minister of Magic were supposed to meet for breakfast, but the Minister was hours late. Fred was hoping that he had car trouble or something. The blue-eyed Weasley would even settle for the excuse: "My cat is stuck in a tree."

He opened the book again, and looking over it he noticed that he was no longer the center of attention, _Thank Merlin,_ Fred thought. His eyes reverted back down to what was before him. A letter from his younger brother, describing what Hermione had told the boy.

_Fred, _

_Things here are going according to Harry's plan. The American guard seized Malfoy, and Pamela bailed him out with ease. That girl must know her away around that place. Hermione was notified about the whole situation, after Draco, George and Pamela came up with a plan to lure Chase out of hiding. Hermione, agreed. _

_I never thought I'd live to see the day when Harry would start to involve his friends in his plans. I'm a little concern that he hadn't thought this one out completely—you know as well as I do—he usually doesn't. _

_Hermione, Harry, and I plan on meeting for dinner tonight to discuss over further plans. This way we can see if Malfoy is on our side or not, Harry still doesn't trust the bouncing ferret. Hermione is a little more trusting towards him, but I wonder if that has anything to do with she fancies him. (Yuck, Malfoy? I think you need to talk some sense into your ex.) _

_Either way, that's our plan right now. Have you seen the article with Katie? George is probably furious, I was going to head over to the shop later to see if he needed help. Have you found a better hiding place for the Firewhiskey? Even I know it's under the sink, behind the cleaning supplies. _

_Mum wants you for Sunday dinner, she won't take no for an answer this time. She says she doesn't care how much this girl begs you to stay in Salem, you are to come to Sunday dinner, she knows you'll be there. I think Mum is upset because Charlie and Bill have stopped showing up for these things. _

_I hope you plan on coming home soon, I don't think I can take much more of Mum and her ranting. _

_Your brother, _

_Ron_

Fred wanted to reply, but as soon as he got the letter he was pulled out to this stupid meeting. Fred glanced up at the clock, the time hadn't changed from when he glanced up at the first time. It was still 9:05, time seemed to be moving slower than normal. Fred groaned, running a hand through his red shagged hair.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred smiled and sarcastically replied, "No, everything is just peachy."

* * *

Ron groaned, as he flipped the sign over to close. Who in their right mind would shop on a Wednesday? Again another groan escaped his lips. They still had to do inventory, and make sure the money was well sealed in the back room.

Ron glanced around at the crew who had been working at this rush. Verity looked dead on her feet, she had yet to get a lunch break, and was more than ready to pass out where she stood. Lee was restless, probably because he was going to be late for starting his radio talk show. Pamela was sitting on the stairs, cradling her head in her hands.

Ron was tired, but still had a long night ahead of him. "Verity," he commanded, causing the blonde witch to look up. "Place the till in the back and place to appropriate wards there. You can go home for the night, we shouldn't have much more this," he assured her.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," she said breathlessly. She picked up the day's earnings and carried it into the back. With a shut of the door, Ron knew that she had left through the back door. It was the quickest way to her flat.

Ron looked at his next tired employees—_my brother's tired employees_, he mentally corrected. They had decided to close early since George was incapacitated and Fred was out of the country. He raised an eyebrow at Lee's black dreadlocks. "Bloody hell man, what in the name of Merlin are you still here for? You have a Quidditch game to be announcing! I personally would like to know the scores of the Hollyhead Harpies game."

Lee smirked, he had known Ron long enough to know when the youngest Weasley male wanted to take a short cut. And this was more than a hint to taking a short cut. Lee wanted to stick around to see what Ron had in store for his best female friend, but he did have a game to announce, with a _Pop_ Lee was gone.

Ron helped Pamela to her feet and brushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her blue eyes. "Go home," he simply said. "George will be fine without you, you look like you haven't slept in days. I'm sure that there's stress somewhere that's getting to you."

"There is," she admitted. He smiled and pushed her forward. With a _Crack, _Pamela was gone as well. This left Ron to look around the shop. He found a piece of spare parchment and scribbled a note for George.

It promptly read:

_George:_

_I ran shop today. Next time don't get smashed on a Wednesday. Also, read the whole article about Katie. You'll find out that you are more important than you think._

_  
Ron_

Finally satisfied with what he had written, he walked up to the door leading to Fred and George's flat. Using his wand, Ron used a Sticking Charm to keep the note in place. Using his free hand, he pounded on the wooden door, hoping that the sleeping twin wasn't too intoxicated to move from his sleeping spot.

Within a couple of seconds, Ron heard a groan and footsteps moving around. When they grew loud enough for him to be sure George was up, Ron Disapparated with a loud _Crack!_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry waited patiently for Ron; Hermione had gone off and paid for the Butterbeers. He drummed his fingers against the table, it was a beautiful afternoon for the beginning of October. Despite everything was going on, Harry felt at ease.

"Your Butterbeers, sir," Hermione teased, placing down the bottles. "Still no Ron?"

"No," Harry said, offering the seat across from him. Hermione sighed and sat down, she sighed and crossed her leg. Her foot wiggled in the air. "Do you think he's out on a date?"

"With who? There really isn't any girl who he fancied," Harry played with the lid, occasionally glancing down the street.

Hermione placed her hand on his. "Harry?"

"Sorry, it's just I'm worried, I shouldn't have dragged you and Ron into this," he confessed. His green eyes glanced away from Hermione's brown eyes. "I don't want to lose any more of my friends."

He raised an eyebrow when Professor Snape came strolling down the street. "Professor?" Hermione questioned.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," he greeted. Even after the war, his greasy black hair hadn't changed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, Miss Granger," he asked. "I'm surprised that you and Mr. Potter are here instead of back at Hogwarts."

Hermione shrugged. "I have taken all the exams and according to Hogwarts qualifications, there is nothing else I need to learn. Now the world is my teacher, there is no boundaries."

Harry glanced at his best friend. He knitted his eyebrows together. _What is she talking about?_ he asked himself, shaking his head he turned back to Snape. "I have had a job offering at the Ministry as an Auror. I feel like it was my responsibility to take that, a challenge. This way I'm not strutting around thinking I'm above the rules," Harry joked.

"Mr. Potter, I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice," Snape stated.

Harry smiled and spotted Ron off in the distance. It looked like he had been ran over by a mob of crazed fans. Harry took note that Ron was still wearing the maroon cloak that clashed with his red hair.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape greeted.

"Snape," Ron coldly stated. "You weren't invited to this meeting."

"Mr. Weasley, I have no idea what you are talking about," Snape calmly stated. "I am here at Mr. Potter's request. He insists that I assist with handing out the knowledge of the Dark Lord's inner circle."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. So Harry was going all out on this Death Eater attack. He should have known the workings of Voldemort's inner circle, but then again according to what Harry saw during his travels in hunt of the Horcrux, it had nothing to do with Voldemort's inner circle.

Snape summoned a chair and sat in it politely, back straight, hands rested nicely on his lap. Harry glanced towards his two best friends and shrugged. It was going to be a long meeting if no one could get along.

* * *

Fred drummed his fingers against the counter top. That was it, it was obvious that the Turkish Minister was not going to show up today. That meant Fred and George were not going to be able to open up a shop in Turkey. Fred shook his head and rose to his feet.

"Where are you going, Mr. Weasley?" his translator asked.

"I will not have my time wasted, Mr. Plum," Fred sternly said. He glowered down at the man. "I have friends, family, and a girlfriend waiting for me at home!" His thoughts ran away to where Pamela was, and wondered what she was doing with her time. He had hoped that she was entertaining herself and not missing him too much.

"I'm sorry for the in convince, Mr. Weasley," Mr. Plum tried. Fred shook his head. "Just give the Minister a few more minutes before you rush off."

Fred glanced around the hotel's breakfast room. There was no one walking their way, nor was there anyone who looked important. Fred picked up his book and started to walk in the direction of the Owlry.

"Mr. Weasley, if you leave now, then you'll be giving up any chance of starting your joke shop internationally," Mr. Plum started.

Fred weighed the consequences. George would be disappointed in the twin, but Fred had no other choice. He wanted to get out of there. There were many reasons for that, and most of them dealt with the lack of communication between everyone. It bothered Fred that he couldn't understand what people were saying.

He smirked and walked over his interpreter. He shook hands with the small man, and leaned over two cups to shake hands with the Minister's secretary. "Thank. You," Fred said slowly.

The secretary nodded and the two men began talking quickly. Fred walked away, humming to himself. There was a loud _Crack! _and his smile grew even bigger. So the meeting wasn't a waste after all.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she returned to her flat. It had been a successful meeting. Harry had more planned out than Ron or her had thought of. And he was including the Death Eater's who were in Voldemort's inner circle. He had planned out everything carefully.

This reassured Hermione greatly.

She sat on her couch and grabbed the book closer to her. It was a classic, Little Women, one of her many favorites. She opened the book and began to read, conjuring up a warm fire in her fireplace.

Soon after she was not any more than two paragraphs in, there came a knock at the door. Opening it, she was shocked to see Fred there. He wasn't supposed to be there until the end of the week. That was still two more days until he was supposed to show up.

"Fred?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Escaping fangirls, starting a riot against all remaining Death Eaters," he joked around. "How about you?"

"I live here, but I'm surprised you still remember where I set up the flat." Hermione's chocolate eyes never once left his form as he walked in. "Does Pamela or George know you're back?"

"No, they don't," he answered. "Hermione, Ron hasn't contacted me yet."

Hermione muttered a spell, turning her flames from orange and yellow to green and black. She said, "Ron Weasley's flat."

Ron's face appeared with a wide grin on his face. "Hermione?"

"Hi," she waved, knowing she had interrupted something. "I have a riddle for you."

"'Mione, you know I'm rubbish at solving riddles," he reminded the bushy haired witch.

"Nonsense Ronald," she scoffed. "You'll be able to solve this one."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Hurry, Harry is here."

"Oh good, he can help you with this," Hermione said with excitement. "What has red hair, blue eyes, and is part of a family of seven?"

"What kind of riddle is that Hermione?" Ron scolded. "That isn't even a riddle."

"Answer the riddle, Ron," she insisted. Ron sighed, shaking his head no. "C'mon, Ronald, you can handle this. It's not even that difficult."

He rolled his head around, as if looking for the answer. "I don't know, how about a Weasley?"

"Very good, now do you know which Weasley?" she asked.

"Hermione, can't you see I'm busy," he moaned.

Hermione shrugged. "Okay, I see how it is." Again there was another shrug. Fred tapped his foot impatiently, Hermione nodded. "Well, since Fred is waiting for me, I guess I'll go."

"That's good… wait Fred?" Ron asked. "I'll be over in a second, I need to talk to him."

His head disappeared and within a second it had returned in the fireplace. "DON'T GO ANYWHERE, FRED!"

* * *

Ron removed his head back from the fireplace and smiled at Harry. The two of them were roommates, it was an offer that Ron had immediately grabbed when Harry had offered it.

"Fred there?" Harry asked, there was a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand.

"Yeah, I can go over the plans we made with Snape today," Ron stated. The way Ron had said Snape's name, there was so much hatred involved.

"Kreature," Harry called out. The house elf appeared with a smile on his face. "Ron and I are going to Hermione's. I don't know when we will be back."

"Does Ma—Harry wish for Kreature to clean or do laundry?" Kreature asked, spying the dirty lamp.

"No, I want you take it easy for a while. I don't know when I'll return," Harry commanded. Even though Kreature was a free elf, he still insisted on serving Harry and his friends when they came over.

"Kreature will then prepare dinner for Ma—Harry when he returns," he bowed before stalking off.

Ron smiled. He grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and grabbed the piece of parchment they had written the plans on. "Hermione's flat!" he called out, stepping into the flames the engulfed the Weasley.

Fred sat on Hermione's counter, despite her protests. She was running around like his mother usually did. Occasionally, he could see her blush. He wondered what was going on through the young witch's mind. Shrugging it off, he heard two men stumble into the living room.

"Hello Weasley! Potter!" he called out from his spot. "Welcome to Grand Granger Station," he joked.

Harry walked in, cleaning off his glasses of all the ash. "You aren't supposed to be here until Saturday."

"So I've been informed," Fred replied, looking at his nails. "How'd we do Ron?"

"I don't know, we were all exhausted so we didn't see the income we did," Ron answered. "We had to close early because Verity, Lee, Pamela, and I didn't get breaks."

"What?" Fred jumped up. "What happened to George?"

"Smashed, read Katie's article."

Fred rubbed his forehead. "Oh brother," he mumbled.

"You can say that again," Ron stated. He glanced over at Hermione who was holding a letter, still blushing. "What are you blushing about? Who is that letter from?"

"Huh? Oh no one," she blurted and opened a drawer shoving the letter inside.

Fred smirked. _Probably another letter from Krum, _he thought. "So, tell me about this plan to lure out Chase."

"Hermione is going to get kidnapped," Ron bluntly stated. "Wait, we have thought long and hard how to free her. Draco is going to pay Chase a handsome… what did you call it Hermione?"

"Bounty," she answered.

"Yeah, that," he replied. Fred nodded and signaled for Ron to continue. "So, Chase is going to kidnap Hermione and bring her back to Draco. By that time, Harry, me, you, and George will be standing by."

"To capture him?" Fred asked.

"Exactly, we'll take his wand away and then put him in an Azkaban cell until he can stand trial," Ron seemed very proud of the plan. Fred smiled knowingly. There was only variable that he had forgot to put into the equation.

"Pamela," Fred said.

Harry crinkled his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"She won't stand by and do nothing, she'll want to help in some way," Fred explained. "And she worries about her friends more than you do, Potter."

"I highly doubt that Fred," Hermione stated. "Harry worries about us all with…"

"I'm not saying that Harry isn't a worrying little boy," Fred corrected. "I'm just saying that Pamela worries a little more than him."

Ron snorted. Fred glared at his brother. "I highly doubt it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I think we stick to the plan, we don't want Pamela or Katie in trouble again," he said firmly. "That is the final call."

Fred shook his head. He glanced at Hermione who shrugged. "What can't you talk some sense into him?"

"Fred, I have never been able to talk sense into Harry," Hermione sighed. She brushed piece of her brown hair out of her face.

Fred shook his head again. He jumped off the counter and walked towards the counter. He knew Pamela well enough, and he knew that she would have a fit if she wasn't included in on her own plan.

"It was her plan right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Pamela did plan it out," Ron confirmed. "But Snape suggested that it was best to include people who knew how to handle Dark Wizards."

Fred scoffed. "What does Snape know?"

Hermione pointed towards the door. "I believe you were just about to leave," she cruelly said.

Fred got up, and headed towards the door. He looked at his once upon a time fiancée. She was upset with what he had said. Shaking his head he opened the door and gave one good look at his friends, before Disapparating away.

* * *

Harry sighed and studied Hermione. He raised a dark eyebrow, "Why are you so angry with him?"

"It's nothing, Harry," Hermione stated. Harry shook his head.

"I don't believe that for once second," he told her.

Harry walked over to a picture that stood on her mantle. It was one taken right after war. After she had found out Fred was alive. She was standing on his arm, and kissing his cheek.

Once upon a time, they were happy; happy about everything about life, about dating each other, about the end of the war, about coming out with only a couple of little scratches, and most importantly they were happy they were safe. But something happened.

Harry heard about from Ginny, and had to confront his best friend about it.

_Hermione could be found crying, that's all she did the past few days. Ever since the party celebrating the end of the war, she was found in tears. He knew that Hermione and Ron dated for a while, but he didn't know the extent to their relationship. _

_It was when Fred and Hermione spent nearly all day together did he notice something was up. He walked over to Ginny on that day and asked, "What's going on between Fred and Hermione?" _

_Ginny sighed, clasping her hand into Harry's. "I don't know," she stated. _

"_Gin, you are 'Mione's best friend, you've got to know," he insisted. Ginny shook her head. The more his girlfriend resisted, the more Harry knew that something was going on with his female best friend. _

_Ginny brushed a piece of her red hair out of her face. "She's pregnant," she blurted. "My brother and Hermione were at the party and—"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fred right?" _

"_Yes, and just last week Hermione found out she was almost three months pregnant," Ginny explained. Harry blinked his green eyes. _

_He shook his head. "I have to find her." _

_Ginny raised her hand, but he was already gone. _

_When he finally found Hermione she rushed into his arms. "Harry!" she cried. Harry's heart broke with that. His best friend made one mistake and she was going to suffer the ultimate consequences. "I'm sorry." _

_Harry stayed there until Hermione had cried herself to sleep. The next few days were the worst days of Hermione's life. She had informed Fred, Ron, George, and the rest of the Weasley family. Harry and Fred remained by her side the whole time._

"_Harry," Fred approached him one day. "I'm worried about Hermione. Our relationship—" Harry hit Fred across the face. Ron had been completely calm about this. Fred growled and lunged at Harry. _

"_You did this to her!" _

"_And I'm doing the right thing," Fred blurted, holding Harry down. "I'm asking her to marry me." _

Harry was pretty sure that was the day that everything went down hill. Fred and him worked things out but it was never the same between Hermione and the Weasley twin.

"Hermione?"

"Not now Harry," she snapped.

Harry shook his head, wondering whether or not he should stick around. Sighing he shrugged at Ron. Fred was right, to a point. They needed to find a way to include Pamela, but Hermione was right in saying that the American witch needed to stay out of it.

"Ron, I think I'm going to go home, and sleep," he said. Ron nodded, Harry knew that the redhead was going to stay with Hermione. She couldn't be left alone, if she was then Hermione would have to hunt down another flat. She would usually destroyed the flat with her anger.

"Yeah, I'll stay here. I'll see you in the morning, Mate," he waved and Harry was gone.

* * *

When Fred returned to his flat, he noticed that the shop was a mess. Ron hadn't cleaned up anything._ Must have had a hard day_, he thought to himself. He walked up the stairs to see the door wide open. Sticking his head in he noticed that the place was a mess. Sitting on the couch was a man with messy black hair.

Fred narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw his twin tied up to the chair, a sock was wrapped around his mouth. George was fighting his captor's hold. "Hello, Fredrick."

* * *

**K15: Okay, I am so sorry that this took forever. Let me list the excuse that I can come up with.**

**Fred: One: **

**Me: NaNoWriMo… National Write a Novel in a Month**

**Fred: Two: **

**Me: Finals.**

**Fred: Three: **

**Me: Uh… insert some lame excuse about fish dying. **

**Fred: -laughs- I think that's all they need. **

**Me: Anyway, so on my list of things to do when Christmas break starts is update this more and more. :) I hope you enjoyed this… I know I had fun jumping around for other's point of view. And I think the cliffhanger was my favorite part! I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**PS- uh… I wondered if anyone caught what Fred put in the drinks.**

**PSS- CT… I put a little hint of Hermione's pregnancy in there… maybe it will motivate you to update… ha ha… hint hint. Take your time. :)**


	30. Without really telling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Dedication: This one goes to uh… lets see… *looks around* uh… I suppose my mother. I wouldn't have gotten this chapter out so quickly if she didn't piss me off. … oh and the Harry Potter weekend that was on ABC Family. :) Oh and the fact I'm reading Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Chase," Fred growled. His blue eyes met Chase's. "What are you doing here?"

Chase shuffled his weight around, and Fred did not once lose eye contact when the Death Eater moved. He patted George's head, petting the red hair so it lay flatly against the Weasley twin's head.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your brother's captor," Chase sneered. "You'll be doing what I want and answering my questions."

Fred's eyes narrowed, so they were no more than small slits. He slightly moved his head as Chase walked towards the fireplace. Nothing was said as he studied a picture of Fred, George, Lee, and Pamela. It was one of the many trips they had made to go and see her. And thanks to her lovely roommate, they had a picture taken. It was the only motionless picture that the twins, and Lee Jordan owned.

"So, I see you've fallen into that little seductress' spell," he stated. Fred felt his fist clench. His right hand snuck to his back pocket, grabbing his wand. He was willing to stun Chase and place the Death Eater into a full body-bind, leaving Harry's plan in the past. "She is a cleaver little minx isn't she? Be careful though—she'll leave you for someone better, most likely your best friend."

"Rubbish."

Chase shrugged causally, putting the picture back. "Believe what you must. I dated her remember? She lied to me about being a witch," he told Fred.

"You two went to school together, you had to know she was a witch."

"She didn't tell you? Oh dear," Chase clicked his tongue three times, "already keeping secrets. That is not a good thing Weasley."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fred snapped, pulling out his wand.

Chase was just as quick. "_Expelliarmus,_" he barked, sending Fred's wand flying out of reach. "No, Freddie," he teased. "I control your brother's life, with a swish of my wand I can send your brother to the grave. Then you would have that to rest on your soul."

Fred took in an angry deep breath. When he let out, it did little to help him control his temper. He only let his gaze soften for a second when Fred saw George laying on his side. His brother looked so helpless, it wasn't right.

George was just confused as Fred when it came to Pamela. Fred sighed. "What is it?" he asked, his voice softer than before. His gaze hard as he stared Chase down.

"I'm asking the questions remember?" Chase reminded the freed Weasley twin. "You don't want to know when Pamela dated me?"

"Go to hell," Fred snapped.

"_Silenco,_" Chase waved his wand once again. "That is much better. I'm surprised that neither of you know about Pamela's dating experience outside of Salem."

_He lies, _Fred told himself. His blue eyes glanced to where his wand was. _Death Eaters are always lying. Just look at the Ferret. _

Chase was now circling Fred. "Before I tell you my story, I will tell you I know of your plan."

George's eyes widened and he shot a worried look at Fred. Fred didn't show any reaction, he continued to glare at the man before him, occasionally shuffling around his weight.

"You made one fatal flaw in planning this, one you used Pamela to come up with the plan," Chase said, raising one finger. "Two you used Draco Malfoy as the payer. Everyone in the Dark Arts knows that you can never trust a Malfoy. No matter how close he was to the Dark Lord."

George groaned and squirmed around, eventually rolling closer to Fred. Fred lowered himself onto the ground and began to untie George's bindings. Chase kept babbling off reasons to why you couldn't trust a Malfoy, reasons that Fred and George knew first hand. The whole time Chase had his back was towards the two boys.

Fred glanced down and scolded George. The reply that came from George was just a shrug. They didn't need words to know that Fred was upset with George getting smashed on one of their busiest days of the week.

"If Malfoy hadn't sold most of the Dark Lord's items, he would be more—" Fred unwrapped George's mouth. Silently Fred asked his twin about his wand. George shrugged; he hadn't seen it since he passed out on the table.

"Lee took it I think," George whispered, shooting a look up at Chase. "The last thing I remember is asking Lee to drink."

Fred rolled his eyes. George was never one to drink alone. He liked drinking with someone, and most of the times he would choose a family member or Lee. Fred glanced at Chase. He was still babbling off about something, neither twin was really paying attention to what he was saying.

"What are we to do?" George whispered.

"Well, boys, since you have managed to break free of most of my enchantments, I'll tell you this, you inform anyone about my plans and you'll little precious angels will be destroyed. I will not hesitate to kill them this time."

George gulped. "You wouldn't."

"You two listen closely to me," Chase waved his wand and Fred was able to speak once again. "You two are to talk Harry into a change of plans."

"How?' Fred asked.

"That is your responsibility," Chase told the two boys. "I don't care how it's done, but you will lead Harry and the rest here, including Malfoy."

"And if we don't?" George challenged.

Chase smirked, before saying, "Well, then, you will lose your loved ones."

Fred and George shot each other another worried glance. Fred raised a hand and clenched his fist. George hit his brother in the head, and remained calm. His green-blue eyes shifted back and forth. He was worried about Katie, and how much Chase really knew about the Hollyhead Harpies' Chaser.

"We'll do it," Fred finally agreed.

"Good, we will be in touch," Chase told the boys. He then Disapparated away.

Fred fell back on their couch and closed his eyes. "I need a vacation," he groaned.

"You just got back," George plopped next to his brother.

Fred's eyes narrowed and he punched his brother in the mouth. Sighing, he leaned his head back and propped his feet on the table in front of them. He had to protect Pamela, enjoy a few days off, figure out how to make his shop go global, and get George and Katie back together. The twin had a lot to do, and to think it was eight in the evening.

"Something wrong?" George asked. "You never hit me… oh."

"Yeah, oh," Fred mocked. "You know that the rule was if you were going to work at the shop not to get smashed the night before the busiest times. That includes Black Friday, the day after Christmas, right before Halloween, at the start of the Hogwarts term, and right before New Years." Fred flicked the dates off with his fingers.

"That doesn't include Wednesdays," George countered. "I signed a written agreement saying—" George pulled out the contract that both boys created at the beginning of their career. "It says that I'm allowed…"

Fred smirked. "Yes?"

George glanced up at his brother. He shook his head and grabbed the wand off the floor, still shaking his head. "You are a bloody sod, you know that?"

Fred shrugged, "It was the agreement you and I made. It doesn't have to be written to be a legal binding document. As wizards, many times we hold each other to our words."

George pointed his wand at his brother. "I'll drag Mum into this," he threatened.

"Don't be such a prat," Fred snapped. "It's true, and you know it."

George pretended to pout. "Fine, I'll agree with you. But when you least expect it, expect it," he threatened.

Fred laughed before leaning his head back to rest on the couch. Now he just had to come up with a new plan to lure Harry into a trap. He was a little concerned on whether or not he was going to go through with it.

The silence between the twins was unbearable. George got up and began to play with some of their trinkets that they had collected over the years. He played with an angel's wings, her brown hair straight and fell no further than her shoulders. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. George found the angel to be creepy, but couldn't get rid of it because of Fred. It had been a gift from Hermione.

"Have you talked to Katie?" Fred asked, admiring his nails.

George scrunched up his face, blinked his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was Wednesday, seven o'clock. The girl in question had Quidditch practice at this time. He sighed and shook his head. His red hair flying everywhere.

"Tell me, oh brother of mine, are you going to do what Chase expected?" George asked, his eyes studying the clock closer.

Fred leaned his head back and stretched his arms up and out. "I might as well, what else can we do?" he countered.

"I was thinking that maybe we could inform someone other than Harry and that person can inform Harry about the evil plot," George babbled off.

Fred shook his head. "We don't even know what Chase is after. He could be trying to kill all those who opposed Voldemort, or even those who are Muggle born," he suggested. "It's still undecided, even Harry wasn't sure what was going on."

"Could Malfoy really be…"

"I highly doubt the Ferret would get involved with that crowd again. He suffered too much, we all did," Fred answered.

There was another moment of silence between the two.

George finally jumped out and began to usher his brother out of the room. "Wha?"

"You have to leave," he said urgently. "Sleep in the shop or go over to Ron and Harry's."

Fred glanced back at his brother, just to double check to see if he (George) had a second head. He didn't. Fred finally came to the conclusion that George was insane.

"No, you have to. Right now. No time to explain just do it," George insisted. "I'll explain it all tomorrow when you come into work."

Without so much of another word, the older twin slammed the door in Fred's face. This left Fred to wander alone in the shop or go and visit Ron and Harry, to discuss something with them. He shook his head. How was he supposed to inform Harry of what was happening without really telling the boy wonder?

"Snape," he muttered and Disapparated away to Hogsmeade. There he would travel up the very familiar path to Hogwarts, and down to visit the potion's master.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so maybe I'm a little late with this. It was supposed to come out before Christmas.**

**Fred: Yeah.**

**Me: But! I just got my computer to work on the Internet so life is good again.**

**Fred: Exactly. **

**Me: Anyway, so I decided to draw Snape into the trouble again. I hope no one minds. I'll have a good reason for Fred to trust Snape… :D  
Fred: It just might take a while.  
Me: Yeah, anyway. Don't forget to review. :D And I'll try to update soon. Later. K15**


	31. Bonus Chapter: Happy New Year

Happy New Years

Pamela stared at her computer; she had been home for a couple hours. It was great to be home and free of all that family she didn't like. Strangely enough, she got a new respect towards her cousin Anthony, whom she hated all these years. She guessed it was time to forgive him for putting her unicorn beanie baby on the fan when she was seven.

Sighing, Pamela looked towards the door. Nothing. Fred wasn't coming; he was spending New Years Eve with his family and having a great time (Probably getting drunk, Pamela thought with a laugh.). She didn't want to disrupt their family time anyway. Even though Hermione was going to be there.

"You know," Jason said coming in, pointing a Nerf gun to the back of her head. "I could shoot you."

"If you do, you have to play Scene It with me," she threatened. Her eyes never left the computer once, she looked up at the time and noticed that it was eleven there. By now, they would be getting ready to bring in the New Year with a bang. And she knew Fred and George would have some fireworks (normally they would hide them deep in the storage room, so that they wouldn't restock.).

Brian came running into the room, as Jason lowered his Nerf gun. It was something he got for Christmas, and he wanted to test it out, since he finally just opened it. He wore a smile on his face.

"Pamela, does Fred like me?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"What? Why?" Pamela looked at her youngest brother.

"I dunno, I just wanted to know!" Brian smiled, jumping when the floor creaked.

"Relax," Jason and Pamela scolded their brother. "It's nothing."

"Okay, well I'm off to build my Lego house!" he smiled as he bounced out of the room. He had wanted to build that Lego house since he had gotten it, about a week and a half ago. Pamela rolled her eyes as they focused on the computer screen before her. She wanted to see Fred for New Years Eve, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Your brother is weird," Pamela said, double clicking on something that was probably going to be rejected later on.

"He's your little brother too," Jason reminded her.

Pamela nodded as she double clicked on the Internet. She had gone a couple of days without it, and she was determined to catch up on every thing. There was nothing from Fred, but she didn't expect anything. It was because he was without Internet connection himself. Not that he knew how to run a computer fluently without a little bit of help. He sure was getting better though.

"You miss your boyfriend don't cha?" he questioned, sitting on their father's spinning chair.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I haven't seen him in a while."

"What about George? Doesn't that count for something?" Jason continued to ask, "You know Nana was happy seeing one of them. Though she did keep calling him Fred."

"And now he knows what it like… well, I guess George and Fred already knew what it was like to get mixed up," Pamela laughed.

She smiled as she heard someone walk up to her. Jason smiled and held out his hand, almost like he was expecting something. She turned to him like he was insane.

"Are you nuts? I've given your Christmas and b-day gift," she rolled her eyes. And a pair of hands covered her glasses. She smiled as she felt the person's arm. The skin was smooth except for a scar that she felt. Both of the twins had identical scars on their arms. She squished her face together and finally took a guess, "George?"

Whoever it was brought their face closer to her ear and whispered gently, "I'm hurt luv. I thought you'd be able to tell the difference between me and my holy twin."

"FRED!" She squealed, jumping out her seat. Jason rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Hey sexy," Fred smirked. "I was thinking you could ring in the New Year Weasley style."

Pamela crashed her lips against Fred's before she answered. She had missed his warm embrace. "I love you so much," she whispered against his lips.

"Me too luv, so what's going on? Are you coming or not?"

"Yuck!" Jason stuck out his tongue and walked off. He didn't want to see this lovebird fest. "Don't do that in front of me or Brian!" he called.

"Of course! I went all Christmas without contact," Pamela squealed giving him another hug.

"Except the few owls that you sent me. And you're little bird is perfectly fine, Emma right?" he asked, a smile crossed his face. "I was hoping you'd say yes. I don't know what I'd do if you said no."

Pamela laughed, "You'd probably drag me off anyway, but tomorrow, I have to spend all day cleaning." She was currently kneeling on her chair from where her rejected computer was, well rejected.

Climbing out of the wooden chair she gave Fred another hug. This time he picked her up and spun her around slightly. He was careful not to hit anything that was in the study. He leaned his head down again and kissed her once again.

"Oh and next time you know one of my family members, let me know," Pamela scolded, breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"Nana? You know her."

"Nana?" Fred repeated.

"Sandy and Danny," Pamela used her grandparent's names.

"Oh, Danny, I know Danny. Wait, those were your grandparents?" Fred asked, his blue-green eyes widening. "I had no idea, Mum was close friends with your aunt. And my grandfather on my mother's side was with your grandfather in the war."

She smiled. "I had no idea, how often did you go over to my grandparents house?"

"A lot, but once most of us had gone to Hogwarts we stopped going as frequently," he continued to explain. "Wait, you're the girl in all those pictures in Danny's room weren't you?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You were a cute little girl growing up, a little chubby, but cute nonetheless," he said. "You were right when you said that your grandfather had magic, he showed us some when your grandmother wasn't looking. She was a squib."

"Wouldn't surprise me then why the magic skipped my father and aunt," Pamela shrugged. She still hadn't forgiven her aunt for everything that had happened in the previous year.

"So, we'll talk about your grandparents at a later date," Fred stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. "Tell your parents,"

"DAD! I'M GOING TO CELEBRATE NEW YEARS WITH THE WEASLEYS!"

"Be back before noon tomorrow," her father called down. "Give my regards to Molly would you?"

"Yes Dad!" Pamela yelled back. She looked towards her boyfriend and smiled. She gave him a hug, jumping off the second from last stair straight into his arms. She just loved to be in his arms. It was a feeling she would never get tired of feeling.

Pamela closed her eyes as she felt the spinning of Apparating across the world. It wasn't a pleasant sucking feeling either; going from one area to another was a different feeling. It was just like losing all of your body parts at once, and then you're in a different place. It was good to know that Fred had done this before, and was with her. Other wise, Pamela would of splinched.

When she opened her eyes she was standing at an Apparation point in London. It was of course in the Ministry of Magic. Standing close to it was a small wizard with a pointed hat. He looked up from his clipboard and checked off something.

"Mr. Weasley, as you well know that this is our busiest time of year," the wizard started to scold Fred.

"Yes, I know Jacob, but I had to get my girlfriend," he tried desperately to explained.

Pamela took a step behind Fred. It was very rarely she talked to men. Let alone older adult ones. She still had trouble talking to parents of friends she knew for years, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sometimes.

"Who are you?" Jacob said, looking up from behind his square-framed glasses. "I need to know specifics girl."

"Pamela Nicole Sroka, age 18, 1989 of March on the fifteenth. I was originally born in London, England. Moved to the States when I was twelve," she quickly gave her information.

"And how often do you travel here?" He continued to question.

"Oi, Jacob, leave the girl alone!" a short black woman yelled. "She comes in here all the time. I usually check her off, but my point has been so full lately, she must of gone to yours."

"Mr. Weasley, what…"

"Boyfriend!" The short black woman continued to yell. She wobbled over to where Fred and Pamela were standing. "Jacob, it's New Years Eve, you're going to have a shit load of witches and wizards coming through here."

Pamela shivered from a draft coming in. "Thank you Grandma Kerry," she said. "I owe you one."

"Nonsense. You just keep writing and bringing them to me and we'll have a great time," Grandma Kerry said, her blue eyes twinkling. "You boy, put your cloak around her."

Fred swung his cloak off of his shoulders and on to hers. Pamela shivered a little more and wrapped it tightly around her. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped a loving arm around her.

"Pamela, I should've told you that it was cold here," Fred said, she could hear the apology in his voice.

"No harm done, I just wished that I brought some shoes though," Pamela said looking down at her bare feet. Fred smirked and waved his wand. Pamela had socks and a black pair of boots put on her feet, perfect fit. "I hate you sometimes."

"I love you too," he teased back.

Grandma Kerry hit Fred on the arm. "Get going boy, you're family will come down here to hunt you down if you don't show up soon," she scolded.

"Thank you Grandma Kerry," Pamela said, nodding her head.

"Not a problem. Now go celebrate the New Year with the ones you love."

"Hey Grandma, can I Apparate straight to my house?" he asked, giving Jacob a nod as the man limped off.

"Sure you can, if you don't eva call me Grandma again," she replied.

"But," he tried to say.

"Just go."

Fred walked a little ways and Disapparate. When Pamela opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of his bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, causing Pamela to sigh into it.

"Am I that bad?" Fred asked pulling back.

"No, I just missed that," Pamela replied.

"Good, because," he pointed up towards the mistletoe.

"How long has that been there?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, about…"

"FRED I HEAR YOUR VOICE BROTHER! STOP HOGGING THE GIRL TO YOURSELF AND GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" rang George's voice.

"BLOODY HELL GEORGE, THAT WAS MY EAR!"

Pamela chuckled. "I guess I have an audience with the King," she joked.

"Yeah, the king of Holes," Fred grumbled.

"At midnight luv," she placed a finger on his lips.

They walked down the stairs together, missing the stair that creaks. She had barely reached the bottom stair when two red heads attacked her. She groaned as she opened her eyes, that had betrayed her by shutting at the last minute.

"Pamela, I've missed you so much!" George over exaggerated.

"Yeah right," Ron snapped from her other side. "I missed her more, you at least got…"

"LET GO OF PAMELA SO SHE COULD BREATHE!" Ginny roared, from Harry's side.

Mrs. Weasley walked out with a plate of freshly baked cookies. She placed them on a side table and smiled towards Pamela. "Good evening dear, it's so good to see you again," she said, as Ron and George let go of the young witch.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Oh and my father says hi," Pamela remembered.

"How is he?"

"Temper is running high as usual," Pamela was barely aware that Fred had come up to her side. His footsteps were so quiet. "You know, one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack. Sometimes I think you're a vampire with the way you move so quickly."

"Nah, just long legs," Fred teased. "Harry, how are you?"

"Doing well. Pamela," the boy-who-lived acknowledged.

"Harry, how I've missed you," she said winking. She looked over and saw Hermione sitting by herself. "Hermione?" she walked over to her best friend. "What's up girl?"

"He dumped me," she sniffed around her cup of hot coco.

"Deary, don't worry about it. Forget it, put in the past. It is going to be a new year!" Pamela stated giving her friend a hug. Fred again was right behind her. She waved her hand trying to make him go away. "Fred, go play with George and Ron." Pamela glanced at the two. Both were now wrestling, and Bill and Charlie were watching.

"Pamela," Fred started.

"The whole night boy," Pamela warned.

"Yes dear," Fred slumped off. But there was a joy in his step. Anyone in the room could tell that he had missed Pamela.

"Tell Auntie Pami what's wrong?"

"Krum's a prat."

"Well, we all knew it," Pamela said, she knew it was best to agree in these types of situations. "C'mon, have a drink, some chocolate will do you some good." She pushed the cup towards the girl. "It's good for the soul!" Pamela insisted.

"Okay, okay," Hermione wiped away a few tears. "I'm jealous of you, you know," she admitted openly. "Of you and Fred."

"What why?" Pamela was aghast.

"Actually I'm jealous of everyone, Ron and Harry included. You've got perfect relationships going on. And I've had crap ones," Hermione continued finally taking a drink of her hot coco.

"No Deary," Pamela started. "Don't start, a New Year, a new set of feelings. Get rid of the old ones. Feel new. Start new!" She stood up and brought Hermione up with her.

"Hey!" George called over. "Granger, get over here and party,"

"Party?"

"Yeah, get drunk…"

"No George, and you're not allowed to date Angelina!"

Fred started to cough on his firewhiskey. He glared at his twin who could only shrug and smile sheepishly. Fred looked over at Harry and Ginny who were snogging on the couch.

"OI!" he bellowed. "If I can't snog neither can you two! Not until midnight!" Fred snapped.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and pouted. This caused Hermione to laugh. "Okay, I'll have fun. What's a New Years Eve party without a little music?" She asked.

"Where are your parents?" Pamela asked Fred as the music started. It was a slow waltz and she glared at Hermione for evening suggesting something this slow. She was lucky that George taught her some of the basics.

Fred took her right hand into his own and placed her left hand on his shoulder. His right hand went on her back, and he held her close. "They usually spend the night in the kitchen. Mum likes to cook to bring in the New Year, and Dad usually samples. This year they're listening for Victoire." He spun her around and brought her closer.

"I did it!" she shouted excitedly, "I actually spun all the way around."

Hermione laughed from George's arms. "Yeah, well it's not hard," she teased.

"Well, it's not hard for you!" Pamela stuck her tongue out. "You can do anything, you're like Kim Possible of the Wizarding World."

Hermione laughed as the twins looked at each other with identical looks of confusion of their faces. Both smirked and picked their partners up before setting them on the other side. Pamela let out a shriek as her feet touched the ground.

"What was that!" she breathed in a couple of times, as Fred held her closer as they continued to do their one-two-three step thing.

"I lifted you up. That's how we did it sometimes at the Yule Ball," he winked at Harry who had trouble with his date partner.

"That was not funny, you could of warned me a little!" Pamela scolded.

Fred laughed. "Okay, okay, a warning next time," he said. "What kind of warning are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking not to do that until George says it's okay for me…"

"Okay it's okay," George said.

Fred picked her up and held her up in the air a little bit longer, before placing her down. Before Pamela had a chance to say anything she was quickly spun around, and into Ron's waiting arms.

"Sorry, luv. Ronald looked lonely," Fred shrugged.

Ron laughed. "So why aren't you with Annibelle this evening?" Pamela asked, ignoring her boyfriend.

"Well, I figured since Neville and I spent time with them during Christmas, I could spend time with my family for New Years. She knows this of course, I might visit her later though," Ron said. "So how was your trip?"

"It was good, a little upset with you guys for not mentioning your knowledge about my grandparents," she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Sorry," George said, spinning Hermione around into Fred's arms. "You never really asked. I would of told you that Danny was awesome."

"You don't think I don't know this?"

"He wanted us to meet you so badly though," Ron said, thinking back. "I think it would have been great if we met you back then."

"I already have memories of the twins before I truly got to know you guys. The pranks are still remembered," Pamela said, her voice holding a little venom.

"But you were the only one who didn't complain," George stated.

Ron laughed. "Warning," he said suddenly, picking Pamela up and putting her down. Soon the song ended and Pamela did a mock curtsy for the boy. Both laughed and she sat down next to Percy. He looked a little peeved himself.

"Missing your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, there isn't a single one of us that don't. But Fred's lucky, compared to me. I have to compete around her schooling and my work schedule. I didn't want to bug her on Christmas though, even though I sent her a very nice gift, nor did I want to cause trouble tonight. I'm not good with that type of thing,"

"You know, you guys are down in the dumps so much, I'm missing Cassi." George sat down next to Pamela. "I feel like a prat for what I did, maybe I should go back. Beg for her forgiveness."

Fred stood behind the couch and played with Pamela's single braid. "You know, I want your hair down for tonight," he said suddenly.

"Fred, why are you so lucky?" Percy sighed. "Maybe I should of gone and seen Irene, but she seemed so busy when she wrote me. It was like she didn't even miss me."

"I doubt that, I'm sure she did," Pamela corrected Percy. It wasn't something she could do often.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Hey!" he yelled at Charlie who shoved four cookies into his mouth. "Those are for everyone!"

Harry laughed. "We should of told you he was doing that."

Ginny stood up and walked over to George and sat on his lap. It was a joking matter of course, but she couldn't resist. "Santa! For Christmas I wanna pony!" she said in a little child's voice.

"Ho, ho, ho," George chuckled. Ginny burst into tears and ran across to Harry, burying her face into his shirt.

"Harry!" she said, with the same childish voice. "Santa called me a Ho."

Pamela laughed and hit George lightly on the shoulder. "That's not funny, you shouldn't do that to the innocent little girl."

Fred, George, and Ron bit back a laugh. They knew that Ginny was far from innocent. She was just of a player as the twins were back at Hogwarts. Now they've learned not to play with hearts, not that Pamela would not beat them if they did.

"Hey, guess what! Time's flown by guys," Bill said, coming out with Fleur in tow.

"Pamila, how good eet iz to zee you," Fleur stated. Her English was getting a whole lot better; soon hardly anyone would be able to tell that she was from France.

"My thoughts exactly Fleur, how are you doing?"

"I am doing very well," it was the first sentence that she answer with clearly. Nearly perfect English, just a slight accent.

Fred placed his chin on the couch right by Pamela's ear. "You know it's good luck to kiss the one you love at midnight," he whispered.

Pamela looked down at him and smiled. "I guess I should be kissing George then right?" she teased.

"I'm hurt," he frowned.

She frowned as well. Maybe he didn't take it as a joke. She kissed his forehead and leaned her head down on the couch as well. Their noses touched as she said, "I love you more than anyone in this room."

Fred smirked. "I love you two hundred times more," he said. "I know this year is going to be good. I just have a feeling."

Five!

Pamela and Fred both stood up and Pamela climbed over the couch. She wanted to be as close as she could to Fred. It was at this moment, looking up into his eyes, that she truly loved Fred, and would spend her life with him.

Four!

Sighing both took a step forward. Pamela standing on her toes, and Fred wrapping his arms around her waist, the others were no longer in the room in their minds. It was just the two of them.

Three!

George rolled his eyes at Ron who just shrugged. He looked towards Hermione who was holding herself. She looked like she could use a midnight kiss, even if it was just a little peck on the cheek or something. George stood up and made his way over to the rejected girl.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello George."

Two!

Now it was only Charlie, Ron, and Percy yelling the count down. The rest were too into their significant others to care. One day those three would be with a girl they cared about, and it would be great, not that Ron didn't already love Annibelle, no he truly loved her more than life itself.

Pamela brought her hands and wrapped them around his neck. She had never actually been with someone on New Years. Sure she had a boyfriend last year, but it wasn't much longer after that that they broke up. When Fred smiled, all thoughts of ex-boyfriends were forgotten. It was only him and her again, in the room. And both were completely sober to top it all off.

One!

"Happy New Year," Fred whispered against her lips. He leaned her back and kissed her. She kissed him back as much as she could. It wasn't until Ron broke up the happy couple, that they realized there were more than just them kissing.

"GEORGE!" Pamela scolded. The twin in question quickly jumped back from Hermione and chuckled.

Surprisingly Hermione was laughing as well. "Well, I was just caught up in the moment," George tried to explain.

"I'm just an emotional wreck," was Hermione's answer. She looked around and sighed.

Fred scrunched up his nose as he wrapped his arms around Pamela's waist, pulling her closer to him. "You guys know how to ruin a perfectly good New Year," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with it, let them be young," Pamela said, looking up at Fred.

"But I had a good snog going, and it's the second time they've ruined the moment," he whined.

George and Ron laughed. "That's what brothers are for!"

"Well, you guys suck!" Ginny snapped. Harry was sitting on the couch, running a hand through his hair. "You ruined my moment too."

Ron looked around the place before asking, "Has anyone seen Neville? He went missing again."

-------------------

**Uh.. if anyone asks… this is just probably about to change… I didn't have time to go over it before midnight. So enjoy. :) Uh... PS... this was taken from my blog, so that's why it's in Pamela's POV... or deals mostly with her. :D  
**


	32. Bonus Chapter: Another New Year

**K15: So in honor of the New Year (cuz it's not 2009 where I am) I'm updating twice. :D I figured that you could use an extra bonus chapters… since I didn't get my Christmas one up. Anyway, hope you all have a great New Years. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fred smiled at the party going on around. It was the family that he had always wanted, and had every year. This year every Weasley was home, and there wasn't even a Weasley in Hogwarts. He sat on the couch as Pamela, Harry, and Hermione played Pictionary with Ron, Ginny, and Draco. It was the first year with Draco here in the Burrow, but was only invited on Hermione's request.

George sat next to Fred in his hand was a Firewhiskey. "So, I was thinking that next year, you and I don't do any traveling. We've spent too much time away from home," said George.

Fred smirked. "I'll have to agree with you there," they clinked glasses together and continued watching the rest of the family move around.

Katie was helping Mrs. Weasley carry out the snack trays, which included shrimp and cheese. Mr. Weasley was talking to Bill and Charlie about who knew what, while Percy, and Fleur were deep in conversation.

Fred smiled at the huge tree that remained standing, all at Pamela's request. George played with a small little box in his pocket. Even though him and Katie had troubles in the past, there was still the New Year, which according to Hermione, cleaned everyone's slates at midnights and allowed them to make ay mistake they wanted. In this New Year, George was going to make the biggest jump of his life. From being single, to hopefully, being engage.

Their mother sat down and propped up her feet. In her hand was a glass of wine as Crookshanks jumped up in between the twins. George, to calm his nerves began to scratch the cat between the ears.

"Hello," Pamela said, lowering her face down to Fred's level. "How are you tonight, Love?" she asked.

"Doing much better now that you are here," he replied. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Thank goodness for Managers who love me," she teased. She took the bottle out of his hand and put it on the table. "I decided that you aren't allowed to drink, especially since I'm not twenty-one quite yet."

Mrs. Weasley handed Pamela a glass of wine from behind her. "It is good for you to join us Pamela, same with you Draco."

Draco glanced up at the sound of his name. "I thank you for inviting me, Molly." He glanced at Hermione, and Fred chose the moment to make a gagging motion.

"Arthur, dear, did you invite Teddy and Lupin?"

"Yes, but they wished to spend it alone. I figured that Lupin isn't the same since Tonks died," Arthur replied.

Pamela stood up and glanced at Mr. Weasley. In the, almost, two years she hadn't seen Lupin or Teddy. Taking a deep breath she leaned closer to Fred and whispered, "When is George going to…"

Fred shrugged. In a whisper he said, "I don't think he has the courage to ask her. He's afraid she will say no."

"Doesn't she fancy him?" Pamela asked.

Fred shrugged again. "I haven't talked to Katie about George for a few months."

Pamela finally shrugged and sighed. She cuddled closer to Fred, shivering a little bit. Fred wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought his feet up, pulling the witch into his lap. Ron screaming ruined the small moment.

"I hate this game!" he yelled.

Hermione and Harry were laughing, clutching their side. Draco even had a smile on his face as Ron walked over to show his picture to Fred, George, his mother, and Pamela. Ginny managed to get out around a set of giggles, "I think it looks cute!"

The tips of his ears went pink and he held up the rectangle piece of paper. "Tell me what that looks like."

Fred put on his best thinking face. "It looks like a flobberworm."

Ron grunted in frustration, Mrs. Weasley was the next to say what it was—or what it looked like—"I think it is a lovely worm, dear."

"It's not a worm!" Ron cried out in frustration. George and Pamela opened their mouths, but enough damage had been done at Ron's pathetic drawing. "It's a dragon!"

Harry only started laughing harder, there were tears coming from his green eyes. "Are you serious mate?" he asked.

"Yes," croaked Ron. "That's exactly what it is."

The whole family burst out into laughter. Charlie was finally the first to speak, being the quickest to recover from laughter. "Ron, dear brother of mine, I work with dragons, and if anything it doesn't even look like a Muggle drawing of a dragon!"

Pamela was laughing so hard she had fallen onto the floor. Crookshanks was watching the girl with interest. Fred had to use George's shoulder just to remain on the couch. After about five minutes of laughter, the family heard a knock at the door. Charlie jumped up and rushed in a fashion, reminding the family of Mrs. Weasley.

_I wonder who that is, Mum didn't invite anyone else, _Fred thought. His mind then wandered up to the fireworks that were sitting nicely in the box. Katie made her way over to the radio and turned on giving the family a background noise.

George started pacing, walking up the stairs and then returning minutes later. As it got closer to midnight his nerves were starting to get shot. Fred stood up, but sat down as Charlie moved into the room. Following the second eldest Weasley was a man with graying brown hair, the lines on his face clearly added to the age, which he wasn't.

"Remus!" Mr. Weasley greeted as Harry jumped up. He rushed over to his godson, taking him from the old Hogwarts professor.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your party," Remus stated, his hazel eyes falling onto Pamela. "I don't believe we've met."

Pamela's blue eyes darted around and she noticed that Mrs. Weasley had banished the drinks away. Now that there was a young infant among them, it was wise not to drink, even if it was responsibly.

Pamela stood and met Remus half way across the living room. "I am Pamela," she introduced, her left hand brushing back a piece of her, now, red hair. "Fred's girlfriend," she stated.

Fred chuckled. "She left Hogwarts the year before you showed up," he informed Remus. "The attacks scared her parents. So, they moved to the States."

"A States' witch huh?"

"Yes."

Remus smiled and shook her hand. He then walked over to Mr. Weasley and Bill, and started to talk about the outcomes of Hermione starting to enter the Ministry. That was the greatest topic now, and the girl in question didn't even blush or react to any of this.

Harry carried Teddy and played with his godson as games were played on. Ron decided to bring out his new Wizards' Chess set that he had gotten from Fred and George from Christmas and beat anyone who would sit long enough and play through a whole game.

George returned while the last twenty seconds of 2008. He walked over to Katie and kissed her. Pamela smiled and left the conversation to see what her half of the Weasley twins was doing.

"Katie," he said as Charlie, Bill and Ginny began to the count down. "I'm sorry I haven't been 'round you tonight." His hand was playing nervously against with something in his pocket.

"I'm okay with that George, I know you were probably getting the fireworks ready," Katie chuckled, tucking a piece of her dirty blonde hair back. "It better be bloody amazing. I had to help your mother."

"You know I love you right?" This wasn't going at all the way George had planned it out. He had practiced with Pamela the night prior, when she got home from work.

"Yeah, you're not breaking up with me are you?" she demanded.

"No, no," he got on his knee and pulled out a blue velvet box. _Five … four …. _"Will you marry me?"

The last few seconds of 2008 seemed to last forever, in George's mind. _Three _… … … … _two _ … … … …

_She's going to say no, _Fred thought at not hear the happy yelp from George.

_One! _

"Happy New Year!"

Katie jumped forward, talking George to the ground and kissed him forcefully. Fred's happy yelp came from not George, but from the girl he was about to kiss. Pamela shrugged, sheepishly.

"Sorry," said Pamela.

George gave Fred thumbs up as Katie broke the kiss. He hugged her, standing up and twirled her around. Hermione gasped as Katie grabbed the ring and put it on herself.

"Well," Fred stated. "That means there has to be another engagement soon," he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Not until I graduate," Pamela reminded him.

"Oh! I'm not ready for marriage yet. I am expecting you to change your mind. I am hinting at those two," he jerked a thumb at Ginny and Harry. Ginny was giving Teddy a kiss on the forehead, and giggling as his hair went from turquoise to bright red.

"That means he's embarrassed," Remus confirmed.

Pamela hugged Fred and kissed. "Happy New Year," she whispered.

"Happy New Year, Love," he whispered against her lips. He smiled having a great feeling about this New Year.

* * *

**K15: So I was thinking that this chapter wasn't as great as I thought. Anyway, enjoy and review. :) Happy New Year guys. Later. K15**

**PS: So this is exactly one year after the previous chapter. :)  
**


	33. Snape

**Dedication: To Fred and George … because they need a dedication. I have put them through so much trouble.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A little note from the Weasley Twins: This is just a filler chapter. Kayko has no idea where she was going with it, but is posting it anyway. **

**

* * *

  
**

Fred stared at the familiar castle before him. There was still a hole in one of the sides where Percy had blasted when he thought that his younger brother was dead. Fred was very thankful to Katie. She came across him in the hall and realized that he was still breathing, faintly, but she was able to deliver mouth to mouth until a healer was able to show up. He was still in the girl's debt to this very day, nearly six months after the war had ended.

Filch stood at the doorway; Mrs. Norris' eyes glowing in the darkness. Fred jogged up to the castle doors and smiled at the old caretaker. He wondered how many more years Filch had until he went into retirement.

"Weasley," he greeted gruffly. The balding man had never forgotten the trouble the twins had caused while they were at school.

"Mr. Filch," replied Fred, continuing his stroll up the steps.

Fred smiled at the warmth that the castle brought. No matter what time of the year it was, no matter what the weather was like outside, the castle was always the perfect temperature. That must have been one of the many enchantments that were placed on Hogwarts.

A prefect raised an eyebrow as Fred passed; it had been three years since he had actually attended a class at Hogwarts, or even on the grounds. Even though it seemed like a short time, it was a short time because of the Final Battle that had gone on six months previous.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…" the prefect started to ask.

Fred eyed the prefect badge on the chest of him. It was blue and black, the colors of Ravenclaw. "I know, be in Gryffindor. I have special permission though," Fred lied. "I have remedial potions with Professor Snape."

The lie flew off Fred's tongue easier than any other lie. It's not like he hadn't lied before, but never had he included a lie dealing with Professor Snape before. The prefect raised a dark eyebrow and waved Fred on. Fred took the first door to his left, and pulled out his wand, leading himself down to the dungeons. He only could guess what would happen if Chase had gotten word that he had visited Snape for this.

* * *

Snape turned out to be a very good listener when he wanted to be. Unlike Hermione, Ginny, Ron, or Harry he didn't make any sudden motion or gasp. In fact, Fred thought that Snape had died at one point. At the end of Fred's confession, he glanced up into Snape's dark eyes.

"Well?" Fred asked.

"Mr. Wea—" Snape paused before correcting himself. "Fred, I know you mean well. But you will have to realize that you cannot protect everyone. Sometimes people just die."

Fred raised a red eyebrow. "Professor Snape—" Snape held up a hand to stop the Weasley twin in his words.

"The point of the matter is, Fred, you may not be able to protect Pamela from this at all," the older man continued. "You may have to let her get into trouble, and see how she fends for herself."

"She is part mug—"

"And as am I," Snape interrupted for the second time. "And Ms. Granger, but we do not dwell on our pasts. You cannot, it will make you weak."

Fred released a frustrated sigh. It was then he took a drink of the Firewhiskey in front of him. Pamela was defenseless, she didn't even have wand. Fred felt like it was his part to protect her. He sighed for the second time as Snape began to walk around the room.

"What you need to do is let this all play out, Mr. Malfoy knows what he is doing," Snape told the Weasley twin. "Mr. Potter may strut around, but he has a good head on his shoulders."

"You didn't say that during Hogwarts years," Fred muttered under his breath.

"Fred, times have changed," Snape snapped. "No longer is the world full of witches and wizards who can't defend themselves properly. Ms. Saunders was enrolled in one of the greatest schools to begin with. She is probably in the same league as Ms. Granger."

Fred finally just threw his hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do? Watch my girlfriend die just because she doesn't have a wand?"

Snape raised a black eyebrow.

"She doesn't know that I know, but I found out that she isn't in possession of a wand. From my understanding, her mother broke it."

Snape walked over to his cupboard and took out his own wand—well, his old one. This one was holding on by a thread. It was no longer in working condition; it had taken the final blow when Voldemort tried to kill Snape. He knew that a wizard or witch without their wand was pretty much useless.

"You said she doesn't know you're back?" Snape questioned.

"Yes," Fred answered.

A smirk crossed the potion master's lips. "I will call in a favor with Ollivander and get his presence with a couple of his wands here at Hogwarts. If you bring Pamela here, Chase will not know that she is in possession of a wand."

Fred's face lit up. He nodded with understanding and ran off. George would be able to help him get the blonde to Hogwarts no problem. And if they could do it by the next day, then Fred would be able to see his girlfriend before the end of the week. It was something he was looking forward to.

* * *

**Fred: So Kayko has decided to disappear and do homework for a while. She has gone a mini vacation.**

**George: But luckily for her, she has her two favorite men in her life to make the A/N. **

**Fred: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since we dedicated it, wrote—**

**George: Now brother of mine, don't get carried away. Kayko is overshadowing what is going on.**

**Fred: Oh yeah. Okay, she has a quick question. **

**George: She is wondering if she could skip a couple of months until Christmas after doing the next chapter? Nothing really important happens in the next chapter.**

**Fred: Pst. What about Chase?**

**George: Plans change? I dunno, ask the author. **

**Fred: Okay. **

**George: So we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We'll try updating soon. As soon as our dear old Kayko is done with her homework. Later. Fred, George, and K15. **


	34. Sounds like a bunch of crap

**K15: Okay, so I have a zillion and one excuses to why I haven't been updating. **

**Fred: And the first one deals with Lent.**

**Me: I gave up writing for Lent… and uh… well, I almost died. **

**Fred: From not writing. **

**Me: But anyway, I'm back now. I hope you guys are still with me. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… uh but I do own Pamela and any other name you don't recognize. **

**Dedication: Anyone who is still with me. **

**

* * *

  
**

George rubbed circles on Pamela's back. The pounding footsteps had long since stopped. It was Fred; at least that's what the older twin had hoped. He pulled out a chair and plopped down in it. Pamela then buried her head into his chest and continued sobbing. George began to pet down her blonde hair and kiss her head, in a brotherly way of course. But every time she let out a long sniff, his heart broke.

"What's the matter, love?"

Pamela's blue eyes met his green eyes. She sat up and began to brush the fallen tears away from her red and blotchy face. George brushed a piece of hair out of her face and offered her a smile.

The answer finally came, but it was laced around tears. "It's Kiva," she sobbed.

George blinked his eyes in confusion. "It's the bird that Fred mentioned before right? The one that's giving you trouble?"

She nodded and tried to swallow. She reached out for a cup of water and drank it quickly. Pamela's pale hands rushed to her eyes and began to rub them around her pink-framed glasses. George knew that crying took a lot out of her, and most of the time she would end up falling asleep after a hard day of writing.

"I found out that she is talking with Chase," she began. George's hands clinched. "I guess he showed up in Utah asking where I was, and walked into work. Well, it was her who gave him the information."

He nodded, taking it in. Her supposed best friend was betraying her. There was only so much a person could take of it. George couldn't even imagine if he was thrust into Pamela's shoes. He'd probably take his wand and—but then again, she didn't have her wand thanks to her nonunderstanding mother.

"Anyway, so that's why he showed up in Salem," she continued on. "I have no idea what he is after. He kept wanting to search for random things. Things of powers, things to destroy Muggles anything really to continue on Lord Voldemort's work.

"This last time he was talking about some Light." Pamela shook her head, not having any idea what was going on. She then let out a long sigh. "We broke up shortly after it. I don't know if he is still looking for anything."

George tilted his head. "The Light?" he glanced up at the picture of his family, studying it. He glanced over at another picture of Hermione and Fred. His brother was holding a brown book high above her head. "Do you think that maybe that's why Chase is back in your life? Because he's wanting your help in finding this Light thing."

Pamela shrugged. He sighed and stood up, but not before wiping her tears away from her red face. He gave her a hug and walked over to the couch. "There's something else," Pamela muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I want to be a Cinderella," she muttered. "I wanna go to the dance."

George's face lit up. "I have the perfect idea," he grabbed his wand from his back pocket and tapped Pamela's head twice. Her blue jeans and pink top changed into a black dress. It had spaghetti straps and didn't show any of her cleavage. There was brown rock shaped beads that was on the bottom half and some on the neckline.

Folding his arms, George scrunched his eyes and walked around Pamela studying her. It was missing something. With another wave of his wand a black shall appeared around her shoulders. The only thing that was missing was her hair, makeup, and shoes.

"So I'm thinking that maybe we could invoke in Ginny's help," George stated. He winked at the girl and Disapparated with a Crack.

It wasn't a minute before George had appeared with Ginny in tow. The youngest Weasley took one look at the girl before running off into one of the boy's bedroom. George collapsed onto the couch and just relaxed. He slammed his feet onto the wooden table in front of him. There was just too much stress in his life.

"Attention George, and well, George," Ginny said walking out. He groggily was pulled out of his nap and saw his sister standing before him. Her brown eyes were sparkling. "May I present the lovely—thanks to my help—Pamela."

Pamela walked out wearing the dress that he had conjured up for her. But also her feet were now covered with an elegant black heel, making her look taller. Her makeup was done lightly with a variety of blues to bring out her eyes a little more. Her blonde hair was half up and half down, with a slight curl to it. Pamela blushed a little and took a step forward, trying to find a steady balance.

"Still not used to heels?"

"No, I'm a little unsteady," she replied. "I should learn how to walk in heels."

George chuckled and complimented, "You look gorgeous. You'll have fun. Now get going." He pushed towards the door. "I promise. Come back later."

Pamela hugged Ginny and gave a hug to half the Weasley twins. With a smile, she Disapparated gone for the night where she would dance and have a great time without the worry of Chase or Fred or even that other girl. Ginny looked at her brother and glared at him.

"You owe me big time," she grumbled.

"Don't give me that crap," George snapped. "You know how Fred feels about her."

"Bullocks," she snapped. "I don't wanna hear it. You're always going to be like this. Forget it all. I expect something in return. You'll be in debt until I say other words." With a _Crack! _she was gone.

The door creaked open and Fred stuck his head in. "I've talked to Snape."

George covered his eyes with his freckled hand. "And?"

"Well, we thought about getting Pamela her own wand," came his brother's reply. "For protection."

Fred walked in, kicking the door shut. He walked over to the couch and sat next to his brother. "I never thought about that. But for what holiday?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe an early Christmas gift?" Fred shrugged. He sighed and stretched out. "Then we still have the problem of Chase. I'm supposed to hand Pamela over to him."

"Bloody Hell Fredrick," George said, sitting up. "You were supposed to go down to Snape and fix that."

"I know!"

Fred was now on his feet. He growled deeply from his throat and walked off. He walked over to the hallway and stood looking at his brother. He twirled his wand and set a fire in the fireplace. The orange flames rushed up and George grabbed _Quidditch Worldly,_ he began quickly flipping through pages.

"I was thinking something that Pamela mentioned before," he said, refusing to meet the identical eyes of his brother.

"What's that?" Fred was now leaning on the wall.

"The Light," George answered. "She mentioned something about the Light. I've never heard of it. And I don't remember learning about it at Hogwarts in any class."

Fred smirked. He returned to an upright position. "I have exactly a month to turn Pamela into Chase. And now you bring up this mysterious Light?"

George looked up from the blue pages of the magazine. The Quidditch players were zooming around throwing a red Quaffle back and forth between each other. Fred seemed to be a little harsher since he had started dating Pamela. George came to the conclusion that maybe it was because she was something worth protecting. Providing it was true love.

"Yeah, because it was the first time that Pamela mentioned it to me," he answered. "What do you think it is?"

Fred cocked an eyebrow. "You don't think that Binns covered it during his lectors?"

George snorted. "I wouldn't know," he answered.

Fred shrugged. He crossed his arms and said, "Hermione would."

"And you want to go and bug her?"

"Sure, with Viktor," he shrugged. "Or she's with Ron again. Those two—" he ended up pausing.

"It still hurts doesn't it?"

Fred shook his head at his brother's question. Turning around he headed back towards his room. He opened the door and saw the mess he had left it. The queen size bed was untidy, with the usual big black and white panda sitting on top of it. He sighed and collapsed onto the couch, closest to the window. Him and George had fought over the bigger room of the flat, and Fred eventually won. It didn't matter because George hardly spent time in his own room.

He glanced over at a picture to where him and Pamela had their first date. Brushing his red bangs out of his face and stared at the ceiling. He had yet to tell his brother about what Snape and him actually had talked about. There was so much they had covered, including a plan how to keep Pamela safe without actually informing Harry or anyone else. And here George was wondering what they were going to about this Light thing.

If you asked Fred it was a bunch of crap.

* * *

**K15: Yeah, that's how the chapter ends. **

**Fred: I liked it.**

**Me: Anyway, sorry it took me so long to get it out. After I started this chapter, my roommate—well my future roommate—got me hooked on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

**Fred: but it's all better now. **

**Me: Very funny. Anyway, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. My goal is to get started on the next chapter right away. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	35. It's not his fault

**K15: So I decided that I want to put up another chapter.  
**

**Fred: Not that wasn't the real idea. I told her to update. **

**Me: Oh shut up you. Anyway, so here's my next updation. I hope you guys enjoy it. Later K15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

  
**

George sat at the bottom of his bed, his head resting in his hands. He was trying to find out what was going on. Maybe it was best if they just handed Pamela over to the Death Eaters. Then they could figure out what this Light was that way. Glancing up at the door, he let out a long sigh. How could he even allow those thoughts to cross his mind? Pamela was starting to come one of his better friends. How could he just allow her to slip through his fingers, and then there was Fred.

George would bet his other ear that Fred and Pamela loved each other. Even though it was a little too early to tell. May he be damned to hell, if those two didn't get married after Pamela graduated from Salem in a little over a year.

Standing up he made his way towards Fred's room. He blinked a few times; he could hear voices, one male and one female. It didn't take long for the older twin to figure out whom the female voice was. He had heard her voice every day since she left.

"Katie," he whispered, sticking his own ear up to the door.

"I read the interview that you gave," stated his brother.

Shrugging she responded, "I expected so. So you know don't you?"

Fred smirked. He nodded and patted the side of his bed. "C'mere," he told her.

Against better judgment she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. As she leaned against him, her brown hair fell in front of her blue eyes. "As much as I don't want you to know, it's true. And the more George remains ignorant about it all, the more I keep it bottled up inside me."

Fred's freckled fingers brushed her hair out of her face. Tilting his head, he nodded slightly. "It's not good to do that love, it results in stress and then eventually combustion of the head," he teased.

Katie laughed a little bit, her eyes twinkling. She messed up his hair. "I'm so glad you're my friend."

George sighed and raised his hand to knock on the door. No matter how much he wanted to knock on the door, he just couldn't bring up the courage to see Katie once again. The last time he had saw her things had just gone down hill and they ended up in a screaming match.

Sighing, he turned and began his walk back to his own room. There was still stuff he wanted to look up. First starting with this Light thing. He was curious what it did, and where it was last seen. If it was England and very dangerous, he would inform Harry about it and then it could be in the good guy's possession.

But what was Pamela's big part in it. Did she know anything about the Light? Was she the Light? George shook his head. A lot happened when knowing Harry and traveling to Hogwarts, but that didn't mean a single person could actually destroy the world by just being an item turned into a person.

He continued his walking down the hall when he heard the clock chimed off in the corner. There were four loud chimes, and he groaned. He couldn't believe that he had lost track of time like that. It was already three o'clock, which meant he had four hours until he opened the shop for the day.

A hand placed on his shoulder and caused the twin to jump. Standing behind him was Fred and Katie. George looked away and pushed open the door to his room. "George," Katie called out. "I think you should inform the Ministry about the Light."

Fred looked away from his brother. "You told her?"

"What do you expect?" Fred yelled back. Katie took a step in between the two boys. Her eyes darted from one to the other.

"Stop it both of you, maybe you should figure out what it is before rushing into all of this," she suggested. "We'll get Ron's help."

"Ron?"

She shrugged, making her way to the bed. "The three of us, and maybe Lee. When was the last time we sat around?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" George asked, "I don't think Lee and Ron would be willing to wake up and allow us to look through a thousand and one books at this hour."

"Where do you suggest for us to go? I highly doubt we can get into the Hogwarts library," Fred pointed out. "We are a little old to be students there."

Katie shrugged and let out a long yawn. She crawled up into George's bed and then under the covers. She snuggled under deeper and glanced at the earless twin. She then turned over and began to fall asleep.

"Well, brother, we can't do anything while we are tired," his green-blue eyes never once leaving Katie. "And well, well." He turned to look at Fred. "Pamela might be back in her dorm room now, so well, you just have to leave Fred." The door was slammed shut. Fred chuckled, before Apparating to Pamela's place.

* * *

Pamela pushed open her door and threw her shoes off to the side. She glanced around looking at her mess she called a room. Sighing, she shut her door and took off her dress, throwing on her black Tinker Bell pants. She then took a white tank top and slipped it over her bra.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered, "Giving me a strip tease already?"

Looking up into his blue-green eyes, Pamela smiled. Her eyes fell on the scar and a squeal came out of her mouth. Spinning around, she gave her boyfriend a hug. "When did you get home?" she asked, leading him over to the pulled out bed. "Did George tell you?"

"About Kiva?"

"Yeah. You heard?"

"Dump her sorry arse," he told her.

His hand went to her hair, brushing it out of her face. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, the only thing that happened was his lips collided with her cheek. He pulled away, putting his head into his hands. Pamela rubbed his back and took his bigger hand into her own.

"Fred, I'm not just ready yet," she told him. He smiled and nodded. She was worried about getting hurt again, but he didn't blame her.

"I understand," he answered. _At least, I hope I do._

"Are you staying here?" she asked, setting up her bedroom.

Cuddling up next to Pamela, he nudged her shoulder. Smiling, he replied, "Yes, I am." A yawned escaped his mouth. This whole traveling across the world thing was starting to affect him, and it wouldn't be too much longer before he would just kidnap his girlfriend and set her up her own little flat in the middle of London.

Pamela kissed his forehead and muttered something about sleeping and turned off the light. She cuddled up next to him and turned off the light. The two of them slipping off into a peaceful slumber without any thoughts of this whole Light thing plaguing his mind.

* * *

Turning yet another page, a long yawn escaped the redhead's mouth. He looked up at his two brothers, the Boy-Who-Lived, Katie, Lee, and Hermione. They all looked just as bored as Fred did. Finally, Ron slammed one of the thick leather bound cover shut.

He then rose to his feet and shouted, "I can't take this any more! We have been at this since noon! There isn't anything in these books Hermione!"

She looked up from her own red leather bound book. Shrugging, she turned another page and continued on reading. Fred chuckled and continued to flip the pages uninterested in what the words were saying. He knew that Hermione could go all day reading about the subject of a book. But after nearly six hours of doing this, he was getting tired.

"There is nothing there Hermione!" Ron yelled again.

"I heard you the first time, Ronald," she calmly replied. "I swear that I read something in a book about a Light."

Harry stood up and stretched, his back popping loudly. "I'm going to get something to eat and maybe owl Ginny. Maybe she'll be able to use the school library and find something about it."

George chuckled and glanced at the bushy haired know-it-all. "You know what book you might have read it in, Hermione?" he asked.

"What's that George?"

"Hogwarts, A History," he raised his voice and put a finger up pretending like that book was the bible or something. He then chuckled.

Fred placed a hand on his ex-girlfriend's hand. She has it clenched tightly around a book and was probably more than ready to throw it at the _Holy One_. He patted her lightly and rubbed a small circle on her hand. She sighed and yanked her hand away from the Weasley twin.

Her brown eyes glared at the younger twin. "Keep your hands to yourself," she barked.

"Relax, Granger," Fred assured her. "George is just trying to have some fun."

"It's just like you, defend your brother before someone who actually cared about you," she continued to snap. Her eyes were once again on the dusty old book, as she turned the next page. "It was just like when we were engaged."

"Don't you bring up our past relationship," he snapped. "I told you that it was not George's fault."

"Yet, you still took…"

"What do you know anyway? Just because you're a Know-It-All doesn't mean you actually know everything," he yelled. Harry and Ron stood up and took a step closer to the squabbling duo. "You were always with my brother and Harry, how do I know you weren't cheating on me with them?"

"We've been through this already," continued Hermione. She brushed a stray piece of her hair out of her face. "There is no reason to bring up a relationship that was based on snogging and shagging."

"That's not true and you know it!"

Ron and George, now by his brother's side, grabbed the shoulders as Fred took a step closer to Hermione. Harry took one step in between Hermione and Fred. They could all feel the air around them swirl with a type of energy that was not safe for any witch or wizard. It was one of power and it was coming Fred, even though his wand was nowhere near.

"I rather not talk about this now, Fredrick," Hermione said, standing up and collecting her books. "But I will not have you treat Pamela the same way—"

"You leave her out of this. You had your chance," yelled the redhead twin. "You blew it after you lost your child."

"—you treated me. She is a good girl, do not bring her down to your level," she continued on as if Fred had not interrupted.

George and Ron's grips tightened and moved down and around the arms of their brother. Fred finally yanked his arms out and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Looking back to where the duo had been standing, it was clear that Hermione was gone as well. The only thing left behind was a small bag containing books that proved useless to the witch.

The remaining boys studied each other's faces and each went their separate ways. Ron going to owl his sister for help, Harry going to the Ministry to see if they had any records about the Light, and George staying at the flat. There he would go through countless more books that Hermione had brought earlier, in hope that they could solve what was happening before Chase had a chance to get a hold of Pamela.

* * *

**K15: Anyway, so I wasn't going to end it here. In fact, I was going to continue it. But the way it sounded just screamed end of the chapter.**

**Fred: Yeah, with everyone storming off like that.**

**Me: Oh shush. I hope Hermione wasn't too out of character. I tried to keep her as much as Hermione would act in that situation. Plus you guys have a little info into Hermione and Fred's past relationship. **

**Fred: Yup.**

**Me: Anyway, don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	36. The story about the Light

**K15: I've spoiled you all… here's a second chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Pamela. **

**Dedication: To my boyfriend, Kent. Because without his help I wouldn't have been able to write this much or the cute little scene's with Pamela and Fred. **

**Other dedication: To my good friend, Jessika--may she rest in peace.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Fred walked up the stairs to the second floor of the old, falling apart building. He glanced at the numbers and studied the people who were walking around wearing skirts and looking nice. Raising a hand to the door to the number 208, he knocked slowly and softly. Then, moving his arm up against the doorframe rested his head and thought about the fight with Hermione.

She had no reason to bring up painful memories of their past relationship. There were bigger things at hand now. He had to protect this American witch he was starting to fall for. Her big blue eyes held happiness every time he looked at them, and she didn't let much get her down. She was almost too perfect to be true, but even Fred knew of Pamela's flaws.

For instance, she didn't have a wand of her own. Her parents were not very supportive of her going out to Salem for schooling, let alone doing magic whenever able to. He could only imagine what they would say when they met the Weasley twin. He knew he wasn't the type he'd want his daughter to bring home one night. But he knew Pamela didn't care what others thought.

Squinting his eyes together, he knocked again, this time a little louder. Once again there was no answer, so he gave the doorknob a twist. Normally, he would had just gone down the hall to see if anyone else was around—and if they had saw Pamela. The door swung open and there was Pamela at her desk. Her notebook was out and she was scribbling quickly.

Fred walked over around what was on the floor. His eyes landed on a dozen and a half ice cream containers. Shaking his head, his large hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped and took out her earplugs. She then reached for her small white music player and turned it off.

"Fred? I thought you were spending all day at the shop?" she questioned in surprised.

Sitting across from her, he shook his head again. "No, Hermione decided to bring up old memories that weren't wanted. It made me once again feel like a prat."

Pamela shuffled around, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Fred fell back on the back and took in a deep breath. The white ceiling needed to be repainted as it looked like paint chunks were falling off. Again there was shuffling around and she walked around, kneeling on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from her. She thinks she so great!"

"Even Hermione can open her mouth without thinking sometimes," came Pamela's reply. "You just have to know when to walk away and forget about what she is saying."

"Like you did with Kiva?"

"That's a different story." She crossed her arms and pouted, leaning against her roommate's bed. "But I'm getting better, we had a fight, and I told her off. I haven't spoken to her in a few days."

"You're better off without her."

A smile crossed her face as she took Fred's hand into hers. She rubbed his pale knuckles and occasionally brought it up to her face to nuzzle it. He enjoyed the light touch of her fingers, as they seemed to dance across the tips of his. His blue-green eyes glanced at the window that had orange splotches all over it.

"Chelsea's boyfriend's doing. Scared the crap out of me earlier when they needed to be let in," Pamela confirmed. She flipped over his hand and began to trace the lines on his palms.

This was what Fred needed, some time alone with her. His thoughts were beginning to float away from Hermione and focus on the here and now. He almost had forgotten the real reason why he came.

"What can you tell me about this Light." She shrugged. Raising and eyebrow, Fred questioned further and deeper, "Pamela, what I need to know is why Chase needs you for this Light thing."

She took in a deep breath, held it before letting it go slowly. "It's complicated." Her hand left his as she walked over to her desk. Standing on the chair, she reached up to a thick orange book. "I had discovered it by accident when I was a fifth year."

"Hmm?" He sat up as she sat next to him. She opened the book and flipped through the pages as a small little light bobbed in front of them. "A memory?" he guessed.

"No, this is the picture of the Light. Like most things dealing with power it is sealed inside a human soul," Pamela began to explain. "It requires a lot of energy to contain something this powerful. The power that can bring people back from the dead, the power of the Gods."

"Sweet Merlin."

"According to lore and myth, the Gods had entrusted the Ancients (wizards at the beginning of time) the protecting the gates from the Earth to the Netherworld and Heaven, or what is more commonly referred to as the Spirit World. They were granted any power, as long as they kept the mortals away from these gates.

"The powers that the Ancients were granted were good, used for healing—on the rare occasion the power of forgetting—growing food, and creating fire to keep warm on those dark and cold nights. But that didn't mean all of the Ancients were good. They were immortal, and saw life die and be reborn before their eyes. It was finally the god of Death that got to them.

"Hades (one of his many names) walked through the gates and began to show the Ancients what their powers could really do. The evil, the darkness, bringing destruction to everything in its path created the Dark Arts. But the Ancients showed no fear. They told Hades that they were guardians and that they could not be swayed by the promises of riches and women and men. But the Lord of the Dead would not hear to such nonsense. He promised that he would be back.

"And soon he was, the very next day. Again the Ancients were not swayed by his promises of glory or fame or power. But Hades was very persistent. He kept coming, even though he was defied. On the seventh week, a young woman came out. She was beautiful; she had long beautiful golden hair and piercing blue eyes and walked with grace. Her name was unrecorded, but is often referred to the Angel of Death.

"Walking up to the leader of the Ancients she spoke softly and calmly, _I have come to negotiate power between the guardians of the Gate and the Lord of the Dead. _The head Ancient told her what they had been telling Hades for the past two months. She was not swayed as easily; she offered something that everyone there had wished. _If you were to take Lord Hades' offer then you would be able to survive with your powers intact and start a family. You would be able to raise young children and teach them the ways of the old,_" Pamela paused and took in a deep breath.

"Is that it?"

"Far from it actually," she replied. Her blue eyes were staring off into space. "The Ancients pondered this for a moment and the youngest of them spoke up, _if we were to leave the gates we would become mortal. _The Angel of Death replied quickly, _No, there is the promise of immortality with your newly gain powers. _The fifteen of the Ancients looked at each other. When they looked back up the Angel of Death was gone without so much of a trace.

"The next day, Hades showed up, but this time he was not alone. He had brought the Angel of Death with him. He offered them the powers to create and destroy with a flick of their wrists. They could control elements that they could never even begin to imagine. And then the Ancients agreed, they agreed full heartedly with what Hades had often. The only catch though was they were to give away part of their magic to make sure that the gates were sealed," she continued on.

"You can't tell me that they actually did that, how stupid could the Ancients get?" Fred interrupted.

Pamela waved the boy off and continued on, "The fifteen of the Ancients stood in a circle with the Angel of Death in the middle. _Life is given as it is taken away. From ashes rise the phoenix of the world and from the fires it has it is destroyed. When the Phoenix rises again may this power shake and destroy all evil. _She then took a white light away from each of the members. They fell to the ground and felt weaker. In her hand was a small ball of Light. Their power to create and give life to any living or dead thing. As promised these Ancients were able to have glory and fame, but they also destroyed and killed. The Dark Arts as it is known as today. But Zeus found out about his brother's betrayal.

"The two faced off in a huge clash that rattled the Earth, the Spirit World, and the Netherworld. In the end, Hades lost his powers and the ball of Light. The light was then placed into the hands of the Gods. They took it and sealed it deep inside a mortal, and it would be pass down with each female generation until after the "Phoenix" rose from its ashes," Pamela finally concluded.

Fred wasn't satisfied. The story alone had unleashed a series of questions. Suddenly, he felt sympathy for Hermione if this was the way she felt all the time. He couldn't keep going on asking Pamela every little question. But he had a lead now, or something to go off of. Even if it was just lore and myth.

"What happened to the Ancients?"

"Cast out, grew old and died. But the pure-blood line of witches and wizards are said to be direct descendants of them." She shrugged. "And there is even a line of witches and wizards that are said to still guard the gates and help guard the Light. Even though no one knows what the Gods did with it."

"And what happens when the Phoenix rises from ashes?"

"No one knows. But you can't believe everything," she chuckled. "With me being Catholic I was able to find flaws in the story and just look at it as myth. Chase, my boyfriend is thinking that Hades was able to create something powerful. And truly believes the story."

Fred shook his head. He closed the book and the white burning light disappeared with it. The Light was a person, and they were looking for a person once again. But Pamela didn't believe the story, how could she—she was (as she pointed out) Catholic. She had her own God and savior to believe in. It was made her different from the crowd he hung out with.

He lay back down, putting his head behind his head and relaxed. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly. Her hands rushed up to her face as she turned a nice shade of red, which easily matched his own red hair. He thought back to his day and had forgotten to eat himself, other than the tea that Ron had made before they started their research.

"Shall we get something to eat? I know this little place in Diagon Alley which is still open at this hour."

"What time is it over there?"

Fred glanced over at the small grey alarm clock that Pamela had. It read 2:25. Sometimes he forgot that they were only five hours apart—some days it seemed longer than that. "It's seven o'clock. Dinner time, or lunch time for you. Which ever you prefer."

Pamela shook her head and grabbed a brush. Quickly brushing through it, she pulled it out of her face and grabbed a pair of flip-flops. Standing out she smoothed her purple skirt (Having just arrived home from church, Fred guessed.) and held out her hand. He took and they Disapparated.

* * *

Fred walked down the street, he was nervous. Pamela and him had been dating for a couple of weeks now. Just only a couple, never had he been so afraid to move in on a relationship so quickly. They were friends since August and dating since September. He never thought that their friendship would evolve into something more. He didn't want to ruin it any more than it had probably been ruined.

Pamela ran to catch up with Fred. He was exhausted from a long day of studying, and some work. It was even harder to travel across the country and still be able to function properly. Sure, it was probably going to get easier over time, but as of right now it was hard on him and his body. He thought back to how they had improved in both friendship and a boyfriend/girlfriend.

She had long since passed the awkward, "I don't know you stage, and entered into the "I think you're cute stage." It was hard to believe that Pamela had especially found an interest with both of the twins, instead of just one of them. She used them for many of her writings that made George and Fred's pride swell greatly. But mostly George's as she reshaped Joey just a tad bit to be more like George. Carefree and loving the world, even if he was missing an ear, she still liked the boy.

Fred guessed that Pamela was a little unsure of him still, sometimes she ran to George more than him. He snuck a glance at the girl in question. From what George had told him, she thought he was cute, but different from George. He was a little bit more temperamental, and enjoyed life a little bit more, by dating around. She was sort of jealous of the fact; he had gone out with Angelina instead of coming by the Burrow late August, early September. But she eventually got over it; George was enough to keep her happy. And soon Fred was around her, trying to get her to talk about everything that was going on.

As of right now, Fred was glad that he had gotten the courage and asked her out. He knew that she would of never confessed her feelings for him, no matter how school girlish they were. It was funny to watch her blush a couple of times when he would crack a joke or even tease her. She still did it often now—especially at dinner.

A sigh came from the girl next to him, and Fred reached for her hand. He could see the blush cross her face as he kissed her knuckles. He wanted to kiss her so badly, as he led her down the street. He would just have to deal with holding hands and sitting next to each other for now.

It was a cool night, and Pamela was only slightly cold. She looked at her boyfriend and snuggled into him for warmth. Words really weren't necessary, sometimes they enjoyed each other's company more than words themselves. Fred let out a sigh as she clutched his arm. This caused her to look up at him with worry. He shook his head and smiled, it was all right with him if she held on to his arm. He waved by a friend as they walked by; stopping to talk was out of the question.

They continued their way to a small park in the town by Fred's place. He had promised to take her there one night. And since it was a weekend she was allowed to stay out a little bit later. And neither of them really had to worry about the time difference. Okay, the did, but they paid no mind to it because Fred would always work a later shift on Monday, so for once, it worked for both of them..

Fred wrapped his arm around her as she tried to get closer to him, for body heat. She wasn't usually so cold, but for some reason the cold was getting to her quicker. And she had forgotten her coat at home. This caused him to laugh at her as he placed the coat he was wearing around her.

He picked her up and placed her on his back before taking off into a sprint. She held tightly onto his neck. Both Fred and Pamela knew that she was afraid of heights and it was very rarely she'd allow someone to pick her up like that. It was too strange for her, and she usually got sick somehow. Probably because when she was picked up, she was spun around.

Fred smirked as he slid to a stop, he couldn't believe that park was so close. It was strange for them to be out this late, normally it was because he was out with the boys at the local pub, in Hogsmeade, drinking up their problems. But tonight he was with a girl that meant more than the world to him. Of course, next weekend he'd be out with the boys again, but for one weekend, he was all Pamela's.

He sat her down on the bench and played with her hair. She had officially decided that he was the only one allowed to play with her hair. Sure Charissa could braid it, or Chelsea could straighten it, but it was very rarely she allowed someone run their fingers through it or brush it, like the Weasley Twins could. But he took great happiness in playing with it, and she took great pride when her hair looked a whole lot better than when he first started playing with it.

She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. Their night was perfect; there were no words just sighs and little gestures that actually meant something. Pamela looked up into Fred's blue-green eyes. It was rare she saw anyone with eyes like that, or she did but just didn't care, and she was fascinated with his eyes, and very attracted to his red hair.

Fred kissed the top of her blonde hair. His right hand playing with her class ring, and his other hand holding her left, together they looked a newly wedding couple. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and brought them up the cheek. She felt loved and never wanted to leave his side most of the time.

Fred looked down, and then quickly looked away. Sighing Pamela knew what he wanted, but he was willing to take it slow. Slow, something she was surprised that he was willing to do. She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. Pamela knew right away she was probably being a tease, but anything to get him to kiss her.

Shocked, Fred pulled away and studied her blue eyes a little longer, making sure that she was willing to kiss him. It seemed like a huge jump from being pushed away from last night. He shook his head, his red hair going everywhere in his face, maybe she was just being a girl and waiting for the right moment.

It wasn't like she didn't want to move a little bit faster, and they were only dating for a few weeks. She wanted something to know that this relationship could work. Both of them had had a series of bad relationships in the past and now was the chance to prove that they could have a serious relationship.

Fred leaned down and muttered something against her lips that she didn't hear. She felt her heart take off as he closed the gap. It was gentle, but at the same time, he knew what he was doing. He didn't want to rush the kisses too much, but both were happy to be this close to one another. Pamela sighed into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was almost movie perfect, except there was one thing that made it worse. They had to pull apart because Pamela had forgotten to breath. Fred let out a chuckle before resting his head on hers. Pamela bit her bottom lip as she smiled. They would have to work on her kissing technique later, and that way she could learn a little bit more.

* * *

**K15: Okay, I think I finally got the part I wanted out. I revamped the date scene a little. But only to put more of Fred's thoughts into it. **

**Fred: Because I'm important. **

**Me: So I wrote most of this last night, and just couldn't stop writing. Plus I took a little bit from the relationship (which is part of the reason it took so long for me to update) and gave it to Fred and Pamela.**

**Fred: I liked it.**

**Me: Yeah, I did too. And normally I don't write romantic scenes. So I think my favorite part was about the Light. I had no idea how that was going to turn out… plus it was kind of just something I threw together because I had no idea what the Light was. Anyway, enough of me babbling. I'll try updating soon. You guys don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**PS- Just a little tidbit, the Angel of Death in the story does really have a name. It's Jessika.  
**


	37. he could brew Veritaserum

**K15: So there's a couple chapters I wanted to do. And most of them dealt with Pamela spending more time with other characters. **

**Fred: Other than me. **

**Me: Yeah. So enjoy the chapter I finally did decide on. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: SullieBee for telling me to get my butt moving on the next update. **

**

* * *

  
**

Pamela smiled as she walked closer to the blonde wizard that was sitting at the table. She was surprised to see both George and Harry sitting there with Draco. George stood up quickly and pulled out her chair. She thought to what day of the week it was. After realizing it was Thursday, she had no reason to worry about George leaving Fred in charge of the shop by himself.

George returned to his seat and placed the napkin on his lap as a tray of breadsticks were brought out. The four of them agreed to meet at this small Italian restaurant in Honey Lane—in Boston—to discuss about Chase and how he escaped and what was going on. The four of them also agreed to not informing Fred about this decision, since he was already a little too protective of Pamela.

"We've ordered some Butterbeer as well as a tray of ravioli for each of us," said Harry, before Pamela could ask what was for lunch.

"It wasn't hard to realize what you liked with Weasley here," Draco sneered. "He seems to know everything about you."

Harry was surprised to see Pamela smile at Draco for this comment. Usually, she was correcting Draco for calling George by his surname. It must had been all the time the two spent while Draco was in America. While the two weren't best friends, they had come to an understanding.

George took a sip from his water glass. It pained him to sit in a Malfoy's company without either making fun of him or trading snide comments with one another. He then brushed his too long red hair out of his face and turned to Pamela.

"Has he attempted to contact you in anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not really, with mid-term at the school, I have just sort of forgotten about it all," she answered truthfully.

Harry shook his head as the waiter set the plate of food down in front of each of the people. He took the mozzarella cheese from next to him and began to sprinkle it on. His emerald green eyes never once left the waiter. After wishing them to have a good meal, the waiter slumped off. He was looking for some really good gossip apparently. And Harry knew, from finishing his Auror training, that talking about cases as sensitive as this one was not to be gossip. There was always a chance the wrong person could hear it.

Draco's silver blue eyes sparkled a little bit. "I have yet to contact Granger and inform her of the plan."

"But I'm sure there's a lot of other things you've been doing with Hermione," Pamela said, then stuffed a ravioli in her mouth.

George choked on his food and looked at Draco—who was now turning a slight shade of pink. "You've…"

"We are here to talk about Chase," said Harry sternly.

George nodded and shifted around in his seat. Fred and him had talked it over a couple of times. This was the meeting that George was going to try to convince Harry to change plans. He pushed around one of the cheese ravioli, refusing to meet the eyes of the other three at the table.

"I think using Draco is a bad idea," George said suddenly.

"What?" Pamela questioned, trying to raise her voice. It went up a little bit before she took a calming breath in. "The plan is flawless, use a Death Eater to capture a Death Eater."

Draco crossed his legs and sat back in his chair. "I've got the most money next to Potter here, but since Potter is a Mudblood loving person."

"You're in love with Hermione," Harry bluntly said.

George put up his hands, trying to avoid any confrontation. "Wouldn't it be a little suspicious if Malfoy came out and suddenly had Pamela in his hands?"

Pamela offered one of her male best friends a smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't even have a wand!" he accused. "You can't protect yourself properly."

She hung her head in shame, releasing a sigh. The conversation came to a stand still as the two other boys looked at Pamela. Harry was the first to speak after it. "It's not Pamela who is being thrown to the Devil," he started, "It's Hermione."

"Are you okay with this, Potter?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"No, I'm not okay with my best friend being thrown to the Devil. Who knows what could happen?"

Draco nodded. Again conversation stopped. George felt like all eyes were on him. He needed to come up with the alternate plan, the one that got Pamela to his flat, the one that put her into Chase's harm, and away from the safety of her friends and family.

His green-blue eyes met her dusky blue eyes. For a moment, they were on the same page. Thinking about a way to keep everyone out of danger they cared about. And then there was this Light. The Light was supposed to bring power and chaos—the same Light that held the power of the Ancients. He had learned long ago, not to mix lore with reality. But since Harry had come into his life, lore and reality was fused together.

"I think that maybe," Pamela began cautiously, "We take the time and actually plan out it. You know as a group, between Harry and I we could probably figure out who—"

"I think we should reconvene at my flat." That was easier than George had thought. "Just give us a couple of weeks, Katie is out of town for a couple of Quidditch Games."

"And homework," she said. "I've got a ton of it now!"

Harry glanced up at the blonde wizard sitting across from him. "What is your opinion, Draco?"

The wizard in question blinked a few times as did George. The Boy-Who-Lived was actually asking what Malfoy thought. He was being treated as an equal. George shook his head, he was not ready to treat Malfoy as an equal—not after all the trouble he had caused the Weasley family.

"I think we should focus on getting the Mudblood a wand," he answered.

"Pamela?"

"Oh shut it, Pureblood," she snapped at him. "I will get my wand when I am ready."

"How are you doing your advanced Charms?"

"I dropped out," she answered. "Without a wand, there's not point of continuing on right? It's just what my mother wanted."

George knitted his eyebrows together. She was giving in, refusing to fight for what she wanted. His eyes glanced up and down a couple of times before realizing that him and Fred were doing the same thing. They were giving into what Chase wanted, and Chase wanted Pamela—whether it be dead or alive, he was still unsure.

Suddenly, she stood up and excused herself. Without so much of another word, she left the restaurant, only leaving behind what she felt like she owed the boys for their little lunch meeting.

"I think we hit a sour note," Harry guessed. George and Draco shrugged. "Why the sudden change? You and Fred were a hundred percent behind this plan."

Again, George shrugged. "I just think it would be easier if we weren't endangering everyone. Chase could kill us all with a flick of his wand."

"So could I," Draco added. "But I won't. Even I'm not that power crazed. You mentioned something about a Light, Weasley?"

"It's supposed to be the ultimate weapon. Guarded by a Pureblood family, and holding the power of the Ancients," he explained.

Draco thought on it a moment. "Binns mentioned something about it. Mind you when he wasn't babbling on about Goblin Rebellions," he remembered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. George chuckled, "You actually paid attention?"

"Some of the times. He said that it was buried deep within the Catacombs of Rome," Draco continued on. "Wizards placed it there—"

"According to Pamela, it was person."

"Who said that that person wasn't a wizard or witch and still isn't alive? Or does it have to be a person who is a living soul and a healthy body?" Draco barked. "For all we know, this person could be decaying and smell like maggots."

Harry chuckled. "Then why Pamela? Couldn't Chase just run a search in one of the countries Ministries? Why go through all this trouble?"

The three sat quietly. None of them were Hermione Granger, and answers couldn't pop into their heads at the speed of light. George thought about what Fred had told his twin brother. It had been passed down from female generation to female generation. "What if…" started George slowly, "Pamela knows the person? Remember when we first met her?"

"Yeah, that crazed spazz with the braids?" Harry chuckled, using his girlfriend's term. "She said—"

"You two can't keep secrets from me, what is it?" Draco demanded, when nether of the boys talked. "What did Pamela say?"

"She said she took a Mythology class," George finished. "I bet you she got to see the world, including Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, and Ancient Rome."

"Meaning she got to meet people from that time period," Harry finished. "She must have kept in contact with one of them. It shouldn't have been that long ago. Hermione has known Pamela for six years—give or take—and they really didn't lose contact."

Draco tapped his hand nervously. "You know the only creatures that would be alive at that time would be Vampires, correct?"

Harry and George gulped. Laws between the Wizarding World and the Magical World were two different set of laws. If one had knowledge of something that could destroy the other half, they were allowed to withhold that until the very last second if necessary. If Vampires were involved in this, then there was a good chance that the Light would not be handed over so easily.

"I think it's safe to say, that this is out of our hands," Harry told them. "The Ministry has to be involved and the Auror office needs to take over this."

"You can't."

"And please inform us why we can't?" Draco asked.

George shook his head. He looked at the clock up on the wall, and quickly muttered, "I've got to help Fred with the shop." The only sound left was a loud _Crack_, and George was gone where he once stood.

The smirk that crossed Harry's face could almost rival the one on Draco's face. Draco left the amount of pay for the four meals and scooped up Pamela's money. He wouldn't have a female pay for anything as long as he had money and was in her company.

"I take it you're thinking the same thing I am, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to visit Severus," Draco confirmed. "I'm sure that he could brew Veritaserum."

"It will take a full moon cycle," Harry recalled. "Unless he has some on hand, threatening students who are annoying him." Both boys smirked once again and Disapparated on the spot.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so I decided that I need to keep track of what I'm doing with this story. Because I had to reread to see what I had already done with it. **

**Fred: Yup, that took her most of yesterday.**

**Me: Yeah, so I have the next chapter partially written. I'm hoping to update once more before I go back to college on the 15****th****. **

**Fred: So, look for at least two updates. **

**Me: Yeah! Anyway, don't forget to review! Later. K15 **


	38. Manners, Granger

**K15: So I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been like super busy. **

**Fred: Yeah.**

**Me: If you guys ever get to see chance to see the Harry Potter exhibit! I highly recommend it! It was freaking amazing when I saw it! Anyway, so here's the newest update. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: You know, it hasn't changed in months, and I don't think it's going to change now. But just in case. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

The moment that Fred walked into the Burrow, he felt like his mother should come rushing over and fussing over his lack of home-cooked meals. He traveled across the living room, surprised to see how clean it was now that most Mrs. Weasley's children had left home, to the kitchen. He saw Pamela sitting there talking to Hermione; both girls were peeling potatoes probably for dinner later that night. It was odd to see his mother nowhere in sight.

"How are my two favorite girls?" asked Fred, putting his arms around the bushy haired girl and her friend.

Pamela blushed a little and placed down the knife. She quietly excused herself and made her way out to the backyard. Hermione continued peeling the potatoes without so much of a word towards Fred. The boy in question sighed and sat at the table. He felt like he was a little child again, when his siblings had gone out to their uncle's house and he was stuck at home, sicker than a dog.

"Are you not going to talk to me now?" Fred finally asked, propping his feet up on the table.

"I don't think I really need to answer that," she replied stiffly.

Thinking that Hermione wasn't worth the argument, he made his way over to the sink and picked up the knife that Pamela was once using. He began to peel potatoes, peeling them faster than Hermione was. The two refused to look at each other, but focused on the mountain of food that Mrs. Weasley had left to be peeled.

The minutes ticked on slowly. Fred's eyes fell on his favorite clock in the world, all which the hands pointed to different "times". While three of them were on _Home, _the rest were on _Work_, aside from Ginny's. The only addition to the clock was Hermione, Harry, and Fleur. All of the Weasley's agreed that the three of them belonged in the family.

Hermione let out a gasp and jumped away from the sink. The knife and potato fell out her hands, hurtling towards the ground. Fred opened his mouth to say something, but was surprised to find the two items hovering in midair. His eyes narrowed and shifted from side to side.

With a twist of her body, Hermione had her wand out. Fred continued doing what he was doing, pretending that the new threat wasn't in the room. For once, he would listen closely and only jump in when needed.

"Hermione, Frederick, it is great to see you again," Chase greeted, brushing his black hair out of his face.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Manners, Granger," he told her. As his blue eyes remained locked with her hazel ones, there where a sense of mischief sparkling deep within them. "I control your life in the palm in my hand."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and the grip on her wand tightened. The tip of it began to glow a red color. But Chase remained unmoved. He turned towards Fred, who remained at the sink.

"No greetings, Weasley?" he asked. "I know you've been doing your best to avoid me."

"I don't have to try, I can," Fred answered, continuing his job of peeling potatoes.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked again.

With a flick of his wrist, Hermione was sent flying against the wall. She looked up at him and Fred. By now, Fred was turned around the tip of his wand glowing green. His blue-green eyes darkened to almost a black color. There was a force, that was almost visible around him, that sent the lights flickering on and off, and the wind picked up blowing flowers and leaves around.

"Easy now Weasley, remember we had a deal. You don't want the pretty Mudblood to get hurt do you?"

Fred took in a deep breath, but the tip of his wand remained glowing. The wind began to settle down and the lights remained on. He refused to let Chase get the upper hand. "What do you want?"

"World domination, the Light, and of course the reign of Pure bloods," he answered the younger of the two Weasleys. "Your brother has upheld his end of the deal. I'm coming into check in on yours. Have you?"

"I don't think that is any of your concern," Fred snarled. "I refuse to take any orders from you."

Chase chuckled, before pulling out a seat. Another flick of his wand, he chained Hermione to the wall. He took a bright red apple from Mrs. Weasley's fruit basket. He took a bite into it and looked over at Fred.

"It's a shame," he said, shaking his head. "Pamela is such a pretty girl."

"You stay away from her," Fred barked, taking a step closer.

Chase shrugged his black clothed shoulders. He threw the apple onto the ground and walked over to Hermione. He ran a finger over her chin. She pulled back and then tried to bite him. "You know all the feisty girls don't you, Weasley?" He then turned his attention back to the situation at hand. "I'm giving you three weeks. That is going to put you after Pamela's finals at Salem. You are to get her to me before, say the fifteenth of December, and everyone you love Bell, your family, Granger, and Potter will be gone from your life. And you will not be able to replace them."

"Don't do it, Fred!" Hermione shouted. "You're stronger than that!"

Fred narrowed his eyes, as Chase returned his attention to Hermione. He moved his hand back and went to hit her. But it turned out the redheaded male was quicker. He grabbed his hand and threw twisted him down to the ground.

Fred knelt down so he was face to face with Chase. "Fine, I will do it. But you have to promise to leave me and my friends alone."

"Frederick, I don't think—" Chase started.

"Go away, I'll do what you want. I'll turn Pamela in by mid December," Fred barked.

Chase glared at Fred and with a snap of his fingers everything returned to normal. Hermione fell from the wall, straight into Fred's arms. He smiled and returned Hermione to a standing position.

"Fred?"

"I rather not talk about it," he answered as the back door opened. Pamela walked in and smiled at Fred. He offered her a smile back and his mother walked in.

Pamela walked over to the sink and began to finish her chores. "Pamela, Hermione, you've done plenty," Mrs. Weasley told them. "Why don't you two relax some, you too Fred."

Pamela smiled at Mrs. Weasley and took her boyfriend by the arm and led him up the stairs. "Fred, I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She opened his door and shut it. She led him towards the bed and sat him down. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He kicked a pair of boxers under the bed. "Pamela, are you okay?"

"You're keeping something from me," she stated. "I want to know what's going on."

"Don't worry about it. I just want to protect you—"

"Fred, George wanted to change the plan the other day when I had lunch with him," stated Pamela. She adjusted her pink framed glasses and the brushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her face. "Harry and Draco went on it with it. Then, a few minutes ago there was huge power source sending the weather a little crazy."

"It's nothing, I promise," Fred assured her. "Tomorrow I want to take you to Ollivander's. I just want to look at wands, you don't have to pick anything. But you know just looking."

Pamela shook her head and snuggled up closer to him. "I don't know, it's just the wand always chooses the wizard or witch. I don't know if I'm ready to replace my two old wands quite yet."

Fred moved in closer and captured her lips. She ran her fingers through his red hair. He moved his lips from her lips and began to kiss down her shoulders, moving to her shoulders and the crook between her shoulder and neck. She let out a sigh and titled her head to the side, allowing him better access.

"Fred," she moaned.

"Hmm?" he questioned, nibbling a little.

"I think we should get back to your mother," she stated.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Once again she smiled. She stood up and took a step away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He kissed her chasitly.

It was then he asked, "Are you afraid of what could happen?"

Pamela looked at Fred. She blushed and yanked her arm out of his reach. She moved closer to the door and offered him a sadder smile. "No, of course not." She then shut the door behind her.

Fred fell back on the bed. He pulled on his ear length hair. There was too much stress on him. In less than a month, George was going to Hungry for their dream of getting Weasley Wizard Wheezes of going global. Then there was Chase and him wanting Pamela to locate the Light. And then to top it all off, he wanted to protect Pamela, but she refused to accept the help, nor did she want him to worry over her.

He sighed. There was too much drama for his liking. He took in a deep breath. And a thought hit him. He looked up at the door and smirked. It was a good thing that Harry, Draco, Hermione, his brother, and Ron were all going to be at dinner tonight. Because they had to get to the Light before Chase did.

* * *

**K15: I guess I don't have much to say. Other than, I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. Hopefully it will be done before I get to college and start classes. **

**Fred: I'm guessing by next Wednesday for an update.**

**Me: I'm hoping to do one on Saturday and then maybe one later. Who knows? Don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	39. “Never,”

**K15: So this chapter took me a while to think of how to start it, but once it was started it kept going! I hope you all enjoy it. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry and Fred both arrived at the table last, meaning both had to do the dishes at the end of dinner. It was a rule of the Weasley family, and everyone rushed to the table to avoid doing dishes. It was a cruel punishment all together. For once in his life, Fred found this to be good news to his ears. This would give the Weasley Twin a chance to talk with Harry about plans on going to find the Light before Chase did.

The two late dinner guests settled themselves on either side of Draco. While Fred ignored the blonde, Harry began plotting with the former Death Eater. The two whispered around their food, while doing this both boys were ignorant to the attention they were receiving from some of the Weasleys. After a moment of staring at the once rivals, they went back to their discussions.

During the meal, Fred caught the eye of his blonde girlfriend, winked, then went back to telling Charlie about the shop. He glanced up only for a second to see Pamela go silent and a nice red blush cover her face. His grin grew even wider seeing her blush as deeply as his hair.

The dinner was uneventful to say the least. It wasn't until dessert that the trouble started to ensure. "Harry," George and Fred started. "Can you refill my glass please?"

Both twins passed their cups to the Boy Wonder. Harry focused hard on what he was doing. His emerald green eyes never once glanced up or looked at Draco who was pretending to listen to Percy drown on about broomsticks and cauldrons at the Ministry. Harry shifted his hand only slightly before passing both glasses back to the twins. Fred was the first to bring the glass to his lips—causing Draco and Harry to take in a deep breath.

Fleur took that moment to shout, "Don't drink that! He haz done zometing to that."

When the boys looked at Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived feigned his best look of innocence. George took a sniff, before shrugging. It seemed harmless enough. He then took a long swig of the pink lemonade without a thought of being killed. Fred waited a moment to see if his carbon copy killed over. When it was safe, he took his own swig.

"How do you feel, Fred?" Ron asked casually.

"Honestly? A little rejected, since Pamela pulled away from our snogging session earlier," he answered.

Hermione glanced at Pamela, while most of the eyes fell onto Fred. He would have never kissed and told about anything. If Pamela was blushing before, the blush that followed the gasp was brighter than most of the Weasley's hair.

She blinked her blue eyes before realizing what Harry had done to the boys' drinks. "Veritaserum, odorless, colorless, tasteless. Fred and George would never know what happened."

"Three drops," confirmed Harry, shaking the little vial while smiling. "Draco's idea. Now, George, why the sudden change of plan?"

Closing his eyes tightly, George tried his hardest to fight the Truth Potion off. Fred guessed the two went to visit Professor Snape; if that was the case, the it was brewed correctly and there was little to no error in the potion. That meant they would be spilling their most deepest and darkest secrets to the whole Weasley family. Fred audibly gulped, in return this meant he was at the mercy of his friends and family. Anything they asked, the twins had to answer.

"Chase," finally answered George, a bead of sweat falling down his creased forehead. "He cornered Fred and I, threatening Katie and Pam if we didn't comply."

Mr. Weasley and Percy suddenly were intrigued. The both leaned forward adjusting their glasses in the process. Both had high hopes to find out something knew about the kidnapper and where the Death Eater was now. "What did Chase want, Fred?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Pamela. He wanted to use her to get to the Light," replied the boy. His blue eyes refused to leave the eyes of his girlfriend. It was hard to read her emotions. She seemed mad, but her body seemed relaxed. He then quickly added, "I refuse to give her up so easily."

Harry nodded. Pieces were slowly coming together. He asked another question, one that had been bothering him for a little bit, "Has Chase been to see you as of late?"

Fred nodded. George stared at his twin in disbelief. This was something he hadn't had the chance to tell his best friend about. "Before dinner, he wants Pamela before December fifteenth. He doesn't want to cause alarm, if she went missing all of the sudden."

"Seems he thought this kidnapping through," George told them. "Brilliant."

Hermione avoided the gaze of Harry. There was a question that had been bothering her since the meeting with the Death Eater. "When were you going to inform us of this?" But her voice wasn't the only one. Fred was shocked to see his oldest brother glaring at him. Bill hardly ever got angry with the twins. It didn't matter if they dyed his hair or changed his socks colors. But one mistake and he was furious.

"Never," the twins chimed. "We were going to take it into our own hands."

Everyone remained silent for a while. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. Fred knew that him and his brother had kept a lot of secrets in the past. But never once did they hold one back if it dealt with the safety of someone. They had stopped many people from doing stupid stuff like that. Fred smirked at when his mother turned a blue color when Charlie tried to fly off the roof. The second oldest Weasley wasn't allowed on a broom until his second year of Hogwarts.

Fred kept glancing at Bill and his wife. The whispering of French could be heard, and he wanted to know what they were talking about. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. He was thankful when a distant cry was heard. Bill and Fleur excused themselves, and went to tend to their young daughter.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Mrs. Weasley said, gathering up plates and levitating the food to follow her inside. "Okay, you lot, off to bed with you."

"Molly, this is important. We have to get this straightened out now," Mr. Weasley firmly told his wife. Percy and Charlie rose on the other hand, their glasses and plates in their hands. This surprised their father. "Boys, aren't you going to stay?"

"I've got to get to back to Romania in the morning," Charlie answered.

"And I've got to make sure the Prophet doesn't cover any of this, and finish up that report about the cauldrons," Percy answered. Both boys excused themselves politely and escorted their mother into the house.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Mr. Weasley, and Pamela remained at the table their eyes not once leaving the Weasley Twins. Fred and George tried to avoid the gazes of their friends and family. For once, Fred was thankful Ginny had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the weekend. If she came home, and found out about this, she probably would have hexed them into the next century. Now because of their mistakes, they had to come up with a new plan.

"Any bright ideas on how to get Chase?" Ron snapped at the twins. "It is your fault that we can't use the old plan."

"Get to the Light before Chase." Fred took this moment to glance at Pamela. His heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of her sad blue eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

His heart fluttered a little when her gaze softened a lot. She offered her boyfriend a smile. "I'm just thinking. I like to take information in sometimes. It's my writer's side," she answered. "I couldn't be mad at you. I like you too much," she teased.

Harry played around with Fred's idea for a while. "How are we going to do that?"

"We have the one thing that Chase wants," Draco answered, then pointed to Pamela. "If, like I remembered correctly, the Light is in the catacombs of Rome, then Pamela might be able to get us there."

"I've only been there once," Pamela informed them.

"You've got to have contacts there," insisted Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron put in. "You've kept contact with Hermione for ages! What's a few months?"

"It wasn't a few months," Hermione corrected the youngest Weasley male.

Before Pamela had a chance to answer, Mr. Weasley stood up. "I think your mother is right. It's time for you lot to turn in. We all have a lot to say to Fred and George, but this is not the time or place to talk or plan." He kept looking at Fred and Pamela. And for a second he saw the anger and sadness in Pamela's eyes.

"At the Order of the Phoenix should be a secure place still," Hermione suggested.

"Plus, I think Pamela and Fred have a lot to talk about," Mr. Weasley continued on.

The small group left, and Fred's eyes remained on Draco and Hermione. The two seemed to be discussing something, but they kept getting closer and closer. It was just unclear what that something was. He thought that maybe it could be their relationship, but Fred shook off that feeling and turned his attention back to Pamela.

"Yes?"

"That's why you wanted me to get my own wand," she guessed. "You're afraid that Chase will bypass you and come straight to me. You're afraid of what he might do."

"I don't want to lose you," he admitted. It was because of the Veritaserum why he was doing this and still being honest. "I feel like I should protect you."

Pamela stood up and began her way back towards the house. Fred banged his head on the table, before rushing over to her. He held her still and rested his chin on her head. The two stayed like that for a moment. Fred held back the strange feeling to tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Why did you lie to me?" she whimpered. Fred tilted his head slightly. _Did I make her cry? Oh crap, _he thought.

He sighed and held her tighter. "I didn't lie to you," he said. "I just didn't tell you everything."

"I'm nineteen—almost—I don't need to be protected," she told him. "I'm not some damsel in distress."

Fred was quiet for a while, he turned her around and looked deeply into her blue eyes. She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. He looked away for only a second, regret was written across his face.

"You're keeping something from me, what aren't you telling me?"

"I love you," blurted Fred.

Pamela looked up at him, into his blue-green eyes. He felt his heart beat faster. He shouldn't have told her that. This was Harry's fault for Fred confessing his feelings. If the young Auror didn't give him that potion none of this would have happened. Finally, Pamela pushed away from him. "You asked if I was afraid of continuing on and what would happen if we did. Well, I'm not," she continued on. "I'm afraid of falling in love with you." She then spun around him and ran into the house, the screen door slamming behind him.

Fred stood there with a blank look on his face. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to wrap his thoughts around what just had happened. One moment she was upset with him for lying, and when he was truthful, she was upset about him being truthful. He shook his head. No that wasn't it—or was it? He finally decided that it was too much to look into at the moment.

His hands grasped around a thick tree branch and he climbed up the apple tree by his window. Sliding open the old rickety window, he saw George, Harry, and Draco sitting around the room talking.

"Are we having a party? I should have brought the firewhiskey," Fred joked, climbing into the room. "We have a ton back at the flat." He looked around the room. "What no strippers?"

Draco tossed Fred a small clear vial, half of which was already gone. "Potter and Snape agreed that after we got the information we had no need for us to hear everything."

"We were just talking about a new plan," Harry confessed.

"Great! Fill me in!" exclaimed Fred.

George shook his head. "All we're going to tell you is you're not involved."

Fred blinked once, twice, three times. "You guys aren't going to inform me about anything?"

"Yeah, we think Chase is somehow accessing the information through you," sneered Draco. A smug smirk was plastered onto the young Malfoy's face. "So, leave you out of the planning and we'll catch him easier."

Fred released a growl, and barked, "Fine, leave me out of it. I hope you all get waist deep into trouble. When you do, I'm not saving you. Not any of you." He stood up from his bed, left, slamming the door behind him. As he traveled down the stairs, he ignored his mother's screams. He didn't even bother to look back as he slammed the front door behind him, leaving the safety of the Burrow.

* * *

"And you're certain they've got a new plan?" a dark hooded figure asked.

"Yes, that's what Harry said."

"When will you see Potter again?" Chase asked.

"Saturday."

He smirked, showing his gleaming white teeth to the informant before him. "And my payment?"

"You'll get your payment," his partner snapped.

"And for the last job??"

The other person flipped off the dark hood revealing long red hair. She narrowed her brown eyes. "You don't get anything. You nearly killed my brothers in the process of getting to Pamela."

"I kill anyone who will get in my way," Chase assured her.

That was not what the young Weasley wanted to hear. She took a step forward and grabbed his robes, holding her ivory wand to his face. "If you kill any of my family—Hermione included—or Harry, then I will personally turn you into the Ministry and you can forget about getting paid," she threatened.

"I'll make an exception, this once." He shrugged. "But the next time we see each other, I want half."

"Whatever," scoffed Ginny, releasing the Death Eater. "You'll get your money. Just get Pamela out of mine and my brother's life."

Chase watched hungrily as Ginny headed back to the darkened castle. "Believe me, my dear, I will. Oh, I will," he sneered.


	40. Lying to herself

**Here's Draco's letter to Hermione… trust me on this one, you're going to need it! **

Granger

What Potter has failed to mention is we are currently being followed. For an Auror he is daft sometimes. The only people who knew of us traveling like this are those here. Even you and the other Weasley had no idea what was going on. But by the guy in dark robes, it is clear they are onto us. Which means we have another spy somewhere else. But if they…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: To my new roommate, Crystalina. She has kept my hopes up in these last few days (week). By leaving me cute little notes on my white board, signed by Malfoy. Like this weeks note for instance saying that he's gotten unlazy and gotten a real job—a Hogwarts Professor. I love my roommate! **

**

* * *

  
**

Fred sighed angrily as he flipped pages on the only magazine in the shop—Witch Weekly. George, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Pamela have taken off to Italy earlier that week in an effort to find the Light before Chase. And he was stuck here knowing nothing other than that. He didn't even know where in Italy the group was heading. He slightly worried about Pamela; she was the only female of the group.

What if she fell in love with someone like George? Fred turned the next page harder, ripping it. A giggle caught his attention and Katie and Hermione were standing above him. He offered a friendly smile before shutting the boring magazine.

"Hello, Fred," Hermione greeted.

After their row, she hadn't talked to him for a couple of days. But before Pamela left, she set Hermione straight and told her to go after Malfoy. The female member of the Golden Trio had been stopping in every day just to take Fred out for tea or look at the newest Quidditch equipment, since Pamela had left. It was really just to keep his mind off on how he was left behind.

"Hermione," he said, looking at the fading sun. For a Wednesday, it was pretty slow, and he was bored. "What brings you to Weasley Wizard Wheeze's?"

She smiled and looked down the street. "I got an owl from Harry today."

The redhead sat up a little straighter. He blinked his eyes and his lips formed into a slight smile. "Really?" He didn't want to seem anxious, but somehow he managed to seem a little anxious. It was his girlfriend and brother that were traveling with—probably—vampires. And one knew, you could never trust a vampire.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes glanced at the door once again. "Is there somewhere we can go privately?"

Katie hadn't said a word, but walked behind the counter and took out a small bell. If anyone were to come into the shop, they'd know. She offered her love interest's brother a smile and went into the back. Fred held out his hands and hoped Hermione would get the same idea. When the girls were in the back, he shut the door and put a Silencing Charm on it.

"What's up?" he finally asked.

Hermione pulled out a small note from her ruby red robes and handed it to Fred. "I received it this morning, I figured that the poor owl traveled a few days. Maybe two days?"

_Hermione, _

_Per usual, I can't say much in case the owl is intercepted. But, what I need to say is important so I might have to risk the factor. _

_Pamela is really did know where she was going, at first I had my doubts, but she lead us straight to the vampire lair. Ron and Malfoy cowered in fear, before I had to threaten them both (I was thankful that Malfoy could speak Italian. Sometimes it was hard to understand them). Italy is gorgeous, Hermione, you would love it here. The culture, the sites, the knowledge, its all here! We spent the last few days backpacking through the Italian mountains, crossing giants, vampires, a werewolf (makes me miss Lupin), and a couple of goblins. It was like we were on the hunt for the Horcrux all over again! Malfoy hates every moment of traveling in the dirt, and I don't hold high hopes for George either. He is complaining just as much as Ron or Malfoy. _

_Anyway, this is probably one of the last times you're going to get a letter from us. And it's probably going to be the last time that I'm going to get to see light (whether it be moonlight or sunlight). Ugh, days underground. Even though everything is beautiful, it is by far the worst trip I've had to take!_

Suddenly, Harry's handwriting switched. Fred rolled his eyes; it was obvious that Draco had taken over writing the next little part. The bouncing ferret's scrawl was a lot more elegant than Harry's. Fred took a guess that it was to throw the interceptor off. But just by looking at the next part it would throw anyone off.

_, regnarG_

_si he roruA na roF. Dewollof gnieb yltnerruc era ew si noitnem ot deliaf sah rettoP tahW_

_nevE .ereh esoht era siht ekil gnilevart su of wenk ohw elpoep ylno ehT .semitemos tfad_

_uoy dna eht rehto yelsaeW dah no aedi tahw saw gniog no. tuB yb eht yug ni krad ,sebor_

_ti si raelc yeht era otno su. hcihW snaem ew evah rehtona yps erehwemos else. tuB fi_

_yeht..._

Once again the handwriting switched, this time it was more girlish than male. Fred's heart rushed as soon as he recognized Pamela's half-print half cursive words. Hermione shook her head at the sight of the wide grin across his face.

_Malfoy… er Draco… is overacting. There are several capable wizards, plus a couple of very hot, very strong vampires. Anyway, I have my ideas, but Harry has dismissed them all once again (is he always like that Hermione?). Everything is good otherwise. When the thgiL is in our possession, we'll owl you again. Send my love to Fred. _

_Lots of love,_

_Pamela, Harry, Ron, George, and Draco_

Fred glanced up at Hermione. She had a look of concern on her face. He then took one look at Katie, who had yet to say anything. For the first time since she arrived she let out a small sniff. It was then when he noticed that she had a piece of parchment clasped tightly in her hands. Looking back up at her face, he noticed the tearstains and the red blotchy eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he asked, "The letter's from George isn't it?"

"I got it yesterday. There was jewelry with it. Italian sure have great tastes." Katie put on a fake smile.

Hermione maybe was fooled by Katie's façade, but Fred was able to see through everything. He took a step forward, as Katie sat there, oblivious to his movements closer to her. She finally looked up and let out a small gasp.

"Fr—Fred," she stammered.

The sound of crinkling was heard in the empty room, and Hermione found herself holding her breath in anticipation. Fred's blue eyes stared into Katie's matching pair. She blinked and handed him the crumpled, worn-down piece of parchment.

_Katie, _

_While those three are squabbling over who should write the letter to Hermes, I figured, I'd grace you with my completely neutral knowledge. _

_  
From what I understand, we are being followed, not even Harry can deny that. Who is following us you might ask? Well, big, dark, and scary himself! No, not Voldemort, he's dead. Why were you even thinking that? But Chase—who is not dead, I might add no matter how much we all want him dead. _

_Anyway, Pamela has jumped to all sorts of conclusions when Malfoy mentioned it. And there has now become a rift between all of us. Pamela and Malfoy have sided together, while the members of the Golden Trio have sided with each other. Now, I'm stuck in between the two feuding groups. _

_So here's my dilemma, before I tell you about the necklace._

_Harry blabbed to Ginny about the plan, and after us, the group, discussed it Pamela decided that it had to be my lovely sister. Draco agreed saying it only made sense. After yelling, threatening, and questioning (on Harry's part… Ron did all of the yelling and threatening) he gave the reason (probably a guess he made up on the spot) that Ginny is the only one who would have a grudge against Pam. Harry once again asked the Wonder Ferret why would his girlfriend hold something against the cute—but very dangerous—Catholic girl, and Wonder Ferret came up with this answer. And I quote "Pamela is changing the Weasel Twins, taking Fred away from his family and spending almost more time with you, Potter, than Ginny herself is getting to!" It sort of make sense, I mean, Pamela has been spending a lot of time out in England. Who knows, maybe she is changing Fred and I. But it was bound to happen right? _

_Either way, the question came up where did Ginny get the money? Neither Malfoy, nor Pamela, could come with an answer. It was clear that they needed to work out their jumping to conclusions before accusing someone of such a terrible act. I decided to stay on a neutral side. As soon as I know more, I'll write more. Hopefully, the group following us doesn't ambush us once we get into the catacombs. _

The rest of the letter went into explaining about the necklace and some of the history of Italy. Hermione would have loved to read that and put it into her files somewhere in that secret library in that tiny flat. Fred once again glanced up at Katie. Those weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy and happiness. He handed the letter back shaking his head. Even at twenty-one years old, girls were still confusing.

"Hermione, what's the plan of action?" he asked.

Hermione blinked her chocolate eyes. Finally she said, "We wait it out. Vampires are very resourceful. And they are traveling with two Aurors, a prankster, a girl from one of the greatest Wizarding schools around, plus, Draco Bloody Malfoy," she paused. "As much as I hate to admit it, he probably knows more about the Dark Arts than anyone there. And he is probably a good asset to their small group."

"So, we are going to sit here and do nothing? My girlfriend and brothers could be mauled by now!" exclaimed Fred. "I don't know what classes you took while at Hogwarts, but I remember that Vampires and wizards don't mix!"

Hermione opened her mouth, but Katie added, "And if there are Death Eaters following them, they are in greater danger than we want."

The duo stared at the smartest witch of her generation. She stared back at them unblinkingly. How many times had she gotten into a similar situation with Ron and Harry? Too many times to count was the honest answer. She had done countless research projects on the Light, none were of them were successful. Raising her hands up to her eyes, she rubbed them again. The dull pain of a headache hit the witch right behind her eyes. Sighing, she glanced up at Fred. His blue eyes were sparkling with tears.

His puppy dog pout.

Hermione turned away from his gaze. His big blue puppy dog eyes got here into trouble while they were dating. Sighing again, she said, "The only way we can go is if we have a well thought plan." Fred's lit up. "As well as the shop must remain open."

At this his smile dropped. All those who knew how to open and close the shop were currently in Italy. Fred blinked a few times. He glanced at Katie. She knew how to open, but not close. And Lee knew how to work midday shifts—he had pulled them out of tight spots before. Then there was…Fred blinked as the door opened. Standing there was a blonde girl. Her green eyes blinked a few times and she popped her gum a few times.

Verity. She was the one employee who knew enough about the shop to keep it running in one piece. If Katie and Lee were willing to give up their mornings then the shop would be all right. A guilty feeling hit him strong. Verity had kept the shop running through all the problems of the last few months. Maybe it was time to give her a raise, or at least make her an assistant manager. Then they could look for another employee.

"Verity, Katie, can you two do me a huge favor?" he asked.

"Sure, Mr. Weasley," Verity answered.

"Hermione and I need to take a very romantic trip to Italy, and I need someone to look after the shop."

Katie glanced up. "I have Quidditch practice in the mornings, but I'll be willing to work evenings."

"I owe you two everything!" Fred gave the two girls a hug. He then turned to Hermione. "After the shop closes, you and I will plot evilly. Verity, you may take the rest of the day off. I don't know how soon we'll leave. As soon as we are ready to leave, I'll owl you so you can come into work."

"Does that mean I can take that time off?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Weasley!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

Fred smiled as she ran out of the shop with joy written all over her face. He smiled at Hermione and then shrugged. "Well, Miss Granger, you know this means planning right? One on one." She smiled as they took a step towards each other.

"Don't you think for one second, Fredrick, that I'm going to do all the work!" she scolded. "If you don't pull your weight, then you don't come. Got it?"

Fred saluted and smirked. His voice was deeper and barely above a whisper, "Don't you worry your pretty little head off. I'm not my prat of my brother. I'll look into the weather… or something else."

Neither Fred nor Hermione realized how close they had gotten or even that they were about to kiss, until an angry customer yelled from the front. Fred rushed out the door and Katie and Hermione decided to go out the back door. The girls were half-way out the door, when they grabbed some Patented Daydream Charms. It was a token for how much they were going to do over the next few days.

"Do you still harbor feelings for Fred?" Katie asked the younger witch.

"No, of course not. We drifted apart," came the reply.

As Hermione walked out of the door, Katie knew the truth. Words told lies, especially in the case of herself; whereas, Hermione's eyes told Katie everything she needed to know. Hermione was lying to herself and everyone else. She really did like Fred, probably even still loved him—one could just not stop loving another because that person said so. And Hermione was hurting not only herself, but Pamela as well, by holding onto these feelings.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so I have a zillion excuses for not updating sooner!**

**Fred: Even though it hasn't been that long.**

**Me: I've had this chapter written for a little over a week now, and I'm almost finished with the next chapter too. **

**Fred: Yup. I watched her write them.**

**Me: Anyway, so my first excuse and the biggest one! My computer decided to commit some sort of suicide last week and not work! I was lucky it was only the adapter that didn't work.  
Fred: Yup… now the next one… traitor.**

**Me: I've have gotten back into Hermione/Draco fics. **

**Fred: Traitor.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. Anyway, they should be far and few in between until this fic is done. Anyway, and then I got into Buffy the Vampire but anyway, don't forget to review. :D Later. K15**

**PS- I am almost finished with the next chapter! So that should be up shortly.  
**


	41. A Killing Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

  
**

The moonlight bored down on the travelers. The worst part of traveling with Vampires was you could only travel at night. This left most of the small group's party tired and dead on their feet. Well, everyone except Pamela. That girl gave a whole new meaning to the term "Night Owl". She kept them alert until usually about four in the morning. At that time she would sway dangerously, started complaining of a headache, and then would complain of the world spinning ("Of course the world is spinning!" Draco usually answered).

For the first time since joining with the vampires, they were allowed to rest. And if, if they so desired, write notes to their loved ones. The vampires had segregated themselves away from the group, and talked in hush tones. Harry looked across the small circle and noticed how the four wizards and one witch had separated themselves.

Pamela and Draco were discussing the Dark Arts. She seemed to hang on every word that Draco said. She nodded a couple of times, before putting in her own input. Harry remembered what she had told Fred about being silent. His green eyes moved over to George. The Weasley twin was quickly scribbling everything down on a piece of paper. It was if he was never going to see Katie again. Then there was Ron; he had his nose buried deep in a book, using the fire as a sort of light. Nonverbally, they had chosen their sides. They had for a few days now.

The Auror released a sigh; he had to take some sort of intuitive, in case something happened deep in the catacombs. "We can't keep this up," said Harry finally.

Ron, Pamela, Draco, and George all glanced up. "What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Harry's green eyes shifted around the small fire. He then landed on the group of vampires. They were still talking in their native tongue, and in hushed tones. "Come closer," commanded Harry.

"This better be important, Potter," sneered Draco.

George covered his face and used his forefinger and thumb to rub his eyes. "We need to call it a truce," he said. "We are being followed. Going into their with hard feeling towards one another could only get us killed."

Draco glared at the Weasley twin. "There is a chance, a small one, we could be ambushed," pointed out Ron.

Draco's silver eyes fell on Pamela. He then said, "It's Potter fault—"

"For the love of Merlin, no it's not," she said. "The blaming has to stop. Anyone could have said anything to the wrong person."

The five of them sat silently. Pamela let out a yawn and leaned on Draco's black clad shoulder. Whether or not they realized what was going on, he put an arm around her and pulled her closer. The former Death Eater blinked his eyes and let out a sigh in defeat. When he took in another deep breath, Pamela snuggled in deeper. If Fred were there, then maybe the situation would have been different. But she seemed to be replacing her boyfriend for an enemy of the one man she loved.

"For the time being," he said. "We will call it a truce."

Harry blinked a few times. "Growing soft, Malfoy?" snapped Ron.

"He's always been soft," muttered Pamela, "It was just under all that crap."

Taking in a deep breath, George asked, "Any sign of the Death Eaters?"

Harry barely turned his head. His eyes scouted the area for any sign of movement or light. He did a quick sweep of the area twice. After a moment, he finally declared it too dark to see. And if Chase was to attack, then it was not going to be tonight. Not when the group could flee or gain extra help if needed.

The stars twinkled as the five wizards sat around the campfire in silence, mainly from Pamela, but the five remained with no communication. The Vampires suddenly rose and one of the male ones approached Draco. The two spoke rapid Italian. The Malfoy heir nodded, rising and helping Pamela to her feet.

"They said that we must enter before dawn," translated Draco. "If not, we cannot enter for another thousand years."

George chuckled. "There is always a catch," he said, rolling his eyes. He signed his letter and handed it to the vampire who had agreed to stay behind. "Well, lets go, chaps. We are wasting precious moonlight."

Harry quickly scribbled another note to Hermione—with extra help from Ron and Draco—and handed it to the vampire as well. Ron took the liberty of kicking dirt at the fire, and as soon as it was out, there were more stars in the sky. The pale flesh from the vampires stood out more clearly against the blacken night.

"We will rest inside, where it is safer," the only female Vampire said. She then brushed her brown hair out of her gold eyes.

Pamela nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag. George stood over her shoulder offering a light from his wand, as she hastily scribbled a very short letter. Leaning over her shoulder, George's green-blue eyes scanned it. All it read: _PS—I love you. _A smile crossed his face as she addressed it to Fred. She offered a smile to the dark haired Italian Vampire and went right down the steps leading into the catacombs.

The last one in, Sara the vampire, closed the trap door, and suddenly their only light came from four wands. The group of eight stuck closely together, as one of the non-English speaking Vampires lead the way through the maze.

George glared at the blond British boy as he stuck closer to Pamela than was probably needed. He was willing to protect his brother's girlfriend. Behind him, he could hear the youngest Weasley male's teeth chattering loudly. Ron and Draco both would jump at the sight of a skeleton hanging from the wall, or even from the tiniest of spider running across the floor.

Lining the walls were indents, looking like small bunk beds. Inside—as well as hanging out—were skeletons. Some held wands while others held crosses, strings, and necklaces with small beads on them. George took a step closer as they passed one room with three monks (maybe priests? He wasn't too sure) hanging from the wall. There were other two on the side—looking like they were praying for someone to save their souls. Looking down, George saw that Draco was visibly shaking. _Coward, _George thought.

"Did you know that Catholics hid down here to avoid getting prosecuted by the Pagans? It was also used a burial sight too. The tunnels interlock and change so it is impossible to know where you're going all the time," Pamela rambled off. "Also one of our Incorruptible was found down here, centuries after she had died." Her eyes wide with awe as she studied the walls, and a smile that grew bigger and bigger with each step.

"What's an In-core-reputable?" Ron's shaky voice asked.

She looked over her shoulder, and George saw happiness in her eyes. It was the first time, in a long time, she looked truly happy. With a smile, she replied, "Oh you know. Someone whose body doesn't decay after death."

George chuckled as his brother and Draco gulped loudly. "Yup, she is very cheerful about death. She would make a very good Hufflepuff."

Harry chuckled in response, pushing the blubbering Ron away from him. "They say Hufflepuffs will plan your death," he paused. "But in a happy way!"

Sara rolled her gold eyes and pushed past the boys. She placed a cold hand on Pamela's shoulder. This caused the mortal girl to jump a little before turning around. "Are you armed, if we are required to do battle?"

Pamela shook her head. "No, Sara, my mother—"

"And you have yet to require another wand in its replace?" Sara questioned, her voice as soft as velvet. "Pamela, a witch without her wand is much like a vampire without teeth. Harmless and useless."

Pamela sighed and glared at the vampire. She then walked over to one of the many indents. After lowering her voice and whispering something to the dead person a snap could be heard. She began to pull the fingers away from the wand. "I will return this later my friend," she told the body. "Lumos." The wand lit up and Pamela offered a fake smile at her friend.

For what seemed like hours, they walked down the crowded tunnels. George couldn't even begin to fathom how people lived down here. The dirt and lack of sunlight all contributed to reasons why he didn't like it. He was also pretty sure that there were other Vampires that roamed the catacombs. The longer he stayed down there, the longer he got a bad feeling. This was a person's grave. They shouldn't have been trespassing like that.

"You feel it too?" Pamela asked. "It's not only the lost souls down here, but the magic. Powerful magic."

"Do you think that's why Ron and Malfoy are shaking?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment before sticking her tongue out. "Nah, it's safe to say those two are rather wimpy cowards."

George smiled and grabbed Pamela closer when the vampire in front hissed. "What's going on?"

Harry inched forward, pushing the frightened Draco off of him. He held up his wand closer to the thick wall. Letters and symbols stood out against the light. Sara walked up followed closely by Pamela.

"What does it say?" Harry demanded.

"Blood from that most cures gives the key…" Sara began to translate. She squinted, getting as close as possible. "And—no that is incorrect."

Within the next moment, Sara turned to the other vampires and the three of them began translating it into their native tongue. Harry glanced at his tired group; if they were to be ambushed here and now, they would lose. He glanced at Draco and Ron. Their eyes moved across the wall.

"Ron?" Harry called out.

Ron held up his hand. By now, George and Pamela were watching the two enemies with interest. Draco was the first to speak up, "It's almost like a prophecy."

"_One who is clueless of his place will protect the Light,_

_And who can survive anything with all of his might._

_Now add blood from that most pure,_

_Who will be the key to the cure."_

George blinked his eyes. "A poem?"

Draco shook his head. "It's not finished. Potter, Weasley, move your wands to the right. Perfect."

"How do we know you're translating it correctly, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

The Wonder Ferret glared at the ginger haired man. He took in a deep breath before releasing it. Getting down on his knees, he leaned closer. The words escaped before he had a chance to decipher its meanings.

"_The Light will change the world, when It appears those doomed to protect it will finally step up. The feelings of those most hated will be cleansed, and the spawn of Hades will appear in the wingspan of Death. It is then that the Light will choose its side. If the Light has been shown love and friendship and love, then It will choose the side of good. If the Light has been ignored and shown nothing but hatred, then It will join Hades. When the worst has been chosen, the world, as most know it will end. A new world of chaos will rise from the ashes of the old."_

The dark haired vampire next to Sara spoke quickly in Italian. A frown crossed Sara's face as she translated it for the rest to understand it. "He wants to know why you can read the prophecy in plain English, when even we struggle to understand it. It's an ancient and dead language that many have not spoken for millennia."

Draco glanced around, a second later he shrugged. "It's in plain English, right? That's how I see it."

There were a few chuckles around and all attention was drawn back to the wall. Pamela ran her free hand over the indents to the letters and symbols. George's eyes remained on the curious girl's eyes, and he wished that he had taken Ancient Runes at Hogwarts now. His thoughts fell back to the legend that Fred had repeated. The Light would be female; the power had been passed down from female generation to female generation.

There presented a problem. There were a billion or so women in the world, both magical and non-magical alike. How would they know who it was, and would they be able to get to this woman in time? Then there were the guards. Pamela had told Fred that the guardians were that of pure blood. And there were how many pureblood families in the Wizarding world? A lot.

"George, I—" Ron started to say. He changed his mind halfway through and said, "Draco was right. Everything he translated was right."

"Did it pain you to say that, Weasley?" Draco snapped.

"Shove it, Malfoy."

George glanced at his little brother and then again at the wall. The symbols and letters focused in and out, and before long they became plain English. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. The English was still there, as clearly as Draco could possibly see it. But then there was another feeling. It was the same feeling he got when around Pamela.

The urge to protect.

Ron looked at Harry. "Harry, I think it's the Weasleys."

Sara roughly grabbed Ron's arm and held it out. Pushing up his sleeve roughly, she revealed a rose with a snake wrapped tightly around the stem. "The sign of a Protector."

Harry chuckled. "I guess you can survive anything, Ron."

"Shut it."

"Blood from the one most pure," Sara read. George stepped to think about who would be the one most pure. A child who had yet to have sex or see war was the obvious answer. But they didn't have time to go and find a child. The fate of the world rested on what they had here and now. "Vampires are out."

Harry, Ron, and George all took the moment to back up from the wall, shaking their heads. Between the three of them, they had killing gluttony, and sex well covered. Pamela raised an eyebrow at Draco. He was out, that stupid Dark Mark covered it all.

"Describe pure," she told Sara.

The Vampire shrugged. "One who is free from all of the seven deadly sins," she replied. "I believe."

George stopped to think about these seven deadly sins. He then glanced at Pamela. She was one to know things all that were holy. "Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride," she informed George. He nodded and continued to study the small group.

They all had sins on them. Everyone last one down to innocent little Pamela. Silent overcame the group and the minutes ticked by, as they did nothing to stop the Light from going over into the wrong hands. Each person was absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

Draco blinked his eyes as Pamela and George started up a small conversation. A smirk crossed his face as he realized what the poem meant. "It's all about blood."

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his wooly hair. "Malfoy, now is not the time to bring up the difference between good and bad blood," he scolded.

George and Ron shook their heads and returned to the conversation with Pamela. Draco shook his head and his eyes locked with Pamela's dusky blue ones. To an outsider, even to their companions, they looked as if they were having a staring contest. But he was trying his hardest to communicate. Finally, Pamela began to walk over.

"Pam," George called out, placing a hand on her elbow. "Don't. He's chosen the most inopportune time to lecture someone about his or her _dirty _blood."

Pamela sighed, brushing her blond hair out of her face. Her eyes narrowed at him as she stated, "George, I can take care of myself. You have no idea what it's like for me at home."

She roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp. Her form remained confident and straight as she walked over to the young Malfoy. George smiled at her. She put a lot of faith in Malfoy and Fred. But he was worried that the faith was going to get her killed one of these days.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up into his molten silver eyes. "You mentioned something about blood?"

Draco nodded and ran his hand through his platinum blond hair. "Pureblood!" he exclaimed. "That's what the that line is. You need a pureblood's—my—blood."

Pamela stared at him for a little bit. She smiled and turned to the group. "Let me see a knife."

"What?"

"I need to draw blood from a ferret," she insisted.

Harry shrugged and pulled out a small pocketknife. It was the same one he had gotten back in his forth year from his godfather. Ron chuckled as it was handed towards Pamela. It was a surprise that Harry still carried it around with him. She smiled, nodding her thanks at Harry before running off to Draco.

She led him over to the wall and rolled up his sleeve. He prepared himself for the pain yet to come as with one swipe, Pamela cut deep into his skin. There was a small his that was released and he allowed the blood to trickle down his arm and onto the ground, splashing up onto the wall.

The eight of them held their breath and began the wait. Seconds passed by and nothing happened. As the seconds turned into a minute, they grew impatient. Ron crossed his arms and snapped, "What a complete waste of time!"

"More time for us to catch up," a deep baritone voice chuckled.

As George gripped his wand tighter, his short nails were digging into his hands as well as his knuckles were turning white. The memory of what that man did to not only his family, but his friends as well would forever be burned into his mind.

"Chase," he growled.

The small group of wizards quickly brought up a shielding spell to block the first spells thrown. At that moment, spells were flying in every direction, bouncing off of the walls as well as destroying the walls around them. On the most rare of occasions, a scream would be admitted and a Death Eater would fall to the ground. The Vampire would wipe the blood away from their mouth before moving onto the next their next victim.

Green and red sparks flew in every direction, not one of them hitting their marks. Sometimes a Vampire would get hit with a killing curse, but that would only slow them down to the next Death Eater. Harry and his group seemed to be out numbered, thirty to one. But not one of them gave up without a fight, and they weren't going down without a fight.

George dove out of the way just in time to avoid a killing curse sent in his direction. As he took a moment to catch his breath, he did a quick scan for his team. Now the three Vampires were nowhere to be found as they moved towards the back, to stop the Death Eaters from coming in. Harry and Ron stood back to back, launching as many spells as they could get out of their wands. George's eyes finally landed on Pamela.

She was standing there with Draco. Together, the two of them had cornered Chase. As he released one spell, two more would somehow be released, one finding its mark while the other blocked. The duo turned and ducked to avoid misaimed and wayward spells, but still managed to keep Chase on his toes.

Chase raised his wand high above his head, and began to silently call a spell to the tip of his wand. At the same time, Draco fell to his knees, causing Pamela to rush down after him with a gasp of surprise. The blond gasped for air and doing the smart thing, she placed a shield around them, causing Chase's spell to rebound towards him.

The cries and screams of help from the girl were lost on deaf ears. Chase chuckled as he tossed his head back, getting his brown—almost black—hair out of his face. He launched yet another spell at Pamela's pathetic shield as she called out for assistance once again.

It was then a soft female voice could be heard over the sound of the battle. And the air around them grew colder. "The Light will choose its side."

All movements seemed to freeze as all eyes landed on the girl. Her soft blue eyes stood out against the darkness. Her blond layered hair fell past her shoulders and she had a warm smile across her face. What was almost unbelievable to the five sitting there was the pair of white angel wings that were folded against her black clothed shoulders.

"Jessika," Pamela breathed.

"Pamela," she greeted with a smile. She then turned to Draco. By now his eyes had rolled back into his head and the pain had ceased for now. But with every deep breath came a spasm. And after the spasm, two more gasping breath for air escaped his paling lips, followed by yet another spasm. "The poor man. No body asks to be chosen to carry such a burden."

"What do you mean?" George asked. "Chase cast a hex or something on him. The Cruciatus curse is most likely to be the cause of that."

"The Light," Jessika replied, walking through the shield. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on Draco's forehead. With her soft eyes, she stared at him moving her hand down to his chest. Suddenly, Draco's breathing slowed and returned to normal. His chest heaved up and down with each breath, but it was calming to know he wasn't suffering.

"What are you doing here?" Ron finally found a voice.

"The Angel of Death started, and the Angel of Death must see this through," she said calmly.

Draco's silver eyes opened and he sat up. Pamela tilted her head around his shoulder to make sure he was all right. He offered a true smile and shook his head. No words were needed. He stood up and looked directly at Chase. His eyes narrowing in the process, as he took one step forward.

George felt his hands and begin to shake as he wanted to rush forward to protect the Slytherin Prince. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The magic radiating from Draco was powerful. You could hear the crackling from the white magic as he stepped even closer to Chase.

Draco's eyes glanced around. His eyes fell on George and Ron, and he knew that they would protect him—it was what a Protector did after all. Harry would destroy him, if he took the side of Chase. And then there was Pamela. Her blue eyes seem to break down the walls he put up. All she did was stare blankly at him, like she expected more from the wizard.

A smirk crossed his face and he turned back to Chase. The blacked haired Death Eater launched a spell directly at Draco. The Ferret raised his hand in return and blocked it with nothing more than a simple moving his hand to the right. The spells crackled and there was a blinding light.

A smile crossed Jessika's face as she glided across to stand next to him. "I will not be defeated like this!" Chase yelled. "I will have the Light! And I will do what Voldemort could not!" He raised his wand high above his head once more.

"Avada—"

"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

**K15: And that's where I leave you folks! Ten whole pages.**

**Fred: And to think it only took you?**

**Me: A couple days. I just had to keep writing. Anyway, so please review. Later. K15**

**PS- If you're a Hermione/Draco fan check out my fic The Many Lives of Hermione Granger. **

**PSS-The only thing that the Light can't do is block a Killing Curse. **


	42. powerless and dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did—well, needless to say Fred would not have died. **

**

* * *

  
**

Last time:

_A smile crossed Jessika's face as she glided across to stand next to him. "I will not be defeated like this!" Chase yelled. "I will have the Light! And I will do what Voldemort could not!" He raised his wand high above his head once more. _

"_Avada—" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione and Fred rushed forward, wands at the ready. He reached Pamela and pulled her safely into a hug before pushing her behind him. His blue eyes darkened as he stared down Chase. The Death Eater was now in no position to attack, his wand was cast aside, and he was surrounded.

Hermione took a step towards Draco as he walked towards Chase. Harry blocked her and for a second their eyes locked arguing over whether or not she should move forward to assist the young Malfoy. With a sigh of defeat, Hermione backed up to her rightful side next to Harry. A smile crossed the wizard's face as he looked towards the Weasleys.

Fred had a look of determination on his face. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around Pamela as the other held his wand, outstretched waiting to assist Draco in anyway possible. George had pocketed his wand for now, and was clenching and unclenching his fists. For once, Ron seemed the most calm out of the three of them; he waited his blue eyes never once leaving Draco's moving form.

Fred glanced down at Pamela and saw that she was ready to help Draco as well, even though it wasn't her place. Fred took in a deep breath and grabbed Pamela's hand, squeezing it tightly. Her blue eyes met his and he offered a goofy smile. She smiled at him back and squeezed his hand back. He felt like he could fly if given the chance.

Draco grabbed Chase's wrist and placed one hand on his forehead. There was a scream from the Death Eater's mouth, and Jessika flinched. Her blue eyes watered a little, and suddenly Chase's eyes were blank. He blinked them and a grin crossed his face and he pushed Draco to the ground.

"Draco!" the Weasley's cried out, rushing to the crumpled form.

Chase smiled and turned to Pamela. She backed up and held the wand out in front of her—her form shaking clearly. A smirk crossed his face as he cracked his knuckles, the magic clearly crackling around his fingers. He had taken the light. She made a quick movement towards Harry, but Chase was too quick. With one step he had blocked her from her goal.

"Chase," she started out. "You really don't want to do this?"

"Kill you with my bare hands? I think I really do want to Pamela," he said, still smirking.

Fred looked up and began to chew on his lip. He had a choice, stay there and make sure that Draco was going to be all right, or focus on Pamela. She backed up and Chase got closer. At the moment, he had his back faced towards the redheaded twin.

With one swift movement, Fred could get to Pamela, pushing Chase to the ground. But there was something that kept him back—something more powerful. It couldn't have been fear, because fear never had paralyzed the Weasley in the past, it had to be something stronger, a stronger dark magic.

"Move," Fred urged his legs.

Pamela looked helpless as Chase took another step closer. George glanced up at Jessika trying to study her emotions. But the Angel of Death had remained stone cold—not a single trace of emotion anywhere.

"You have to do something," George finally told her.

Jessika shook her head. "I can't, if she is to die, then I must let her."

Fred's hands started to shake as the magic started to appear around Chase's fists. Harry and Hermione raised their wands, but with a flick of his wrists both of the highly talented teenagers were disarmed.

"I will not have any interference," Chase growled.

Pamela stood up straighter. Fred took a guess and thought that maybe she was trying to summon some of that Gryffindor courage she had. He barely caught a apologetic glance as she walked closer to her enemy.

"No," Fred whispered. He found himself rising to his feet and sneaking across the crypt. He gripped his wand tightly and glanced back at Draco. The Slytherin seemed to be doing alright—he was still breathing, always a sign of life.

Fred pulled up his wand as Chase's hands went straight towards her neck. The pale boney fingers wrapped themselves around her slender throat and then started to tighten. Fred did his best to hold his wand steady, but he was too worried about harming Pamela. Her eyes widened with fear as she began to choke and gasp for air.

"_Sectumsempra,_" Fred called out.

Chase smirked as the spell bounced around the room, hitting the catacomb walls. The ground shook and the ceiling began to collapse. At first it was slowly, a pile of dirt falling from the ground above followed by the occasional rock. Chase smirked as he gripped Pamela's throat even tighter.

Her blue eyes fought trying to stay on Fred's own blue eyes. It was then Fred forgot all about magic, and dove right for the Death Eater. She crumpled to the ground and Harry and Hermione rushed to her side. She was slowly breathing, and regaining color in her already pale face.

"Fred?" Harry called out.

The Weasley was too busy throwing punch after punch in Chase's face. It was then Chase let out a burst of energy causing the whole room to shake. Ron and George had used their own body to hold the Malfoy heir up, and Harry had taken Pamela into his arms. The walls shook again and piles of dirt fell from the ceiling.

"Fred!" Hermione shrieked as the small group ran towards the waiting vampires. "We have to go!"

Fred brought back his fist one more time and hit Chase hard across the face. Something under the freckled hand cracked and Fred climbed off of the unconscious boy. He felt a sense of relief come over him as he retreated back up the steps and out of the catacombs.

Sara looked up at the setting sun. She then glanced over at their tired group of Wizarding friends. They were all tired out, and needed rest before traveling again across the countries they would be required to when they returned home. She sighed and looked at her two other companions. They nodded in agreement.

"Please, follow us back to our home," Sara invited Hermione. She seemed to be the only one who was focused on something else. "There you can rest until your group is well enough to travel."

Hermione paused for a second. Two of the group were unconscious, while the Weasleys were all exhausted. Even Harry looked like he was going to fall to his feet at any moment. She then looked at the vampires before her, she hesitated again.

"We have a strict diet of pigs blood, or if we feel the need to hunt," Sara started to explain, "Criminals."

"I guess, some relaxation, never caused any trouble." Hermione shrugged before walking over to Harry. "Hey, are you up to a few more days in Italy?"

"I don't think I can travel from this spot," Harry breathed. "'Mione, I'm exhausted, I haven't slept in—"

"We can carry you, if need be," a male vampire offered.

Harry stared at the male vampire with disbelief in his green eyes. He then glanced at Fred, George, and Ron. "It is not my choice. These three need to make the final choice."

"I'm all for staying another night," George stated.

"At least until the Ferret is up and ready for travel," added Ron.

Sara smiled and Harry sighed. He took one look back at the entrance they had come through. Shrugging off any feeling of what might lay below, he took the first couple of steps to another long journey back to some sort of safety.

* * *

Fred refused to go to sleep until he knew that Pamela was out of any danger. Whereas, Harry and Ron blindly trusted these vampires—him and his twin did not. They had yet to approach the subject about leaving, since Draco was still out cold. Fred's eyes traveled to the mass of blankets that was Pamela. Faint bruises began to form on her neck as she slept quietly.

The small group had already been here for three days. And it didn't look like Draco was going to budge any time soon. Appropriate owls had been sent off the previous day—the group expected no replies as not to give away their position. Hermione and Harry had taken care of any spells that needed to be handled before they could rest safely.

Fred sat next to Pamela, moving her mud-covered hair out of her face. His family and friends didn't bother to hide their expression of worry as the younger of the Weasley twins watched over them. Since arriving, he had been the one to keep watch. This was now his third day of going without sleep.

"You're body's going to give in," Hermione told him. Fred shook his head. "Both Draco and Pamela are fine. Draco's drained from the battle, and Pamela just likes to sleep at absured times."

"No, I somehow brought her into all of this mess, the least I can do is make her healthy again," Fred declared.

"How?" Hermione and Fred's head snapped towards the voice. "How do you plan on doing that Weasley? By getting sick yourself? Granger's right, you're body will shut itself down." Draco sneered.

A smile crossed Hermione's lips as Draco sat up. It was good to see his grey eyes staring down the duo. "I don't remember asking you, Light."

Draco blinked his eyes while flexing his fingers. "I think the matter of great importance, Weasley, is that you rest. You've taken care of your family, girlfriend, and myself. It's time you rest."

Fred narrowed his eyes but shuddered, the look in Malfoy's eyes told him to do what he said. "And you're fine?"

"I'm a little famished and parched, but nothing out of the ordinary," he calmly replied. "Everything seems to be in working order."

"But are you—"

"Bloody hell, Weasley," Draco snapped. "I know you're the group doomed to protect me, but even blood traitors like yourself need rest."

Fred once again glared at Draco but when the blond moved his make-shift cot, Fred let out a fake yawn. He then laid down next to Pamela. A soft smile crossed Draco's lips as the Weasley fell asleep. His eyes watched the Gryffindor's breathing began to slow and even out.

Hermione moved over to her new conversation partner, and sat next to him. "Malfoy, is there something you wish to talk about?"

He looked at Hermione unblinking. "The power that I had, I never want to experience again. It's dangerous almost too much for one person to handle," he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and laying back down. "I knew I was the most powerful being in that room. But when I touched that bastard's head, I saw everything—all the souls he tortured, the plots that were planning out, everything."

"Malfoy, you don't have to continue on with this," she told him.

He shook his head. "He has something against Pamela, and he was ready to torture her in anyway that was magically possible. But Fred got in the way—and now he is after him too."

Hermione blinked a few times.

"I don't know what would have happened if you and the other Weasley twin didn't step in earlier," yawned Draco. "I probably would have died by the hands of that bastard. Granger—"

She shook her head. "Sleep, Malfoy, you're still tired. All the threat is gone." In a motherly sort of way she brushed his bangs out of his face. "Chase can no longer hurt anyone, he's powerless and dead."

"Hermione?" George called out. "Is there something edible?" Hermione leaned over Draco and kissed his forehead. She then left the Malfoy to sleep and gain the strength back he needed for traveling.

He rolled onto his side, and repeated, "He's powerless and dead."


	43. “Because he’s the Light? and a wand?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter---the only person I do own is Pamela. :D oh and maybe some of her friends. **

**

* * *

  
**

By the time Fred awoke again, everyone else was up and gone. He smiled as he noticed that Pamela was sitting patiently as Hermione and Sarah fussed over something. He crinkled his brow noticing a box of hair dye sitting next to the three girls. The witch and vampire were going to ruin his girlfriend's hair by dying it! Her hair was beautiful the way it was, and she was allowing someone to actually dye it a different color?

"Are you sure it won't turn green?" Pamela asked, looking up at Hermione who was wearing a pair of latex gloves. "I don't want to walk around with green hair!"

Hermione chuckled. "No," her brown eyes glanced up at Fred. "Oh, good you're awake. The rest of the boys went out to contact the Ministry about Chase."

Fred looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. His eyes then glanced back towards the sleeping boy on the cot. "And what about Ferret?"

"I heard that!" Draco called out.

Pamela chuckled, and took off her glasses as Sara began to dye the side of her head. Walking closer to her, Fred noticed that the dye was a purple color. Shaking his head, he sat down in front of Pamela and took her hands into his own.

"I was worried about you," he said.

"I know."

He sighed and for the first time noticed the surrounding area. He had been here for three nights—four now—and he worried about the safety of the youngest witch there. Never once did it concern him where he was actually staying. Instead of a crypt, like was traditional with most vampires, he was staying in a well-lit mansion. Tapestries hung from the ceiling and there were candles that lit the room nicely.

The soft glow to the room created a more relaxed atmosphere. The couches looked soft and comfortable. He smiled at the green and red—instead of clashing, actually matched. The room felt oddly like the Gryffindor Common room back at Hogwarts. For vampires, they actually knew how to accommodate to those humans who were visiting.

It was then when he noticed how Pamela was rubbing small circles over his hand. He squinted his eyes in confusion, and she offered him a small smile. He could see the tears coming in her eyes—and right away he knew she was thinking about her grandfather. Bringing the hand up to his lips, he kissed it. For a second, Fred thought that her eyes had flickered back to see Draco's reaction, but it was probably so brief that it was probably just a trick of the light.

Hermione stood over Pamela's hair, examining each clump of hair carefully. After a moment, the smartest witch of their age declared, "You are a free to sit and not come in contact with anything."

"Yes, Mom," joked Pamela.

Fred laughed and looked back at the two women who were dying Pamela's hair. "What color?" he finally asked.

Pamela shook her head, her hair flying into her face. He used his fingers to brush the purple colored hair out of her face. He laughed at how some of the dye remained on her nose. "No, you may not know, not until it's finished."

Shrugging, he supposed he would just take that answer. Suddenly, the door open and a few of the vampires hissed, running back to avoid the direct contact of the sunlight. Harry stood in the middle as Ron and George began to shut the massive stone door. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and his black-framed glasses were askew.

"There's a storm coming," informed the Boy Wonder. "I hope the owl is able to make it to England in one piece."

Draco and Fred grabbed each other's eyesight and nodded politely towards each other. They both agreed that it was best to hear the tale of Harry. It was probably important, if he had faced the threat of a storm. Both walked from their seats and took a little more permanent spot on the couch—Fred on a red one while Draco was on a green colored couch.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group had assembled around the square coffee table in the middle of the couches. Fred noticed how George and Ron had taken seats a little further away from the Malfoy heir, as Harry sat closest to him. It seemed that old habits still died hard, and even though Draco could be trusted, he couldn't be trusted that much.

"What did you tell the Ministry?" Hermione finally asked, as Sara skulked off towards the kitchen.

"As much as I could—I have to fill out an official report once I get back to the office," he began explaining. "I told them Chase had been killed and the Light was secured. For security purposes I couldn't reveal the true identity of it."

"Smart move, Potter," Draco complimented, sitting back.

Fred, for some reason, wrapped his arm tightly around Pamela. This caused the girl in his arms to roll her eyes. Harry's green eyes cast downwards. "Is there something else?" Fred asked.

"We ran into some Italian Ministry Officials," came the answer. "We are to remain here until they are able to send their own Auror's out for investigation."

"At least that's what we think what's going on," Ron grumbled. "It's hard to tell when none of them actually spoke an amount of decent English."

Pamela shrugged as Sara brought out cups of tea. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry all reached towards the cups taking it in appreciation. The silence was welcomed between all of them as the warm mugs helped them figure out what was going to say next.

Fred just held the warm mug in his hands, not daring to take a drink. His thoughts were whirling. So they were going to be stuck there? Would the Ministry from England even come and spring them out? What were they going to do? Were there plans of attacks? What about Pamela? Was it going to be required that States were to come and rescue her?

"What's the plan of action?" Draco voiced.

Harry stared blankly at the former Slytherin. "Plan of action?"

"Bloody Hell, Potter," he answered, rising to his feet, fists clenched. "You are the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One for Merlin's sake! Fucking Saint Potter! And you don't have a single plan of action on how we are going to get out of here?"

After placing his cup of tea down, Ron rose to his feet. Draco and him were the same height looking just as fierce towards each other. If looks could kill, both would be lying on the ground in a pool of each other's blood.

"Do not speak to Harry like that, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "He can only do so much. And he's done enough leading us all down there trying to get to the one thing Chase didn't have! He doesn't need you being a royal git."

"He led us down?" Draco still remained his cool exterior. "We blindly followed Pamela, with hope that the Legend of the Light was true. I don't ever remember Potter coming up with a plan."

"He thought of going, he thought of not informing Fred about it."

"Yet, Chase still found out about where we were going, and when we were going to be there," Draco continued on. "And it's all because he blabbed to your sister about it. It turns out that you Weasley's can't be trusted after all."

"Shut your mouth," Ron snapped. "Thanks to our help, you're still alive and you're safe. That's all that should matter. Chase is dead and powerless."

The blond's fist clenched and he ground his teeth. "Keep thinking that Weasley, keep up those thoughts of hope. It will get you through the darkest nights."

"What do you know? Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

Pamela stood up and was suddenly between the two feuding boys. "Centuries," they both snapped.

"I don't expect you two to get along, but for the time right now, everything is done and peaceful. We stopped Chase from getting Draco, and managed to save the world from total chaos and destruction," she explained. "What more is there to do? Other than get out of Italy?"

Draco shook his head. "No, what you lot don't realize is that Chase took the Light from me!" He was starting to come unraveled, his hands were shaking and anyone with eyes could see that. Fred watched Pamela take a step back. "When I touched his head, some how instead of taking away his magic, like was originally planned, he was able to get the Light from me. So the odds of Chase being alive ready to extracted his revenge on us is highly likely!"

All six of them were sitting in shock. Ron blinked stupidly a couple of times before sinking to the chair he was in. Draco snuffed before turning and walking up the stairs. No one moved or even dared to go after him. Fred glanced at his family and girlfriend. They all shared the same look of shock on their face.

Pamela was the first to move. "I shall go see if he's alright," she offered. Again no one said anything—but allowed her to go. She looked at Fred and shrugged at him before climbing up the stairs herself.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione choked out. "If Chase has the Light like Draco says."

"He's lying," calmly stated Fred. "Malfoy has lied for years, what's stopping him now?"

George nodded in agreement. He had been uncharacteristically quiet. It was then when a freckled hand ran through his hair. It rested on his crinkle forehead before he spoke. "We must stay calm, first and foremost. We don't necessarily need to believe Malfoy, but we have to put some faith in his words."

"Why?" snapped Ron, "Because he's the _Light_? Should we base all fact on what Malfoy said? He's tried to kill Harry how many times? And he killed Dumbledore!"

Harry chuckled. They all turned to stare at the Auror. It was then when he started to laugh. After he had calmed down from his random outburst of laughter, he said, "Ron, that's a common misconception that you've had since Dumbledore died. Malfoy didn't kill him or me. It was Voldemort who tried it."

Ron looked away from his best friend, his ears starting to turn bright red. "It doesn't give him any excuse on how he treated us during Hogwarts," Fred put in. "I don't trust him—whether or not I have to protect him or not. It's Malfoy."

"Then don't trust him!" Harry said. "But he is the Light, and I think that he's going to know if his power is gone or not."

Hermione raised her hand carefully. The boys stared at her with confused looks. "I think we brace the storm right now, and worry about whether or not the Italian Ministry will allow us out of here."

"We could sell joke products!" George joked.

"I suppose it would take Italy off the map if we called a meet—" Fred glanced at Hermione before back tracking his steps. "I mean, bad George. Don't think of plans like that."

George chuckled lightly and but jumped at the sound of the thunder from outside. "Seems as if we're stuck here for the night."

The doors suddenly blew open and Kingsley stood there soaked from head to toe. Next to him was an olive colored man. Kingsley walked towards the group and sat comfortably next to Hermione.

"I'm so glad I found you guys," he said. "We hadn't heard word from Harry in a few days."

"I sent an owl out this morning," Harry said.

Kingsley waved the boy off. "Where are Mr. Malfoy and Miss Saunders?"

Fred nodded towards the stairs. "Draco threw a fit and Pamela chased after the Ferret."

"I do wish you'd stop calling me that, Weasel," Draco's voice said from at the foot of the stairs. "Kingsley," he greeted.

Fred gave Draco one look up and down. There was nothing strange about his form, so there was little to suspect that he had made a move on Pamela. He took a deep breath pushing all form of anger down back towards the pit of his stomach.

"And Miss Saunders?"

"Sorry," Pamela said, rushing down the stairs. Her hair was plastered to her back and her brush was running through the tangled mess. "Hermione and Sara had decided to dye my hair. I had to take the dye out."

Fred smiled and brought her into his arms. He looked down at her face and saw that she was flushed. Maybe from the steam from the hot water, she did enjoy the hot water. He shrugged it off and kissed her mouth, tasting her lips, which tasted oddly like strawberries.

"Lipstick?" he asked.

"Chap-stick. I was tired of chewing on my lips," she answered truthfully.

"Good, you're all here. I've gone to the wreckage and was unable to locate anything. You lot did a number on the catacombs," Kingsley informed them. "But Minister Colletti said that he shall keep an eye out in case something does arrive from the rubble."

It was then when he brought out a Port Key. Fred smiled and brought Pamela closer to him, they were finally going home. No more of this drama between Chase and Italy and taking over the world. He let out a sigh as everyone gathered around. Pamela walked up to Sara and offered her a small smile.

"Thank you for everything Sara," she said. "If you are ever in Salem again, let me know. I'll hook you up with some hot vampire."

"Do you have one?" she asked.

Pamela smirked. "Not yet, but you know me and the night life. Thanks again!" she said, walking back to group.

Fred wrapped his arm protectively around Pamela and they all leaned down and touched the large boot. In an instant the room was speeding around and they away from that nightmarish place.

* * *

The next few months seemed to fly by for Fred. Suddenly, Pamela was found with a book in her hands at all times. He would find her bent over a math book, reviewing stuff for the final. She was working hard on passing that math class. And if she wasn't studying Math or Music, then she was working hard on her Egyptology or English class. It seemed that they hardly had time to go out and date, or spend time with each other. It was sad to watch her be so consumed with studying.

But he knew that once she was done with this semester she would be able to take the next month off—free from studying and allowed to enjoy the break—which included spending more time with him. He smiled at this fact, and he began to see her less in the evenings and more during the weekends, when she wasn't studying.

One night Pamela had visited him just as he was closing up the shop. She had a smile on her face as she rushed up to him. He raised an eyebrow and checked the date on one of the many calendars that he had around the shop.

"Don't you have a final to study for?"

"Nope! Right now, I'm working on moving out of the dorm room," she smiled. She bounced back on her heels her arms behind her back. Again he raised an eyebrow. "Chelse and I are going separate ways, and I'm allowed to live on my own, in 211 instead of 208. It's my own room with two beds."

"So, I can stay over without worrying about going home."

"Exactly!" Pamela laughed. "And Mom is going to get me a fish!"

He chuckled, he had yet to meet her parents, and personally he was afraid to meet them. He had heard tales that made his hair curl, and made his mother look tame. He thought about Christmas, which was a few weeks away, he wanted to provide her with one of the best gifts she would receive. Since she had no wand of her own, he planned on taking her to Ollivander's and get her one of her own.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I was hoping that George was around, he promised that he was going to help me move out my stuff," Pamela sniffed, looking around the shop. "Since today was his only day off this week."

Fred shook his head. "Nope, George went out to dinner with Katie, they've been talking more and more."

"That's great news!" she squealed. "Oh, speaking of news, I have some bad news."

"What's that?"

"We are going to Chicago for Christmas and New Years," she sadly said. "I won't be able to spend the holiday with you at all—well, maybe before we leave, but not much."

Fred's face fell. Some of the arguments he had overheard with Pamela and her family was that of going to Chicago to spend Christmas with her family there. From what he understood, they had travel over mountains. ("Over the river and through the words! To Grandmother's house we go!" he remembered Pamela singing.) It was an easy two-day travel for her family, but she had to worry about snow, ice, wind and the weather going from good to worse.

But that meant, he couldn't bring her to the annual family dinner they had. Christmas was always the best time of the year to be with the Weasleys. And his mother had requested that Pamela come and stay for the holiday. Now, Fred wouldn't be able to spend that time with her. For next semester she had taken two English classes, another Math class, a history class, and she was going to attempt the Charms and Transfiguration classes that the college offered. That left even less time for them to be together.

"What? You look depressed, I planned on leaving Emma with you," she told him. She lifted up his chin, so that he wasn't looking at the ground any more. "Fred, I still love you, you know that?"

He tried to smile, but his spirit was down, and more than ever he wanted to go and spend time locked in his room. She sighed and pulled out a box. His eyes lit up at the brightly wrapped gift. He laughed at the odd shape of the box. He knew that she was trying to avoid any guesses to what it was, but he still couldn't help but think it was a book. That's usually what she got her family.

"Already? It's not for another ten days at least," he said. "I haven't had time to put your gifts together."

She flushed a lovely shade of pink and looked away. "I was thinking that I could make it up to you since I haven't been able to see much of you."

Fred moved her head so that her blue eyes were facing him. She then kissed him soundly. At first he was surprised, but then he began to kiss her back. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she pulled away quickly. Sucking in her bottom lip she took a step backwards.

It was clear she wasn't ready for that type of kissing yet. Suddenly heat warmed his cheeks and he took a step back as well. Looking up, he saw that there was Mistletoe hanging from above. He chuckled and muttered, "Must have been the Nargels."

Pamela chuckled and sat on a stool in front of the register. She tried her hardest to regain control of her breathing, and Fred took a step forward. Was she going to start hyperventilating? He saw that her breathing slowed down to a normal pace and he was took one step closer. She took in a deep breath before looking up at him. A smile crossed her face and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," Pamela stated, "I guess I'm just not ready for that step yet."

He chuckled and boosted himself up onto the counter. He leaned over and pulled out a small rectangular box. He handed it to her and she opened it, to find a tinier blue box in it. A big goofy grin crossed his face as she opened it. The smile only grew bigger at the gasp that came out next.

"Fred!" she squealed, pulling out the ring, looking at it. "It is gorgeous!"

He laughed and she put it on her left ring finger. She admired it as it fit perfectly on her left ring finger. "What is it for?"

"I'm thinking—"

"I can't marry you yet," Pamela interrupted. His heart fell rather quickly. But he shook his head, his red hair flying into his freckled face. _Of course she wouldn't, it's too soon, _he reminded himself. "What I can do is, promise that I will be yours for a while."

Fred smiled, and nodded. "I can accept that," he said. He hopped off the counter and kissed her gently. "There's more," he stated. "Brezzie and me have been plotting."

Pamela's brown eyebrows shot up into her now red hair. "That is never good."

"We have pooled some money together and decided to get you a wand," he continued. He flipped the sign over to close and walked down to Ollivander's Wands. He smiled at the old man, and held the door open for his girlfriend. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Ollivander."

"I'm always willing to help you and your family out, Mr. Weasley," he answered. "How is your wand doing?"

"Perfect, just like the day you sold it to my family."

The grey haired man looked down at Pamela who took a step backwards, closer to Fred. He smirked, she could be really shy if really wanted to be. Taking in a calming breath she walked up to the counter.

"Miss Saunders," he greeted. "I remember every wand that I've sold—and if I remember correctly, I've sold you two."

She shrugged sheepishly. "My mother is very against magic."

"I was always able to tell," he said. He took one look up and down and wobbled into the back. Pamela shot a look back at Fred, glaring at the Weasley Twin. A smile returned to her face as Ollivander returned back to the front of the store. In his hands was a wand shaped box. "Try this one, twelve inches, oak. With a hair from an unicorn."

Fred chuckled as Pamela picked up the wand and gave it a swing. A few of the glasses overhead broke, and Ollivander's face paled. "Sorry," she said.

"No need my dear," he said, pulling out another box. "Give this one a wave. Cherry wood, eleven inches, again with an unicorn hair."

It repeated five or six more times, and Fred had decided that it was best to get comfortable. Wand choosing was always hard work, if it was easy, then it would be just the first wand picked. Sighing, he tipped his head back. He was surprised that Pamela had taken to the ring so quickly. He could remember her telling him stories about if she ever came home with a ring on that finger. He finally decided that their relationship had evolved that she didn't care what her parents thought.

"Interesting," Ollivander said, he walked into the back for what seemed the ninth time.

Pamela let out a frustrated sigh, blowing her hair out of her face. She walked over to Fred and sat next to him. "I'm not getting any of these wands! I shall remain wandless for the rest of my life!"

"It's always the wand that chooses the wizard, or in your case, the witch," Ollivander's voice sounded as he appeared with a black box. He opened it and held out a red wand. "This one here, has been in here for years. Even though there's nothing special about it, it is rather picky on who it chooses."

Pamela walked up to him and took the wand from his old boney fingers. The energy in the room switched, and a soft wind began to blow—even though there was no window's open. Fred smirked as a small smile crossed the old man's face.

"I think we have a winner," Fred said.

"Lets see how it reacts to a spell, Miss Saunders. Many of young witches and wizards have gotten this far, but when asked to wave it around it blasts and the magic is out of control," Ollivander said.

Pamela shrugged and pointed at the chair Fred had once been sitting on. "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" she clearly pronounced. Suddenly the chair was rising without anyone's help. A giggle escaped her mouth and she put the wand back into its case.

"Excellent choice," Ollivander commented. "This particular wand is eleven inches, red oak, with a hair from a unicorn. It is yours my dear."

Pamela again let out another giggle as Fred paid for the wand, there was some money left over from Brezzie's half of the contribution. He made a mental note, that when he saw the curly haired girl again, he would return it to her. Pamela gave her boyfriend a hug and rushed out of the store, skipping most of the way.

"Thank you," Fred said, as he closed the door.

"As I've said before, I owe Mr. Potter, and your family everything. I'm glad to be of some assistance."

Fred stayed two steps behind Pamela as she clutched her gift closer to her. The ring bounced off the setting sun and a cold air swirled through the streets, playing with snow. Fred smiled at the child-like girl before him. He was glad that he had taken Snape's advice and gotten the wand for the girl.

"Thank you so much Fred," Pamela said as she bounded back to him. "I promise I'll pay you back!"

"No need, it's a gift, an early Christmas gift," he answered.

"No!" she gasped. She held out her left hand and studied the ring. It had three jewels around a small turtle. The first was a light turquoise color, Aquamarine—the color of her birthstone—the second was a diamond—obviously his birthstone—and the third one represented the stone for love.

Fred chuckled and leaned down to kiss Pamela. She giggled and quickly closed the gap before pulling away. He let out a sigh and she ran ahead, stopping to stare at the Quidditch shop. He shook his head, wondering what he was going to do when she returned home in the summer.

Five hours apart was hard enough to see each other, but if you tacked on two more hours, it was going to be impossible to see her. His thoughts began to swirl on options on when and how he was going to see her in the summer—it didn't even matter that it was five months away. Seven hours was going to ruin their relationship—if not ruin it, then make it stronger.

"How about moving in with George and I?" Fred suddenly suggested. She stopped gaping at the newest racing broom and stared at him. Her blue eyes questioning his words, again he brushed his red bangs out of his face. "I know it's a lot asking you to pack up and moved to England—and it's probably not going to be an easy transition, but that way we could spend more time together."

Pamela placed her wand in her back pocket and walked up towards him. She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Fred, that is a lovely offer. But it takes a lot to just pack up and move like you said," she explained. "And right now, as much as I want to grow up, I need my parents and my brothers."

"Are you saying that you don't need me?" he quickly accused.

Sighing, she shook her head. "It's not that at all, it's just that my family is really important to me. It's like if I asked you to move up in the middle of the year. You couldn't do it—you'd have to leave everyone behind."

That much was true. A smile crossed her face and she grabbed his hand as the snow began to fall. As she cuddled closer to him, a smile crossed his face. It didn't matter what was going to happen. The two of them were going to work out, and when he really got down on his knee to propose, then she would say yes.

* * *

**K15: So, here's the deal. I'm stuck between a rock and hard place. And I need to know what you readers/reviewers want to see happen. **

**Fred: If you haven't noticed, this fic is getting rather long. **

**Me: Yes, and with school and everything, it's getting hard to include everything that I need for the end of the fic. Which is about three years from the time Pamela and Fred met. **

**Fred: Exactly! **

**Me: I wanted to cover Fred/George, Pamela's b-days, Valentine's Day, and the first few days of the new year. But with the length this is getting, I don't know if I can. **

**Fred: So—here's where you come in! **

**Me: I can skip to about a year and a half—where more drama/danger hits again and do a recap of everything that was missing in that time. Or I can do a "filler" chapter, squishing everything into that one chapter that I wish to cover.  
Fred: I'm all for a filler chapter—but it would be longish.**

**Me: Thanks Fred.**

**Fred: Not a problem. **

**Me: If I don't do the filler chapter, I figure it will be about eight more chapters (on the longer side) until the final chapter—and possibly an epilogue. I just don't know what to do.**

**Fred: Which is why we are asking you! **

**Me: Yes, if you could include in your review what you want to see happen (the jump or a "filler" chapter), that would be greatly appreciated. So, hope to see your reviews! Later. K15**


	44. Now we're even

**K15: So, before I go on with this story—I have about three ideas that were floating around for just this one chapter. But I decided just to skip a year and a half. So, that means a recount for date's sake.**

**Fred: Which means pay attention cuz, Kayko's only going to say this once. **

**Me: Yeah, thanks Fred.  
Fred: Not a problem! **

**Me: Okay, in August of 2007 Pamela started up Salem University, and reconnected with Hermione. By my logic, Harry was born in 1989 instead of whenever it was he was born in (80? I think it was). So that means there are cell phones and all that great technology. Okay, in about September Chase first came into the picture, and that's when Pamela and Fred started dating. Around the middle of November Pamela, Harry, Draco, George, and Ron went to Italy. And the semester for Pamela ended on December 14****th**** of 2007. **

**Fred: Which means the skip takes into about May of 2009. **

**Me: For my purposes and the way I decided that Pamela's final schedule happened, it's the last week of April.  
Fred: Exactly! **

**Me: So enjoy the chapter! Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Because if I did, then things would be different. **

**Dedication: To my exboyfriend, Chase (who ironically Chase in the story is based off of), if he didn't contact me when he did, then I wouldn't have wanted to update as quickly. **

**

* * *

  
**

Scrunching up her brow, she turned her computer towards her redheaded boyfriend. In return, he raised an eyebrow, attempting to understand what she was wanting him to see on the screen. His blue eyes scanned the blue, white, and peach page, but saw nothing of great importance to him. Just words passing before his eyes, each complementing Pamela on how pretty she looked at Spring Ball that year, or how a friend was returning to Utah around the same time that she was. A few dates and times stuck out, but nothing really out of the ordinary. Again, he shot a questioning look at his girlfriend, of almost two years.

The past two years were some of the best years of his life—he had finally came to realize. It didn't matter that he didn't get to spend their first Christmas together; he still spent time with her that month, going to Annibelle's final Christmas concert and meeting her brothers for the first time. However, he was allowed to spend time with Pamela the next year, and that made life a whole lot easier. He counted his blessing, since she had come out to England to celebrate New Years Eve with Fred and his family.

Each date they ended up having, brought the sense of happiness and jitters to his stomach—it was almost like the first date all over again. His favorite part was watching—and making a bet on—the World Quidditch Cup. It was the first time in Quidditch History that the World Cup was held in the US. But Pamela was quick to score tickets, and they had made a date out of it—doubling with Katie and George. The worst part of the game? Dealing with Pamela's taunting and winning of the bet that the Salem Fitchburg Finches would win the Cup. The best part? Probably being able to rub it in his brother's faces that he had amazing seats and was able to go to the after-party.

For everything good that had happened between the two of them, there were bad things that happened as well. For instance, Fred quickly learned that Pamela didn't really take time to celebrate "Single Awareness Day" other wise known as Valentine's Day. The first year, she had made a big fuss over everything that happened and ended up locking herself up in her room—only to exit for classes and maybe the occasional trip to the bathroom. But he had quickly learned to read around what Pamela said—not that he planned on listening to her wishes anyway—and set up a romantic dinner. He had conspired with Brezzie and she was able to trick the redheaded witch (Pamela) out of the room for that day. The only complaint that Pamela had during the night was that George was the personal slave to the two (He was currently not dating Katie—so he had nothing better to do). She had even accepted the gift that Fred had bought for her. A necklace with both his and her birthstones (two of her favorite stones anyway), and she wore this for only special occasions. Such as, church on Sundays, any holiday, or even sometimes if it just matched her outfit.

However, the following year he wasn't as lucky to celebrate Love's day with her. She had recently joined the Pep Band, and was too busy cheering on her schools team (which he was quite unsure why she'd be doing it). She had then turned around and surprised him with a picnic lunch the following Monday, telling him that it was her job to make it up to him. A smile crossed Fred's face, so maybe that year wasn't too bad.

The two years that he celebrated her birthday, she had the best time of her life. He felt like that he had a lot to make up—since he had terrorized her on her birthday while they were both still at Hogwarts. The first year was a surprise party, filled with not only cake and candy, but his family had managed to tie it into Easter as well. It was just a close friends event, so that meant Fred had to swallow his pride and invite Draco Malfoy to the bash. The Weasley Twin found it odd that the two seemed to avoid each other, when just on the Italy trip they were best friends.

The following year, Fred had tried his hardest to outdo himself. He had finally given up trying to plan Pamela's twentieth birthday party alone, so he enlisted help from Hermione and Nikita. The smile on his face grew bigger when he thought of what the two girls had come up with. They had planned it all out—Fred would treat her to a day of being queen while the two girls set up the dorm with Brezzie to host a party of small size. And Fred had done just that, he treated Pamela like a queen, taking her out to lunch, gave her random massages, and even broke down to watch her favorite movie, Sweeney Todd, a couple of times. By the end of the day he was getting antsy and Pamela was getting frustrated, because they only Happy Birthdays she had received was from her family.

Around seven o'clock they had returned to her dorm, and there was surprise party waiting. Again he had to swallow his pride and invite people who he didn't like, but he would do almost anything for Pamela. She still kept the smile on her face, and talked with everyone, spending a little extra time with Draco—probably catching up on what they had missed.

There were other small events that they had planned out. Since Fred and George did so much with Pamela's birthday, they made their birthday bash a little smaller, going out with their girlfriends in a double date. They were nice moments that Fred would probably cherish for a long time. Most days, Fred would spend his lunch breaks with Pamela, and they would talk about everything that had gone on that day or just whom she thought was going to make it to the World Cup this year. They did little dates as well, such as picnics across the Salem Campus, or even going to Quidditch games that the teams were so lowly ranked it didn't matter who won.

The two seemed to have survived pretty much anything that was thrown their way. The couple had handled: Fred traveling the world to start his shop world-wide, the awkwardness topic of sex for the first time, or even when drama would spout their way about friends who had relationships of their own. Many of their own friends had high hopes for the "cute couple. And there were people who wished to see them fall apart; Angelina and Pamela's mother made their negative opinions known often. Both Fred and Pamela had lost their tempers, telling both women off numerous times.

"What am I looking for?" he asked, still eyeing her computer screen—returning from memory lane.

"This message." She pointed at the one at the top, brushing her red hair out of her face. Again he raised an eyebrow. "It's odd."

_I see how it is, what did you see in me? _

"Sounds like the bloke's angry," he answered after shrugging. It was the last week of April, and Pamela was supposed to be studying for finals and getting ready to head home for her second summer. But somehow the girl managed to find time for Fred, which was very surprising. She knew just how to boost his ego.

_Just like whenever she says she loves me, _he thought, wrapping a blanket around both him and Pamela. The dorm had shut off the heat for the summer, but it wasn't getting any warm—in fact, it was colder than usual and had just snowed a week earlier.

"Never mind, you're being daft again. I'll show Draco and Hermione when they visit me tomorrow," Pamela sighed.

_Oh yeah, _he suddenly recalled. The ferret and Hermione were now dating. Ever since Viktor Krum had that row with Hermione two Christmases ago, she had been dating around. To the horror of everyone, but Hermione and Pamela, she had brought Draco Malfoy to the Burrow for last years New Year's Eve party.

Fred thought back to the way the two acted, Pamela and Draco that was. Whenever she was around the blond she would get a red tint on her cheeks and her eyes would be everywhere but his. She assured Fred that nothing was going on, and being the gullible, loveable, prankster he was—he believed every word. But even then, he still came back to when Pamela and Draco had started acting strangely towards each other. He shook his head, shrugging it off. Nothing happened between those two, and he would just trust her words.

A smile crossed his face as she flipped her thick biology book shut. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, noticing his goofy grin.

He chuckled. "April Fools Day."

"How your party was?"

He shook his head. Pamela, Ginny, Katie, and Annibelle (Ron's girlfriend) had gotten together this past April and planned, and thrown, one of the biggest bashes of the year. It was very surprising that all four girls managed to keep it a secret. Pamela had somehow managed to continue on with her daily activities. At the time, included avoiding getting pranked by her roommate and boyfriend. But after everything was said and down, they party went off without a hitch and everyone who was there—minus Pamela, Hermione, and Fred—had gotten totally smashed.

"How you avoided Brezzie and my prank," he recalled. After going to her Public Speaking and Potions class, Pamela had snuck away to the library for some private studying. In the meantime, Brezzie and himself had moved the kitchen around so pretty much everything movable was blocking Pamela's door.

"That wasn't funny!" another voice called out.

Pamela giggled as Brezzie appeared in the doorway. "I had learned my lesson." The previous year, Brezzie—with the help of Fred and George—had managed to kidnap random items from Pamela's dorm room. These items included her cell phone, computer, a few stuffed animals, and her favorite books, Maximum Ride. It was funny because she didn't notice half the stuff was gone until her eyes landed on the spot where her books were.

Pamela smiled and let out a laugh. "So, who's the guy? Sexy346?" Brezzie questioned, nodding towards the computer.

The witch sighed and clicked on the picture of the robed man. It enlarged and Fred's blue-green eyes widened. "Merlin's beard."

"Death Eater?" Brezzie had been living all year with Pamela. She quickly learned why Fred was able to stay the night and not get caught, and soon learned all the technical terms belonging to witches and wizards. Needless to say, she was a very well informed Muggle who broke the Secrecy Decree, but for some reason the American Ministry of Magic didn't seem to care.

"Not just any Death Eater, but Chase," Pamela confirmed, typing quickly. She hit post, and grabbed her wand. Quickly she summoned her owl Patronus, and with a quick message sent it off to England. "Shit," she swore. "Draco was right."

"Isn't he always?" Brezzie asked. Out of all of the wizards she had met this last year—Fred shook his head—the girl had taken a liking to George, Malfoy, and Hermione.

"Now's not the time," Pamela groaned.

Fred kissed the girl on the forehead. "Don't worry, love," he assured her. "He can't harm you."

When those words escaped his lips, he didn't even believe them. For the sake of his girlfriend, he needed to start choosing his words carefully. He also hoped that she believed those words more than anything.

Harry and Fred had gone on a few "Chase sightings" that were provided by the Ministry. Every time they had reached one of these small assigned villages—whether it was in Europe or the Americas—they always ran into the same person. Jessika, the angel of Death, was stuck cleaning up the mess of what Chase had left. The two boys couldn't see the souls, but they could feel the powerful magic around. Harry had assured Pamela that if the danger were close to Pamela, he'd get her to safety. But for months now there was nothing to go off of. All Chase—because that's who they assumed was doing this—was doing was destroying villages where it had been Muggle-borns and blood-traitors.

It was as if Voldemort had risen to power once again.

Fred remembered running ideas past his brothers for what was going on with this. He figured that most of the Purebloods had given up the idea of a perfect world—since most were either in Azkaban or dead—and decided to live a peaceful life coexisting with Muggle-borns. He chuckled, this would make a good percentage blood-traitors.

Taking in a deep breath, he chose his next words carefully. "He isn't alive."

Nope. Those were not the right words, not that he believed them himself. "He just messaged me on Myspace," her voice remained monotone. A clear sign she was entering a panic stage. "He knows I'm returning at the end of the week. There are reports saying—"

Fred kissed the girl in front of him, to quiet her down. Tears were rolling down her face now. She tried to blink them away as his fingers brushed her eyelashes, as not to disturb her contacts. His next words, he had hoped to be soothing towards the troubled soul.

"You're safe. He won't hurt you, I won't allow it." He pulled Pamela into a hug, barely noticing Brezzie leaving the room.

* * *

Fred entered into the shop about two hours before closing time. He snapped at not only Verity, but many of the customers too. George quickly made the choice to shuffle those remaining out of the store, shutting it down early for the day. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Fred felt the desperate need for a shot of Firewhiskey. George eyed his brother, one eyebrow raised as the younger twin made his way up the stairs.

"Pamela deny you again?" He was talking about marriage. At the end of the year, he planned getting married to Katie, but he knew that Fred had asked Pamela to marry him at least twice.

"Chase is back," Fred answered.

"Merlin's left saggy right—"

"Yes, well, when I left Mr. Potter was just arriving at Pamela's," he snapped. "I'm stuck here now until they figure out whether that message was legitimate."

George pulled out a large bottle of Firewhiskey from behind the counter and motioned for Fred to come back down the stairs to relax. Without so much of a fight, the twin came down the stairs and pulled out the second stool out from behind the counter.

"Desperate times, Bro," he said, pouring two shots. "Drink up!"

Fred eyed the shot before him. His girlfriend refused to drink until she was twenty-one in the States, and able to drink. So, as not to tempt her into drinking, he had given up drinking. George raised his shot glass, tipped his head back and drank the amber liquid.

Verity raised a pale eyebrow, and George nodded for her to leave two hours early. Fred's eyes barely shifted from the shot from in front of him as she left the store. His hand shook with need as his eyes remained on the drink before him. _I will not drink,_ he repeated in his head as a mantra.

"George," he finally voiced—it shaking with every word. "I don't drink remember?"

His twin shrugged. "Suit yourself, mate," replied George. Without another second warning, he grabbed the shot across from him and downed it as well. "But you look like you could use it."

"I feel like hell," Fred said as George began to pour another shot. "Malfoy will probably show up before long and Pamela will be forced to talk to that Ferret."

George chuckled and made himself comfortable, downing the third shot. "I think you're worrying too much. Pamela is strong, and it's not like she actually needs you to protect her," he babbled. "I'm pretty sure that if he caused her trouble that herself or Hermione would actually hex him until he was a ferret for all time."

Again George chuckled. Fred's head collided with the counter and a groan escaped his mouth. "Are you sure you don't need a drink?"

Fred waved his hand, signaling his brother to pour the amber liquid. He barely lifted his head and down the Firewhiskey. "It burns," he pointed out.

"It's been how months?"

"A year and five months," came the sad reply. "Another one."

George poured five more shots after that. Fred looked a little better, some color returning to his face and he wasn't so down and out. Before long Angelina had shown up and helped finish off the bottle. Fred hopped off his stool and walked off to the back, when he returned he had another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I think you've had enough," George pointed out, trying to take the bottle away from his brother. Fred yanked the bottle out of George's reach. "Fine, but you are in charge of keeping him in his best behavior."

He then left out the back door. Leaving Fred to his drinking problem. George took one looked at the back door, and sighed. It was probably a mistake leaving his brother with the one woman that wanted him and was willing to become a Death Eater just to get Pamela out of the way.

Feeling the heat from the setting sun, George rolled up his maroon sleeves. It was then when he exited the back alley and entered into the main area of Diagon Alley. People were hurrying across to catch up a few shops before they closed for the evening, and some people were hurrying home before the rush had actually begun. He knew around six o'clock that Diagon Alley got hectic with people trying to get home from work and their purchases.

But today, it seemed busier than usual. It was the end of April and people had armfuls of packages, bags of gizmos, and who knows what else they were doing. He knew that final Exams were getting ready to hit Hogwarts, and parents were putting together boxes to send to their little troublemakers at the school. The Holy Twin suddenly remembered why he liked to avoid these streets while walking down to see Katie.

As he walked down the cobbled road, getting closer to the Harpies' training field, his thoughts wandered back to Fred. Never had George even dreamed of his brother breaking his promise. It didn't matter if it was Chase or not. Fred was a man of honor, and if he said that he wasn't going to drink, that man wasn't going to drink. Maybe it was the fact that he was drinking for not only him, but Pamela as well. He liked to drink, if he had someone else in mind. Hopefully, Angelina would not take advantage of a drunken man's state.

Chase. That Death Eater had caused trouble for the Auror's as well as the Weasleys and Harry. It seemed that there had been more "Chase Sightings" as of late. But when the Italian Ministry was contacted about these mysterious sightings, they just pushed it off by saying they had recovered the boy's body years ago and that there was nothing more to worry about. It was those words that kept Harry, George, and Fred on edge. If Chase was supposedly dead, then why did they still have "Chase Sightings" everywhere? And why had the tattoo on the Weasleys arms come back brighter and stronger than ever?

These were questions that ran through the minds of everyone. George looked up at the setting sun. He almost felt guilty for not telling Pamela about what had been going on. But then, there was no reason to worry the girl. She had enough to worry about, with school and working on getting out of her place of living.

Pausing in his steps, he actually played with the idea of going to Pamela's for a couple hours before disappearing off to Katie's to assist with the wedding details. Both ideas were pushed down for two very different reasons. He knew that Pamela hated to be coddled over, and he knew that Katie was stressed with trying to get this wedding perfect—even if it was eight months away. He sighed and looked at the Pup on the corner, going against his will he continued down.

"George!" a voice called out. Looking up he saw Lee Jordan running towards him. "Hey, mate, what's going on? I went by the shop and there was no one there."

"Not even Fred?" George asked.

"Nope," came the answer. "So how's the wedding?"

"Katie wants it done by the end of June, so that way the only thing we have to do is send out the invitations a month before, we might even push the wedding up depending on her work," he went onto explain. "How's Potterwatch?"

"Eh, it's been going alright. I'm covering signs of Chase's return. And I've gotten Howlers from every angle."

"Fancy visiting Pamela? She's been having problems," George suggested. Lee shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not? I was planning on going up to watch Katie with practice, are you at least up for some Quidditch?"

"Watching a bunch of girls train in nothing? You bet!" Lee cheered. George shrugged and the two of them walked up the street, talking about what teams would be in the Quidditch World Cup this year.

* * *

Fred wanted to groan, he wanted to pull the covers up over his eyes and blame his crappy feeling all on the alcohol he had the previous day. He shot up, the light cover slipping from his bare chest. He had broken a promise to Pamela, one saying that he wasn't going to drink until she was twenty-one. He groaned, now he really did have a headache. He glanced around and looked down at a lump next to him.

_Oh God, _he thought, not daring to pull back the covers.

Images of last night came flooding back to him. He gulped and thought of how much trouble he was going to be in. He couldn't keep this a secret from Pamela; but he had to. Sleeping with your ex-girlfriend was up on the list of things you didn't do with girls you loved and were dating with for two straight years.

How he prayed to actually have a hangover—he rather deal with the pain than the mental images of what he had actually done. He gulped and laid back down, pulling his pillow over his head. How was he even going to explain this to Pamela? He let out a groan, letting the person next to him, know that he was awake.

She rolled over and placed her arm around his stomach. She moved the pillow away from his face and smiled up at him. "Good morning, sexy," she purred.

He looked down and without saying anything groaned for a second time. "Angelina, get out," he told her, pointing towards the door.

"That's not what you wanted last night," she continued to say, brushing her long black hair out of her face. "In fact—"

"I am very well aware of what I said last night." Fred grimaced. He really hated not having a hangover. "I want you out."

Angelina shrugged and pulled away from him. She allowed the covers to fall from her frame and she began to gather her clothes. He had no idea what she was trying to pull—wait scratch that, he knew exactly what she was trying to do. Angelina knew when she wanted something, and she knew exactly how to get it.

His eyes remained looking up at the ceiling as she finished getting dressed. She then walked out the door and down the stairs. When Fred was sure the minx was gone, he quickly rushed out of bed and headed straight for the shower. He finally decided that he was going to tell Pamela the truth, and he didn't even think twice about the consequences.

* * *

Fred stared at Pamela, hoping that she was going to forgive him. She had not said anything since the tale was started. There were no tears; no screaming of profanities, no hexing him, there was just nothing. It was one of the things that scared him more than Voldemort or Chase. The only other woman, who actually scared him, was Hermione—but that's because that witch knew more hexes and charms than any magical person knew.

"Can you say something?" Fred asked, looking around his arm.

He could hear the shuffling around the door and whispers of what was going on. He gulped as she turned around. The sky was cloudy again, and there was a light rain falling. He knew that she rather be enjoying the time outside playing in the rain. But there wasn't nothing more that he wanted to watch her, but there was a chance that he totally blew it and she was going to dump his sorry ass and kick him out into the rain—then contact Hermione, and…

He stopped the thought right then and there. He was getting a little carried around with his imagination. Pamela still had yet to say anything. Walking up to the window, he placed his arms on it. He glanced at her blue eyes and he noticed that there were tears in it. On the rarest of occasions, her bottom lip would tremble and she would suck it in to stop it.

Turning away from him, she said, "I… I can't believe you Fred." She paused, her body let out a shake and she walked towards the door. He glanced up at the mirror and noticed by now she had tears pouring down her face. Taking a step forward, caused her to take a step towards the door.

"And?"

She took in a calming breath. "You did something that none of my ex-boyfriends have done before, you came straight to me. You didn't hide the affair with lies after lies," she continued on. Turning to him she offered him a smile. He knew it was one that she faked often. "I don't care if you drink, if you want to go out with the boys and get drunk off your ass then so be it. But I don't want you to return to me and expect me to put out or something."

He chuckled at how she was so calm she was being. _It beats having curses thrown at me, _he finally rationalized. He glanced up at her and noticed something in her eyes. _Guilt? But about what? _

"So, I guess now we're even."

"What?" he finally asked. He didn't expect her to come out like that and say it. He sat on her unmade bed, and pushed her stuffed animals out of the way—which included Panda and Oatmeal (Oatmeal was a bear that she had had for years).

"I will not hold Angelina above your head—just don't do it again—as long as you don't hold when I cheated on you above my head."

"When and who?" he asked. "And why do I have this sudden urge to send them a cursed toilet seat?"

Pamela giggled and sat next to him, leaning into his warm embrace. She was glad that he had made a joke about his jealousy and problem the anger he was feeling. But he thought that maybe she had been letting this bottle up for some time and needed to let it out.

"It was Draco—" Fred let out a loud gasp. "We were in Italy, and he had just stormed off." She left it at that.

Waiting for a moment, he tried to see if she was going to say anything else. When it didn't come, he decided to give her the extra push. "That's not enough, I told you everything that happened with Angelina, tell me more please."

Pamela shrugged, and continued on, "I had followed him up into Sara's library to make sure he was alright and he argued with me, calling me a Mudblood and demanding to know why I cared. We had talked about Hermione and how he liked her back then. Before either of us knew what had happened he had kissed me. It went into a full out blown snogging session before a clap of thunder broke us apart."

Fred's head was whirling. He couldn't believe that his own girlfriend had actually cheated on him, and yet managed to keep… he paused again. Looking around the room, he noticed how things were either really clean or really messy. It was almost an imbalance of her. But he knew that she enjoyed the cleaning just as much as making it a mess.

But it all made sense. How she avoided the Ferret for the first few months, and then slowly made back up with him. It had taken them a year and a half to get things back to the way it had been between them. And now he understood why, the stolen glances, the flushing whenever he was around. She had told Fred, but he was too blind and in love to notice it.

"Are you mad?"

"No, like you said," he paused. "We're even."

She smiled and gave him a hug. And with a wave of her wand, opened the door. She was surprised to see both Brezzie and Crystalina standing there. Rolling her eyes, she squeaked as Fred pushed her over for a kiss. This caused the girls watching to shield their eyes and scream at Pamela.

For once, everything had worked out like it was supposed to and Fred was happy. The couple walked out into the living room, hand in hand. Neither of them noticed a pair of deep golden eyes watching them from the distance.

* * *

Fred woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. The sun was shining brightly through his window, and Pamela was wrapped tightly in his arms. No they had not shagged, but they had enjoyed a long night of snogging and helping her study for the Potions final she had later that day. But when they fell asleep at four, it was welcomed to both of them.

Looking at the clock that Pamela made him get, it read two o'clock in the afternoon. He was surprised that George had not come to wake either of them up. He usually demanded help with the shop from both. His rule was that if Pamela was going to stay at the flat, then she was going to help with the shop. But the Holy One had made that for anyone who was staying at the flat—whether it be family or girlfriends or even just friends. They had to put one hour into the shop for the night they spent there.

Fred finally rolled away from Pamela and walked to the window that overlooked Diagon Alley. He smiled at the people who walked down below. Squinting his eyes he looked closely at their faces. Some had disgusted looks on their face, while others had expressions of worried written clearly on them. He suddenly worried about George and rushed out of the bedroom.

He paused when he reached the bathroom, and noticed the door was closed. Whenever George wasn't home he left the door wide open. It was how the twins worked. It was because of their mother they had actually started that tradition.

"George?" Fred called out, tapping on the door.

He heard a groan, and his heart started to race. Two in the afternoon and the shop hadn't been opened yet. What were they thinking staying up all night like that? Fred laughed, because George had stumbled into the house around one in the morning, while Pamela and Fred were snogging on the couch. After a short screaming match, Pamela decided it was best to just study instead. This caused the tired twin (George) to become fully awake. And in return, caused them to stay up for another three hours, laughing and joking.

Fred turned the knob to enter the room. As usual there were piles of clothes thrown carelessly across the room. Suddenly, he got the strangest feeling that maybe Katie was here—and still there. Looking around, he saw no sign of women's clothing mixed in or thrown carelessly on the floor. However, what he did manage to see was a lump that had yet to move from his bed.

"Hey," Fred called out loudly.

"Sod off," mumbled George.

"Did you open the shop and leave Verity in charge again?" George had been known to do that when he wanted an extra hour or two of shuteye.

George finally rolled over and glanced at his devil of a brother. "Do you know what day of the week it is?"

"Should I?"

"It's Thursday, that's the day you run the shop by yourself."

Fred's eyes widened and he turned towards the door. A bad feeling rushed over him, he glanced over his shoulder and looked back at George. "Get dressed, or put a robe on or something. I think I'm going to need your help."

"With opening?"

Fred shook his head and walked back to the room. Two wands were sitting on the nightstand. One he knew was Pamela's, while the other one was his. He looked down at Pamela, and brushed a piece of her red hair out of her face. She seemed to purr and move closer towards his warmth. But he didn't let his hand linger longer than necessary.

Quickly throwing on clothes, he grabbed his wand and rushed down the stairs to the shop, the sound of George's footsteps were right behind him. Both stood there in shock when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Now Fred understand why people were staring at it.

The shop had been totally trashed, Pygmy Puff cages were over turned, and they were running amuck, shelves had been smashed and displays had been crashed down. The potions that were on the shelves were dripping down, forming puddles of bright colored liquid on the floor. The front windows had been smashed and destroyed, the register had been smashed and thrown to the ground. Fred's eyes moved from the ruined shop to the door, it blew in the slight wind, barely hanging on the hinges.

The sound of soft footsteps came down the stairs, and they both knew that Pamela was awake. "Oh, no."

That wasn't even going to cover what happened. George elbowed his brother in the side, pointing to the wall. In bright red paint (Fred had actually stopped to ponder why the bad guys always used red) was a message written to the twins.

YOU'RE NEXT.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so I didn't know when to end this chapter. I'm pretty sure that if I wanted to, I could add more! But I figured enough was enough. **

**Fred: But she did want to add more, but thanks to me. I stopped her.  
Me: Yes, because it had nothing to do with I had homework? **

**Fred: Well, there's that too. **

**Me: Anyway, I should probably warn you it does go down hill from here. **

**Fred: Things happen and…**

**Me: Don't give too much away. Anyway, I think I did a good job with ending it when I did. Also, I'm sorry that it took me a while to update—I've had this chapter done for a while, but my internet decided to be stupid and not stay on long enough to be productive. Anyway, don't forget to review! Until next time. Later. K15**

**Oh! PS- I have the scene between Draco and Pamela completely written out! I'm probably going to reread it and make changes, and possible post it. If not, I'll let you know with the next chapter. :)  
**


	45. And it goes down hill from here

**A little extra piece of info: The profile picture that i have on this site, is the girl I based Pamela off of. So there's kind of an image. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The lovely idea was created by the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I just am honored to play around with the characters. **

**Warning: It's not anything really descriptive, but there is abuse and drinking, and attempted rape in this chapter. But again, nothing too descriptive--I hope. But you've all been warn. **

**

* * *

  
**

"You poor dears," Mrs. Weasley coddled, pouring two cups of tea. Her boys were now at the Burrow, retelling the story of how they found the hop to their mother. And being a mother of seven she decided that it was best if they had stayed there for the time being—or at least until the Ministry could sort out everything. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Mum," George said, putting sugar in his tea. "That was thousands of Galleons worth of damages. Our supplies to make half that stuff have been destroyed, it's going to be weeks before we can open Weasley Wizards Wheezes again!"

Mrs. Weasley patted her son on the head and walked over to Pamela, who was too busy to pay attention to anyone but what was in her Biology and Charms books. She was down to two finals before the end of the semester and she was not going to let Chase distract her from succeeding in life.

"How are you holding up, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm a little shaken up, I had no idea that Chase was capable of this much damage," Pamela admitted looking up from her book. "I hope to assist Harry in anyway possible to bring the monster to justice."

Fred nodded and looked at the piece of parchment before him. In his freckled hand was a quill, and on occasion he would scribble something down. Whenever they traveled the same thing was written: _YOU'RE NEXT! _It was something that Fred had finally decided that every place had in common. With the power of the Light coursing through his veins, there was nothing in the way that could stop him.

He looked up studying his family. George was looking over books they kept at the Burrow, so in case something happened to the shop they actually had an accurate account of everything that was in there. Fred stopped to think, the last time that they actually updated the books was two weeks ago. But to think of the Galleons that will be wasted to get most of the ingredients from a Potions warehouse.

"Do you think Snape will write us a recommendation to the warehouse?" Fred asked.

George looked up from the books. "Are we talking about the same man here?" Pamela asked. "This is greasy haired huge nose, Severus Snape right? The man who hated everyone who wasn't in Slytherin?"

"Yup," George eyed her. "We get along with the old Man now that we're not swiping from his personal storage."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. George shrugged and took a drink of his tea. "That is no way to address Severus."

"Eh, he knows we mean him no harm," he answered.

Fred looked up from his piece of parchment. The quill he was using was now trying to be balanced on his nose. So far, he had not come up with any other common elements other than the killings of Muggle-borns, and blood traitors. Oh, and that message found at all crime scenes.

Pamela finally let out a sigh and placed her pencil down. "Now, I can return to my dorm and print out this paper. So, what's on the agenda for the evening? Quidditch?"

Fred chuckled and shrugged. George shook his head. "Fred, we really need to sit down and get a hold of our assets. The faster we get the stuff delivered, the faster we can reopen. If we send, Pig, Errol, and Emma, we should be able to get the shop up and running by as early as next week."

Fred hit his head on the table, as Ginny walked into the room. "I heard about the shop, terrible thing."

"You don't sound too upset about it," Fred pointed out.

She chuckled. "Sorry," she turned to look at her twin brothers. "If you need help at all, let me know. I feel like it's my fault to blame."

"You should," Pamela muttered. George scrunched his features up and glanced at her. Maybe he was just hearing things.

Shrugging it off, he turned back towards Ginny. "How's Quidditch practice with Katie?"

"The two of us are unstoppable! We're going all the way to the Quidditch World cup!" she punched the air. "Care to take me on?"

"Can't," Fred replied. "We have _homework._" In return, he glared at his twin brother.

Again George shrugged. Gathering up the books, he made his way up the stairs towards their shared bedroom. About half way, he stopped looking at his brother. Fred groaned and decided it was best to follow the co-owner of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He only stopped to give Pamela a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," she said distantly.

Mrs. Weasley quickly gathered up the empty teacups from the twins and shuffled around the kitchen. This left Ginny and Pamela free to talk about what they wanted. The two girls hadn't gotten along for the three years that they had known each other, but Fred—shooting a glance over his shoulder—thought that maybe this was the perfect time for them to at least find some common ground.

"How's school?" Ginny asked, looking at her nails. It was obvious that the conversation was awkward, and Mrs. Weasley rushing around the kitchen didn't make it any easier.

Pamela gathered up her books, and shoved them into her backpack. "Eh, it's finals. You know how end of the year exams go. Every professor wishes to cram last minute items down your throat."

Ginny chuckled, and motioned towards the living room. "Yeah, that's true." The two girls moved towards the living room, talking lightly about what had happened in their lives recently. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, what mattered now was that they were talking about.

It turned out Pamela was a very good listener, and had good advice when it came to boys and the problems dealing with them. The two sat on the couch, talking about their favorite moments between boyfriends and ex-boyfriends. Ginny looked away when Pamela mentioned Chase and everything that happened with him before Fred.

"What?" Pamela asked.

"I have something to tell you," Ginny said, she refused to meet the blue eyes of Pamela. "It's about Chase."

The older witch chuckled. "Something about Chase being an evil monster who is alive—"

"It's my fault he went after you and Malfoy and my brothers." Pamela sat there blinking at the youngest Weasley. She gulped, and started to shake—Ginny was unsure if the was out of anger, or because she was getting ready to cry. But either way, the story continued.

"At first, I didn't like you. You were taking my favorite brothers away from me, and they were beginning to spend more time with you than writing me at Hogwarts. And then when Fred was injured and he said that he loved you for the first time, I knew that I was losing them. But I kept going to Chase after that. I had told him how I felt you were taking away everyone I cared about—Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George—and I wanted you to return to your Muggle world.

"He said that he was happy to help, I didn't expect him to try to kill you. I didn't want that. I wanted him to take your mind off of Fred. Then Harry told me about going to Italy to hunt down the Light. And I was furious. You were traveling with two of my brothers, my boyfriend, and Malfoy. So, I wanted you gone. All selfish reasons of course," she paused. "I even paid him his flat rate. All of the money I had given him was mine. I just didn't want him to continue to attack my family after Italy—I thought he had died."

Pamela looked away and stood up. "Ginny, this is a lot to take in. I will think about what you just said," she was calm about this. "And anything that happens in the next few hours—I will hold you responsible."

"You can't!" Ginny blurted. "I have no reason to hate you now! I see how happy my brother is—"

"But you are the main cause of this! And as much as I should hate you, I don't. But if something happens to Fred or I in the next little while, you can forget about ever having a friendship with me."

Ginny stared blankly at the older girl. George and Fred blinked at each other, having just come down the stairs for a bite to eat. They had heard the ending of the story, and how angry Pamela was at their younger sister. With a _Pop_, Pamela was gone, leaving a crying Ginny in the middle of the living room.

The twins suddenly were at a loss of what to do. One moment they thought they should comfort that little girl that they had known nineteen years of their lives, but another part said rush after Pamela to make sure that she was all right and not ready to kill anything. The looked at each and gulped. Maybe the best thing to do was pop out for a drink at the Pub. They knew one of their friends was going to end up there tonight anyway.

* * *

Fred clutched his head. He looked over at Pamela who was fussing with the rest of her bedding. Groaning, he felt as if he had been beaten with a beater's bat. He knew that was probably what Pamela had done when he had shown up in her dorm room drunker than a sailor. He clutched his head at the strong throbbing right between his eyes.

"Does it help, if I apologize?" he asked.

Pamela glared at him and walked over to her desk. She had closed the computer and placed it in her backpack. Sighing she picked up her wand and began to twirl it absentmindly between her fingers. Her blue eyes held hurt and betrayal. One day before she left for a summer of working, and he had turned up drunk. He knew that after the summer of working, and possibly some classes, then she'd return to Salem for one final semester before moving into her flat completely.

"Is this going to become a reoccurring theme?" she asked. Her body turned to the window. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to walk over there and hug her. He wanted to say so much, but the look on her face kept him at a safe distance away.

"It's not only me!" Fred exclaimed. _Smooth._ "George was smashed as well."

She shook her head, her long hair flying in her face. "And he's probably getting an earful by Katie."

He snorted. But sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't want her to leave just yet. But her Portkey to Utah was schedule to deport in just a few short hours. He knew that if she missed it, there was a chance she'd just come to England. But she had agreed with the Ministry that she would graduate from Salem to prove to her parents she was serious about something.

"Pamela," he tried to beg.

Grabbing her cell phone, she looked down at the time. She then looked up. She took two steps and she was in his arms. Releasing a sigh, she kissed him softly. "Fred, I love you, but I'm going to be late to my Defensive Spells practical final, if I stay any longer."

"Good Luck."

She finished her walk to the door and took one fleeting glance at Fred. Opening the squeaky door she stared at one black haired man. His blue eyes stared back at her. "Miss me, love?" he asked. This caused Pamela to squeal and slam the door shut.

Fred raised an eyebrow. She quickly waved her wand around, launching a spell around the room. Her eyes met his at that moment, and he saw something that he wasn't expecting. Fear.

"Chase?" he guessed.

"Yes." Her voice was weak, and she needed to get out of there. Finals be damned. He needed to get her to the Burrow, where Harry was probably settling down for a great lunch.

Taking her into his arms, he turned on his heel, but didn't feel the pull of Apparating. "You just—"

"It's the dorm." She shuddered as a knock pounded on the wood. Glancing at her stuff, he quickly shrunk it and shoved it into her backpack. He then swung it over his shoulder and looked at the window. It was their only means of escape. "We can't. We can't use magic remember."

Fred suddenly, pushed her to the ground and the door flung into heater. A spell followed it and suddenly there was a huge hole in the wall. Looking back, he shrugged. The two quickly rose to their feet as another spell was launched into the room.

"_Protego,_" Fred quickly said, putting a shield up around them. With one step, two for Pamela, they were at the window. She let out a gasp and glanced back at her bed. "Leave her!"

The her, he was talking about was the grey stuffed bear laying on her bed. She had had that bear since she was born, and Pamela didn't go anywhere without it. It was hard to cuddle with her, when she had her arms whenever she fell asleep.

She didn't think anything of it, and pushed him out the hole. He had barely seen her dive for the stuffed animal and grasped it tightly. He gulped and ran out into a line of cars. A few people were staring at the hole and talking loudly. His eyes scanned the room, trying to find any sign of Pamela. His shoulders were tense, and he felt like drinking once again. Shaking his head of the thought, he relaxed slightly seeing the girl holding her wand up to his throat.

Chase had his hands up. He suddenly wished he had an Extendable Ear to hear what was going on. But he found himself wanting to get back up there and help her out. A few of the guards standing over the Apparation point rushed out next to him. Their wands were down at their sides, but he knew they were ready to blast anyone that attacked.

He rushed forward as Pamela sprinted towards the hole. In her arms was that blasted bear that caused more problems than it was probably worth. A blast of magic shot out from behind her as she dropped down. Diving, Fred was able to catch her.

"That bloody bear is going to get you killed one day," he told her.

"I'm glad I'm safe too," she laughed. Her wand was still gripped tightly in her hand. Suddenly a scream was heard and the top floor of her dorm exploded.

Chase ran forward and jumped down, landing in front of Pamela. "I'd like to see you survive me now." He raised his hands up. Fred's eyes grew bigger as he realized that Chase didn't need a wand to actually kill someone with magic.

Spells from behind them were being launched at him. They bounced off, and began to destroy the dorm from the side. Shaking, Fred gripped Pamela tighter. He had managed to turn on his heel right before a green spell hit where they had once been standing.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Fred slammed the backdoor to the Burrow open. Mrs. Weasley jumped and saw Pamela grasping her bear tightly. She instantly rushed forward and began to coddle the young woman. "Potter!" he called out.

Harry stuck his head in from the living room. "Yes, Fred?" he asked.

Fred walked over to him and lifted the Boy-Who-Was-Like-A-Cockroach up. Ginny shrieked and rushed forward, but the daggers that were in his eyes caused her to whip out her wand, pointing it at her brother.

"Put him down!" she snapped. "Or I'll hex you from here to next week."

"Don't even think about it," Pamela held her wand pointed at Ginny. "If you so much hurt your brother, I will not hesistate to send you straight to St. Mungo's."

"I'd like to see you try," Ginny stated.

"I just lost my dorm room for next year, missed a final that is going to cause me to fail. And oh, my ex tried to kill me! Want to push me some more?"

"That is enough!" It wasn't the voice of Mrs. Weasley, but that of Mr. Weasley. Beside him was Percy. "Ginvera, Pamela, put your wands away this instance. Frederick put Harry down."

The two girls did what they were told. But Fred refused to put down the Boy-Who-Lived. The two stared at each other a little longer before Fred finally dropped him. Fred then walked over to Pamela and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He didn't want to let her go any time soon.

"Sit," Mr. Weasley commanded.

The four of them plopped down on the couch. Harry was between Ginny and Pamela, while Pamela was separating Fred from Harry. He continued to glare at his little brother's best friend, but then his gaze softened. Again he was overreacting. It was rather ridiculous.

"I don't even have to ask what this is about," said Mr. Weasley. "Chase is still at large, and I know we are trying our best. The American Ministry has been contacted and after today's events it's not a surprise they are finally doing something. But it's going to be a long process."

Suddenly, Fred felt like he was back at Hogwarts, and a professor was scolding him. He smirked. The twins had yet gone back to the ruined shop, but maybe there was something there that could help out with catching this Death Eater.

"From what the Ministry here knows, Chase is extremely dangerous and letting emitting a very strong magical intensity," Mr. Weasley continued to explain. "We understand that he attacked you, Pamela. And right now we are working hand in hand with the American Ministry to get Chase into justice."

Fred sighed. That was probably the best they were going to get for now. If the American and British Ministries were working together, it was better than nothing. He looked over at Ginny and Pamela; the two were shooting daggers at each other. Again the sudden urge to drink came on, and he pushed down any feelings of going out. He looked at Pamela's blue eyes that were beginning to water.

"Don't cry," Ginny snapped. "It's not like you're hurt in anyway."

Pamela had whipped her wand out and was pointing it directly at the younger girl. "I've had enough for you for one day. This is all your fault anyway."

Fred hit his head, starting to regret giving Pamela that wand now. Taking it from the girl he put it to the side. Harry had done a similar trick to Ginny and now the two boys had risen and started to take the girls into different rooms. The real problem was Ginny and Pamela and not the other way around.

"Pamela, I know the last few hours haven't been the easiest on you," Fred said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But you have to at least try and be calm. How about a drink?"

"I'm twenty, until I'm twenty-one, I will not drink," she snapped. Fred stole a kiss from her and patted her head. This caused his girlfriend to sigh. "I'm going home. I need to inform my mother what's going on."

He took out a small suitcase and handed it to Pamela. He kissed her forehead. "Pamela, I love you—you know that right?"

She offered him a smile and took his hand in hers. She kissed the knuckles before walking away. She Disapparated with a loud crack and suddenly she were gone. No longer was she there, and Fred sunk to the ground. He felt like he had let her walk out of her life.

Suddenly, George was at his shoulder and shaking his head. "Mate, I think you need to get a grip. Lets go out and relax."

"Drinking?" Fred suggested. "I don't want to even remember my own name by the end of the night. This mess with Ginny and Pamela is just too stressful."

George shook his head. When it came down to it, Fred was an idiot. It took ninety days to break a habit, but it only took one time—or in this case, one sip—to start the habit back up again. It's not that Fred was an alcoholic, it's just he could drink without getting a hangover in the morning. And many of their friends envied that. But hopefully Fred would realize, soon, that drinking so much that it was only going to cause trouble.

"Okay, but only a couple shots. I don't want to drag your sorry arse home, because you're too drunk to move," George warned. He was still a little wary, but some things just had to be done. Because he didn't want Fred to go out by himself and get drunk and dragged home by some sorry slut.

* * *

Fred tumbled around, in the dark. A cat let out a loud screech hurting his ears, but he knew he was getting close to Pamela's bedroom. He could hear soft music and see a light peaking out from under her door. She was up late working on homework once again. It was great to know the one person who loved him more than life itself was awake waiting for him.

He flung open the door and Pamela could practically smell the firewhiskey from where he stood at the doorway. He was making so much noise; it was a miracle that her parents had heard him answer what was going on. He wobbled over everything Pamela had flung around for the door, bumping into her suitcase that was still filled to the brim with things she had yet to unpack. He laughed and stumbled onto her bed.

"Fred, are you okay?" Pamela asked, making room for the druken man. Her blue eyes glanced over to the door that was wide open. She was still in her Burger King uniform. She slipped off the top and remained in a red tank top. His blue-green eyes ran up and down the length of her, but before he could lean forward she was gone.

"Pamela?" he called out, looking towards the door. She was quick when she wanted to be. "You love me?"

"Not when you're drunk," she replied. She shut the door quietly and put a silencing spell around the room. Fred was loud sometimes, but when he was drunk, he tended to be a little louder. She walked back over and moved her computer to a safe place.

He smirked and draped his arm over her shoulder, kissing her ear. She giggled and swat him away. Deciding that it was okay for him to continue, he continued on and kissed her cheek and moved down, his hands roaming her body. A few times Pamela would swat him away, but she never once did complain.

He leaned over her, and kissed her passionately. His hands moving down to her waist, moving her hands over her black dress pants. Pamela let out a squeak and pushed against him. He pulled away, to anyone else fear was written all over her face, but Fred only saw the permission to continue.

So, he did.

He started to move on, grinding into and this time Pamela did fight back. He grasped her arms and pinned them above her head and moved onto attacking her neck. She fused a little more and Fred finally pulled away. He looked down at her and before she knew it he brought his hand back and hit her across her face.

"Stay still you bint," he snapped. Again he slapped her across the face. This time tears were rolling down her face and he moved back to what he was doing.

He nibbled a little bit on her breasts and then bit down hard on her shoulder. She cried out in pain causing him to hit her one more time across the face. Pamela then pushed him off, and grabbed her wand. Muttering a spell under her breath, Fred crumpled to the bed and the tears began to roll down her face even more.

She couldn't even look at him as she ran out of the room, closing the door—and locking it with a spell. She then Disapparated out of the house, and looked around the street. It was pitch black and she sighed, the cold running over her shoulders. She looked one more look at the house and then ran off. For the second time that night, she Disapparated. This time she knew exactly where to head.

* * *

**K15: So, I have a bunch of excuses to why I didn't update in the last month! **

**Fred: A lot of is familiar.**

**Me: Yes, school, work, social, and roommate problems all are a big excuse.**

**Fred: But the biggest?**

**Me: The biggest would be NaNoWriMo—National Novel Writing Month—and I wrote a novel in a month. I had about half this chapter finished before my novel consumed my every waking thought. I was surprised that I got the other half out… if it seems a little funny about at where Fred is drunk, it's because my brain is fried from writing a novel in a month. **

**Fred: She just finished the novel a few hours ago, and is pretty much exhausted from all that writing.**

**Me: Not exhausted from writing. I got excited and danced a little. Anyway not important. The important thing is that I updated. The next chapter will be in George's point of view. I did warn you it got a lot worse from here right? Just you wait. **

**Fred: Don't worry, the ending is better! It's lik.e..**

**Me: Fred, I think you gave too much away. Anyway, so please review. Until next time. Which hopefully will be in the next 11 days. Later. K15**

**PS- Don't worry Fred clears his head and comes to his senses... just not this chapter. Sorry, he seems so stupid.  
**


	46. She's gone

**Disclaimer: The greatness of Harry Potter doesn't belong in my hands. I'm just one of the lucky millions or so who get to cause trouble to the characters. **

**

* * *

  
**

**  
**There was a groan that echoed in the small room, and one twenty-two year old man covered his head with a nearby pillow. He grabbed a big stuffed bear, and brought it closer to him. Snuggling into the mattress he took in a deep breath. It was obvious he was in Pamela's room, and it was early morning.

For a moment he laid there, just waiting for Pamela to tease him. But her voice never came. He climbed out and noticed that he was still dressed. He remembered the fight between him and Harry. Pamela rushed off, feeling not only safer at home, but she couldn't be around Ginny any longer. He blinked his eyes a few more times and then everything else came rushing back.

Him and George had gone to the bar, and after a few drinks George had stopped saying that Fred should do the same. He then left the younger twin off to socialize with some of their friends who had stopped by for the dancing that was now added to the Hogshead. The loud noise and happy shouting caused Fred to mope more. After six more drinks he was completely sloshed.

Fred's blue-green eyes closed and he held his head. How he wished he didn't remember what happened next. The vision of him trying to force Pamela was burned fresh into his mind. He suddenly remembered her rushing out of the room, but not before knocking him out in the process.

"Oh God," he said, holding his head, wanting nothing more to bang it on the wall. He sat there and looked around her room. He had no idea where she went, but he wouldn't be surprised if he just messed up the perfect relationship he had.

He blinked a few more times before deciding that maybe she had just turned to George, yeah that was it. Suddenly, he was on his feet and starting to work around the room, straightening it up. This way he could attempt to get on Pamela's good side. Yes, that was it, because he knew he was in so much trouble when the girl returned from where ever she was.

* * *

For the first time in days, George had returned to their ruined store. In haste they rushed out of the shop so quickly, and everything just fell into place after that. Sighing, he began to lift up display cases that were flipped over and collect papers that were only partially singed.

He moved around, gathering up what could be salvage and what couldn't. It turned out that much wasn't lost. Most of the potions could be easily remade, and the candies seemed all in one piece. He looked at a Pygmy Puff that was huddled in a corner, shaking in fear. As he looked around, he noticed that they were all there. All had gone and hid in dark corners. They were smart creatures that for sure.

Somehow, he managed to coax the bright red Pygmy Puff out from the corner. Once it was in his hand, the shaking stopped and it began to purr loudly. George didn't even know that the creatures could purr. After a moment of balancing on his toes, he rose up to his full six-foot height. Turning around, he came face to face with an angry blond.

"Malfoy," he greeted.

"I received an interesting visit last night, Weasley," Draco said, helping straighten up stuff that needed to be. His eyes stale grey eyes traveled up to the missing ear. He must have been making sure that he got the right twin. "Though, I do believe the correct term is early morning."

George blinked. This was not the place to discuss anything with anybody. Sighing, he motioned for the former Slytherin to follow him to his flat. They avoided the mess and climbed up the stairs. A small line of Pygmy Puffs followed, hopping up the stairs. After Draco and the multicolored creatures were safely in the flat, the door was shut and the appropriate charms were placed around the house.

"What happened?" George asked, sitting backwards on a spare chair. "Because I doubt I'm the first person you want to come running to when you've got a problem, Malfoy."

Draco snorted, sitting on the couch. He leaned back and made himself comfortable, crossing his black clothed leg over the other one. "Weasley, this is a matter of importance. So, for the tine being, we need to leave our differences in the past."

The moment those words escaped the blond's mouth George had his full attention on what the wonder ferret was going to say. Suddenly, the bad feeling that he had received while talking with Katie last night, returned.

"You must know, that no one is allowed to Apparate in or out of the Manor without the accompaniment of a Malfoy," Draco explained. "In the early hours of the morning, I received a wake up call in the form of one distressed Pamela. She had tears rolling down her face and her face and upper body was bruised to the point it was starting to turn repulsive shades of green and yellow.

"To cut a long story short, she was abused by your twin brother. Pamela is asleep in my bed, safe away from the man who abused her," he continued on. "But I suggest you do something, I will not allow her to go back to an abusive relationship. Pamela deserves so much better than that."

The twin nodded and looked at a picture of the three of them. What had his brother do? He had been warned time after time, that when he was drunk his thoughts began to turn a little more on the violent side, and of course they were all jumbled together. George ran his hand over his face, trying to grasp what his brother was thinking.

"I understand," he said.

"Weasley, I don't know what's going to happen. Last night," Draco paused. It was clear that he was looking for the correct words. "I just know that Pamela shouldn't go back to it. If she has any brains in that pretty little head of hers, she's going to break up with that brother of yours."

George stared at Draco for a while. He had a point. If Fred was being abusive, then there was no question. Pamela needed to get out of there and move on with her life before anything could happen. They sat there for a moment, Draco calm and collected while George was trying to figure out everything that was going on.

"I must be going, Mother wishes for me to join her luncheon," Draco rose and walked over to the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob and looked back at George. "Weasley, you seemed to be taken this with a light heart, is there anything you wish to say?"

George had a lot to say, he was worried about Pamela's safety and whether or not she was okay stuck in the Malfoy Manor. There was much had to wonder about his own brother's lack of judgment during the whole trial. He knew the pain would be great—because as soon as Fred awoke, he was cursed with flashes of what had happened the previous night.

"I know this sounds horribly mature of me," George started out. "But I don't want to make you late for your luncheon. Now is neither the time nor the place either. I will owl you with another time we can meet. I wish to talk to Pamela first, to make sure you've done no harm."

"Yes, that is oddly mature of you, Weasley," Draco noted. "But we shall be in touch then. Please, if you see Pamela today, tell her that I wish to talk to her. We've had—" he paused. His grey eyes looking around at the little flat. "Lets just say, something exciting has been brought to my attention."

This caused the redhead before him to roll the green-blue eyes. A pygmy puff jumped up landing on Draco's shoulder. It was a blue color with big green eyes. Draco placed down a few Galleons and walked out the door.

"You may come out now," George said. Fred walked out, slightly slouched and sat on the couch. His blue eyes cast downwards. So what Malfoy had said was true. "What in God's name were you thinking!"

For the first time since he arrived, Fred looked up. There were tears forming in his eyes. George raised an eyebrow, as the tears started to escape. The two of them sat there for a moment in silence. George had no idea what to say or do. Here was his other half crying like someone had actually had died.

"What happened?" George finally asked. "A little snake told me that you had abused Pamela. I warned you not drink like that."

Fred didn't answer; he stretched out on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself. He turned his back on his brother and tightly closed his eyes. Again, the tears began to fall down his freckled face.

"Bloody hell, mate, what happened?"

"She left me, last night she knocked me out, and when she returned this morning she," Fred sighed, rolling back over. "I've buggered everything up, George, and this time, there's no going back."

George rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. At least Fred could realize his own mistakes.

"You have no one to blame, but yourself," George pointed out. "This is by far the stupidest mistake you have come up with."

Fred finally stood up and took a step forward. For a second George thought that he was going to be hit, but when Fred pushed past him and straight into the kitchen, there were deeper plots involved. George followed quickly, having some kind of idea what was going to happen. Sure enough, Fred dropped to his knees behind where they kept the pots and pans and started to pull out the bottles of firewhiskey and rum.

Pulling out the stopper in each bottle, he stood up and began to dump them down the drain. There was a thing as being too prepared, but George was hoping to kick Fred out at the end, so Katie and him could have the flat all to themselves.

Rushing over, George placed his hand on the final bottle of rum. "No need to dump it all. You're acting irrational," he said. "All hope isn't lost yet. Let me talk to Pamela. Maybe, it's not as bad as you and Malfoy are making it to be."

Fred let out a groan and threw his head back. Those were probably not the right words to be saying to someone who was in pain after loosing his girlfriend and the love of his life all in one day. George scratched his head nervously. At least he had stopped his twin from dumping the last of the alcohol down the drain. That stuff was almost as expensive as the Elf made wine that George had hidden under a loose floorboard in his room.

Fred blinked his eyes, and began to wipe away more tears that were falling. "Thank you," he mumbled. Moving the bottle out of George's reach, he dumped it down the drain, and threw the now empty bottle with the rest of the bottles. "But, out of sight, out of mind."

* * *

George popped into her room, and it was about four o'clock. He had finally gotten Fred to go asleep and figured that the pressure of chasing down Chase was too much for him. George rolled his eyes, as he traveled across the room to sit on bed. Even though, Fred had confessed to cleaning Pamela's room, she had made it a mess again.

George took note that she had moved her bed from the middle of the square room, to the back wall—right of the window. He also noticed that the bed sheets were no longer a mix-and-match of Tinker Bell and butterflies, but more a Gryffindor red color with matching pillowcases. Her wand was on her headboard—next to her dresser.

He looked at the mirror in his own reflection. The vanity was a mess, covered with lotions, decks of cards, earrings—which she never wore—and old stuffed animals that she had collected over the years. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what these bean filled animals were called. On the mirror were pictures of her and her family—one of her grandfather, brothers, father, and her at some sporting event.

He finally made it to the bed and leaned up against the wall, moving around pillows and stuffed animals so he was comfortable. It seemed everyone was out doing something—probably out swimming, since it was a Friday. George focused on the sounds of the house, listening for the smallest creak or sign that Pamela was actually here.

Suddenly, the loud sound of her singing off key echoed through the house. The words were a little fuzzy, and it was hard to tell what she was saying, but it was there. A smile crossed George's face as he heard her dancing footsteps come down the hall—from her bathroom nonetheless.

When she pushed open her door, she jumped slightly, letting out a gasp. George chuckled, as her eyes—behind a pair of pink frames—traveled up to his ear. When she noticed that it wasn't there, she relaxed and sat down next to him. He was actually surprised to see her in black dress pants and a red tank top, rather than her blue satin pajama pants. Her hair was soaked, and dripping down her back.

He took the brush from her hands and began to brush through the thick mane she called hair. "I'm glad it's you and not Fred, I don't think I could handle him any more," she said, her eyes were cast downwards. There were no rings on her fingers, so that meant she was getting ready for work.

"Draco told me what happened," he started out. He paused in his brushing after realizing that he called the Ferret by his first name. Rolling his eyes, he supposed that there was a first time for everything. Plus, it was probably just the circumstances.

"All of it?" she asked, her voice climbing a little bit.

"Unless there is more than Fred hitting you, than no," he continued. "What happened?"

Pamela shook her head, and pulled away from him. He could see that she was fighting back the tears and she walked out of the room. He blinked his eyes, looking at the pink brush in his hands. She might not have liked pink, but she sure owned a lot of stuff that was that color.

When she walked back in, her eyes were no longer hidden behind the glasses. Her eyes held tears though, and she stood in front of her mirror, looking at the picture of her grandfather. He walked over to her and began to brush her long wet hair again. She sighed and sort of leaned back against George's chest. It was safe to say that he hadn't offended her in anyway.

But the was still the answered question. He knew it was a lot to ask of her to retell the story, but for the sake of Fred, he had to know if there was hope left.

"I was reading slash writing again last night, and he came in all drunk like," she paused taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to recall this if it's too painful."

Pamela waved George off. "It wasn't a big deal, I've dealt with a couple of drunken Fred's before. Normally, I can handle him, but things started to get a little rough. He bit me a couple times on my shoulder and over my body a little bit. I was able to push him away, no problem.

"It's safe to say, Fred didn't like that. He called me a bint and hit me across the face—hard. I quickly came to my senses and placed a sleeping charm on him. In seconds he was out and I ran. I don't even know what a bint is!"

George looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dropping the brush to the ground—because she obviously didn't really care, he leaned a little bit closer. Maybe she didn't bruise easily or at all. Shaking her head, she climbed back to her bed and over to her wand. With one wave, she removed whatever charm was over her body. Taking in another deep breath, she turned and revealed herself to him. A gasp escaped his mouth before he could contain it.

There were small red marks on her chest leading up to her neck. There was one in the shape of a mouth on her neck, but her hair was able to hide that up easily—even if she wasn't a witch. It was the only one on her neck. His green-blue eyes landed on an ugly green and purple bruise across her right cheek.

Walking over to her, he rested his large hand over the mark. The fingers marks came short of her eyes and nose. Fred was lucky that he hadn't broken anything. The touch was gentle, but even still Pamela flinched away as his hand ran down to the one her neck. It looked more like a love-bite more than anything.

"He did all of it?"

She flushed even more, as his hand traveled down to her shoulder that held little bite marks on it. Walking towards her vanity, she tried to hide the bite on her neck. "Well, not this one," she finally admitted. "Draco got a little carried away last night, while we were having sex." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her hand rushed to her mouth and she blushed a bright red.

_I just didn't hear that, _George thought. He blinked his eyes, and tried to swallow the vile that was in his mouth. He didn't approve of whatever relationship she had with him, straight away. He looked around, wanting to throw one of her Christmas dogs she named after them, but couldn't find one. Never had he been so frustrated in his life.

_She isn't one of those skanks or whores,_ he thought, taking in a few deep breaths. _It was just a spur of the moment thing. _

She swallowed and blushed again. "I'll forget you even said any of that," he finally said.

His eyes followed her form as she walked over to the mirror in her room. She flinched at the sight of her, as soon as her eyes came across the bruise. She grabbed her wand and waved it once again over her face and neck.

"Draco helped me master it," she admitted. "Can you not tell Fred about it?"

"What?"

"Draco and I? The bruises? Everything," Pamela guessed, unsure.

George nodded and kissed her forehead. It was very easy to forget everything that she had said. Finally she moved around the room, and placed her shoes on, and got her bag ready for a night at work. Suddenly, he remembered the message he was supposed to pass on.

"Oh! Malfoy wishes to speak to you about your 'relationship'," he said.

Pamela smiled as she picked up her black Burger King, shirt, and her visor off of the floor. "I figured he would." She moved over to the door and looked back at him. Flinging the shirt over her shoulder she adjusted her bag on the side of her body. "George, I don't know how this affects you and me, but I wish to remain just as best friends! I can't even begin to imagine a life without you."

George nodded in return and turned his head. Opening his mouth, he looked over at where Pamela once stood only to find her gone. A sigh escaped his mouth and he looked over at the white cat that had moved into her room.

The cat let out a loud cry and blinked her different colored eyes. George shook his head, his large hand running over the head. A purr escaped the small creature and she rubbed against George's outstretched hand.

"You know something cat," he started out. "This whole thing between Pamela and Fred has turned out to be something more of a mess." He turned on his heel and was gone, leaving the cat crying out for some sort of attention.

* * *

**K15: I feel like this was one of those things I call a filler chapter. **

**Fred: Yup! **

**Me: I've got the final chapter written already—that's what I've been spending most of my time working on.  
Fred: She actually forgot about this. **

**Me: Fred! That's enough out of you. **

**Fred: Sorry, just trying to make things interesting.**

**Me: Sure you are. Anyway, next chapter should bring closure to the Chase… well, chase. Anyway, so don't forget to review—and I'll start work on the next chapter right away! Later. K15**


	47. Bonus Chapter: Things to do

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

  
**

A redhead sat at the table his eyes going over the list that him and his fiancée had compiled together. Their wedding was in three months, and they had to make sure that everything was planned out and perfect before then. His light colored eyes fell on her face and a smile crossed his face—this was all worth it in the end. All would be perfect, and it would be their wedding and not anyone else's. Just like they wanted it.

His eyes reverted down to the piece of parchment. He moved to dip the quill into the ink, when the brunette girl handed him one of their many self-inking quills.

Things to do before the wedding:

1. Get engaged

2. Tell friends and family

3. Pick colors (theme if needed)

4. Find tux(es)/dress(es)

5. Pick out invitation

6. Send invitations

7. Find place for wedding to be held (Burrow?)

8. Find photographer (Creevy?)

9. Pick out rings

10. Find a cake/food (Mum?)

11. Music

12. Find wedding party

13. Close up shop

14. Plan honeymoon (?)

The 22 year old looked up at his love, and she was tapping her chin. He knew that friends of hers had gotten married in the past, and he had a brother and a sister get married—so he had some inkling on how hard this was going to be. Looking down at the list, he thought about telling friends and family. He knew for a fact that he couldn't tell his mother. She went nuts with Bill's wedding, and he didn't want her to take over his wedding. The girl sitting across from him would agree whole-heartedly, to elope if Mrs. Weasley was to take over the whole wedding.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, looking up from Witch Weekly.

"Just wondering, if we're forgetting anything." He showed her the list and she went over it, crossing things off that had been completed. The sound of scribbling could be heard as she wrote new items under the first ones.

After a few minutes, she had handed him back the list. A smile crossed her face and she leaned across the table to and stole a kiss from her boyfriend, now fiancé. His eyes darted down as he saw what she did to it.

1. Get engaged

1a. I've already said, yes. But you could have put me in a wedding dress and walked me up to Kingsley and I'd still say yes.

2. Tell friends and family

2a. Do you really think this one is necessary? I believe they all saw it coming. Plus who needs friends and family—if it gets too much or our mothers take over the wedding, we can elope.

3. Pick colors (theme?)

3a. Why would we need a theme? I was thinking our favorite colors. Red and gold. You know those colors we wore in Hogwarts? Maybe put in some Slytherin green and some of the Hufflepuff yellow. You know the colors of the other houses that we absolutely loved!

4. Find tux(es)/dress(es)

4a. You could show up naked and I'd still marry you.

5. Pick out invitation

5a. Isn't us saying we're getting married enough?

6. Send out invitations

6a. So why does this one get an 's'? Is it more special because we're sending out something formal? I hate being formal. I think we just by a cheep thank you card saying "Thank you for coming to our wedding on the date" and we kill two birds with one stone. (We'll have to do thank you notes after the wedding anyway)

7. Find a place for wedding to be held (Burrow?)

7a. I'm think that possibly we could elope and we wouldn't have to worry about that. But as long as you're there, I don't think the place matters.

8. Find photographer (Creevy?)

8a. If we don't elope, a cheep way is placing cameras on the table and allowing people take pictures that way. Our wedding is bound to be silly—especially since I'm marrying one of the founders of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

9. Pick out rings

9a. I'm thinking a cheep way to do rings is getting plastic rings or making them. As long as we care for each other who cares what the rings look like.

10. Find cake/food (Mum?)

10a. Why bother your mother with so much catering? If we elope you wouldn't have to worry about it.

11. Music

11a. As cheesy as this sounds, I'm going to say it anyway. We don't need music when we're in love. We can use the sound of our now one beating hearts.

12. Find the wedding party

12a. Why is this one of the last things we do? I think that maybe we should know who is our lines before we pick out the music or food or whatever else. But if we're eloping, we should probably take a couple of witnesses.

13. Close up shop

13a. I have the perfect alternative! Instead of closing the shop, we can have the wedding there. It might be a little cramped though. Hmm, a couple of spells should fix that problem. Oh and we can have Kingsley marry us! You'll be making money and getting married to the love of your life!

14. Plan honeymoon(?)

14a. Again this is going to sound very cheesy, but I think that it doesn't matter where we go. We're going to be too busy focused on each other to really care about what happened. (Maybe a couple of pictures) So how about we fix up the flat and honeymoon there?

15. Live happily ever after

15b. I think that this is the perfect solution to all of the problems that are bound to come up during our "perfect" day. But either way, I still love you, and whatever we decide is bound to right. I don't really care. I just get to spend the rest of my days with you.

He looked up with a wide cheesy grin on his face. He couldn't believe that she had actually written something like that. But he supposed that he wouldn't have it any other way, he was marrying her for her looks and her small sense of humor. But she had a point. It didn't really matter what was going to happen during the day of the wedding or the planning, what mattered was they were going to be together for the rest of their outrageously long lives. And that was good enough for him.

Taking her hand, he led her away from the table just as Mrs. Weasley came running in. She was holding a letter and handed it to the brunette—who just stared at it. "It's for your parents, dear," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Arthur and I would like to sit down and meet them properly. Maybe have dinner?"

The girl smiled a small smile. This was the woman she had come to love almost as much as her own mother over the years. "Sure, Mrs. Weasley," came the reply.

"Dear, please call me Molly or Mum, we're going to be related in three months," Mrs. Weasley corrected. "And are you sure you two don't need any help?"

The tall redhead sighed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around his future lover. "No, Mum, I don't think we do. We're wanting it done our way, it is our day after all," he said. "But if you need help, I think that Percy would like some assistance planning his own wedding. He plans on getting married after us."

Mrs. Weasley's face lit up at another one of her sons planning on getting married! That meant another daughter (even if it was just an in-law) to spoil. She rushed off to find one of her older son's leaving the two adults alone in the kitchen.

"You know, it's not nice to lie to your mother," she scolded. "She's just trying to help. She's been wanting to know what we all were wearing, suggesting dress robes."

"When I get married," he said, still a wide smile on his face. "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's over."

The shorter girl laughed a little bit before hitting the redhead him in the arm. He stared at her before she went running off, to try to get away from him. His long legs allowed him to catch up with her quickly, and she laughed as he brought them both to the ground.

She landed on top of him, and she glanced into his blueish eyes. "You always were the funnier twin."

"I'm also the better looking one too."

"And so modest too!" she laughed and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too!"

The sat there for a moment with the redhead look-alike holding his brunette of a girlfriend. Well, they did until they heard, "MUM! THEY'RE CUDDLING ON YOUR BRAND NEW RUG! HARRY AND I WEREN'T ALLOWED TO CUDDLE UNTIL AFTER THE WEDDING!"

* * *

**K15: So, in honor of New Years, I wanted to another New Years Eve chapter. But this time I couldn't do it.**

**Fred: Yeah, turns out my brother ruins everything.**

**Me: Anyway, so this cheesy little bit popped out instead.**

**Fred: If anyone can correctly guess the Weasley who is getting married, you'll get a cookie. And a chapter dedicated to you.**

**Me: If you can guess the round about date as well, you'll get two cookies. I'll give you a clue, it's between Fred and George's birthday.**

**Fred: And Pamela's b-day! Which is sometime in March! **

**Me: I'll give you another hint, I updated on this day too. **

**Fred: Loads of help.**

**Me: Not a problem. Anyway, so good luck! And don't forget to review! Later. K15**


	48. Normal life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dedications: To HSCswimmer and SullieBee. Sadly I can't say whether or not you got it right, but since you both reviewed I can give you guys a chapter dedication! ^.^**

**

* * *

  
**

Normal life couldn't have been any more of a welcome for George, even if Voldemort rose from the dead. After the problems that Pamela and Fred had had back in May, things were finally starting to look up once again. In a matter of days they were able to get the shop back up and running to it's full potential, if not more! Most of the time, they were overjoyed to have their lives in working order again. Fred had thrown everything into recovering the shop, that on slow days he'd change the window display hourly—rather than daily.

Chase had somehow disappeared off the map again. He was causing no harm, and random villages were not being attacked, so that gave Harry time to play a joy of his own. At the beginning of June, he announced to the whole Weasley family that him and Ginny planned on getting married before George. It was a couple whole months ahead of them, so Mrs. Weasley had stopped planning her oldest twin's wedding and started to plan on the youngest Weasley's wedding.

The Hollyhead Harpies were quickly thrown out of the running for the World Cup, but they were okay with it to help two of their own plan weddings. So a lot of the planning was moved away from George when it came to his own wedding. But that didn't mean, he didn't sit down with Katie on a regular basis and go over what she had planned. At the rate they were planning, they'd have the whole wedding planned before October (their wedding wasn't until December).

George had noticed that Fred had a lot more free time, now that Pamela was out of the picture. On occasion, after a date gone wrong, Fred would come home and mope, but it only lasted a little while before he'd go off and play Quidditch with Ginny until the early hours of the morning.

Like he had promised, he kept in contact with Pamela hearing stories on how she was going back east to visit her grandfather's grave—for the first time since the headstone had been put in—and some Hall of Fame, over the summer. Some of the letters that were sent to George asked about Fred, since they had had yet another fall out in the middle of June. It was right before her trip, if the older twin could remember correctly.

That was the night Fred came home with a black eye and a funny limp. Neither of them would tell George what had actually happened that night, but he was sure it was another fall out between them. George shook his head. As Fred rested on the couch, in his hands was Quidditch Monthly his brother moved around, cleaning making things perfect for when Katie arrived.

"You've got to stop overreacting, your wedding is pretty much planned out," Fred said. "And here you guys are going over the final seating arrangements, don't you think you should give it a break?"

"And don't you think that you should go and fix things with Pamela?"

"Why?" Fred shrugged, sitting up. "She is clearly happy with that ferret, what more do I want than her happiness?"

George didn't answer. Nobody, but him, knew what his brother wanted more than life. Fred had moved on, dating a different girl every other night. There were girls that were too perfect to be true, and some that were just looking for a one-night stand. George smiled, thinking back to the one girl that everyone hated.

Her name was Mia; she was a pretty little blonde and wanted more. Fred dated her for almost a month, before he was able to see what she was doing to his family. When she was with Fred, she was completely sweet and kind. But as cliché as sounded, when he left the room, then she was rude and walked all over them. It was finally George who managed to get into a heated argument with her that caused Fred to see the light.

Either way, that woman was long gone now. And they once again had a little bit of peace in their somewhat hectic lives. George finally sat across from his brother and offered a smile at Fred.

"What? I know that look, and whatever it is, I'm not doing it," Fred pouted, shifting his weight around so he was now sitting straight up.

"Pamela goes back to school today. She should be experiencing a fun new with a ton of—" George began to ramble off. But Fred was no longer paying attention to what the redhead was saying. He was a little preoccupied with the dropping popularity in Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

As the Muggle economy dropped, so did the Wizarding economy. It wasn't a significant drop, but people focused more on their jobs and less on spending. A few places had already gone out of business. The shop was far better off than most, but compared to this time in years past—they had only the shop open for a total of five years—they were loosing money.

As Fred sat across from George, and his constant babble on about how they had the chance to go to one last Homecoming and all the balls, he thought of all the ways they could improve the shop. Already had they started to change the front display more often during the day, and now they needed something new to draw in even more customers and keep their ratings up.

The only thing that was trapped in the twin's mind was dropping prices on some of their more expensive items—and possibly offering more sales. As he shook his head, George asked, "You mean you don't want to go and visit Mum?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked if you wanted to go visit Mum, I planned on visiting Pamela on my own, did you even listen to a single word I said?"

Fred shrugged and got up. "Not really, I figured it not to be important anyway."

"You bloody wanker!" George shouted as Fred laughed, dancing out of the way of a pillow. The moment his back was turned, George whipped out another pillow and tossed it his way. This time it hit the blue-green eyed man in the back.

Fred smiled and picked up the pillow. In a blink of an eye he had jumped over the chair and hit his brother. George stumbled a bit before picking up another one of the square pillows that had been around the living area. Loud laughter could be heard in the streets below as the two twins took the time to beat each other.

Fred was still laughing as he fell back into the bed with George and the two of them sighed. They had closed the shop all day, and for a Saturday this was one of their more productive ones. It didn't matter what happened over the next few next months, as long as they could spend days like this—having pillow fights or spending time without any worries—then Fred could live his life without ever worrying again.

He sighed as he turned on his side. Gone were the days were they could be carefree all day long and sit on the same bed talking about how they were going to find twins and marry on the same day and live together until they were old and grey. Now was reality. Ginny was getting married next week, and George was getting married on New Year's Eve. Even Ron was getting to propose to his girlfriend of nearly three years. Things were just falling out of place.

But for this one moment, the twins laid together on the same large bed, breathing heavily. Suddenly, a tear escaped and rolled down Fred's face. George sat up and looked over, with a confused look on his face.

"It's nothing," Fred said, getting up. George had changed into his Quidditch Jersey, and now Fred was looking for his. The twin got on his knees and looked under the bed, moving things around, and only coming up when he found an old shoebox. He placed it on the bed—knowing exactly what was in it. "George, where is my Jersey?"

"It's on the cat," he teased.

"We don't have a cat," Fred corrected. He crawled under his bed and moved stuff around. Sneezing, he thought, _Next time, I dust. _

He moved out on the other side and walked over to the closet and began to shuffle through that. There was no sign of his jersey in there either. He moved over to his dresser and went rummaging through it. As he pulled away, he looked around his room. Where could it be? He thought to all the places it had been. Then he paused in his thinking process.

_Pamela. _

She was the last person to wear it. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed, his memory going back to the last time he saw her. He had confronted her and told her everything that had been going through his mind.

"_I don't even know why you're trying. It's entirely useless on your end. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you done. I know I can't even look at you."_

George sat up and moved over to his brother. There was something going through Fred's mind that wasn't about that Quidditch Jersey. It was something else. "Hey, we can go out and get a cat, if you really want one. I didn't mean to offend you."

Fred looked up and forced a smile across his face. "It's nothing, and it's not about a cat."

George knew better. It wasn't "nothing". It was something, and he bet that it was something that dealt with his a certain ex-girlfriend. "How about a cup of tea?"

Fred stared at his brother in disbelief. George's ear turned a little pink at one of the habits he had picked up from his mother. This caused the younger twin to sigh with relief. "A cup of tea would be more than welcomed." This caused the older twin to rush out of the room and took in a couple of deep breaths.

It was hurting him more than anyone not telling anyone what happened on the day that Pamela had sent him home with a limp and a black eye. But he wouldn't tell anyone—he figured that it was his problem, and what was said was said. As he grabbed his Quidditch Jersey off of the chair, he wondered if Pamela was thinking about him at all, or if she was too busy snogging the ferret to even care.

He shook his head. Ginny was getting married next week, and he shouldn't be focusing on something that will never happen again. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to find George sitting at the table. A letter was sitting in his hands and he was looking over it intensely.

"Who is it from?"

"No one of importance," answered George off handedly. Fred walked over to the sink and looked that the kettle was overflowing with water.

After turning off the water, he placed it on the oven and allowed it to heat up. Pulling out a chair he sat across from his brother. "If I have to tell me what's going on, you have to tell me about that letter."

"It's from Pamela. She says she's in England, already. She's expressing all concern for the new school year basically. She also is afraid that Chase will find her once again," he said. "I'm trying to figure out a way to reply."

"I guess our problems are one in the same," Fred answered. He pulled out a spare quill and a piece of parchment. After dipping it in the ink, he began to write a letter. He wasn't sure if it was to make him feel better or if it was because he was really concerned about the girl. But he was going to write it—however, sending it? That was a different story all together.

George smirked and stood up, now walking over to the screaming teapot. He poured two cups, one for him and the other for his brother. He placed the teabag into the small cup and walked away, taking his with him.

"Where are you going?"

"I figure you could use some time by yourself, mate. It looks like you've got a lot to think about. Plus, I'm tired." George released a long yawn and walked out and down the hall to his bedroom.

The truth was the letter was from Ginny. She was in need of some extra help with the final planning stages of the wedding, and she wanted her favorite big brother to assist with these plans. Plus this would give George a chance to talk to Harry about what was going on with the search for Chase. There was no chance that a powerful Death Eater like that would just drop off the face of the Earth.

But he did. And that's what worried George the most. Chase knew everything about Pamela, and who knew if he was going to take the opportunity to attack her now that she was off by herself. Was Malfoy even going to protect her when the time came? Or was the boy going to run away like a chicken and allow Pamela to be killed.

This worried George too. Okay, so maybe the truth of the matter was that George was a walking basket case right now. The wedding was still a few months away, and Katie was refusing to send out the invitations until November. The seating still hadn't been done, and couldn't be until the invitations were sent out. Plus there was Fred moping around more often than not.

There was just too much on George's shoulders right now. He shut the door to his room and placed the cup of tea on the nightstand. He looked around the mess he called a bedroom. _Where is the floor? _he asked himself.

Not wanting to add another worry to his list right now, he snapped his fingers and the light went out. His mess of a room was a problem for another day. One where he wasn't worrying about the wedding or Fred.

* * *

Two months flew by quickly. George hadn't even noticed that it was October until Pamela walked into his shop one day. She looked just like she always did, a little happier and relaxed than the last time he had seen her. She wore a smile on her face and she had a pink bag flung over her shoulder. He was surprised that Malfoy wasn't anywhere near her.

"May I help you?"

The girl smile grew wider and she flung her arms around him. "How have you been George? I can see the shop is empty."

"Tuesdays are a little slower, but I've been doing good. Ginny's wedding was beautiful. I wish you could have made it."

Pamela looked away. "I would have loved to, but you know how college goes. Band is taking up a lot of my time. Plus Charms and Potions. And then there's math. Ugh! Math!"

He chuckled, motioning for her to follow him up to the front. Right now he was changing the front display for the second time since they had opened. He was hoping to draw in some customers so he wasn't completely bored out of his mind.

Pamela sat at his feet and moved her legs as if she was relaxing them in the water. "How are you and Malfoy?"

"Pretty good. We had a spat the other day," she answered, looking at her hands. It was then George noticed a diamond ring on her left hand. No longer did he need to ask what the spat was about.

That was the ring that Fred had given her a while back. The ring was said to never fade as long as Fred loved the witch. And by the way it was still glowing brightly, the Weasley twin still loved her. A smile crossed his face. It was obvious that she still loved him. If she never came right out and said it, it was completely written in her blue eyes.

"So, you never told me what you're doing here?"

"Escaping the family, I'm home for my usual long weekend in October," she answered. Her blue eyes scanned the shop, as if she was looking out for something. "Fred around?"

George looked towards the ceiling. No words had to be exchanged, it was clear that Fred was up in their flat. Pamela nodded and sighed. It was then the older Weasley Twin noticed something in her eyes. As she looked around, it looked like a glimpse of sadness—as if she wasn't happy with her current predicament. He finally decided that it wasn't going to be worth getting her angry.

"So," she said, kicking at the floor. "How are you and Katie?"

"The wedding is pretty much all planned." It didn't matter what he said, he couldn't get past the awkwardness that had fallen between them. "How's school? Oh, wait I already asked you that."

The girl in front of him giggled and then pulled out her cell phone. She bit her lip and he could practically see the wheels working her head. "I've gotta go, George. I promised Draco I'd meet him in a few minutes."

He stole a hug from his best mate as she hurried out the door and down the street. He made a face, wondering how that girl could possibly be in lust with Draco Malfoy. Shaking his head he returned to his seat behind the counter, flipping through page after page of Quidditch supplies.

"You can come out now, Fred," he said without blinking an eye.

Fred took a step out from behind the love potions and looked at where Pamela had once been standing. He blinked his eyes a few times before conjuring up a stool to sit across from his brother.

"She hardly mentioned me," Fred said.

"Was she supposed to? She is dating the ferret." Still George didn't look up.

The younger twin opened his mouth, but went against it. He looked over to the abandoned display. They should have actually been working on that—they needed more money. If they didn't get the customers needed, they were going to have to close up the shop—something neither one of them wanted to do.

An owl suddenly hooted and flew in from upstairs. Both twins looked up and noticed it was the Malfoy owl. It landed elegantly across from Fred, staring at George with its big bright yellow eyes. It then stuck out its leg, wanting the Weasley twin to take its message.

"What does he want?"

George grabbed the letter and the usual nocturnal creature made itself comfortable on one of the displays. It was addressed to him in a green ink with a nice scrawl across the envelope. What could the Malfoy's possibly want?

Tearing open the red seal on the back he slid the piece of parchment out. It was folded evenly into three exact sections and even the scrawl inside was as nice and neat as it was on the envelope.

_George Weasley, _

_A few months ago I had expressed interest to speak to you about Pamela. I know that you are very busy planning a wedding, but I would like for you and your brother to come to dinner with me. I have a lot to discuss and I cannot say all that I need or want to in a letter—for the fear it will be intercepted. _

_I shall be bringing a guest of my own, you know him very well. I have been in contact with Harry Potter about everything that is happening with Chase and the __**Light**__. I also know it's been months since we've seen or heard from him. I fear for Pamela's life that maybe with her going back to school that maybe she is in danger. _

_Either way, I accept you to meet me at the Moonlight Ridge in Diagon Alley tomorrow evening. I will be waiting for the two of you at exactly seven o'clock in the evening, please be punctual. _

_Please be prompt in replying, I need to finish making the reservations for that evening on how many will be attending. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy _

Fred looked up at George as he finished reading it aloud. There was something off about this letter—maybe it was the bird who delivered it, or maybe it was because Draco was polite about the whole affair. From what Fred remembered, Draco hated him for what had happened to Pamela.

"Are you going to reply?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Moonlight Ridge is one of the harder restaurants in Diagon Alley to get into. I've been dying to take Katie there—but unsure—"

"It could be a trap, set up by Chase. Like the letter says, we haven't seen the last of him," he interrupted.

"Fred, it's free food—plus you get to hear how Pamela is doing in the eyes of her beholder," George said, searching for a spare piece of parchment. "If Harry is going to be there, then we have nothing to worry about."

"And if he's not?"

"Then we have to worry, but we are two very capable wizards." George stopped what he was doing and looked into the almost identical eyes of his brothers. There was worried deep in them as well as sadness.

This was a big step for Fred. He had managed to see Pamela today, and tomorrow he was going to talk with her current boyfriend. There was so much that could happen in that time period of dinner. George sighed.

"Stop worrying!" he snapped. "If you don't trust Malfoy—then we'll ask Harry if it's true."

Fred ran a hand through his red hair. Finally, he said, "Okay, reply to Malfoy we will make an appearance. But I'm taking my wand."

George smiled and found the piece of parchment and scribbled the reply. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**K15: Okay, so as usual I've got a dozen and half excuses. **

**Fred: All are pretty much reruns. **

**Me: Except, I had lost interest in this for a little bit—boy problems. All fixed now! **

**Fred: But the good news is that Kayko is back better than ever. And has big plans. **

**Me: Yes, so I have to finish the capture of Chase, and get George married! **

**Fred: And if everything goes according to plan. **

**George: Then she should finish the final chapter….**

**Fred: At fifty-one. **

**George: Including the epilogue. **

**Me: That's if everything goes according to plan. Plus Pamela's got a big announcement yet to make to the twins… okay it's not like huge! But it's still pretty big. Anyway. I hope you guys review. It keeps me motivated. Until next time. Later. K15**

**PS-I've finished the first chapter to the companion piece to this fic--it's called The Malfoy Files. I probably won't update it as often, but if you're curious what happens with Malfoy and Pamela, this is the fic to check out.  
**


	49. “But who’s going to protect you?”

**Random note: Go out and check the Malfoy Files. It's got his side of what's going on with Pamela. It won't be very long, but sometimes it has information that the characters will talk about it in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: To my friend Jessika and my grandfather. May they both rest in peace. **

**Other dedication: to CT! About time you came out of hiding! I missed your reviews. **

**

* * *

  
**

The Moonlight Ridge was located in a quiet little corner of Diagon Alley. It was darkly colored and surrounded by taller buildings, so it blended in. Fred and George stood next to each other staring up at the brightly lit letters and a crescent moon. The red double doors stood out against the darken building.

Both boys were shaking as the stood there. There was the chance that they were walking into a trap—but then again, there was the chance that they were just going to spend their time talking with Draco over something important.

"You two are early," a voice said from behind them. The Weasley twins jumped apart and stared at the blond before releasing a sigh. Draco raised an eyebrow, his eyes looking from one twin to the other. "I didn't expect you two until a little bit later."

Fred glared at his "love rival". "Do you think that we actually trust you?" he snapped. "How do we even know that you're Draco Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head and pulled up his left arm. Branded there was the dark shape of the Dark Mark. "Isn't this proof enough?"

Fred shook his head angrily. "No! Anyone could imitate the Dark Mark!" he yelled. A few of the workers began to stick their heads out the door—trying to see what was going on.

Draco put his hands up in defense. George was able to see the stormy grey eyes searching around, trying to figure out something that would allow the twins to know it was he. But George realized that Draco's life was so public, it was very easy to imitate. But there was little that a copy wouldn't know.

Suddenly George knew, there was one person in the world that held an advantage over the three boys here. Pamela actually seemed to be a benefit rather than a hassle. Now all they were waiting was for Draco to realize it.

"You abused Pamela, and that night she came running towards me," he said after a moment. "Then we—"

"Okay, that's good enough," George interrupted. "Fred, I don't think that anyone could make all of that up."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Fred waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but it was something that he wanted to hear. "Tell me, I demand to know."

Draco shook his head. "This is something that Pamela should inform you of."

Fred blinked his eyes, his fists clenching and unclenching. It was clear that Malfoy was keeping something from him, but wasn't willing to inform anyone of this. Fred glanced over at his twin; all eye contact was being avoided. So, he knew as well. That meant that it was something big.

"What is it?"

"I don't think now is the time to discuss this Weasley," Draco calmly replied. However, he took a step backwards when Fred moved towards him. "It's a private manner."

"I could care less, if you so much harmed a hair on Pamela's head, I'll kill you where you stand." That statement drew out a few of the workers, including the manager of the place. By the time they had shut the front doors to stop from drawing a crowd, Fred was holding Draco by his shirt, and slammed up against the brick wall.

"Tell me what it is," Fred repeated through clenched teeth.

Again Draco shook his head. This time Fred brought out his wand. No longer did he care if he was over reacting, it was all about the safety of Pamela and what she was getting herself into. For once, Fred no longer trusted the judgment of the girl. Draco was abusing her, or forcing her into something she didn't want, and Fred wouldn't stand by that.

A hand rested on his shoulder and looking over, he noticed a pair of green eyes staring back at him through round glasses. A small smile was across the younger male's face. Fred released a sigh and his gaze returned to the silver eyes of Draco.

The former Death Eater showed no fear when it came down to it. There was no quivering, no spitting out insults, no swearing to kill the Weasley twin. Draco just calmly stared back, waiting patiently for Fred to put him down.

The blue-green eyes shot over to his look-alike. Arms were folded across his chest, and green-blue eyes were staring the younger twin down. No words needed to be exchanged. This was a look of disappointment, and Fred didn't need to interfere with what was going on in his ex-girlfriend's life. And for once, it didn't matter how much he loved her, she was in Draco's care now.

And that should have been good enough for him.

"Do I need to get some Auror's down here?" the manager asked, walking closer to the feuding men. "I will not hesitate to call them."

"No need," Harry said, giving the short balding man a warm smile. "I've got it from here. Fred, place Draco gently down and walk away. I know as a Weasley you have an appetite and Malfoy here is offering to pay for dinner."

Narrowing his eyes, Fred placed Draco down and walked over to his brother. Still no words were exchanged between the two men. All would be exchanged when they got home in the privacy of their flat. But first they had matters to resolve—mainly, why Malfoy called them here that evening.

"Shall we go?" Harry suggested for a second time.

Both, George and Draco nodded and they followed some of the workers inside. The interior was dimmed and painted a dark blue. There were stars enchanted to glow on the walls and ceiling. Hanging over some of the tables were makeshift lights in the shape of planets and moons. Couples surrounded small circular tables, while business owners took up some of the larger tables. A second floor was seeable, however, if there was any occupants, they weren't visible to the four-some below.

The maître d'hôtel couldn't help but glare at the group that had just walked in. George shook his head as Draco walked forward. "Reservation for Malfoy," he said calmly. It was if none of Fred's childish antics had happened.

"Ah, yes, prompt as always, sir," came a reply. He looked down at the piece of parchment, making a scribbling mark next to it. The man looked up once again and ran a hand through his dark hair. "We do have a problem, however, Mr. Malfoy."

"And what is that?" George hid his smile behind his fist. There was that Malfoy _charm_ again. "There should be no problems. My father gave great money to—"

"It's just you have an unaccounted guest, Mr. Malfoy. A man with black hair and bright blue eyes, he wanted to be seated at your table."

The four boys exchanged looks. This was not a good sign. George gulped and finally spoke after a moment of speechlessness. "Now all we have to do is plan the execution," he laughed a little. It wasn't one of his best jokes, but it was to help lighten up the mood.

"At least now we know that it's the real Malfoy," Fred added.

Harry shook his head and pushed his frames back up on his nose. "Malfoy, this is your call. We can go some place else and Chase will never know we were here."

Draco stood there for a moment before pulling out his wand. "I think we face this man head on. I'm tired of running, Potter. He has something of mine and I want it back."

Fred nodded, rolling up his sleeves. The mark of the protector was clear as day. The familiar green snake coiled around a single red rose burned deeply into the freckled skin. Even though Draco no longer had the Light within him, Fred and George both agreed they'd up hold the honor of protecting the Malfoy who once carried the most powerful magic in existence.

George offered the Boy-Who-Lived a smile and looked back at Draco. "However, we must refrain from causing trouble."

This caused Harry to laugh. "And all of this coming from a Weasley twin, who lives to cause trouble."

"Well, I don't want to explain to Katie why we have to get married at Azkaban, and I'm sure neither Pamela nor Ginny would appreciate having to come down there either," George shrugged.

Harry, Fred, and Draco nodded their agreement. Slowly, but surely, Draco placed his wand back into his dark emerald robes. Looking up at the man with the dark hair, Draco nodded and motioned to be led to their table.

Fred took a deep breath; the key was to act calmly. They couldn't make a scene, and if they were—it was to be taken outside away from civilians. Chase had unlimited power, and he could use that power to hurt anyone he pleased—and that meant he could find some way to hurt Pamela, Katie, and Ginny.

After placing menus on the table, the maître d'hôtel bowed and returned back to his post. But he was correct in saying that there was an uninvited guest at their table. Sitting there, crossed legged in a black robe was Chase. His dark brown—sometimes mistaken as black—fro-like hair fell into his bright blue eyes as he tapped his nails against the table. He wore smirk of someone who contained more power and wealth than imaginable.

However, he wasn't the only uninvited guest. Standing behind him was a girl. Her white wings were folded against her back. Her layered blonde hair fell a bit past her shoulder, and even though her blue eyes were cast downwards, they still held a sparkle of happiness in them. Nervously, she played with her black skirt that fell only mid-thigh. Her tank top was black as well, except for a tiny bit of red on the shoulders.

As if the man and woman were supposed to be there, the four former Hogwarts wizards took their places among the table. It was Draco who said the first words, "It's been a long time, Chase."

"Indeed it has, Malfoy. Potter, I'm surprised that you gave up the chase. I had once heard you loved the hunt." Now the attention was drawn to Harry.

Harry looked up and adjusted his glasses. "It's not the hunt, it was the thrill of knowing I was keeping the world safe. How you've managed to escape the Auror's office is beyond my comprehensive. It's possible that Hermione might know."

Chase said nothing, but his eyes remained on Fred and George. "Aren't you two supposed to be protecting the Light?" he asked them.

"As much as it pains us," George started.

"We will protect the true recipient of the Light, and not someone who managed to steal it," Fred snarled.

Jessika looked up at the redhead and for the first time since they arrived offered him a small smile. She brushed her hair out of her face and took a seat behind Chase. The man shot her a nasty look and suddenly she was on her feet again.

Fred sighed and ended up looking at Chase. He wasn't causing much trouble, but that was no way to treat a lady. Whether she was dead or alive. They quickly ordered as the waiter came by and waited for the man to leave again. The man had a slight limp in his step, indicating that he had been injured somehow. Fred wouldn't put it past him if Chase had somehow done this to the poor man.

The worry of Jessika, however, hit Fred deep at the heart. She had to follow the Light no matter who had it—no matter how evil or good the person was. The Gods had trusted her with that guardianship. At least, until the "Phoenix rose again from its ashes. If everything went according to legend, the Phoenix should be arising soon. And that's something else that worried Fred. What if Chase already had the Phoenix? The world would be destroyed and Hades would have complete control.

Then there were the people who were also sent to guard the Light. There were so many questions floating around in Fred's head, he didn't even know where to begin—or even if Jessika could answer them. His gaze moved back to Chase. Chase had placed himself on one of the sides of the table. The four boys, grouped together on the other side. It was close vicinity, but somehow they managed to sit semi-comfortably.

Draco and Fred sat probably the most comfortable on the edges, crossing their legs so it rested against the leg of the white clothed table. George was next to his brother, while Harry had taken a seat next to Draco. This was to give Fred enough space between him and his "love" rival, but also put the Holy Twin away from the blond.

"Then you have sign your own death wish," Chase answered.

The waiter returned with drinks and quickly scribbled away orders. And then as soon as he had appeared, he had disappeared once again. Now they were alone for a little while longer. But that didn't mean any of them were going to say anything.

"So," Harry started calmly. "What have you been up to?"

"Tracking down the Phoenix," Chase answered just as calmly. "It turns out that the Gods have hidden it well."

"You're basing everything on legend and lore?" Draco scoffed. "You're a bigger fool than I had hopped for."

Fred leaned back in his chair and looked at Draco. _What is he thinking? Now isn't the place to provoke our attacker, _Fred thought. His hand rushed up to the scar on the left side of his face. It was a constant reminder of how rash Fred had been years ago, and it was also made him be a little more cautious.

"You lucked out that the Light was almost handed to you," continued Draco. "If I remember what Pamela had told me, the Light was supposed to be handed onto female to female in each generation. But somehow I got that, tell me how do you think that is?"

"It's a fluke," answered Chase. "However, it's a good thing that I have the power, because I'm able to put it to better use than you ever could."

Draco spoke once more, even though his silver blue eyes had flashed in the direction of Fred. "And how do you know that it's really the Light you took from me and not my magic?"

Fred noticed what the younger man was doing. He was buying time. But what or who, he was buying time for was another question.

Chase brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and waved Jessika off. She obediently walked away. However, she remained in range at all times. A deep pit of fear hit Fred hard. It sat in his stomach as Chase placed with his fork without touching.

"No one can have this power without having the Light. Now, you must know something about this Phoenix," he said, his baby blue eyes moving down the line, lingering on Fred and George a little longer than necessary. "Tell me, which one of you are keeping a secret?"

_What happens if the Phoenix rises from ashes? _

_No one really knows. _

The conversation replayed in Fred's mind a little longer. He could remember Pamela having a look of sadness when she relied this information. At the time she didn't know what would happen, and she probably still didn't know what would happen. But here Fred was sitting in the middle of the restaurant that was supposed to be very difficult to get into and he knew exactly what would happen.

The world would either be destroyed, or the evil that threatened it would be purged. He held his head and tightly closed his eyes trying to ease the feeling of spinning. Events flashed behind his closed eyes before finally stopping on one event in particular.

_A girl with long brown hair sat in the sun. She leaned back and allowed the sun to heat up her face. Her skin wasn't quite pale, but it was still white. She had a smile on her face and was softly humming. Fred smiled back and sat down next to her. _

_She finally opened her eyes and they were clearly a dusky blue color. Somehow, he knew that when she first woke up they were grey but as the day went on they became more of a blue color. But it was her smile that got to him. It made his heart flutter—especially when all of her attention was on him and him alone. _

"_Fred," she breathed. The wind picked up and blew her hair around in her face. "I didn't expect to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Light today?" _

"_But who's going to protect you?" _

"_I can take care of myself," she replied, sitting up. But Fred shook his head. He wouldn't hear any of it. "And what of you? You're one of the many who guard this Light, who is going to protect you?" _

_Again he shook his head. "That doesn't matter." _

"_I think your safety is a little more important than my safety," she corrected him._

_For the third time since he arrived there, he shook his head. He wouldn't hear it, she was stubborn, which was to be expected, but she was his love, his life, and if she died who knew what would happen to him. As part of the Ancients, he was allowed to love and marry whomever he chose. But he had done the unthinkable and fallen in love with the one person he couldn't have fallen in love._

_The Phoenix. _

_She was beautiful, creative, sweet, kind, just and fair. She looked nothing like anyone had told him. Her family had kept moving her around as to protect her. But when she was finally of age, she was able to move around just as she wanted. _

_But just like Fred, she had fallen in love with him. _

"_We can't be together, and you know this." She placed a hand on his cheek. There was a scar there, it was faint, but it was still there. "We aren't meant to be together." _

"_But when? When will I be able to be happy?" _

_She smiled and kissed his mouth. Her hand moved so it rested on his shoulder. When she pulled away, they both couldn't face each other. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to help the Light make a choice of good and evil. If the choice was good, then she was supposed to help find a suitable spouse. However, if evil was chosen, then the body of the Light would be destroyed and another suitable host would be found. _

"_You are always happy, you've got a sense of humor like no one I've ever met," she said, sitting back on her feet. "You've got a family who loves you, and that girl who wants everything to do with you." _

"_But I want no one else but you," he moaned. "Why do the Gods curse us with such a fate?" _

_The girl smiled and sighed. Her happiness never once mattered after she found out that she was the Phoenix. Zeus and Aphrodite had said that the couple's love should never blossom. If it were to, both would be killed instantly. But a messenger delivered this to Fred, one that they were unsure if they could trust or not. But yet, they still took the warning seriously. And the girl before him had warned him never to believe everything that he heard. _

"_It's not a fate that one must look down on, but must take as a blessing. When we are reincarnated, maybe we can have our chance at love," she said. Finally, she rose to her feet. Her eyes glanced up at the setting sun. "Fred, I must be going."_

"_Can I see you tomorrow?" _

"_I don't think so," she said. He rose to his full height. He towered over the brunette, but she didn't care. "The Gods have called me to seek the place where the Light rests. I must go before the full moon." _

"_When will I see you again?" _

"_I do not know." _

_She took a step forward and he pulled her back, swinging her into his arms. He leaned his head down and for—probably—the last time, kissed her on the mouth. Despite the Gods constant watch, and warning, they still loved each other. _

_Never once did they express their love. No 'I love you' or making love, they weren't like a normal couple. But they still knew that the love was still there. _

_Finally, she pulled away and started her long journey to the city of Rome. He waved her off, watching her retreating form. Finally he yelled, "I love you, Pamela!" _

George snapped his fingers in front of his twin brother's face. Fred shook his head and blinked his eyes, coming back to reality. "What happened?" George whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Fred whispered back.

But now Fred knew why Chase was after Pamela. She held the one thing he needed. She controlled whether or not the Gods came out and destroyed the world. But she didn't know what she was—she had yet to unlock her power. Even though she was now much older than she was in a past life.

"You know," Chase smirked.

In a blink of an eye, Chase was on his feet. But at the same time, Fred had managed to flip over his table and the other three boys were on their feet as well. Wands were out and spells were flung in the direction of Chase in many different colors.

And just like the other four boys, Chase was prepared. With a wave of his hand he was able to block any spell that was sent at him. A smirk was on his face as he pushed his hands forward sending the table up and towards the boys. Quickly, the four ducked and rolled out of the way.

Harry was the first to rise again as Chase sprinted towards Fred. With a quick wave of his wand, Fred was placed in a protective bubble and Chase was shot with a stunning spell. No words were needed in the battle. Harry had spent enough time with the Aurors to know wordless magic by now.

Chase let out a growl and moved his hands so they were in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes and pushed out his hands so they were on either side of him. A blue ball was in front of him and was sent flying towards Harry.

Rushing forward, George yelled, "_Sectumsempra!" _

Chase's focus was taken off the ball, and used to it to make a protective shield. Fred was able to see the downside. Chase seemed to have no control over the power, as the shield shifted and began to bounce around. Screams were heard and people began to panic, running in every direction. A hole was created and people scrambled out that way and out through the doors.

Fred broke through Harry's protection. He didn't need to be protected. He had the strength of the Ancients standing behind him. He rushed towards Chase, and swung his wand, launching a red spell at him. He didn't know what spell was coming but it was shot at his enemy. As soon as it was shot, Fred waved his wand again, and this time shot out an orange beam.

Draco rushed over and blocked the spells with a couple of his own. "Weasley, he's mine," he snapped.

Fred bit his lip but stood back anyway. Draco held his hand out and placed his wand against Chase's throat. The tip was glowing green as Draco took a step closer. Chase blinked his eyes before raising his hand up.

"I may not know much about this power, but I do know how to take care of you without so much of a single scratch," he stated, pulling out a wand.

George and Fred knew what was happening the moment the tip began to glow green. They had sworn to protect only Draco. And if Chase was going to murder—Jessika expanded her wings and placed a bubble around Draco. He was safe for now.

"Chase, if you so much harm the vesicle, then the Phoenix will not allow you to live," she snapped. "_From ashes rise the phoenix of the world and from the fires it has it is destroyed. When the Phoenix rises again may this power shake and destroy all evil," _she quoted.

Chase blinked his eyes a few times but shook his head anyway. "I have all the power I need, some Phoenix isn't going to show up nor is he or she going to put a stop to me."

Jessika once again expanded her wings and they began to glow a bright light color. Fred placed a hand above his eyes, knowing exactly what the Angel of Death was doing. She was giving Pamela all her memories back. She would know and awaken as the Phoenix and her power would be put to use to end Chase's life.

Fred shook his head. He had to stop the man before Pamela arrived. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt, not this time. No longer will he stand ideally by and allow his loved one to do all the work as she had done countless centuries ago. This time it was all going to be about him, and protecting Pamela against her wishes.

Chase smirked and threw Draco out of the way. The blond was sent into the wall and collapsed under the pain. The blue eyes of Chase landed on Fred who had his wand out. The two stared at each other for a moment before Chase raised up his wand the end of the tip growing green.

"You have stood in my way for the last time," he snapped. "Avada—"

"_Expelliarmus._" A voice yelled. Fred's head snapped to see Draco standing. His once silver eyes were now a dark grey, almost black.

"You leave the guard alone," Draco snapped.

Fred blinked his eyes a few times stupidly. Draco had just saved his life. What was he supposed to do? Now, he was indebted to the last person that he wanted to be indebted to. Rolling his eyes, he watched Draco walk forward and placed his hand on Chase's forehead. The other hand rested on Chase's shoulder and the two stared at each other for a while.

Fred took a step forward to help out Draco, but Harry stuck his arm out. "Draco knows what he's doing."

"But what is he doing?"

"Taking back the Light," Jessika replied. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder and moved her shoulders back and forth. "The magic rightfully belongs to Draco and he knows it."

A scream came from Chase as he clawed desperately at the air. He gasped a couple of times before both crumpled to the ground. Harry smiled and allowed Fred, followed by George, to rush over to the boy. Fred grasped the upper arms of Draco and pulled him from the pile, while George leaned over examining Chase's form.

"I think he's dead," he shouted, looking back at the group. Jessika shook her head. "Or, maybe he's just faking."

A hand rushed up and gripped George by the throat and began to choke him. Fred panicked for a half a second. He either had to stay by Draco and protect him, or risk loosing his brother forever. He shook his head, there was no doubt what he would choose, and Fred had no idea why he stopped to ponder this for a second.

He rushed over to George and kicked Chase hard in the mouth, but the Death Eater still didn't release his hold on George. Looking over at George, Fred noticed that he was loosing air quickly. Taking in a deep breath he dropped down to their level and began to pry Chase's fingers away.

The flesh from Fred's fingers began to burn away, causing him to let go. Sweat began to roll down his forehead as the skin around George's throat began to peel away. He couldn't protect one of the people he cared most about.

"Put him down," Draco growled, getting up. Fred's head snapped back and noticed that he was barely staying up right. "Your fight isn't with him, but me. So put the Weasley down!"

"And who are you to make me?" Chase snapped. "I will be the one who will bring the Light and its followers down to its knees. From there I will do what Voldemort couldn't do!"

Fred narrowed his eyes. "I don't see why you guys are so big on getting rid of the Muggles. Think of it this way, if all the Muggles die out, then the Wizarding world is going to be right behind it. There aren't enough of us to actually populate the world—"

Chase swung his wand, sending Fred flying backwards. He hit his head on the wall and struggled to fight the black that was beginning to surround his eyes. He moved his hand around for his wand, and the hand landed on a toe. Looking up, he saw Pamela.

Her blue eyes were narrowed and she was gripping her wand, the wand he gave her, so hard her knuckles were turning white. On her left hand was a ring, his heart leaped. She still cared; she honestly still cared about him. And that gave him the strength not to collapse from the pain coming from his shoulder, or the heartache of his brother being in danger.

"Pamela," he whispered.

"Chase, let George go," Pamela said, ignoring Fred. Her blue eyes were on Chase. "Your fight is with me and you know it."

A smirk crossed Chase's face and he threw George across the room. Despite the pain of not rushing over to his brother, Fred thought that maybe it would be a little easier to stay by Pamela. His heart rushed as he kept his eyes on her. Never did she look so terrifying, but at the same time she looked incredibly sexy.

"Pamela," he called out, a little louder this time. She looked down at him and he felt at peace. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he had missed her terribly and had messed this up completely. There was still a chance that she would forgive him, and things could almost go back to the way they were. "He'll kill you."

"Then it's my destiny," she said.

He shook his head, and rose to his knees. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his level. He held her tightly and refused to let go. Her small body fit perfectly up against him, and he could see—once again—himself growing old with this woman in his arms. She struggled against his grip a little, but he held her tighter without causing her to lose breath. Tears rolled down his face, landing into her strawberry blonde hair.

"No, your destiny is to be happy not to sacrifice your happiness for anyone else," he corrected.

An odd sense of déjà vu happened as she placed a hand on his cheek. It wasn't the same as his vision he had earlier, but it was pretty damn close. "We can never have once we once had, Fred. There's no changing that—no matter what past lives had."

However, she moved her other hand onto his shoulder, for balance, and leaned in closer. The moment her lips touched his he knew whatever she had just said was a lie. She still loved him just as much as he loved her. Just as the kiss had started quickly, it had ended and she pushed herself away from him.

There was no one to protect her now, nor did she wish to be protected. Pamela was very stubborn, and in Fred's opinion, Weasley material. But he had messed up and allowed her to slip out of his hands.

_What I wouldn't give to have her back in my arms again, _he thought.

A spell came rushing towards her and using her wand, she blocked it. This didn't stop Chase, however. Spell after spell was sent hurtling towards her. Sweat was rolling down Fred's back; his love interest was battling the one Death Eater who could actually carry out Voldemort's plan if he got his hands on the power.

As more spells came towards her quicker, she was able to block each one. Chase wasn't one to back down though. With one well-aimed Stunning Spell he was able to break through her barrier. Right after that, another Stunning Spell hit her squarely in the chest. She stumbled back a little bit, clutching her chest. Her wand fell to the ground, and soon she was on her knees gasping for air.

"What a powerful Stunning Spell," Fred said.

"Game, set, match," said Chase, raising his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_."

The room lit up green and the spell shot directly at Pamela. Fred blinked his eyes, urging his body to move. Everything was moving in slow motion, the spell traveled too quickly for anyone to react. The closest person to the girl was Draco, but no one was stupid enough to actually sacrifice a life for just one girl.

Everything happened so quickly after that. The green light flashed brighter than before and there was clunk. There was no dust, but that didn't help with the slight confusion. When Fred finally got his legs to move again, he saw that Chase was the one on the floor instead of Pamela.

Even she looked confused. She kept looking at her hands and then back at Draco. Fred's shoulders sunk a little. She still cared for that Malfoy more than she did him. Maybe the ring didn't mean anything to her any more, and it was just a habit for her to wear, just like her class ring.

As he walked over to his brother, Fred didn't even notice a shimmer of light coming from the floor. He leaned over and shook George a couple of times. "Ugh, Fred, can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Can't you see I don't care?" he snapped back. "You could be even more Saintlike," he said. "Complete with wings and a halo."

George chuckled, and used Fred's arm to steady himself. He ran his hand over his throat, only to find it completely healed. They looked over at Chase's crumpled body. "Somehow, this seems very cliché."

Harry stood over the body and checked for a pulse. "He's dead. This is going to put a damper in the report that we've been doing for years."

"It shouldn't be too bad," Draco said, his arm now wrapped around Pamela. She was breathing deeply. And Fred felt an odd twinge of jealous pop up from his stomach. "We're all safe, and there were really no causalities."

Harry shrugged his answer. And George and Fred wobbled over to the group. The young man who had caused them so much trouble, thanks to Ginny, now laid dead on the ground. It was fitting end, since he had threatened their lives so many times.

"One question though, how did he die?" Pamela asked. "I know that the Light is very powerful, but it can't be used to kill someone."

"Lets just say, Chase was killed by his thirst for power," replied Draco.

When the silver eyes met the green-blue ones, it didn't go unnoticed by either Pamela or Fred. The two were keeping a secret from everyone there. Harry sighed again, and it brought Fred to reality. His shoulder ached and he could use a nap. There was too much drama for him to deal with today. And then there were still the invitations that he had promised to help George with.

Pamela looked up at Jessika who was standing in their little group. She brushed her hair away from her face once again. Fred felt somehow grateful to the Angel of Death. If it weren't for her, he would have never noticed that he didn't need to protect everyone he cared about. Sometimes, they were able to protect themselves.

"Now what?" Draco asked. "Am I safe? And what about Pamela?"

"The Light has chosen good, and now it's up to the Phoenix to make him truly happy," she answered. "The Phoenix and the Light will be at peace for a while. But as long as there are people who are like Chase—power hungry—there will always be a reason to protect the Light."

George and Fred gave each other a high five. "What about the Phoenix? What happens to her now?" George asked. "And is it really Pamela?"

"She is free to go her own way until the world needs her again," Jessika answered. A small black ball came from Chase and hovered above him. Taking a small bag, she captured the soul into the bag. "I think that is for the Phoenix to decide."

Pamela ran up to Jessika and gave her a hug. Tears were falling down her face. Fred wanted to take Pamela into his arms and tell her it was going to be okay, but that was no longer his place. His place was to watch from a distance. Draco was now doing what he could never do.

"Give my love to my grandfather, please?" Pamela asked. A smile crossed her face as she made her way back to Draco's side.

"I will, oh and Pamela," Jessika said, before stretching out her wings. She walked up to the strawberry-blonde and whispered something in her ear. "Take care, if something is to come up again we'll be in contact."

Without another word, she was gone. Harry levitated Chase's body. "I suppose it's to the Auror's office with this. I need to close up the case now," he said, sighing again. "I'll have to inform Ginny, Ron, and Hermione that it's now over."

"What's next?" George asked, watching Pamela and Draco retreat. She'd probably be gone from their lives for a while longer. She was still furious at Fred for what he had done to her many months ago. But sometimes you had to let something you loved go, only to see if it returned to you in one piece.

"Real life."

* * *

**K15: This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. And I almost ended it where Chase launched the killing spell. But I couldn't do that to my readers… or the characters. **

**Fred: Other than the one that was four hundred pages. **

**Me: I was without glasses Fred.**

**Fred: Still.**

**Me: Anyway, it averages to be about fifteen pages. I'm sorry it took me so long to write. I have a ton of excuses.**

**Fred: Biology homework/tests.**

**Me: Yeah. It took up a lot of my time.**

**Fred: And work.**

**Me: I think they knew that.**

**Fred: And then the late night with Goldfish and random anime instead of writing.**

**Me: Fred! **

**Fred: Just saying. **

**Me: Anyway, I was rereading this fic and was deciding what I have left to cover. I'm not sure if it might be a little longer than 51 chapters. **

**Fred: We'll just have to see. **

**Me: Yeah. I still have a couple of things to write. I'm hoping to sum up what I have to in the next chapter. **

**Fred: Which includes another twist. **

**Me: FRED! **

**Fred: Sorry. **

**Me: Oh, and my goal is to do two more chapters this month. One on the 15****th**** (my b-day) and the other on the 25****th****. It's like tradition. But they might just be extra chapters. Oh! And I'm working on rewriting this. I've started the new first chapter and it's already six pages!**

**Fred: It's really a prologue. **

**Me: Yeah. So, I'm hoping to post that up sometime this month, but no promises. Anyway, I've babbled enough. So, don't forget to review. Until next time. Later. K15**

**PS- I had to write this little expert to make me feel better about killing off Chase. If I would have included this in the fic, it would have gone right after the part Fred thinking that Draco wasn't going to risk his life for the girl. But it just didn't make the cut.  
**

Opening one eye, George noticed that everyone was frozen. The green spell was flying at Pamela with great speed. Chase had a smile on his face knowing that he was about to kill the one thing that could stand in the way of getting the Light. There was a half second that George had to think, and he grabbed the mirror that had fell down next to him.

Without thinking any further, he chucked the mirror and it somehow magically landed in front of Pamela. He managed to get his other eye opened and saw that Draco was standing, his wand arm falling to his side. _So, he had helped me out after all, _George thought. _Maybe he does care for Pamela. _


	50. Ministry of Magic or MOM for short

**Disclaimer: The greatness of Harry Potter doesn't belong in my hands. I'm just one of the lucky millions or so who get to cause trouble to the characters. **

**Dedication: SullieBee. Thank you for wishing me a Happy b-day! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! ^.^**

**Also: Creative Touch because I can officially say after this chapter you may have your pure blood Slytherin bad boy—aka Draco Malfoy--all to yourself, I'm done abusing him! Lol Think of it as an early b-day gift! (Since yours is the next time I'm updating!) –thought you forgot that I promised that you could date Malfoy didn't ya? (Check your chapter 25 review for reference) **

**

* * *

  
**

**  
**Fred sat behind the counter turning page after page of whatever the magazine was about. He wasn't even paying attention to what was in front of him. It had been two weeks since Chase had mysteriously died; George and Draco still refused to tell him what was going on. And life had been slow and quiet. Sure, Fred was helping his brother plan the wedding, but that was the only excitement that was going in his life.

Not even the shop was busy on Saturdays. That used to be their one of their busiest days of the week, and now it's only average. Fred hoped that business would pick up again soon. Other wise, they wouldn't have the money to open up shop anywhere else. Fred was really worried that their dream would be shot down and they'd have to go back and get normal boring jobs.

Looking up out the front window, he noticed that—even for it being one in the afternoon—the streets looked barren and deserted. Things were going down hill—not only for the Weasley Twins but also for a good portion of the Wizarding world and their businesses as well.

He turned his head back to look at the Pygmy Puffs. They were hopping all over the cage and making little squeaking noises. The bright colors made Fred's head spin a little. Rolling his eyes, he finally got up and walked over. A group of small children came into the shop while their parents took a look at the merchandise. As soon as the parents lost sight of their children, they began to poke and prod the little puffballs.

Sticking his fingers through the bars, he allowed them to come up and sniff his hands. When they realized who it was, they began to settle down and began to nibble on his fingers. Fred sat there staring around at George and his dream. To think, there was a chance that all of this could close down, lingered in the air.

An emerald green robe caught his attention, for a moment. His heart began to race as he thought back to when Pamela had bought that robe. Draco had insisted that she needed a suitable robe for any occasion. They had argued over it for a while, but finally decided on a very similar green robe that he had just seen.

But Fred knew that Pamela wouldn't come back to Diagon Alley. She was bound and determined never to look back. He could remember her walking out of the Auror's office and never once looking back at Fred or anyone else there.

"Cat got your tongue?" George joked, walking up to his brother. Fred glared at the look alike, and ignored him. Pamela's second semester brought some weird people into her life and one girl ended up calling her 'Kitty'. "Or maybe it's something else?"

"No, it's Pamela," answered Fred, running a hand through his hair. "It's always her. I can't believe she just walked away from me."

"She has every right to. I think she has a reason to be angry and upset with you still," George answered. He shrugged his shoulders and began to shuffle through invitation after invitation.

Fred laughed. Two months until one of the biggest weddings of the year, and he was still looking for invitations. Katie had left that part of the wedding up to George, saying that he should help in some way or form. This and the seating only remained. And George couldn't figure out seating until he had a reply from everyone. In this case, it was going to depend on a lot of Weasley's because Katie didn't have much family that she didn't want to invite. And she had specifically told George not to place Spencer—her older brother—next to any of George's siblings.

"Still having an invite problem?"

"I don't see one that screams me!" he said, throwing about six or seven in the trash. He moved back to the counter. The bell rang and a few people walked in and started to look. "Did you ever have this problem?"

"No, you know what happened to my plans," Fred snapped. "Now put those away."

A silver snake slithered in and floated towards the back. A Patronus looked at them and then slithered through the crack in the door and laid across one of their desks that they had placed back there. George ended up walking back there as Fred sat down and waited for the customers to check out.

As usual a few small children ran up to the Pygmy Puffs, and started to coo at them and poke and prod again. Finally, Fred had decided that it was best if he just sat down and waited for the shop to clear out before trying to calm the creatures down again.

George walked out from the back room as more customers began to file back in. Suddenly, their attention was drawn to the wanting and needs of the customers. Little words were exchanged, unless it was running back to get more of the products that were needed.

"Who was it from?" Fred was finally able to ask. They had both managed to stand and relax behind the counter for a little while.

"Malfoy," George answered. He sounded just as surprised as Fred felt. "He wanted to meet with either you or me. Said he didn't know how to handle the situation and this is something a best friend was able to handle. He'd be here in a little bit."

"What does that wanker want now?"

The bell rang and Fred soon got his answer. Standing in the middle of the first row of Skiving Snackboxes—blindfolded—was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders. She wore that emerald green robe he had seen earlier, and slung over her shoulder was a maroon shoulder bag that had the word Catholic written on it.

Draco looked up and glared at the two Weasleys. It was clear that he didn't want to be here any more than they wanted to see him. Finally, with a flick of his wand the blue and green blindfold disappeared.

Pamela blinked her dusky blue eyes a few times before looking around. Fred's heart began to race and his mind was working in over time. No longer could he breathe nor could he think properly. The one girl he had ever loved was standing in the middle of his shop and she looked very happy to be there. Happy to see not only the shop, but the owners as well.

"Hello, Catholic Girl," George teased.

That's when Fred snapped to his senses. She was here to talk to one of them—she was the reason Draco was down here in the first place. There were rare times that the Wonder Ferret would take a step into Weasley Wizard Wheezes—and it was usually because of Pamela.

But she was smiling—smiling while looking straight at Fred. He had missed her—everything from her laugh and smile down to the way she would make him feel. He was ready to give up everything and make sacrifices for her. He loved this girl before him, and nothing was going to change that.

"Well, I'm glad to see you smiling again," Fred stated. He looked over at Draco—who was admiring one of the many Pygmy Puffs. "If I remember correctly, you told me that we could no longer be together. That and ignoring me half the time."

Her nose crinkled as a smile and a blush crossed her cheeks. In a matter of seconds her whole face—including her ears—were covered by this blush. She finally gave up the—probably losing—battle and ran straight into his arms. She muttered a couple of apologies before pulling away.

By now, a few customers were starting to stare. "Can we go somewhere private?" she asked, looking up at Fred. He nodded and motioned for her and Draco to follow them. As they were climbing up the stairs, she said, "I'm surprised you've opened me with open arms again."

Fred sighed, running his large hand through his hair. No reply was needed as he began to unlock the door to the flat. When inside, Fred locked the door and the trio made their way into the sitting area. He would always welcome her back into his life. But he was surprised when she had come back to him—especially all the pain he had caused her months ago.

"Malfoy said you were having friend problems?" Fred asked, as she curled up in Malfoy's arms. A twinge of jealousy hit in his gut, but he pushed it away—knowing that she was happy.

It didn't take long for Pamela to open up about her problems. She told him everything from beginning to end. So, once again it was someone who had accused her of something—again being a best friend. However, instead of accusing her of leaving everyone behind it was being accused of falling too deeply into magic and escaping reality.

She briefly mentioned how her math grade wasn't as high as it should have been. Pamela brushed her hair out of her face and began going off on how her Potions professor had helped her realize that she needed to seek a little extra help in venting.

Fred laughed, when Pamela stopped in the middle of her story and stared blankly at Draco for a moment. Her head was slightly tilted a little and she finally asked, "When did you…"

"While you were shopping for books. I decided to send over a Patronus," he answered, squeezing her hand.

Pamela shook her head and looked back at Fred who was standing. He figured that this called for drinks and he knew the perfect remedy for this kind of problem. "Draco took me shopping here," she finally confirmed. "It's not the same as talking it out with you, but I still love being here in Diagon Alley nonetheless."

Fred began to make his way into the kitchen. Waving his wand around, a tea kettle began to heat up. "It's not Kiva again is it?"

There was silence. And Fred wondered if she didn't know how to answer that. He also didn't know how much of her past that Draco actually knew. A smile crossed his face as he thought about how much Draco didn't know about the girl. It was great to be two steps ahead of the competition.

Pouring cups and adding the right mixes to each, he walked out holding the three mugs. He felt his heart break as he saw Pamela steal a quick kiss from the blond Malfoy. Maybe she didn't love him any more. Fred noticed that the ring he had given her was no longer on her left hand.

"Pamela doesn't like tea," Draco told him, as the three steaming cups were placed down.

Trying not to remain smug, Fred answered, "I know—and if I remember from any of the stories that Hermione had told me, neither do you."

"Hermione talked about me?"

"A little bit here and there."

He handed them the cups and noticed that Draco was a little bit in thought. Maybe that piece of information would get him to break up with Pamela. Fred was hoping that she'd just see her mistake and come back to him. The three of them sat in silent, all thinking with their own thoughts. There was a lot to be discussed and Pamela and Fred had a lot to catch up about.

But he wanted her to open up to him, and he'd wait until she was ready to talk about it—not pushing the matter like George would have. Finally, Fred broke the silence, "I won't rush you. But my offer still stands. If you need a place to stay, you are always welcome here."

"She can stay at the Manor," Draco snapped.

Fred clinched his hand and glared at Draco. So the Ferret really did know nothing after all. Pamela turned to Draco and said, "Two years ago—around my nineteenth birthday—Fred had offered me a place to stay, if I wanted to stay out in England. Then, like now, I was having friend trouble."

Fred sat there smugly as Draco turned his head downward. Once again, the Weasley was on top and it felt good to have a little more priority in someone's life—other than family. Fred laughed to himself. He was starting to sound like a spoiled child when it came to thinking about Pamela.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized, looking directly at Fred. This came as a shock to the older man and he looked at Pamela who shrugged. But this didn't stop Draco's statement. "I didn't realize that you were still close to Pamela."

"Not a problem, Malfoy," Fred accepted. Surprise was written all over Pamela's face. "Old habits die hard, Mate. I know."

A little squeal escaped the only female's mouth and she blushed once again. Fred was more than confused as he stared at her. She shook her head and put the cup down. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. This is better than the time when I found out they were coming out with a live action Avatar: the Last Airbender movie!"

She was unbelievable!

She shrugged, before leaning back into the couch. "I suppose now is a better time than any to tell you two of what I plan on doing next semester." Draco kissed her head and squeezed her hand. A soft growl released from Fred's throat. He hoped that neither of the two magical beings in front of him had heard it.

Wanting some contact with the girl—because the hug just wasn't doing it—he poked her knee. "Go on."

"I've been saving money—on the side," she started. "And on the rare occasions I'm in London on a weekend, I've been looking at flats. I've finally found one and at the end of the semester, I'm going to move into a purely Wizarding Community. I'm then going to start work as an intern at the Ministry of Magic."

* * *

Fred looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a tux, that Harry had coaxed him into. Standing next to him was not only George, but Draco as well. Both wore tuxes as well. This was Pamela's last Homecoming, and even though she had gotten in a fight with the Malfoy heir, didn't mean he wasn't going to be part of this special night. But they stood there getting ready to walk down from the girl's dorm. They had decided that it was best to use Pamela's room to get ready after she had left. That way, she couldn't kill them.

They managed to navigate their way to the Student Center—where the dance was being held—and looked around for the girl in question. She wasn't hard to spot. She was wearing a black flowered print dress with her silver shoes and standing off to the side as the first song. Draco excused himself and swiftly swept the girl up into his arms.

Fred sighed and moved over to Hannah and bowed. She had long dark auburn hair that was curled as she wore a red dress. Next to her was the tall, fair skinned, brunette named Rachel and George was quick to ask her to dance. All three danced by each other.

A few times Fred was able to dance with Pamela, whether it be with a fast or a slow song, and he was just happy to spend one of the best nights of her life with her. She looked beautiful as usual, and while she was happy she looked ravishing. Soon, the three boys were standing at the snack table as the girls went upstairs. Draco and George seemed to be talking about something—hopefully a donation—while Fred was left to his own thoughts.

Looking up at the second floor, he noticed that she was standing off by herself. Another slow song picked up—as the night was winding down—and she began to dance by herself, probably pretending that it was Draco twirling her around. The boy in question was making his way up the stairs to the girl in question. Fred stood off to the side as the second to last song picked up—once again another slow song.

As Draco and Pamela danced, talking about something. Her eyes remained on Fred. Soon she was spun out of Draco's arms and into Fred's arms. He smiled at her gasped and swayed with her for a while, before Pamela pushed away walking back over to the edge of the second floor. Leaning on the banister, she relaxed.

He took two steps over to her and spun her around so she was facing him. "I've let you go once, I don't want to do it again," he said. His hand rushed to her left hand. She was once again wearing his ring. Fred's heart soared as he asked, "You still wear it?"

But the next words that came next made his heart soar even more. "I still love you," Pamela said. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her close as her body shook, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "No worry, love. I shall always forgive you—after all," he paused. "You'll always be my hero." She giggled and she pulled away from him, kissed his lips softy, and began to sway to the last song of the night.

George stood next to Draco staring at the newly reunited couple. "Why did you do it?"

"Because she doesn't love me. It won't ever work out—remember, the Phoenix is supposed to find the Light love. The two are never supposed to be more than friends. Sometimes, the Phoenix needs to find love too," came the Malfoy's heir reply.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"It does, but in time it will fade," Draco went onto say. "But right now, the best thing I could ever do for her is give her back to the one person who can care for her. She's healed since the incidents." He was clearly talking about the time Fred had hit her and the second one that had happened a week ago. "They, George, need each other, more than I need her."

George patted Draco on the shoulder and the strange duo walked off, giving Fred and her a moment of privacy. Because they knew it would be short lived when Pamela came over for lunch the next day.

* * *

**K15: Okay, so in case anyone is wondering I finished this before the end of March 15****th****! **

**Fred: Nearly forty-five minutes before. **

**Me: Yup! The chapter seemed rushed, but I seemed pleased with it. **

**Fred: I do too! I'm now back with Pamela. **

**Me: Now, I want to do a few cute little pieces with George planning the wedding—so that probably will be the next chapter. **

**Fred: And then the long awaited for wedding. **

**Me: Exactly! And then the epilogue. So it will probably be about 53 chapters. **

**Fred: But it's worth it right? **

**Me: Anyway, so the second incident that happened between Pamela's announcement and Homecoming is something I'm going to cover in the Malfoy files I think.  
Fred: It sounds like a plan. **

**Me: Also—I don't remember if I mentioned this or not—I'm in the middle of rewriting this, so don't forget to check out for the rewrite that should be coming in the next few months. **

**Fred: Sometime after finals and graduation.  
Me: Yeah. So, I hoped everyone had a good day. I know I did! It's not every day you have a b-day. But what would make a really good b-day gift is if you review! So, don't forget to do so. And I'll update again on the 25****th****, who knows maybe I'll give a hint to the epilogue in that chapter! Until next time. Later. K15**


	51. The final pages

**K15: I have a whole lot to say—like I almost didn't get this chapter out because I kept getting distracted. **

**Fred: It's a good thing that this chapter got out right? **

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, so I hope you enjoy this. And don't worry about this—it's not the final chapter.**

**Fred: There's still the epilogue. **

**Me: Oh, and this is the chapter that I couldn't post up at New Years. Anyway, enough of me babbling. Enjoy! Later. K15 **

**PS-This was really close to twenty pages. ^.^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Dedication: Creative Touch—Happy Birthday! I hope your day is filled with wonderful stuff! **

**

* * *

  
**

Stress. It was a common factor and word during the month of December. The Weasley clan was trying to finish up the preparations for the wedding. A New Year's Eve wedding should have been to plan, but in fact it was just the opposite. The whole year of 2009 was spent planning every little detail. But finally it came down to the RSVP. It was directed on the invitation to respond by the twenty-ninth of November, that way they could spend December planning the food and the seating arrangements.

Most of Katie's guests either replied with a simple yes or no, it was a lot of the Weasleys who were unsure if they wanted to attend a Weasley Twin wedding. Then there were the friends who weren't replying either. And so well, into the month of December George was still getting replies from not his side of the family, but also mutual friends. This made attempting the seating chart almost impossible.

Mrs. Weasley also needed a final guest list. In order to save money—not that Katie or George needed to do such a thing—Mrs. Weasley had insisted on making the food. Mrs. Bell had agreed that it was best if some of the cooking was left in the family, but took it upon herself to make the wedding cake. So, the two women were always meeting with each other trying to figure out the final count of people. And sometimes this would result in arguments.

For the first time in their lives, the Weasleys were all stressed out over one event that should have been the happiest days of their lives. Since George and Mrs. Weasley were unhappy others were dragged into the misfortune of the two. George couldn't continue to work on the final preparations and work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. This resulted in time being taken off—over half a month. Because he had taken this time off, Fred was forced to work the rest of December nearly by himself.

Stress was even there for Fred. Since getting back together with Pamela, he had been spending time helping her get the flat ready to move in or helping her pack up her dorm room, or even helping her study for her finals. Just the dating process, took up a lot of time, since during the month of November she put pretty much everything aside to write a novel.

But since George had taken the time off, the shop suddenly gained business again. It might have been to the holiday that was at the end of the month, but each day seemed to be as busy—if not busier—than the last. A lot of times, this left Fred exhausted at the end of the day, and couldn't wait to take his time off—sometime after George returned from the honeymoon.

Mrs. Weasley had drafted Ginny to helping her with all the cooking. If Mrs. Weasley would be bossy at her children before, setting up food without knowing all the attending number of guests put her in a fowl mood. Yelling matches could be heard from down the street, and Harry heard all about it by the time Ginny would return to Grimmauld Place. Harry was always glad to help Ginny calm down, but sometimes he'd tell Ron what was going on. This caused the youngest Weasley to laugh. He was glad that he wasn't involved directly with all of this.

* * *

George could be found most nights sitting at a table, either at the Burrow or his flat. Tonight wasn't any different. Around him was a list of people who weren't attending and who were attending. He now had to figure out a spot for each one of them. The hard thing now was, he couldn't place his aunt Muriel next to any of his direct family (such as Ron, Percy, or Fred) or next to Harry or Hermione. He also knew that he couldn't place Spencer next to Fred or Ron—Katie's older brother still didn't trust George yet.

He looked at the guest list and noticed that there was one guest that probably didn't belong there—but Katie had suggested that maybe it was time to forget centuries of family fighting. Draco Malfoy couldn't be placed next to anyone.

Finally, George allowed his head to fall onto the table.

"Still having issues with seating chart?" Fred asked.

George looked up. Standing there was Fred and Lee. Both had looks of mirth on their faces. Finally, the look-alike pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked over the final guest list and was scanning name after name. George's head fell back down on the table as the two groomsmen looked over what he had so far.

"Your Aunt Muriel seems to like Fleur," Lee said. "We can always place the two next to each other."

"Aunt Muriel hates everyone," Fred corrected. He looked over where everyone was sitting. The bride and grooms table was the last to be completed. "Are you sure you want assign settings? It sounds like too much trouble."

George's head shot up. "I can't wait until you get married, then I'll question all of your decisions."

This caused the younger twin to laugh. He stood up and pushed the chair back in. "It's going to be a long while before that happens. May I suggest sitting Spencer, Aunt Muriel, and Malfoy all at the same table? Who knows, maybe they'll get along. Excuse me you two, I must get back to work." He took a quick look over his shoulder, before leaving the two men alone and going back down to the shop.

"What's his problem? He seems a little put off since I'm getting married," George stated. He pulled out a silver band, and in the middle was three diamond jewels. It was simple, yet elegant. And in a few short weeks, this was all going to be over and he was going to be married to the love of his life.

Lee looked over the seating arrangements, trying to figure out whom he was sitting next to. He looked at names and tried to figure out if they were single or not. When he found out that he was sitting between Pamela and Hermione, he looked around trying to figure out who else was at the table.

"Think about it, you two have been together your entire life. All of the sudden you two are becoming separate people and going off and no longer living together. Yeah, you've had all year to grow apart, but you can't," he explained as George continued to make markings on the seating chart. "You two are thicker than blood, Fred is worried that things will change and that you two will grow apart and be more like Ron and you or Bill and Charlie." Lee suddenly stood up and was heading towards the door.

"Things aren't going to change between me and Fred, ever."

"Have you told him that?"

George sat up straight and noticed that Lee's hand was on the door. "Where are you going?"

"Checking in on the shop, seeing if Fred could use some help," came the reply. He pulled on one of his dreadlocks. "Maybe you should talk to Fred—assure that nothing is going to change much."

* * *

Then there was Katie. In all of this she was worrying about the actual ceremony. She had gone away from the traditional Wizarding dress robes, and decided that they needed dresses instead. Her wedding dress still wasn't finished yet, and Pamela and Alicia weren't fitting into their dresses.

Fred smirked as the Alicia and Pamela stood there as Katie walked around looking at the dresses. She was shaking her head, pulling out a pin and pinning it in a different spot. She pulled her dirty blonde hair off her neck and tied it tightly in a ponytail.

"This isn't fitting properly. Alicia that is too small in the hips and too big the chest," Katie said. Fred had noticed that there was too much red fabric hanging down n the back. The dark brown haired girl was holding up the fabric around her chest. Her light brown eyes remained on him.

Pamela was having a similar problem, except it was just the opposite. Instead of it being too big in the chest, it was tight, squishing her breasts together. She played with her brown hair over her chest, trying to hide the fact she was falling out one side.

"What are you laughing at? Shouldn't you be getting your tuxedoes ready?" Katie snapped at Fred who was chuckling to himself. "This day has to be perfect!"

Pamela rolled her blue eyes and looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall. Days were crossed. It was currently, three days before Christmas. Almost a week before the last day of the year, and Katie was stressing over something that was easily fixable.

"Pamela, you should be worried, maybe lose some weight," the bride-to-be finally snapped.

Fred bit his lip trying to contain all of his laughter. The younger witch finally stomped her foot down and anger and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at Alicia, Pamela muttered some spell that he didn't recognize. And the dress suddenly fit perfectly.

"Are you a witch or not?" Pamela demanded. "This bloody wedding is getting too stressful. I know when I get when I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear whatever you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on any mother until the whole thing is over."

Fred smirked and turned around, pulling out something. He looked over to see what Pamela, and she was turning so Katie was able to fix the dress out. He sighed and placed what was in his hand back into his pocket. There was too much stress going on for him to worry about this reaction right now. Maybe after things were finished he'd get the courage.

* * *

The semester came to a close just as quickly as it started, and Pamela was now at home with her parents. She had worked it out with her parents that she would work until May—after she turned twenty-one—and then would move out into her flat completely. So, until then, Fred, George, and Katie were Apparating nearly seven hours to go and see her. Most of the times, Fred would just travel by himself.

Lately, this resulted in time being spent watching movies. It turned out that Pamela had a massive collection of different movies. Dates would consist of cuddling on her bed talking about what was happening at his work and her work, and having a movie playing on her computer.

This night was just like every other; Fred had gotten off work and decided instead of heading towards the final fitting with George, to go straight for some relaxation. So, together Pamela and Fred were cuddling while _Ever Ever After _was playing. It was nearly midnight—nearly two hours after Pamela had gotten off, so that meant it was nearly seven back in England.

Pamela laid in his arms, fighting the sleep that was overcoming her. Fred ran his hand through her now brown hair. She had dyed it back in November, trying to get it back to its original hair color. She looked amazing as a redhead, but here she comfortable, like her normal self.

"I should go, maybe get some sleep in before opening the shop," he said, scooting her away. This woke Pamela out of her dazed stupor.

"Leaving? I won't get to see you tomorrow," she said. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day. It will be a whole week before I can see you again!"

"I've got to go, George is probably already mad at me for missing that final fitting. But watching yours, I've had enough of this crazy wedding to last ten life times!" he laughed.

Pamela kissed his lips, and he found himself saving the flavor of hers. She tasted like strawberries, and smelt like vanilla. "I can't, I'm going to get two earfuls when I get home."

"Or now." George said, swinging the door shut. "While you've been off snogging your girlfriend, Katie has been freaking out. How is she supposed to know if you two are serious about this if you're not showing up to the final practices and fittings!"

He crossed his arms and sat there tapping his foot. Fred narrowed his eyes, and Pamela had the common sense of putting up a silencing charm on the room, because Fred had raised his voice. "Yeah? What are you going to do about?" he challenged.

"I'll… I'll…I'll kick you out the wedding party!" George challenged back.

"Why should that matter? You've kicked me out of everything else too!" Fred yelled. "The flat, the planning, you've forced me to work all hours of the days. You've changed George Weasley."

George's ear began to tint a red color and his hand reached for his wand. He held it up, pointing it at Fred. In return, Fred had pulled out his wand, ready to retaliate if needed. Pamela sat ideally by, waiting for the quarreling brothers to come to their senses. After about five minutes, neither had backed down and she finally put up what she was seeing—releasing all the stress she'd been feeling for the last few weeks.

"George, Fred, you two are brothers, but not just that you're each others best friends!" she snapped. "I've seen enough weddings tear people apart. Fred, you should be happy for your brother. George has spent years and years with you, and with him getting married doesn't mean your splitting apart. It's just you're growing older and having different interest and moving on with your lives. You'll still be close. Trust me, nothing will ever separate the Weasley Twins."

George chuckled. That girl must have been talking to Lee Jordan again, because he had a similar outlook on the situation.

"And you!" She turned towards the older Weasley Twin. "Start including your brother in some of the last minute planning. He can help take off the stress a little. He's worked so many hours, and maybe getting the little finer details could help him relax a little. Now, if you two excuse me, I'm going to bed because I've got an early morning practice for Midnight Mass. I've got a lot to do tomorrow, and I don't need you two getting in the way on Christmas Eve."

She crossed her arms and stared at the two. She didn't have to wait long for George to slip off his shoes and climb onto the bed. Fred was behind him, and with pushing things off, they settled down with Pamela in between. Taking off her glasses, she cuddled up to Fred and George turned to face his brother.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

Fred shrugged, as the light turned off. This was one of the few times that the three of them would get to spend time like this again. Plus, Pamela and Lee were right, sometimes blood was thicker and they'd still be the Weasley Twins. It was just a little change and they could still problems. Which would be great for the two of them.

* * *

Christmas Day came quickly, and Fred sat side by side with his twin brother. Everyone in the family noticed that the two were happy and laughing and joking again. It was great to hear the sound of Mrs. Weasley yelling at the twins to settle down. It was something they hadn't heard in a very long time.

The family slowly gathered around the Christmas tree—with a gnome sitting on top of it once again. And as usual Mrs. and Mr. Weasley passed out the Christmas presents and left the homemade sweaters under the tree. Everyone knew that they'd be opened last—as it was tradition to open the sweaters last.

Fred turned towards his brother. In a week, they would no longer be Fred and George Weasley, the Weasley Twins. They were going to be George and Katie Weasley, and then there was just Fred—the neighbor next door. In a little more than two weeks, Fred would be without a home, and looking for a new place to stay.

But sitting around the tree—all nine of the Weasleys, plus Hermione, Harry, and Fleur—they seemed peaceful. For once, there was no stress and no arguing amongst the family. It was welcomed between everyone. Sitting under the tree, was a small owl. Fred smirked.

"Mum, there's one more gift," Ginny pointed out, leaning on Harry's legs.

Hermione reached forward and noticed that it was one big gift. It was addressed to anyone who was at the Burrow for Christmas, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry ripped open the brown packaging.

Inside were nine different boxes averaging in sizes. Hermione took one out at a time and handed it to the different owners. The first box was average size and it was addressed to Bill and Fleur. Inside was a book on Ancient Egyptians and the Veelas that lived among there. The next box was handed to Charlie and it was on the smaller size. When the orange packaging opened, a stuffed red dragon occupied its contents.

"Too bad real dragons didn't look like this. Everyone would be able to keep one as a pet and we wouldn't need dragon trainers," he read out loud. He held it up and looked at the tag. "Mush-u? Eh, I'll call it Fred."

Fred stuck his tongue out at his brother as Hermione continued to pass out the boxes. Percy received a book on cauldrons and their history throughout time; George received a book containing 1001 jokes. Ron had gotten a new Quidditch set—Snitch included, while Hermione got a book set on Charms. Harry and Ginny got a small figurine of a white angel. When it's back was touched it would expand it's wings and fly around.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley received separate gifts. Mr. Weasley had received several different color and sizes of rubber ducks. On the other hand, Mrs. Weasley got a couple books on cooking with many different recipes.

"This must have cost her a fortune," Mrs. Weasley said, as she opened one book.

The last box in the huge box was a small one. Hermione took it out and handed it to Fred. He looked at it for a while—before George nudged him in the side.

"You've got to open it, it's not going to bite or anything," George told him. "It's not from Hagrid."

Fred sighed and carefully tore at the packaging. The small rectangular box contained a silver key. He blinked his blue eyes and held it up to show his family, and Hermione pulled out a letter. It was on a piece of white and blue lined paper. And it smelt like vanilla and oranges. The smell of the girl he loved more than anything.

_Frederick~ _

_Things are beginning to change—for the better. I'm moving out to be closer to the man I love, and I'm working among the friends I've learned to love over the years. And here you are holding a silver key. It's a key that will help you get to places where I'll be. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Lots of Love, _

_Pamela _

Fred twirled around the key and smiled. He then ran a hand through his hair. It was one of the best gifts he had gotten in a long time. He couldn't wait to see her again—even if it was just a week from now. But even a week, seemed to long and so much could happen in that week. It was something that he didn't even want to think of.

* * *

The night before the wedding, everything was chaos. People were running around and the Burrow was a mad house. George was panicking because Cousin Alfred had decided to come after all, and now they had to find him a place among the rest of the relatives and friends that had already been placed. Katie couldn't wait to practice, but was slowly losing her nerve because Pamela couldn't make it because of the time difference and the practice was scheduled in the middle of her day shift.

Mrs. Weasley was starting to worry about the food, because every other second, someone who wasn't supposed to be there until tomorrow, would pop up. This would cause her to stop what she was doing and find a place for this person to stay. The Burrow was getting over crowded and rooms had to be given up in order for visiting relatives—and some of Katie's family—to have a place to stay.

For once, the Weasleys had hoped that the family dinner and rehearsal would go off without any problems. But even Merlin himself couldn't stop that from happening. As they started to practice, the music was off, George forgot his vows, and Aunt Muriel was saying crude comments about the bride ("She has too much meat on her bones. And who wants to marry a Quidditch player? They're dangerous.")

After the family had finally gotten through one rehearsal in one piece, it was time for the family dinner. The guests that had arrived early (mostly family that were traveling by port key) were also invited to this dinner. And since kitchen couldn't hold everyone and the kitchen sink, they had to eat out in the garden.

The noise was great and sometimes the conversation was good too. George sat next to Katie, sweating nervously as her older brother; Spencer stared down his future brother-in-law. His dark blue eyes never once left George, making the twin nervous.

It turned out that Katie's cousin Alfred was a drinker and firewhiskey turned out to be his favorite drink of the night. And the louder he got, the cruder Great Aunt Muriel's comments got to be.

"This bride, half-bloods are alright, but there's just something off about her," Aunt Muriel boasted. "How much danger has she gotten into? I think she's one to just attract danger. She must be a klutz. Especially, with those weak ankles."

Fred hit his forehead. For once, he wished that Aunt Muriel would just stop coming to these family events, she never was one for being soft and subtle. She turned to George and opened her mouth, ready to insult further.

However, before any of the Weasleys could change the subject, Cousin Alfred had to open his mouth.

"Well, I may not know a lot about Cousin Katie, but –hic- but I know that she doesn't have weak ankles," he stuck up.

"You're just a drunk, so I wouldn't worry about it," Aunt Muriel mentioned. "What do you know about magic?"

George moved around, trying to separate the two feuding families. But Hermione placed a hand on his arm, pulling him back down to sit. "Harry has it under control, in case something happens."

Sure enough, Harry had his wand under the table, twirling it around. In case trouble turned out, he'd be able to take care of it quickly. Cousin Alfred rose to his feet. "My family knows a lot about magic you old hag." George chuckled, but with a look from both Katie and his mother caused him to stop laughing. "I know –hic- that Katie wasn't alone when she was pulled into many of those dangerous situations."

This resulted in Spencer's input. And anyone with eyes knew that he hated George, "Yeah," Spencer scoffed. "That Weasley kept dragging my sister into everything. If she never met this boy, then she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped years ago."

"I could handle myself, and George came looking for me," Katie defended.

Fred opened his mouth, but Aunt Muriel cut him off. "You Bells have no one to blame but yourselves. The Weasleys have been nothing but helpful in planning this wedding. Most of the funding came from there—besides, if you hate us so much, then why do you want your only daughter to be part of us?"

"We don't," Spencer barked. "I numerous times tried to talk my sister out of the marriage, but she's stubborn."

Finally, Katie stood up. "If none of you—Weasley or Bell—don't support this marriage, then to hell with all of you! George and I will just request the Minister to do the ceremony at the Ministry without you present. Now, if anyone has any more rude comments, I'd like to ask you all to leave." She turned to her mother and said, "That includes you and Spencer."

Fred hit his brother on the arm. George smiled back, knowing that he was making the right choice. If Katie didn't care what her family thought, then she was truly head over heels for him. He then offered her a small smile and winked at her.

She blushed a little and sat back down. After that little outburst, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as you could get for a Weasley, and a Weasley Twin at that, wedding.

* * *

But they weren't the only people who were having problems during the day before. Pamela was having trouble getting away from work. She was supposed to be off at noon, making it just in time for the Weasley dinner, but for some odd reason her job decided to get busy at the last moment. So, covered in sweat and with her hair pulled back into a very sloppy ponytail and her make-up ruin from a fellow coworker (a tomato in the face followed by being splashed by water), she moved back behind the counter and continued to bag food and watch the time click by.

"You seem tense," Arianna said, as she walked up to grab yet another bag. Arianna's long dark brown hair was braided down her back. Her dark brown eyes glanced at the bag and then again at the girl standing near the fries. "I thought you love this job!"

"I have to travel seven hours for a wedding. And I still haven't gotten off work yet!" she complained, using her black shirt to wipe some of the sweat off her face. A blond boy from the back smirked, knowingly.

"Well, Pami," he teased. "I think that maybe it's time you talk to Jandi and see if she'll allow you to leave early."

Pamela narrowed her blue eyes and once again the annoying beep came over from the intercom. "I'm two hours late. The expected me there at seven, now I won't get there until at least ten."

The boy chuckled. "You sure you don't want to ask to leave?"

Pamela snorted. "In the middle of the rush? You're nuts Wacey." His blue eyes lit up as the manager rounded the corner. "And don't even bother asking. I already know the answer."

"Pamela, Doris said you could go home now. She doesn't want to keep you any longer than necessary." A wide grin crossed her lips and she dropped what she was doing and rushed towards the back, pulling her hair out from the ponytail. The black visor she had on her head was thrown off her head and into one of her two bags.

She gave a hug to the owner—Doris, a short kind of pudgy old woman with fluffy gray hair—and grabbed her pink bag that had Catholic written across it and her purple backpack. It had already been planned out that the dress would be waiting for her when she got there, and anything else she needed—such as shoes and hair supplies—would be shoved into that purple bag.

In her pink Catholic bag, her wand sat there waiting to be used to Apparate to the Apparation point at the Ministry. In there sat a few DVDs—Sweeney Todd being one of them. She paused as she began to clock out.

"Thanks for dealing with my pacing throughout the shift, Arianna," Pamela stated. She ran up and gave the girl in question a hug. "Bye guys, have an awesome New Year!"

She ran outside and down to where the garbage cans were located. It was well shielded from prying eyes, and the perfect spot to Apparate from. She did a double check, making sure that nobody was following her or looking. Grabbing her wand, she turned on her foot and with a loud _Crack_ she was gone.

* * *

Even at ten o'clock in the evening, things were just as busy as they would have been in the dead. Most of the relatives had gone to bed and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had returned to their own homes. Fred was pacing back and forth, trying to think of what could be taking his girlfriend so long to arrive, and George was adding last minute changes to the table settings.

Katie Bell—soon to be Weasley—sat across from her husband trying to figure out what she was going to do with her drunken cousin. They had to keep him away from any firewhiskey and alcohol that was going to be there. It was a problem in itself.

The smell of a cake hung in the air as Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Bell focused on the finishing touches the union of their son and daughter. For once, they weren't arguing over the food to be served there or the cake being cooked in the oven.

"Do you think she doesn't even want to be in the wedding planning any more?" Katie asked.

George looked up. "It's hard to say, if not we can put your cousin Alfred at that table. Lee can take care of the man. And I'm sure Hermione knows a few good curses to keep the man away from all the liquor," he answered. He reached across the table and patted the bride's hand.

"She would have owled by now right?" Katie asked, suddenly rising to her feet. "Pamela is usually a little more responsible. This is one of the biggest days of my life…"

The back door opened and Pamela walked through, looking a little more tired than usual. Her hair was now sticking up in every direction and she had ditched her work shirt for that of a tank top in the middle of winter. Fred rushed over and took the two bags away from her.

"What happened?" Katie blurted out. "You should have been here three hours ago! You missed the practice and the dinner!"

"Thank Merlin," George muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a pair of small hands covered the boy's eyes. "Katie was worried you weren't going to make it, Catholic Girl."

"And miss the Holy One's wedding? I think not," she laughed. He stood up and scooped her into a hug. "That's like missing Fred's wedding. I'd never miss it for anything in the world!"

Katie walked up to the girl and sat her down in the chair. "Do you have any idea…"

"Katie, it's going to be okay. Work ran a little later than any of us had hoped for. We had a couple of workers leave earlier than we wished. I'm hear now, and I made it for the wedding," Pamela told the girl. "Just relax. In a few short hours you will be marrying the love of your life."

Fred motioned his head up the staircase. He wanted to get Pamela and his brother up to the bedroom. There they could talk, laugh, and have a blast like they used to. Like Pamela had mentioned, by the time they woke up—everyone would be running around like a chicken without a head.

Pamela's next statement caused a few of the kitchen inhabitants to stare at her. "We'll have so much fun! I've brought a ton of games. I'll get the chance to do your hair, make-up, and nails. You'll look beautiful for tomorrow. You'll knock them dead. And to top it all off! I brought my favorite chick-flick in the world!"

"Pamela?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Fred waved his mother off. "Don't worry about it, Mum."

"But, he'll look like one of those Muggle things Hermione was explaining to your father the other night. What was it? A cloud?"

Pamela laughed. "A clown?"

"Yeah! With the squeaky red nose!"

George flung his arm around the final bridesmaid and led her up the stairs. "Don't worry about it Mum. It means we're going to stay up all night talking, playing Exploding Snap, and watching Sweeney Todd, with Alan Rickman and Johnny Depp. The usual things we do."

Without so much of another word they headed up the stairs. Fred was already laughing, as he helped Pamela over one of the steps. George, who wasn't paying attention, barely touched the step before a blue cloud of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke disappeared, George looked like a mix between a chicken and a duck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Katie shrieked from the bottom of the stairs.

"So, I need to work some bugs out." Fred shrugged. "It's supposed to be either a duck _or _a chicken. Not both."

"When—quack—am I going to turn back?" George squawked. They reached the room, and suddenly a puff of green and George was back to normal once again.

Fred threw the bag on the bed and flopped down on the other bed. In the room, an extra bed had been added. He thought back to how angry Angelina had been when she realized that she had not been invited to the wedding, nor had she been placed in the wedding lineup. He figured that Pamela would look more beautiful as a bridesmaid and in one of Katie's dresses than that bitch any day.

Pamela pulled out a black little machine, and opened it, before leaning back and allowing the movie to set up. Dumping out her bag, there was all sort of Muggle candy, cakes, and cookies. She moved onto the bathroom across the hall and changed into her pajamas. She then made herself comfortable between the two boys.

"Nervous for tomorrow?" she asked, as the main menu popped up on the screen. She pressed play and the movie started. "Either one of you?"

"Well, since that argument last week, we've been alright," Fred answered, digging into the pile of junk food that she had brought back.

George shook his head. "The biggest worry we had was what we'd do if you didn't show up." He settled next to Pamela and pulled out his wand. He didn't want the rest of the world hearing the off tune singing that they during the movie. "So, this was another Christmas gift?"

"Mom is upset because I'm going to live in Wizarding London. I think she's wishing I'd stay home, thus all the Muggle gifts this year," she explained. "So, how was the dinner?"

"A mess. I know not to invite Aunt Muriel to the next wedding, and I'm not sure that Cousin Alfred won't be invited to anything ever again," Fred joked.

George suddenly looked Pamela and then her left hand. Per usual, she had her ring that Fred had given to her. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. "You should take the ring off your left hand."

Fred and Pamela blinked their eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The ring. It's going to look bad if you're wearing two rings," he continued on. He noticed that his brother was wishing for him to stop. He blinked his green-blue eyes in confusion. He didn't understand why, so he continued on with, "Katie was suggesting it to me earlier today."

Fred looked from Pamela up to George. She was in deep thought. He knew that she was attached to the ring; she had admitted it when they had gotten back together. While she was dating Draco, she couldn't take it off because she knew if she did, then it would be admitting that the relationship between her and Fred was over. Fred wasn't ready for that yet either, and like he'd promised, never once did it fade in coloring.

"I guess so," said Pamela, sadly, taking it off. She placed it on the nightstand, remember it was there. She stared at her left hand for a little bit longer. "It looks naked without it."

"But still cute," he whispered in her hair, kissing her head at the same time. He looked up at the screen. "Hey look, you guys are past the opening credits and part of the first song. My ears have been saved."

George fixed that immediately. "Oh, that was many years ago. I doubt if anyone would know!" he sang on the top of his lungs.

The other two room's occupants laughed and stole a kiss from one another. Fred wrapped his arms tighter around Pamela, and was hoping that the morning wasn't going to be like the night was. He wasn't ready for any more stress that was bound to come with the final preparations that were coming.

* * *

Fred groaned as a loud annoying beeping echoed through the room. Groaning, he opened one eye and noticed that a wand was lighting up and wiggling back and forth. He noticed that Pamela was out like a light, and cuddling deeper into his chest. The time change was always harder on her because she was losing seven hours instead of gaining it when she went home. So, a lot of the times she'd sleep a lot of the day away. But right now it had to be seven in the morning, and the wedding started in three and half hours.

She moved a little letting out a loud groan. Fred tightened his grip around her, and closed one eyes. It was then he noticed that George had fallen asleep at her feet, wrapping his arms around her legs. There was a little slobber on her legs, and it took everything Fred had to keep from laughing. It would be a strange sight for anyone who walked into the room at the time.

She stretched, groaning again, kicking George away, and pushing Fred away with the stretching of her arms. Pretending as if he just woke up, he asked, "What happened?" He then began to disentangle himself from Pamela. "_Que hora es?" _

Pamela giggled. Fred realized that it was too early for her to have a complete thought, and so if she was suffering from lack of sleep or staying up too late she giggled a lot. And what little Spanish that he knew, he was going to use. It was time for her to actually put that foreign language into good use.

What he had asked was "What time is it?" "Seven," she finally replied. "Too early to be functional, but early enough for Katie to need my help to get ready."

He sighed and pressed his head against hers. They had only moments before George woke up, and he was going to enjoy these few moments before the chaos began. "I'm sorry for not being around more. You've sort of needed me in the last month. And Angelina has been trying to make a move on me once again."

"You're going to have to put an end to that somehow," she giggled again. A smile crossed his face and he kissed her nose. "Next year, we'll have a ton more dates, more than just movies. Like Quidditch matches again, I miss those."

"Work first, play later," he said. This was odd coming from a Weasley Twin. It even sounded odd to Fred's ears. "We want you to have a good position in the Ministry. I should probably let you go, Katie will come in here demanding why we're holding her bridesmaid hostage."

"Let her come," Pamela mumbled, starting to fall back asleep. It wasn't as if it took her three hours to get ready. Put some light make-up on and she would be as beautiful as the bride, at least in Fred's opinion. "I want to sleep in a little longer."

Just as the two had gotten comfortable again, the door swung opening hitting the wall hard. The three of them bolted right up, looking around. Standing in the doorway was Alicia in a red robe. Her hair was already done half up and half down. George and Pamela both made a groaning sound and threw the covers around themselves. Fred blinked a little trying to figure out where the bright light was coming from.

Soon, Fred was out of bed and grabbing the end of the blankets. With one hard pull, he managed to pull both blankets off of both Pamela and George. The shivered and curled up into a little ball. She grabbed her backpack and shot one look at Fred, before walking over to the door.

Lee took her hand and kissed it gently above the knuckles. "You always were a horrible morning person," he teased.

"I'd tell you to piss off, but I need to remain to calm for Katie's sake."

As she walked away, he grabbed her wrist and warned, "Yeah, and she's beginning to freak out as well. We don't need this, Pam. Not today."

She rolled her eyes and blew a kiss in Fred's direction. He caught it and held it close to his heart. She shrugged and turned and began her decent down to the hellhole—at least that's what it was going to be until the wedding actually started.

Fred looked over at the two boys who were staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked.

"You've got it bad, Fred," George said, straightening up the bed and sitting on it. "Exploding Snap?"

* * *

Fred's hands were resting on George. The older Weasley twin was getting to bolt out the backyard and go and hide. George had expressed all worries that he was having in the last few minutes. People were still finding their seats and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and Mrs. Bell still had not appeared yet. Spencer was walking Katie down the aisle because Katie had lost her father a few years ago, but that still didn't mean he was going to give her away happily.

Suddenly, Percy appeared, on one side Mrs. Weasley, and on the other side was Mrs. Bell. When the two were seated properly, he nodded towards the back of the aisle. Fred, without releasing his hold on George, leaned forward, trying to see around the people who were standing.

Pamela was first and she walked forward, carefully and slowly. Her dress was a beautiful blue and cream color. It was made of satin material, and had only a thick strap against her left shoulder. For the most part it was blue, but from the strap to the stomach it was cream—but only the left half. Gemstones covered the lower half and ever so often her favorite silver heels would show through. Her make-up was done to the point where she was almost recognized and her hair was pulled up tightly into its traditional bun with a few wisps hanging down.

When she got to the front, she moved to the side and waited patiently. Looking up, Fred mouthed, "I love you." And a light blush covered her face.

Next, Alicia was walking down the aisle. Her dress was a wine color, flowing more in the back rather than in the front. It was strapless; so Alicia had decided to pull part of her dark brown hair tightly into a bun, while the other half was straightened and flowing down her back. Like Pamela, her shoes were silver.

When Alicia took her spot next to Pamela, the music picked up and everyone's head turned. George took a step forward, trying to gaze around the standing crowd. Standing next to her brother was Katie. Her wedding dress was white and the sleeves rested just a bit below her shoulders. Unlike most brides, Katie insisted that she would have a shorter train—in fact she didn't want any at all—but she at least convinced her mother of that. Her dirty blonde hair was plaited out of her face, but still left partially down. And the smile that crossed George's face that even though she didn't wear make-up, but her natural beauty shown through.

Kingsley cleared his voice and the crowd sat down. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of George Fabian Weasley and Katherine Anne Bell in holy matrimony—"

Fred's shoulders bobbed up and down. He bit his lip trying not to laugh out loud. _Sure, George is holy all right. _

"Do you George Fabian take Katherine Anne to be your lawful wedded wife?"

The sound of Spencer snorting came from the audience. Mrs. Bell elbowed her son in the side and Fred almost lost it once more. He lightly pushed Lee in the side noticing the mother and son slightly arguing. The best mate of over ten years let out a short laugh, causing George to snap his head around, glaring Fred and Lee. They were going to receive a firm lashing after the wedding.

"Then I pronounce you bonded for life, you may kiss the bride," Kingsley said.

George smirked and pulled Katie close. "You don't need to tell me twice." He swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly before leading her down the aisle. Following them was Lee and Alicia and finally Pamela and Fred.

"And who said this was boring? Now, Katie can be just as holy as George," Fred joked.

"She'd have to lose an ear first," she joked back.

"Eh, but didn't you hear Kingsley? They were joined in _Holy _Matrimony," he continued to joke.

"You and your jokes."

"But you love me right?"

"Yeah. I guess I do." And she stole a quick kiss.

* * *

The reception was beautiful, George and Katie's hard worked actually paid off. Everything ran smoothly, including the assign seating. She was lead out to the dance floor by Draco a couple of times and they were dancing when George tapped the young Malfoy on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"I suppose you can," Draco teased. "I have to go dance with my date anyway. Excuse me." He kissed Pamela's hand and handed it to George.

The slow song picked up and George smiled. Fred and Pamela had—when asked—specifically stated that they didn't want their song to play. It was the love theme from the movie Anastasia. And now, here it was playing softly. Fred could be seen dancing with Katie as George twirled Pamela around.

"Katie picked it out. After listening to it, she decided she didn't care what you guys thought," George answered her unvoiced question. "You know, he never stopped loving you. Especially, when he hit you. He's changed completely. Hasn't gotten smashed since."

He spun her around a couple of times. And he noticed that she was looking at Fred again. She had that long off distant look, like she was imagining her wedding. He was her best friend, and he needed to do something to get his brother and this girl together a little more permanently.

"You've got that look upon your face again," he teased. He held her close and the two swayed back and forth. The two swayed for a little bit listening to the music before he twirled her around once again.

"May I cut in?" Fred asked tapping George on the shoulder. George gave one of his best friends a big hug before handing her off to his brother. "Go dance with your wife!" Fred yelled after him.

"Having a good time?" Pamela asked as the two began to sway back and forth.

"Always," he answered, then stopped suddenly. "Come with me."

As he dragged her away from the garden to the makeshift Quidditch field. She stood against the tree, using it to balance her as she stood toe deep in the snow. The sounds and lights lit up the garden around him. There was five minutes until midnight still.

"I don't know how to say this," he started out. Sweat was rolling down his face again. He ran his fingers through his hair—now it was sticking to his forehead. For a winter wedding, he was sure sweating a lot. "I guess I'm very rubbish at saying what I want to."

"And I'm a writer—I'm not good at words either," she confessed.

Fred chuckled. "Well, there's a lot that I want to say. But I don't even know where to begin."

Pamela brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. He finally used his wand and cleared the snow around his feet. Getting down on his knee, he pulled out a blue box, opening it. Inside was the best ring he could have picked it out. It spoke more of Pamela than it did of anyone else. It was a small gold ring and in the middle was a diamond. It was simple and beautiful.

After a moment of staring, Fred finally found his voice again and asked, "Pamela, will you marry me?"


	52. another wedding to be planned

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to put this up? Okay, okay. As usual I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that I like to play around with. **

**

* * *

  
**

By the time Fred and Pamela had returned from their little spot of heaven, the party was in full swing. The duo had waited until after midnight to return, they took the time to start planning their own wedding and how they were going to break the news to everyone there. So far, they had no idea on how this was going to happen.

As soon as Pamela's heels clicked on the dance floor, Katie and George were surrounding them. Their dress attire was now gone, and they were wearing something a little more comfortable. With a swish of his wand, Fred changed his and Pamela's clothes into a little more casual for the party. It was agreed that after midnight, it would no longer be a Weasley Twin wedding, but a full blowout New Year's Eve bash.

"I told you, you'd say yes," Katie said, as soon as Pamela finished straightening her favorite Quidditch Jersey. "Let me see the ring."

Fred chuckled as George walked up to his look-alike. "See, you were worried. Not that I blame you, Mate. But you had nothing really to be worried about."

"I had everything to worry about," Fred said, as Pamela gushed on how he asked her to marry him. "She has said no to me once—remember, after a year of dating?"

George shrugged. "Well, let me be the first Weasley, to welcome you to the family."

Pamela blushed and turned her head. Her hands rushed up to her bun and began to pull out the pins, allowing it to fall down her back. Fred smirked and walked up and kissed her.

"Save it for the wedding!" Katie teased.

"Wedding?" a voice asked.

Fred blinked and turned to see who was bothering them at this special moment. A blond boy stood there, his arm wrapped around a dark haired girl. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I came to wish the bride and groom congratulations, Weasley. I didn't realize I needed an invite to do that," sneered Draco.

The girl beside him hit Draco on the shoulder. "Malfoy, be nice."

"I told you, it's okay to call me Draco," he corrected, leaning forward barely gracing her lips.

"Be careful of that one," Pamela suddenly warned. Fred turned to her. "He's got _centuries _of fighting with the Weasleys. And he's very smooth with his words."

Fred blinked his eyes. For once, his fiancée had admitted that the Weasleys had been fighting for centuries. He laughed a little. The sarcasm was quite obvious, but she still acknowledged the rivalry between the two families. He would teach her yet.

For the first time that night, he took in the appearance of Draco's mysterious date. She was pretty average height—not too tall, but not too short. Her long dark brown hair—looking black if you turned the right way—was pulled up into an elegant style. Her dark brown eyes stood out the most to him. They kind of pulled him almost like an enchantress would. She had some deep secrets that girl did. But, he'd leave those to Draco discover.

Fred's thoughts than ran back to Pamela. This was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Like Draco's date, Pamela was of average height—average being around five feet four inches. Never once did she know her true hair color—as for she kept dying it—but her brown hair color suited her perfectly. She liked to play Quidditch, and the odd Muggle sport sometimes.

But what he loved the most about her was her blue eyes. No longer were they hidden behind those pink frames she'd wear all the time three years ago. But their true beauty showed out when Pamela put in her contacts. It didn't matter if she had horrible eyesight, or if their future children had that horrible eyesight. Her blue eyes were the windows to her soul. Her body action and voice could be very misleading, but just look at her eyes…

"Don't be rude, Malfoy," said George, bringing Fred out of the little trance. "How about you introduce us to your date."

Katie hit George in the arm. "You're one to talk."

"This is my date, Bianca," Draco said. He then took her hand and kissed.

"Hi!" she stated.

Pamela laughed, and scooted closer to Fred. Whether it was unintentional or deliberate, she grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly. He remembered how shy the girl could be at some points. _I wonder if this is one of the moments. Or if just awkward to see Draco with someone new. _

Fred stuck out his tongue, causing Bianca to laugh. "Sorry, you were making a funny face. May I ask why?"

"I just called Malfoy, Draco," Fred replied.

A gasp came from his right and from his left. Pamela looked like she was going to do a happy dance, and George looked like he was ready to murder someone. "I'm so proud!" she stated. "I have been a good influence on you."

"You are no longer my brother," George teased.

"So, what's this I hear about another wedding?" Draco asked, his arm still wrapped around Bianca. "Don't tell me the Weasley is going to marry that other Gryffindor Chaser as well."

"Angelina?" Fred and George chorused. "I rather shoot myself."

Pamela stuck out her hand in Draco's face. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"How about we start this again, and you don't do two things. One: Stick your hand in my face. And two: don't sound like one of those rich snobby brought up girls," he scolded.

Pamela shrugged and looked up at Fred. "Okay. Well, Mr. Malfoy, Fred and I have decided to get married."

"Oh Freddie!" Suddenly the two were brought into a bone-crushing hug. When Fred was able to breathe again, he looked down and saw his mother. Behind her, his father was giving him a nod of approval. "I can't wait to start planning your wedding. I'm sure it will be way different because Pamela is from the States ("Mum.") Oh, I don't even know when to begin. Have you two set a date yet? How long have you been you keeping this a secret from me, Fred? Not long I hope ("Mum."), you know how I much I hate waiting. Oh, this is going to be so great! There is still so much we need to plan for the two of you. Unlike George, we're going to send out the invitations right away. I can't wait to start spreading the news to all the family members here! ("Mum!") Pamela was starting to dwell on me as a daughter. Isn't this going to be great! Now all we need is for Hermione to find someone to settle down with—perhaps she'll start—"

"MUM!"

Finally, Mrs. Weasley stopped talking and looked up at Fred. The color returned to her face—as for she was saying this all in one sentence—and she looked at her son. He was one of her babies, and here he was getting married to a girl who probably loved him just as much as his own mother.

"Yes, Fred."

"Pamela and I would like to do this on our own," he stated clearly. That was the plan the two of them would plan as much as they could before the wedding, and if it came down to it and they were absolutely stuck—they would run to the parents for advice. Not before then, not after.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Draco place his hand on the lower back of Bianca. "I just wanted to congratulate you, George. As well as you Katie. Bianca and I must return to the Manor. I am required to attend Mother and Father's party as well," he said, shaking the bride and groom's hand. "Pamela, also a congratulation to you as well. I expect and invitation."

Pamela nodded. "I expect you and Bianca there too. Maybe the four of us can get together for lunch or something during the week."

"I'll look for your Owl." He then turned on his heel and both were gone.

Fred looked up at his mother. Her eyes were starting to tear up and on the occasion she'd let out a large sniff. George smirked, knowing what was coming next. "I carried you for nine months! And here you are telling me that you don't want my help? After all I've done for you! How soon are you getting married?"

"March 25th," Pamela replied. "It's about the half-way point between mine and Fred's birthdays."

"That soon! You've got three months to—" Mrs. Weasley paused, eyeing Pamela. "You're not pregnant are you?"

A blush tainted her face as she shook her head vigorously. "No, of course not Mrs. Weasley."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Molly," she corrected. She then turned to Fred. "We're not done with discussion. I expect to be informed every step of the way. I want to know what you are doing and whom you are inviting. Do you understand? You better have all this planned out."

"Yes, Mum," Fred replied, rolling his eyes. "It's a good thing that Pamela is a good list maker."

"Enjoy the rest of the party dears," Mrs. Weasley stated. Shot a glare at Fred one more time and then walked off with Mr. Weasley in tow.

"Well, that went well. I thought I was going to have to full body bind, Mum," Fred said.

Pamela shook her head. "And who said, 2010 was going to be an easy year?"

"Would you rather have my mother and your mother plan our wedding?"

"I never said that."

"Well, if you two love birds are done romancing, I think we better get to partying. Tomorrow, Katie and I leave for our honeymoon," George interrupted, throwing his arms over Fred and Pamela's shoulders. "I'm voting winter Quidditch."

Pamela smiled and kissed George on the cheek. "I'm thinking you're on. Coming Fred?"

Fred sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know, Quidditch in the snow? You might catch another cold."

"Oh shush," she answered, following George and Katie away from the warm New Year's party. "We're Wizards remember? We can stay warm."

Fred laughed. "I'll grab us some scarves or something. And catch up with you later, okay? Go have fun. Grab, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Charlie. We'll play four against four. No one will even notice we're gone." After that he ran towards the house—avoiding the drunken calls and questions about where he had disappeared off to earlier.

There was a time and place to inform everyone what had happened. And he was going to be very busy in the next three months getting ready for yet another wedding. As he grabbed a handful of Weasley made scarves, he rolled his eyes.

It looked like stress was going to be a theme for a little while longer. He'd just have to wait and see—and hopefully, like Katie and George's wedding—all the stress would pay off and his wedding would be on the perfect side too. He would just have to remember that there were no Cousin Alfred's or Aunt Muriel's invited to the wedding.

* * *

**K15: Wow. I didn't think I'd get this chapter out so quickly. **

**Fred: I liked it. It kind of summed everything up. **

**Me: I know! So, maybe this wasn't just a filler chapter after all. My goal was to try to get out on March 27****th ****in honor of James Potter's b-day. But I worked most of the day, and then went out to dinner with the family, and then watched the Blind Side. **

**Fred: So, they're all normal day activity excuses. **

**Me: Anyway. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I think, when I'm working on the Malfoy Files, there's going to be a little more of Bianca there—not sure what her part in his life is quite yet. I just know it's rather important. **

**Fred: As long as Malfoy keeps his hands off of Pamela everyone's happy right?**

**Me: I suppose so. Anyway, lets see. I decided that there's one more chapter after this. **

**Fred: You know. A Weasley Twin wedding can never be calm. **

**Me: I don't know for sure if I'm going to update on April first… but we'll try and see. **

**Fred: Yup! Never hurts to try.**

**Me: Uh… I think I'm out of announcements and stuff to talk about. So, don't forget to review. Until next time. Later. K15**


	53. The Final chapter

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

**

* * *

  
**

"I hate you Fred Weasley!"

As she screamed this she ran down the aisle, tears rolling down her face. The crowd—friends and family from both sides—started to gossip. Fred laughed nervously as he looked at her bridesmaids. Two of them were pulling wands out, while one stood there shaking her head back and forth. There was some thinking going through his head as Katie stood up and moved forward, he shook his head and she sat down, whispering quickly to Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh, thank you for coming!" he called out, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're just having a little difficulty. If you can please stay in your seats, we'll begin this all again shortly."

He moved over to his right hand man, a pair of confused green-blue eyes stared back. Fred walked up to him and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him closer. "Stall."

"Yes, sir!" George saluted.

* * *

Compared to George's wedding, which was nothing but stress. Fred was just nervous. It turned out that Pamela was amazing at making lists—and what helped matters was that two out of the three bridesmaids had planned their own weddings. The hard part was getting Pamela's family over to England. They were Muggles and it broke a hundred different rules for traveling across the world.

Like all Weasley weddings, it was to be held at the Burrow. So, during the month of February Fred and Pamela met with the Ministers of Magic respectively and decided on a time when Port Keys would travel to the Burrow. Like all good things, though, there was a catch.

"What do you mean we can have only so many people cross? Her whole family is mainly Muggles. Plus he has at least one bridesmaid as a Muggle," Fred snapped. "Isn't there anything you can do, Kingsley?"

The black man shook his head. "Fred, I am more than willing to pull strings for you and her, but there are certain rules that need to be obeyed by. And the rule of Secrecy is one of them," he explained.

Fred crossed his arms angrily. Standing up, he turned his back to the door. If he wasn't happy about this, Pamela was probably going to destroy something in her fit of range. She wasn't one to be denied. "If they travel by Port Key, like we're trying to allow, how many may travel across?"

Kingsley smiled. "Mistress Magic and I have discussed it time and time again. We are allowing no more than ten people to cross from Port Key."

Fred scrunched his nose. "Only ten non-magic folk, correct? That's not a lot Kingsley."

Kinsley rolled his dark eyes. "Fred, look, if I could up the number, I'd figure out a way before. But Pamela is working for a Muggle during her summers off and due to this wedding and other things that were going on—for instance, her schooling in Salem. She had to inform two out of the four managers there that she was a witch."

Fred sighed. "So, Pamela's already breaking rules as it is. Okay, I understand."

He opened the door, and slammed it behind him. Making his way through the Ministry, he traveled over to the Floo. Picking up the ash, he announced the place where he was going. In seconds, green flames surrounded him and he was gone.

Usually, tumbling out into the Burrow was easy. However, with the wedding only a few weeks away, it was a mess. Mrs. Weasley was focused more on her son getting married than anything else. He looked around, remembering when they had decided to include her into the wedding. She was very pleased and started to blurt out ideas. However, the duo had decided to put her in charge of maintaining the check off list and the food.

"How did it go?" she asked, in her hands was a fresh load of laundry. "Did Kingsley give you permission to transport her family and friends by Port Key?"

"Yeah," Fred sat down at the table, picking up a homemade cookie. With a smile on his face, he remembered what had brought the two together in the first place. It was just a small cookie, a brush of the hand and a joke.

_Not paying attention to anything that his twin was saying—recapping on what had happened and the amazing moves he had pulled during the Quidditch game—Fred reached for the last cookie. However, his wasn't the only one. It brushed up against a soft hand. Looking up, he found the blue eyes of the new girl—oh what was her name?_

_She blushed a bit and pulled her back. Fred smirked. She was cute when she had that tint of red across her cheeks. He leaned a little closer—suddenly this day got a little more interesting. From this distance, he was able to see the few freckles that crossed her nose and under her eyes. _

"_Go ahead and take it," she said. "I've eaten my fill." This only caused the boy in question to smile a little more. He wondered how much it took her to go into this phase. And if she was going to stick around for a while, he was willing to take that chance to figure it out. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked smoothly. "I mean, I live here, I can always have Mum make more." He was trying to be nice, getting her to open up a little more. But at the same time, he hoped that remark didn't make him seem a little selfish. _

"_No, I'm sure, I don't want to see like I'm pigging out on the stuff."_

_"You're not," he assured her._

_"You're just trying to make me fat," joked Pamela._

_"If I was, I would of given you all my cookies," Fred laughed. She giggled a little. This was a step up from the shyness before. He worried a little bit, but not because of what Pamela thought about him—at this point he didn't care. He had succeeded in getting her to laugh. He was more worried about Hermione. That girl knew how to handle her spells. And if there were one wrong move from Fred or George, then they wouldn't be able to sit or stand for at least a month. _

"Thinking about me?" a voice asked.

He smiled and looked up at Pamela. "Welcome home," he greeted. "And the final verdict is?"

"Ten people."

"Perfect," he replied, rolling his eyes. "That's exactly what Kingsley told me."

"Don't worry. I've found a loophole," she laughed.

And soon they began to plan which ten people were going to be traveling by Port Key. It wasn't hard to figure out. But that was only problem they ran into. The invitations were sent out by the end of the month, and people had at least a month to clear any schedule problems they might have had.

* * *

There weren't a lot of other problems. Pamela was able to figure out dresses for the bridesmaids, while Fred figured out how to rent a tux. Even though this was a Wizard wedding, didn't mean that they always had to wear dress robes. As the RSVPs came back, people either sent their best wishes or gave the time and date they'd be coming for the ceremony.

Fred sat hunched over the guest list; they were waiting for a few more people to reply before they finished up the tables. Unlike George, they had gone against assign seating. But the two still wanted to have an even amount of chairs at each table. The two had comprised a list of people who they wanted to come. Sadly, as they were inviting people, Mrs. Weasley had insisted they send an invite to Aunt Muriel.

"I've got some replies," Pamela said, as she walked in the door. He looked up and saw that she had her shirt flung over shoulder. "Two of the three managers I invited replied yes. So, we should expect Doris and Sandi on the twenty-fifth. That means I'm already at half the people I can take over Port Key."

Fred looked up as she threw her shirt on the couch. Her apartment was designed to match her interests. Her furniture all matched—a Gryffindor red. Her floor was wood and her walls were colored a deep green. It didn't look like a color that would match, but somehow they managed to match the colors.

Pamela had separated the larger living room, so that part of it was a dining room. The table and chairs were wood, but looked older. All of the chairs were woodened, but the seats were two different shades of green. One was colored a lime green, while the other one was plastic and a regular green color. Fred smirked at the oval table. She had convinced her aunt to give up her grandparent's table and some of her chairs.

"We have a problem," Fred said, looking up.

"Can't be a big problem right?"

"Aunt Muriel is coming," he replied.

Pamela sighed and fell into the chair. "I thought she wasn't invited. She hates me."

Fred smirked. Aunt Muriel hated Pamela and everything the girl had been through. She wasn't skinny enough, her ankle and posture was strange. And to top it all off, Pamela had this strange accent. It wasn't quite British, but it wasn't really quite American. It was somewhere in the middle.

He stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. "How was work? And did you get a reply from Malfoy?"

"Malfoy says he's working on clearing out his schedule. He doesn't know if he'll be able to make it. But he's trying."

"And work?"

"Eh, Jamie didn't know I was getting married," she replied, laughing. She led him over to the couch and opened up the DVD player. She went over to her small collection of DVDs and began to search through one she hadn't seen in a while. "At least not until, I pulled out my check list and I began to e-mail some people."

"And how did that go?" Fred pushed the couch off to the side and pulled a couple love sacks out. Stacking them on top of each other, he settled down and made room for her.

"She wasn't happy that she wasn't invited to the wedding," she replied, grabbing the remote. "Are you okay for Phantom of the Opera?"

"Sure?" he asked. Shaking his head, he continued on. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Not for long—I have to go up and work at the Ministry, but I don't have to return to Burger King until Sunday. What a great time we'll have together," Pamela sighed and settled into his embrace. "Have I told you that I love you yet?"

Fred looked over to the list that was sitting on the table. It was hard to believe they were able to pull together a wedding in less than three months. He thought about the final item on the list they had made back at the beginning of the year.

_15. Live happily ever after_

_15b. I think that this is the perfect solution to all of the problems that are bound to come up during our "perfect" day. But either way, I still love you, and whatever we decide is bound to right. I don't really care. I just get to spend the rest of my days with you._

A smile crossed his face. He figured that in less than fifteen days they'd be married and no one would be able to change that. "What are you smiling at?" Pamela asked, as she fast forward through the previews.

"Just you, and the list we made at the beginning of the year," he answered. "By the way, I haven't heard how much you love me."

"Well, it's true. I love you," Pamela said, taking his hand into her own. "And I don't care what happens, nothing is ever going to change that."

* * *

After Pamela's birthday, that Monday, the days leading up to the wedding came quickly. About two days before the wedding, Malfoy finally gave his answer, and he was bringing his girlfriend. Things were finally falling into place and what didn't Fred didn't stress over. Instead, he was nervous about what was going to happen that day.

Fred stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. Behind him, stood George and Lee adjusting their ties, trying to make them as straight as possible. Sitting on the bed, was Harry. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at the two redheads before him.

"Why did you choose me and not one of your other brothers?" Harry asked, fixing his coat jacket.

Fred looked back. "Because you are the Chosen One, everyone knows that," he joked. "For an even amount of people. If anyone deserved the highest honor, then it's you. Now don't argue." He then began to pace back and forth.

Walking in was Ron. He was in a matching tux with a red flower in the side pocket. His hair was actually controllable. "Hermione doesn't want to walk with me. She's throwing a fit over what is going on. Oh, and Dad said that we better get down there if we want to start on time."

"What's the plan?" Fred asked, as they walked out of the room. "You know what forget it, Harry switch places with Ron. You'll walk Hermione down the line while Ron walks down Nikita."

The walked to the Burrow garden, which was in full bloom. Trees and bushes had flowers of every color on them. They had decided on a blue, red, and silver color and the seating arrangements were laced with red roses and silver material between each of them, separating each row.

Fred suddenly found his palms sweating. He wanted to bolt out of there and forget that he had even proposed or maybe he should have just taken Pamela's suggestion and eloped. George stood close by his brother as the music started off; Hermione was the first one to walk down the aisle.

She wore a simple red dress, which instead of having sleeves it tied around behind the neck. Her hair was left down with ringlets falling down to her shoulders. With each step you were able to see her silver shoes. Harry separated from her and they stood on opposite sides.

Following Hermione was Nikita. Her dark hair fell down to her shoulders, but was pulled out of her faced. Her dress was similar to Hermione's, except instead of being red it was blue. Annibelle followed her sister, Nikita, and her black hair was short and spiked up. But her dress matched Hermione's, red instead of blue. The shoes however were silver as well.

Brezzie followed the girls; she walked by herself holding red roses. Her curly hair was pulled tightly up into a bun, with four curls hanging around her face. Her dress was the same style as the other two girls, but instead of being the blue and red of Hermione and Nikita's, it was a dark navy blue. Her shoes were flats, instead of heels, but they were still silver.

A few gasps came, causing heads to turn. Pamela stood in the middle of the aisle, her father standing next to her. Her hair was flat against her head and parted on the side. Her dress was an ivory color and had a small train. She had gone shopping with Katie and Brezzie looking for the right dress.

Like the girl's dresses, it wrapped around her neck. It was beaded from the top down to about the waist. Her shoes were her favorite pair of silver heals, which she wore with everything. Fred looked at her face and saw that she wore no make-up, and around her neck was a necklace he didn't recognize.

Her father kissed her on the check and placed her hand into Fred's sweating one. He gave it a squeeze as they turned to Kingsley, who was once again doing to ceremony. Finally, remembering to breathe, Fred took in a deep breath. He could see what Kingsley was mouthing, but there was no sound at all. Only Pamela stood next to him, and in a few short minutes they would be married (or bounded) together for the rest of their very long lives.

He looked over at her. She had handed her bouquet of flowers to Brezzie and now her free hand was pulling nervously on her straight hair. She sucked her bottom lip in and chewed on it lightly. All signs that she was nervous. He gave her hand yet another squeeze.

"Fred," George called out from behind him. "He asked you a question."

Looking up quickly, the tips of Fred's ears began to go red. "I do?"

Pamela laughed quietly, and looked up at Fred. Her blue eyes were their normal dusky blue color. She was happy, and she was in love. Kingsley said whatever he had said for a second time, and she replied, never once taking her eyes off of Fred. "I do."

"Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace," Kingsley said to the crowd.

"I have a very good reason," an angry voice spoke up. She moved her way up from the back.

"Angelina?" Fred asked.

She blinked her dark eyes and brushed her hair off of her chest. "Yes, he is the father to my child."

In her arms was a small black child. It had a blob of black hair and its eyes were close. Pamela walked closer, and looked at the baby. She then looked up at Fred, and he could see the tears threatening to fall over.

"Yes, it's your child Fred. You are the only man I've slept with. Roxanne was born back in January," explained Angelina. "She was conceived back in April—when we had that one night together."

"Bloody hell," Fred swore.

A few gasps echoed through the crowd. Hermione was pulling out her wand from who knows where and getting ready to hex Fred. He glanced between Pamela and Angelina. She had lied in the past—and this baby didn't look like it could be his. It looked more like Angelina more than anyone else.

Pamela once again blinked back tears, a few escaping. Before anyone knew what was going on, the words "I hate you Fred Weasley!" echoed through the garden.

As she screamed this she ran down the aisle, tears rolling down her face. The crowd—friends and family from both sides—started to gossip. Fred laughed nervously as he looked at her bridesmaids. Two of them were pulling wands out, while one stood there shaking her head back and forth. There was some thinking going through his head as Katie stood up and moved forward, he shook his head and she sat down, whispering quickly to Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh, thank you for coming!" he called out, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're just having a little difficulty. If you can please stay in your seats, we'll begin this all again shortly."

He moved over to his right hand man, a pair of confused green-blue eyes stared back. Fred walked up to him and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him closer. "Stall."

"Yes, sir!" George saluted.

Angelina laughed a little. "Can't have everything you want, you know what Wizard law states," she sneered.

Fred stopped only to deal with her. "I'll deal with you later. I no longer have time for this. I will marry Pamela, and you will not get in the way. No matter what the Wizard law states."

As Fred ran after Pamela, he barely noticed that Draco and Bianca stand up. Both had their wands out and were heading in different directions. He had one thing on his mind: fix things with Pamela. After that, he'd worry about Draco, Bianca, Hermione, his parents, Pamela parents, and Angelina.

* * *

He finally found Pamela on top of a hill over looking the Burrow. There was no sound of chaos from below, and he snuck up to the side of her. She sat on her knees, her dress spread out around her. She held her head in her hands and sobbed openly. He couldn't catch what she was saying, but he knew she was cursing him in every form possible.

"Pamela?" he called out, when he found his voice. He walked closer, but she didn't even notice him.

A gust of wind picked up and he heard her words, "I know, Papa."

She was talking to her grandfather. He felt his heart break, and tears roll down his own face. Finally, he dropped to her level and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her gasp, but he didn't care. Fred allowed the tears to come. He was crying for not only him, but for her and her grandfather, and for the pain that he had caused her. The two sat there for a moment before a sound of footsteps came up behind them.

"There you two are," Draco's voice said. "Your whole wedding is in an uproar. Johnson knows how to gatecrash."

Pamela sniffed and looked up at the two boys. "Leave me alone," she managed to get out. "I want nothing to deal with you or this world any more."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You can't mean that, Pamela," he said. "I know for a fact you love Weasley here." He pointed a thumb at Fred.

Now it was Fred's turn to raise an eyebrow. What was Draco trying to play? He hated doing anything nice, and he wasn't about to help out the Weasleys. It didn't matter if the Weasleys were bound to protect the Malfoy heir. That fact alone didn't stop the century of fights.

Fred then looked over at Pamela. She rose to her feet and stomped down her foot. "I mean it. Leave me alone," she snapped. "Wizarding law states that if you get another woman pregnant and she has the child, like Angelina has done, then you must marry her."

"What do you know what Wizarding law states?" Draco snapped. He took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm an intern in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" she snapped back, standing up to her full height. "You think I'm an idiot? I have to know all the laws, I will be attending many of the meetings and Wizengamot!"

Draco smirked. And Fred was still confused. "Yes, I know this as well. I have a desk job in this department, and I've been searching Angelina's case since it has been brought up since day one. We are able to track these sort of things."

"What are you getting at?" Fred finally snapped. "I'm trying to apologize to the only woman I love, and make things right so that she can marry me and here you are babbling!"

Fred had pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's throat. For the first time in the history of a two-year period, Pamela didn't argue about Fred threatening Draco. In fact, Fred was sure that if she had her wand, then she would be threatening him as well. He hadn't worked in the Department for longer than a year, and here he was making bold statements.

"Why do you think I'm dating Bianca? She's beautiful, yes, but I'm not attracted to her looks. I'm attracted to her brains. She has created a spell to check who the father is, it's not in any of the spell books," Draco snapped back.

This didn't clear any of the confusion that was happening between the soon to be married couple. Fred had once again narrowed his eyes. His thoughts were on how he couldn't trust Draco. A lot of the words that came out of his mouth were lies as well.

He let out a sigh and Fred lowered his wand. Looking up, he shrugged. "Angelina came in a few months ago—after she had the child and demanded to know where you were, Weasley. We couldn't release any information out, but she demanded to know where you were. Through one of our loud mouth interns, he blurted out that you were marrying Pamela. Johnson was not pleased and stormed out.

"A few weeks she came in with Bianca and demanded to know whose child it was. Bianca had been working on the spell, but had not gotten it a hundred percent true. We had worked out a deal that if she was to return in a few months, we could do a paternal test then," Draco took in a deep breath. He then continued with, "The test came up negative for any Weasley DNA—thank God. But it did come up positive for some other bloke's DNA. Bianca has known since day one that the child wasn't one belonging to Fred Weasley, but that didn't stop Johnson from believing what she wanted."

Pamela raised an eyebrow. "So, Fred isn't bound to Angelina?"

"No, some other unlucky bloke is. His balls are probably shriveling from cheating on his _wife_."

Fred looked at Pamela. "I can still marry Pamela?" His head was whirling from all the information. Angelina was lying once again. "What's Bianca doing now?"

"Proving to your patiently waiting guests that Johnson is nothing but a fraud. And Potter is probably escorting her out of the Burrow." Draco crossed his arms. "That's why I haven't been able to reply to you until a few days ago. I've been helping Bianca with finalizing her spell. She had attempted it once before and it was ninety percent correct, she wanted a hundred percent correct."

Fred blinked his eyes.

"That means you can go and live happily ever after Weasley," Draco snapped.

Fred swept Pamela into his arms. "I'm really sorry, if I hadn't slept with Angelina back in—"

She placed a finger on his lips and then replaced her lips. "I love you and probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusion."

Draco cleared his throat and the two laughed. They were too caught up in their own little world to even notice that the blond was waiting for them. After all, they couldn't have a wedding without the bride and groom.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kingsley finished. "You may kiss the bride."

Fred smirked and dipped Pamela down. He looked down into her eyes and said, "No need to tell me twice." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The balloons exploded and doves flew around the couple.

Suddenly, green smoke appeared the newly married couple. And when it disappeared, both were dyed a green color with rabbit ears coming out from their heads. A few people laughed while the mother's screamed with horror.

George stood their—his arm wrapped around Katie—with a wide grin on his face. "Gotta love payback," he laughed.

Fred laughed and rubbed the ears on Pamela's head. "I like them. I think they go with that wedding dress."

"You think you have a tail?" Pamela asked.

"You two don't have time to find out!" a voice called out. It was Ron; he was standing their arm and arm with Hermione. Fred laughed. Who would have known that out of the whole wedding party, it'd be Ron to keep them on track. "You still have pictures, and who knows how long those ears are going to stay."

George laughed even harder. Fred joined him—thinking on how they were going to show their children their wedding pictures. They'll have to take double the pictures. He looked over at Collin Creevy who was holding a camera. Fred's shoulder's sagged.

"Something wrong?" Pamela asked, worry sketched on her face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking on how our clothes will look better on the floor," he said. He then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. This caused her to giggle and him lightly on the arm. "Ouch, love, I'm hurt."

"No you're not," she said back. "Just think of how much fun this party is going to be. And the surprise I have for your Aunt Muriel."

His eyes widened as the wedding group gathered around for pictures. The first one was snapped and soon Fred was dragged away and only the girls stood there. Again a flash was blinding another snap, and soon the boys. But the thought of Pamela giving a surprise to Aunt Muriel made him actually shake. He didn't even want to know what was going to happen.

With a pop, a scream, and the sound of scolding coming from his mother, he knew Pamela had given her "surprise" to Aunt Muriel. Looking up, Fred saw a big fat yellow duck sitting where his great-aunt once sat. Pamela rushed over to Fred and more pictures were snapped of the couple and their wedding party.

As the rabbit ears disappeared, Fred leaned down and stole a kiss from his wife. "That's my girl," he whispered against her lips. "I knew I was marrying you for a reason."

"I'm glad it's not just not for my good looks."

"So am I," he replied as another picture was snapped. "So am I."

* * *

**K15: I didn't want this chapter to end! Not that I could think of a really good ending. **

**Fred: I enjoyed it. **

**Me: Yeah, I'm just glad that Draco saved the day. It was a total last minute thing—I had forgotten it was April 1****st**** until I looked on Mugglenet. **

**Fred: Great. **

**Me: Oh shush. Anyway, so that's the end. **

**Fred: What?**

**Me: Well, not really. There is still going to be an epilogue. I'm not sure when that's coming out but it will be soon, I hope. Also, I'm working on rewriting this--starting with a prologue and combining chapters. So keep an eye out for that too.  
**

**Fred: Probably next month right?**

**Me: Yeah, I have a ton more to do this month. But we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. As usual don't forget to review. Until next time. Later. K15**

**PS—I'm working on getting pictures for all the dresses up. So check my main page for links. **


	54. Epilogue: All's fair in love in war

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters that you might see. **

**

* * *

**

_In the beginning of the world, the gods made everything. The sun, the moon, the sky, the land, the sea, and the animals that inhabited the earth all were created in a time period of a day. The world lived in peace, with the only violence coming from the animals trying to survive. The gods, being gifted with the ultimate wisdom, decided that they needed Humans to govern over the creatures of the earth. _

_But this also meant they had to protect the gates of the Netherworld and Heaven. They entrusted a group of fourteen Humans to guard the gates to the Spirit World. As gifts for such a great service to the gods, the Ancients were gifted powers. These powers were used for good, used for healing—on the occasion someone wandered to close, forgetting—growing food, and fire for the dark and moonless nights. _

_As the world grew older with each passing day, the Ancients saw life and death pass before their eyes. They never grew older, never got sick, nor did they ever die. They were immortal for all eternity. It was the god of Death that finally got to them. _

_Hades—one of his many names—walked through the gates, as Gods and Goddesses did from time to time, and began to offer them gifts beyond their wildest of dreams. He showed them what their powers could do, bringing death and destruction to anything that stood in their path. In the end, if the group so chose they could be gods themselves. _

_But the Ancients showed no fear. They told Hades that they were guardians for a reason, and could not be swayed by the promises of riches, women, and men. But the Lord of the Dead would not hear to such nonsense. He promised to return. _

_And soon he did, the very next day. Again the Ancients were not swayed by his promises of glory, fame, or power. But Hades was very persistent. He returned day after day, week after week; each time he returned, he was denied once again. _

_Some of the Ancients were beginning to be swayed by the promises Hades had spoken of. The chance to roam free and still have their powers was more than promising. They could settle down and treat the guarding of the gates more like a job, than a duty. But there were seven who were not per swayed easily. They stood their ground, and spoke loudly in protests each time, Hades visited. _

_On the seventh week, a young woman came out of the gate instead. She was the most beautiful of all the goddesses they fourteen had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that looked as soft as silk, the way it swayed in the sunlight; it resembled the color of gold. Her eyes were soft, but as blue as sapphires. As she moved towards them, she walked with grace and power. Even though, her name was unrecorded in history, she soon became known as the Angel of Death. _

_Walking up to the leader, who refused to be swayed so easily, she spoke softly and calmly. _I have come to negotiate power between the guardians of the Gate and the Lord of the Dead.

_The Ancient told her what he had been telling Hades for the previous two months. However, she was not as easily swayed. She then offered them something that they had all been dying—whether secretly or not. _

If you were to take Lord Hades' offer, then you would be able to survive with your powers intact, even be able to start a family. You'd be able to raise young children and teach them the ways of the old.

_The Ancients sat around and pondered this for a while. It was then the youngest and smallest of the group spoke up. His voice echoing throughout the private sanctuary, _If we were to leave the Gates, we would become mortal. Thus losing everything that we had worked for.

_The Angel of Death shook her head and assured them, quickly, that none of that would happen. The fourteen Ancients looked at each other. However, when they looked up, the beautiful maiden was gone. _

_The next day, Hades showed up, but this time he was not alone. As the white wings fell to the side, they revealed the Angel of Death. He offered them powers to create and destroy with a flick of their wrists. They could control the elements, and do so much more than they ever imagined. In a way they, would become Gods and Goddesses themselves._

_After a moment's hesitation, they agreed. A smile crossed Hades face as he told them in order to keep the Gates protected; a small amount of their magic must be taken. It was nothing to what they were about to gain. _

_The fourteen of the Ancients, male and female, big and small, stood in a circle. Standing the middle, the Angel of Death had her wings spread out to great lengths. She began to recite the prophecy that one day would be fulfilled. It might have not been soon, but it was to be completed sometime in the future. _

From ashes rises the Phoenix; from the fires comes peace and protection once again. When the Phoenix rises again may this power shake and destroy the root of all evil. _She then took a white light away from each of them members, creating a bright light in the middle of her hand. Each of the Ancients, in turn, fell to the ground, feeling weaker. _

_The Angel of Death held the small ball of Light and smiled. The power that she now held was able to create and destroy to any living or deceased thing. As promised each of the Ancients were looked upon as heroes. But as they soon found out, having magic and power wasn't all that it was made out to be. _

_The Dark Arts were slowly formed and took over the Ancients one by one, until none of them lived. It was then Zeus—the God of all Gods—had found out about his brother's betrayal. _

_The two faced off in a huge clash hat rattled the Earth, the Heavens, and the Netherworld. In the end Hades soon lost the ball of Light to the Gods. The Gods took it and placed into the hands of the Angel of Death—who later on placed in a mortal's possession. It was soon passed down from generation to generation—each being female in its own turn. _

_As punishment for siding with Hades, the Angel of Death was sentence to a period of being mortal each time the Light was reborn. If the Light was ever threatened, there were protectors around her. There were always seven. In the eyes of the Gods it represented the seven who stood their ground, but were finally swayed. _

_As the Angel of Death traveled through generations, she felt as if she needed a companion. And soon, the Phoenix was developed. The Phoenix was the ultimate decision when it came down to the Light. The protectors were in charge of the safety of the Light, but the Phoenix chose if the person was good enough to continue with the Light. If that weren't the case, the Phoenix would return the Light to the Gods until the next generation was ready. _

The Light will change the world. When It appears, those doomed to protect it will finally step up. The feelings of those most hated will be cleansed, and the spawn of Hades will appear in the wingspan of Death. It is then that the Light will choose its side. If the Light has bee shown love and friendship, then It will choose the side of good. However, if the Light has been ignored and shown nothing but hatred, then It will join Hades. When the worst has been chosen, the world as most know it, will end. A new world of chaos will rise from the ashes of old. And it will be up to the Phoenix to rise from its ashes.

_Its unsure whether or not there is truth to this myth. But one thing is for certain; there is enough myth to go around to create a whole anthology of stories around the love of the Light and the Phoenix, as well as many other adventures surrounding them. _ –The other side of Wizarding History

* * *

There were many stories that were in this book. Stories that told of love and adventure, of truth and of myth. The book was hard covered, but worn and it looked like it was ready to fall apart. There were many times where the book had fallen apart, or pages had been burnt at the edges. But due to magic, the book had been able to look at least partially decent. In a way, it was how the owner showed its love for reading the book. It was a favorite of many.

This said book rested on the edge of a bed, waiting to be picked up and read again. It was used to traveling across the country, being read to all hours of the night, grabbed instead of the correct reading material, and most importantly being abused by its reader.

People could be heard from all directions, screaming, arguing, and scrambling around at the last minute. Finally, a blue-eyed girl ran into the room slamming the door. She growled and threw the nearest shoe at the wall. A few spells were placed up around the room and she moved over to the bed. Sitting down she took off her black robes and threw it on the ground as well. She slipped out of her skirt and found a pair of shorts sitting there. Finally, she was allowed to be comfortable without complaint. And no one was going to tell her what to do or how to do it.

Taking off her shirt, she slipped into a tank top that was lying on the pillows. Tears had begun rolling down her slightly freckled face. Rising to her feet she removed her shoes and socks—again kicking them at the wall. She ran into her large bed and jumped into it. Her auburn hair flying in every direction as there was a loud clunk.

Looking over the edge, the blue cover caught her eye. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest. It was a gift from the author, herself. But most importantly, it was a prized possession. It was just the something that was going to help her relax. A hoot pulled her out of the thoughts of the stories within, and after looking up; she discovered a little brown owl sitting on her chair.

"Emma," she said, walking over to the old owl. She ran her fingers through the feathers and the old creature gave her a nip of affection. It hooted and dropped a letter, before flying off towards the Owlry. It needed to relax before making its next journey across the world.

Picking up, she noticed that it had George's "elegant" handwriting scrawled across it. It must have been something to deal with the shop, something she was going to deal with at a later time. It was probably a mistake being sent to her, anyway. Maybe when she was on speaking terms on the boy who she locked out of her room.

In seven years, nothing had changed. The room was still a mess with books, quills, parchment, notebooks, pens, random prank items, and clothes scattered across the floor. Pictures, both moving and non-moving, lined the wall. The walls were a Ravenclaw blue, with the sheets on the bed being a traditional Gryffindor red. This was home for her.

Pounding came at the door, as the knob was tried again. "I told you I was sorry. Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for mercy?" a male's voice came from behind the door.

Her smile turned into a frown as she made her way back towards her bed. She was tired, having gotten in later than usual. Some people just didn't listen, nowadays. Sighing, she picked up the book again. She flipped it to her bookmark and began to read away. _Some problems can just wait until the morning. _

"Don't you want to even listen to what I have to say?"

She paused in her reading and looked at the brown door. She thought for a half a second of opening the door and turning the man behind it into a toad—something similar she had done a few years ago by mistake—but decided against it. He wasn't worth her anger.

"I shouldn't have switched out your toothbrush," he continued after a moment of silence. "Next time, when I want to try one of the joke products, I'll test it out on someone else."

Silence. She was bound and determined not to say anything to the boy—probably now leaning against—behind the door. The pounding had stopped, and there was no noise coming from the dwelling.

"That's right, nor should you have said those things about me either," she finally replied. She got up, bringing her book with her. "I have not snogged every male I have met. Nor do I sing like a dying Hippogriff!"

A chuckle came from the male waiting for her. "I will admit, those things were a little harsh, but having to wake up to your singing in the shower, after a long night, is not the most pleasant thing in the world. Just like you don't enjoy me mixing potions in the morning."

Silence. Now she had reached the door. Her wand stuck out of her bag. With one quick swish of the wooden stick, she'd be able to turn him into a toad. She was just itching to turn him into the creature she loathed more than anything else. _But that would be below me. I'm above transfiguring people into animals. I'm not like Moody, _she thought, staring down the door.

"Nor do I play Quidditch like a girl. I'll have you know that I tried out for the Finches. After my classes are completed, I can go out to Salem and begin practice with them. My family happens to be very proud of me."

"You had a bad practice yesterday. It didn't help that Daniel was trying to distract you with all those products. I watched you play remember? First Quidditch game of the season, and I've got to see what I'm going up against," he continued on. "It's tradition! And I'm not one to break tradition."

He had her there. The dark hair boy had gotten into the habit of distracting her more and more lately. She thought with age, that he'd grow out of pranking her, but it didn't help that he got discounts on products at the shop. Free was a wonderful price to pay as long as you pranking other. And despite her constant arguing with the boy—which she usually lost and ended up on the receiving end of some new product—they were still pretty close. However, she didn't need the constant reminder that her flying was a little less than perfect during practice yesterday.

"I have half a mind to divorce you."

Silence. _Good, _she thought, _at least he's speechless. Now maybe I can get back to reading before bed. _

"I'm not even married to you!"

Finally, she flung open the door and saw his smug face staring back her. She let out a growl—that almost sounded like a bark—and stomped on his foot. Even though he didn't flinch, his silver eyes still showed the pain that was now coming from his foot. He always thought that he could hide his emotions well, but his eyes gave away everything.

"'Anna," he started again.

"It's Kianna. Only my father can call me that," she snapped, walking past him. "And even now, I don't go by Anna any more. You know this!" Without another word, she ran past him and down the stairs, desperate to make a getaway.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. He took the stairs down two at a time. Finally, he cut her off before she reached the bottom. "Look, I said I was sorry, not once but twice. I shouldn't have said any of that. You know I love you right?"

"Scorpius," she sighed. He took her book from her and set it on the bottom step. It was now once again forgotten. "Need I remind you that you're Slytherin and I'm Gryffindor, and no matter how many times you say this—"

"Kia." He placed a finger on her lip and loosened his green and silver tie. He used it to tie her hands behind her back and he kissed her lips softly. It would keep her stationary for a little while. He wouldn't put up with her hitting him while he was trying to make an apology. "We've been dating for the past year. I think it's safe to say, I could care less about the teams we play for. And the whole school doesn't care outside of classes or off the playing field either."

She looked at the man before her. The two had known each other since they were in diapers. Even though her father had made a mountain out of an anthill, they remained the best of friends. It didn't even change when they started to attend Hogwarts; they still studied together, and even sometimes practice Quidditch together.

A loud pounding came at the door. Groaning, the two Heads separated. Shuffling, she escaped from his tie and gave him a look. Without a word, Scorpius shrugged out of his Hogwarts robe and draped it across Kianna's shoulders. Unlike her brother, she had gotten her mother's smaller figure, so the robe swallowed her frame. But now at least she was semi modest for her visitor.

Flinging open the portrait, Scorpius came face to face with a tall dark haired man. His green-blue eyes glared at the Malfoy and turned to his sister. "Why are you wearing _his_ robe?"

"Are you questioning what the Head Girl does, Weasel?" snapped Scorpius.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way over to her brother. "If you forgot, Scorpio," she laughed at his old nickname. "I'm a Weasley too. As is my mother, who keeps these two in line." She was referring to her father and her brother, who now stood at the door. The look in his eyes stated he was here for yet another "social" visit.

Daniel shook his auburn—almost brown—hair. "That doesn't matter."

"Well, what is it Daniel?"

"Didn't anyone tell you not to speak down to your elders?" he quickly retorted.

"I'm not speaking down, I'm speaking up, and we're twins you twit," she told him. "State or business, or I'll dock Gryffindor."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I just wanted to bother you."

"Well, bugger off!"

"Excuse me, maybe I had a bunch of information about Mum's condition. Uncle George is keeping me posted. He sent me an Owl, viva Emma. Unlike someone, I actually care about my family."

If anyone had seen the gesture that the Head Girl had just given her brother, she'd probably be docked points herself. If Snape had seen it, then there was bound to be a detention involved, removing her perfect record of never receiving a detention in the past seven years of being there. The two really didn't get along, even after she was made Head Girl.

"Well, get on with it."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No!" Both Heads stated.

Daniel rolled his eyes for a second time and cleared his throat. "Uncle George said, Mum's at St. Mungo's on the sixth floor," he finished up. "Dad said, that book tells you more. Can I see it?"

Pushing her twin brother out, Kianna slammed the portrait. There were sounds of protest coming from behind it, and it caused Scorpius to chuckle. She rushed over to the book, which remained sitting on the stairs. She hadn't really gotten a chance to read it this year. However, she thought it was odd that she received it a few days ago. She had thought that it had been lost while quickly packing to leave for Hogwarts. Everything seemed a little more rushed this year. Her mother had been sick since Kianna left for her final year at Hogwarts. Turning the book upside down, nothing fell out.

Her heart fell into her stomach at this.

Flipping to the first page, she saw the same signature and message that had always been there. _Written for the people who said I couldn't. I just wanted to show you that I could. Also, for Fred—the love of my life—I'm glad that we could finally be together. And finally, Daniel and Kianna. Because sometimes bedtime stories are just more than stories. _

It was the dedication that Pamela had made when she wrote the book when the twins were four or five and always asking for bedtime stories. Kianna flipped to the back page and noticed her mother's neat signature and way of signing the book. It was a first edition, and it was probably worth millions of Galleons right now and who knew how much of the Muggle money it was going to be.

Scorpius smirked that traditional smirk of the Malfoy's. In his hand, he held an envelope. It had her name scrawled across the top and where she was staying. She squealed and launched across the room.

He took a step back and kissed her forehead. "I don't think so, you still haven't forgiven me."

She tapped her foot—something she did when she got angry. "Just give me the bloody message. It's important. Daniel said she was in St. Mungo's. I need to know what's going on."

He leaned closer, and moved a piece of hair away from her ear. Whispering he said, "Think of what the sixth floor contains. My sister was just there a week ago."

Her eyes widened and she snatched the off white envelope out of his hands. He chuckled and she pulled out a picture. Waving at them was her father. He still looked the same. Bright red hair, freckles all over the place and that silly long scar across his cheek. Her mother on the other hand, looking tired. Her brown hair was pulled back into duel pigtails and her blue eyes were cast downward. Flashing across the picture was: Congratulations, Big Sister!

In Pamela's arms were two small bundles. One was blue, while the other was purple. Kianna laughed and felt a tear roll down her face. She was happy that her little family was growing, but it only made sense that her mother wished to have the girl wrapped in a different color than pink. She hated that color.

Scorpius held out a note. His father's elegant handwriting was written across the top. She was happy her Godfather had written her. It had been a while since he had written her, and he never sugar coated anything that was going on. Not that she doubted her own parents; they were probably too busy informing the rest of the family to write.

_Dearest Kianna, _

_As to answer your question before. Bianca is doing well, it turns out that she had just caught the flu—nothing too serious. I'm happy to hear that you made the Finches; they are not a bad team after all (_At this, she stuck her tongue out at Scorpius)_. Thanks for making feel so old, after my granddaughter was born. There's nothing that says, "you're old" than a proud grandpa shirt and a walking cane. I'm not even forty yet—not until June anyway. However, I did enjoy the homemade sweets you sent with them. They don't happen to be from the House-Elves that are up there, are they? _

_Your mother is doing fine—I don't know what news you've gotten in the last two days. But your twin siblings, Jessika Rose and James Michael (your father named your brother this time around. It seems normal compared to your name.), are healthy and getting ready to head home. They were born on April 15 at four in the morning. George was supposed to write you about this—but who knows if he even sent Emma out. _

_I hope Scorpius isn't giving you a hard time. If he is, you are allowed to hit him in the mouth—much like Hermione did to me. And even Bianca does too, sometimes. I'm looking forward to seeing you in a few days. I also do hope you come visit the Manor over the Easter Holiday. As for Bianca has developed a strange liking to you. _

_With lots of love, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Kianna smiled and stole a kiss from her boyfriend, before sprinting up the stairs for a second time. In a few hours, she'd be leaving for home for nearly a week. She was looking forward to spending time with the whole Weasley clan, including Aunt Ginny who almost gets along well with Pamela. But more importantly, she was looking forward to heading up to the Manor. This time, she'd get payback for what Scorpius did to her.

"Hey, Kia?' Speak of the devil. "What are you doing?"

She turned around, only to find him stripping off his shirt. Quickly, Kianna averted her eyes and found heat rising to her cheeks. Unlike his older sister and father, Scorpius was tan. He wasn't as dark as his mother, but he had enough color to make that six pack of his even more attractive. It was no wonder he was loved by most of the female population of the school.

_You think I'd get used to this after being friends with him for so long, _she thought to herself.

When she turned back to glance at him, he was in nothing than his black boxers. Burying her head in her hands, she noticed he looked very comfortable sprawled across her red silk sheets. "The better question is what are _you _doing?"

There was a smirk across his face, and the next thing that Kianna knew, he was stretching his body out, and then lying upside down, looking at her with his head hanging off the bed. She wasn't sure if he was trying to be sexy or if he was just being a goofy seventeen year old boy, but either way he was getting on her nerves. Somehow, he managed to remain good looking in the process.

"I'm waiting for you to come to bed," he answered.

Groaning, Kia dipped her quill and began to use the fresh ink to scribble out what she had already started. Turning, she looked at the one from her uncle. All points aside, she was going to see him in the afternoon, so replying to him would be a little foolish. Using the same ink, she began to scribble out her letter to her uncle as well. Kianna moved herself from the desk and grabbed her blanket, a gift from Cymbra—her cousin, in a way—that Kianna had had since she was little. Then, turning on her heel, she left the room and moved into the bathroom.

She sighed at the contact of the cool tile on the floor as she walked across the connecting bathroom, into Scorpius' room. She slammed the door and settled into his green silk covers. It seemed his bed was always the warmer of the two beds. The room was especially dark with the black walls. And there had been many times she had found herself falling asleep in this room. It was just so relaxing, compared to the busy life of her room.

Her mind was racing. The news of her new siblings got her excited and it was hard for her to relax. Then there was the help that people needed—whether it be homework or other—that still plagued her mind. In another second, her thoughts focused on a difficult practical problem from Defense Against the Dark Arts. She took in a deep breath, and released it through her nose. Pushing her memories of the day's activity to the back of her memory, she was able to settle down for the night.

It didn't take long for the door to creak open and soft footsteps crossed the room. She had almost missed the slight sound. Scorpius could be so sneaky sometimes. _Stupid Slytherin, _her brain rationalized.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and best friend. He sighed in her ear and whispered, "Just one night. I won't get the chance to see you tomorrow. Father has requested my immediate return. He said it was important—something about Grandfather's will."

She settled in his arms and released a defeating sigh. "Things I do for love," she answered back. He chuckled and kissed her neck. "However, if McGonagall catches us again, you get to come with the excuse to my father." It wasn't the first time they had gotten caught sleeping in the same bed. _There's a reason why the Heads have separate rooms! I will be writing to your families immediately, and fifty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor! _Headmistress McGonagall had warned them. _Next time, it's going to be a detention! _

Once again he laughed—probably remembering the time she was talking about—and wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around her. "I think you're mother will back me up with any problem we have. She likes me well enough," he answered.

She managed to turn in his arms and looked into his silver eyes. "I'm not worried about Mum, she is your godmother after all, but I'm worried about Dad and Uncle Ron. They'll kill you."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh for the third time. He brushed his blond hair out of his face and stole a kiss from his girlfriend. She snuggled closer and his laughter stopped suddenly. Taking in a deep breath, she took memory of the cologne that he was wearing. It was one of her favorite smells in the world, but she'd never tell him that. And for about a week, it would be the last time she'd smell it.

_I must be head over heels for him, if I want to remember his smell. How will I ever explain this to Dad? _she asked herself. Closing her eyes, she finally decided that it was a problem she'd worry about it in the morning.

Her breathing began to slow down, and suddenly she was out cold. Scorpius brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, before settling down himself. He couldn't wait for the Holiday to even begin.

* * *

_There are many different stories contained in this book, each of them equally as important as the next. However, when it comes down to it, nothing is as important as when the Phoenix defied the gods and fell in love with one of the protectors. When my children were young, this was the story they requested to hear over and over again. I am pleased to share it with you and any of your loved ones who wish to hear at as well. –_The other side of Wizarding History

* * *

A smile crossed a red head's face as he picked up his morning tea. Even though it was rather early, he loved being able to sit at the table and read the paper before having to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. There had to be some Weasley Tradition that stated that a morning before a guest arrived, there was noise and nothing was calm. It didn't matter if the two guests were his son and daughter returning home for Holiday, the house had to be in tiptop shape, mixed in with a little chaos. _Probably, Mum's idea, _he thought. _I wonder if George and Katie are going through the same thing? _

It didn't help that both set of parents inhabited the large house until after Easter either. With the birth of Jessika Rose and James Michael, it gave the Weasleys and the Saunders a reason to celebrate. Easter was also a big time for the whole family to get together, and with the birth of another set of twins, it gave the Weasley clan an excuse to come together again, which they would on this coming Sunday. And that was another activity that needed to be planned at another time.

The day when Pamela was released, there was a huge dinner—thanks to Mrs. Weasley. And with Mrs. Saunders being present as well, the Weasleys got to try new dishes there mother didn't attempt to make. But everyone wanted to hold the babies. Pamela had expressed that evening, that even though she was thankful for both sets of parents, she would have liked a little bit of quiet before the older set of twins came home.

Fred pulled out the Daily Prophet, and was suddenly thankful Pamela convinced him to move into a bigger house. The flat was perfect for newly weds, but after Kia and Daniel were born; it was hard to fit four people in a two bedroom flat. So, with money that had been moved from the shop, and money she had gotten from her job in the Ministry, they had moved to a private house in the countryside.

It wasn't quite as big as Malfoy Manor, but it was still very large. There were six rooms on the second floor—the first floor holding the living room, kitchen, library, and dining room—while the third floor held three more rooms, plus a study and an experimental room for Fred. They had really gotten it for the backyard, and how there weren't any neighbors for miles around. So, when they did the traditional Weasley vs. Girls Quidditch game, against George and Katie's family, they had no neighbors to disturb or explain what is flying over the backyard—if they were Muggles.

Even with, now, two sets of twins, and countless visitors, the house was still pretty cozy. A yawn escaped his mouth. Falling back into the routine of taking care of two small children was hard. But he was willing to help Pamela out with anything. But he had taken off the next two weeks to spend time with her and help her take care of Jessie Rose and James. It was still time Fred had left over, from working all those hours during George's wedding.

He looked across the witch across the table from him. They had been married seventeen—almost eighteen-years. And even now she still looked beautiful. Her brown-reddish hair was pulled out of her face in a messy bun, and her blue eyes were hidden behind the traditional pink frames she wore on her days off. Her eyes scanned over a book she was writing, looking for mistakes, and for a moment he thought that she was back in college—studying for finals.

_Still as beautiful as the day I met her, _he reminded himself.

The sound of arguing could be heard off in the distance. It wasn't uncommon for Lynn and Mrs. Weasley to be fighting over some of the household cleaning. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door. Pamela had made some modifications making a couple more doors to block out sounds. The first one was to the kitchen, and it had a sliding door similar to the ones her grandparents house had. It blocked some of the sound, but not a lot of it. A few of them were just here and there all on the first floor and some in the study on the third floor.

"You think after nearly twenty years, they'd stop fighting," Pamela said, putting her feet on his now empty chair. She adjusted her arms, and shifted the babe in her arms. "I wish Mom would just face facts I'm not the little girl any more who loved anything that walked past me." She had been in England for seventeen years and sometimes her American accent still showed through sometimes. It was more prominent when her brothers came out once a year.

Fred chuckled, knocking off her feet, and fell back in his seat. "It's okay, George and I got them both good," he answered looking at his daughter asleep in her playpen. "Your brothers seemed up for the pranking idea."

"When were you—"

"FRED!" a shrill voice echoed through the house.

Fred chuckled as both Mrs. Weasley and Lynn (Pamela's mother) threw open the door. The once grey hair of both mothers was now dyed a bright neon green, and sprouting up from the tips of them were not only phoenix feathers, but also peacock feathers as well. The peacock feathers had been Pamela's brother's idea.

"Surprise?" he shrugged.

Both mothers started to yell and scold the forty-year-old man. Pamela sat there laughing the whole time until her own mother rounded on her. She stood up and walked over to refrigerator, she pulled out a glass of her mother's tea.

"Mom, relax," she said, handing her the bottle. Eying her daughter suspiciously, Lynn drank from it anyway. In a half of second later, she squeaked and turned from her mother into a large multicolored bird.

"Pamela, that was your own mother. This is not the way a girl of your age should act," scolded Mrs. Weasley. By now the Weasley mother had moved over to the stove and began to make breakfast for when both of the fathers awoke.

"Seventeen years of living with a prankster has changed me a little," laughed Pamela. There was a loud _Pop_ and her mother was back to herself again. She glared at her daughter before storming out of the kitchen. "Mum! I'm sorry! You know how it goes. Agh! Come back!" she rushed after her mother, leaving both mother and son by themselves with the babies.

Jessika started crying and calling out for attention. Her cries alerted her brother, and soon he was looking for attention as well. Looking up, Fred walked over to the playpen. But before he could grab either one, his mother had brought both into her arms.

"Look at you two, don't worry, Grandma has you," she said rocking both children. There were a few sniffles, but soon Jessika and James were lookin around with big blue eyes. Mrs. Weasley touched her nose to both of their red hair. Looking up at her son, she offered him a small smile. "I've got these two. You go see if your wife is okay."

"Mum, have I told you thank you recently?" he asked.

"Just be at the table for breakfast," she told him. "And then, I'll know that you're really thankful for me being here."

* * *

Opening the door to the library, Fred stepped in and shut the door. There was a magic seal that was surrounded it in seconds, and nobody knew they were in there. Pamela was sitting on a red chair, her feet propped up onto a black footstool. Next to her, were a water bottle, and a book, probably one that she was working on. But in her arms was a grey teddy bear from her youth. It was the same bear she had turned around to grab before Chase destroyed her apartment, back while she was in college.

He had quickly learned that bear came with her everywhere. However, during the second year of marriage, he had gotten revenge quickly, but taking a giant bear everywhere with him. _I can't sleep without it! _he had claimed one day. After that, she only slept with the bear when Fred was gone, or she was traveling.

She looked up and stared at her husband. "They can be so frustrating sometimes!" she complained. "For once, I would like for them to understand!"

Fred ran a hand through his red hair before blinking his blue eyes. Finally, he moved over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her forehead, he muttered, "I know. But look at the bright side, your two babies come home today."

"At least you think, Kianna's coming home," she laughed.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Where else would she go?" he asked. "If you say Malfoy's I'm going to ground her, and she can forget going off to Salem and playing for the Finches."

Pamela laughed and grabbed the side of his head. "You are just like a father," she whispered against his lips, before kissing them. "She's going to be fine. For a couple hours, or a night. Draco is her godfather; he has reason to spend time with her. Plus, his wife is going to be there. And you happen to like Bianca, remember?"

Again another eyebrow rose. "What do you know that I don't?"

A smirk crossed her face. "I know many things that you don't, Fred," she answered. "I happen to be a book writer, so I'm required to know a lot remember? You're such an old man, if you're forgetting things."

Pulling his wife to her feet, he moved her to the couch. They sat down together and cuddled. The loud footsteps of others in the house sounded from above them, and the sound of mother's arguing were heard for a second time that morning. Pamela scooted closer to her husband and he wrapped an arm tighter around her.

The walls were covered with bookshelves, holding any book that Pamela had gotten her hands on. Fred looked at the bookshelf he had taken up for himself. Out of the seven shelves in it, only three were full. And the twins each had their own bookshelves as well. And just like their father's it was only half full. There was a desk in the corner with a light and old chair from her great-grandmother.

This was also the place where they watched many DVDs late into the night. He looked up, and sure enough, his eyes came in contact with a bookshelf filled to the brim with many different DVDs. It had taken years to fill the thing up twice over, but it was worth every trip into Muggle London.

"I think that maybe we need to watch a movie tonight, I don't think Kianna and Danny will mind us stealing their love sacks," said Fred. "They can watch their younger siblings."

Pamela chuckled. "I'm telling you, Kianna's not going to want to stick around here. And Daniel is going to want to spend all his time with George and Brian."

"What has Malfoy told you?" Fred demanded.

"Not until you can call him by his real name. He did save our marriage," she reminded him.

Fred pushed her over and straddled her. He lowered his head. "I believe you're wrong. If it wasn't for Bianca and her spell, well, I'd be suffering from Angelina and her child."

Her nose crinkled and she stole a kiss from her husband. His arm moved from holding himself up down to her feet. Running one finger over her foot, he felt it twitch away from him. Again he did this and she squeaked. Soon, he was tickling her, causing her to laugh. He was careful of any stitches and healing that was still going on after the pregnancy.

She squirmed a bit and tried to shrink back into the couch. Again she giggled and Fred found himself kissing her. "Are you sure we can't stay in here for the rest of the day?"

Again he kissed her, but it short and chaste. He pulled away from her and brought her up to a sitting position. Sighing, he looked over at the door. He had been gone far too long. "Mum was with Jessie Rose and James, and she had started breakfast."

"Have I told you that I loved you yet?" she asked.

He pondered it for a moment and tapped his chin. "No, I don't think you have. Can you tell me it again?"

She raised an eyebrow but rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, I believe Mr. Weasley that it's true. I love you more than chocolate."

Fred made a face. "Did you just compare me to a food you don't like?"

"Maybe."

"Try again, love."

"More than pudding?"

"Nope."

"How about more than pasta?"

"Now, that one, I believe Mrs. Weasley," he answered. Again he kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her kisses. They were addicting, like some sort of drug.

Pamela stretched out and rose to her feet. Hand in hand they walked towards the door. Hermione had discovered a spell for private rooms. It was so no one was disturbed once they had entered. It was pretty handy, but the only bad side about it was that they couldn't hear anyone coming up to the door either.

So when Fred opened the door he came face to face with Malfoy. The two boys glared at each other for a moment. Draco finally opened his mouth, "Weasley, I'd say it's good to see you, but I'd be lying."

"Malfoy, telling my wife secrets, but not informing me?" Fred asked. "I think I should be aware of dealings with my daughter."

A smirk crossed the Malfoy's face and he shook his head. "That is were you are wrong. I informed Pamela and that is the only person who needs to know. Since, she and my wife are the only other two who support the relationship my son and your daughter have."

"I think you should shut your mouth, Malfoy, and get out of my house—else tell me what's going on," Fred demanded. "Because I bloody well deserve to know what's going on!"

"Boys," Pamela warned.

"Centuries," they both snapped at her.

"Fred, if we tell you, then you'll blow everything out of proportion like you always do. It's a Weasley trait, and don't argue with me!" she told him. "And you're not the only one that doesn't know. Bianca has no idea either. When the time is right, then you will know."

"You're taking his side?"

A head was stuck down the hall, bringing the argument to a halt. Fred was able to recognize it as his father's freckled face. Mr. Weasley offered the trio a smile and said, "Breakfast is ready, and if you three wish to get some, I suggest you hurry. Pamela's brothers, as well as George are planning to eat all of it, with or without you. Will you be staying, Malfoy?"

"No, tell Molly that I must decline," Draco replied politely. "I'm here for official business."

"Okay, it's your loss," shrugged Mr. Weasley. "Come on you two."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," she acknowledged. "We'll be over in a minute."

He nodded and made his way back to the dining room where everything will be discussed for the day. Fred watched his father retreat and suddenly found his stomach growling with hunger. "For now, I will back down. However, I want to know what is going on. Because I think you're both barking mad for not telling me."

He wrapped his arm around his wife and they walked down the hall. He then shot a glance back at Draco who remained in the middle of the hall, the blond stood tall and proud, resting his hand on the black walking stick that had probably come from his father. He played the part of a Malfoy heir very well.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I hope to keep Pamela for a little bit longer. It's about a case down at the Ministry, which will require her assistance when she's feeling up and ready again," Draco stated clearly.

Fred looked down at his wife and shrugged. He had gotten use to her working odd hours by now, and somehow put up with all of it. He took another kiss and walked down the hall thinking of what could be so important that they couldn't put one of the Auror's on it.

Pamela had started out as an intern in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for a couple of years. She was competing against others to gain the only opening in a new set of jobs. It was Investigations throughout the Wizarding World. It was constant dealing with what the Head said to do. She was thrown into weird hours that could result in her working late into the night, or even working early in the morning. She fought hard for the job and soon her hard work paid off.

During their third year of the marriage, most of the interns had quit or had transferred Departments. This left only his wife in the running, and soon she was paired up with Malfoy for investigating small crimes and small murders. She had held that job for fourteen years, but no one considered her any more than an amazing worker. She was one of the top choices for Head of the offices, but a few times she had said she enjoyed not having to do paper work.

Fred sighed before turning left into the dining room. Gathered around the table were his mother and father, and sitting across from them was Pamela's mother and father. George was sitting next to Katie, but next to Pamela's oldest brother's wife. Then there was the youngest of the three, and he was showering the two babies with attention.

"So glad you can join us," Lynn snapped. "Where's Pamela?"

"I'm right here, Mum."

"Good, now we can eat."

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful. There was very little conversation, even when Pamela had mentioned getting back to her job. Lunch was a very similar process, except her father was a little more supportive about her going back to work right away. Fred remained by her side, during both sit-downs, and would squeeze her hand. She would always smile back, letting him know that the support was well needed.

During the time that they weren't eating, everyone was cleaning or starting on the large dinner that was to be made. But mostly there was a lot of cleaning being done. The house had gotten to be messy since Kia and Daniel went to Hogwarts for the months. Fred was in charge of all the dusting, by none magic. He had stuck out his bottom lip in pouting as he dusted the lamp for the third time that day. How many times did something need to be dusted before it was all gone?

He hated that both sets of mother's were bossing him around. If he wanted to be bothered like this, he'd still be living with his parents. Taking in a deep breath, he listened to the sounds of house. There wasn't many going on, but a shrill cry could be heard out in the distance.

Dropping the feather duster, he rushed over to the stairs and began to run up them, two by two. He turned sharply to the left and pushed open the door. Standing in the room was Pamela, trying to balance the two children. Jessika was wailing and James was starting to squirm in her arms. He rushed over to the mother, afraid of her dropping one or both babies.

Fred took the green dressed girl away from her mother and sniffed. Making a face, he walked over to the changing table. "I heard screaming."

"You're father senses are tingling again," she joked. "How am I going to survive when you go back to work?"

"Hopefully, Katie will pop in from time to time to help you," Fred answered. "She did while she was pregnant with Alex."

"Unless, she's got plans," Pamela corrected. "I don't need help, if she is busy."

"Still the independent girl that I fall in love with right?" he asked.

She walked over to him and kissed him. "You know it."

He finished changing his daughter and walked over to the rocking chair. Taking a bottle, he put it in Jessika's mouth and began to rock back and forth. His eyes, on the other hand, weren't focused on his daughter, but on his wife who was feeding James.

"She likes her father's touch," noted Pamela. "She doesn't cry when she hears you're voice. It was just like Kianna was younger."

Fred adjusted the bottle, using his chin to hold it up as he reached for something to wipe her face. "When do the twins arrive by Floo?"

"After their last class. And Kianna's going to be late, because as Head Girl she has to see everyone home. Daniel will be home around three, in about four hours, I think. Mum is excited to see him, since she hasn't been out her since he was baptized," Pamela answered. The door opened and in walked George.

"I can see you two have everything under control," he said, sitting on the changing table. "Mum made me walk up here to make sure everything was okay. She doesn't believe me when I say you guys can handle this twin thing on your own."

George began to play with some of the toys that were just sitting on the changing station. He had allowed his hair to grow out since he was done having children. Fred smirked; at least that's what George thought. It was going to be worth the reaction to see that Katie was pregnant with her sixth child. He would probably over react, faint, and then tell the whole world a million times over.

_Things never changed_. Fred laughed. "How many times have we told you not to sit—"

"Dad! Mum! I'm home, and I want to see the babies!" Daniel's voice rang out. Suddenly a blur of blue rushed past and Steve, Pamela's father, was found walking past.

He stopped only for a minute and adjusting his large frames said, "You think that she'd learn not to rush off like that. She could break something. She's not as young as she used to be."

Fred chuckled and stood up. Turning to his wife, he opened his mouth only to hear another shout from the bottom of the stairs. "Mama! Dad! Make Daniel stop pulling my hair!" He blinked a few times; she was home earlier than he thought she was going to be.

"Never a dull moment right?" George asked, he took James from his mother and began to walk out of the room. "I want to show my nephew off, I have every right to."

Brian walked in next and took Jessika from Fred. Before Fred could protest, the browned haired Saunders stated, "It's been a while since I've held her. So, I'll go and show Kianna and Danny." He blinked his dark brown eyes a few times before walking out the door.

Pamela and Fred stood in the middle of the nursery staring at the door. "Are you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

"No, when the time is right you will know," she answered him.

He pouted and walked over to her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her once again, lingering a little longer than necessary. "It's a good thing I love you, right?" he asked. "Not every husband will allow his wife to keep secrets."

She laughed and kissed him once again. "Well, it's a good thing I love you too. Now, shall we go and see our children?"

He sighed, shutting the door to the nursery. "Yeah, I suppose that's what we should do," he said. He snuck a look at his wife, and asked, "Are you sure you can't tell me?"

Pamela hit him in the shoulder. "I told you I can't tell you, it's not my responsibility," she told him for the thousandth time that day. "And if I have to tell you this again, you can sleep on the couch tonight."

He pouted, but she was not swayed easily. Her blue eyes moved away from his blue-green eyes. After a moment, he scratched his scar that was left on his cheek. It was one of the few reminders of the Final Battle. Taking in a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's not fair!" he whined. "I thought you loved me.

Pamela squished together her features as she smiled. Stealing one last kiss, she said, "All's fair in love and war, until someone throws a sandwich."

* * *

**K15: So, it's officially over. I think this happens to be the longest chapter.**

**Fred: Twenty-one long pages. **

**Me: It was actually hard to write this last chapter. April I was spent trying to catch up on all my homework. **

**Fred: And George and I were distracting her. **

**Me: Yeah, all the time. **

**Fred: Yup. … Don't kill us! **

**Me: And then for the first half of May I was stuck. I couldn't figure out where to start. I had an idea, what I wanted to cover but had no idea how to put into words.**

**Fred: Yeah, it was funny to watch her write, then delete and start over again. **

**Me: It wasn't until I was rereading some of the earlier chapters, for the Weasley Twins: the Lost Novel (now up), that I got an idea. Then I got the first half out really easy. But I couldn't end it with just Kianna and Scorpius. So it was another while before I got out Pamela and Fred's half. And while writing it all, I wrote a ton more versions.**

**Fred: She's not kidding; it's all on her computer. **

**Me: Yup! But then, when writing with Kianna and Scorpius, I felt the need to write more about them—which ended up in a whole other chapter. But as I wrote Fred and Pamela's part, I couldn't get their parts right. So, I was stuck once again. And then on Tuesday night I sat there writing until 2:45 and it was all there. **

**Fred: Yup! Just like that. **

**Me: I know. Anyway, so now that I have the last month covered in this A/N, I can get onto the messy stuff. **

**Fred: Basically all the paper work. **

**I'd like to thank Creative Touch, without her I wouldn't have even started this—and thinking about making a sequel dealing with their children. And then there are Malfoy files too! I thank you for giving me motivated to coming up with not one fic, but at least three! Plus there were all your long reviews that I was always looking forward too! **

**Next, I'd like to thank my friend Charlie. Because he's amazing and I think I still have the MSN conversation somewhere working on the title. And so he gets a ton of thank you for that! **

**On my long list, I'd like to thank SullieBee. Because there was at one point where I was stuck and couldn't figure out why I was still working so hard on a more than likely plot-less story. You gave me a reason to get writing again! I looked forward to your review just as much as CT's. I'm glad you stuck with my long breaks between updating. **

**Also, on the thank you list: Nikita! Because while we were talking that Sunday, I'm actually going to take your advice and (And you better be reading this! :P) probably going to update with random adventure during Pamela and Fred's marriage adventures. **

**And anyone else who reviewed, and who is reading this and not reviewing. Maybe you could do this author a favor and review. **

**K15: So, I think that is all the thanks you that I need to do. **

**Fred: Excuse me? **

**George: I think you're forgetting some people **

**Fred: You know the people you caused so much trouble? **

**Me: Oh yeah! I'd like to thank JK Rowling because she allowed me to borrow the characters to cause a ton of trouble with. **

**Fred: And! **

**George: What about us?**

**Me: Yeah, you guys too. Anyway. A little couple of extra notes: **

**1—I plan on updating this more, I don't know how much more, but it will be little stuff—adventures during their first year of marriage. **

**2—Weasley Twins: the Lost Novel is up and running. I plan on updating that soon—with the first official chapter (I don't think a prologue really counts). It includes the rewrite plus chapters I didn't include here (because they came at a later time and date) **

**3—The Malfoy Files is also kind of a continuation of this. The chapter I'm working on right now is the night where Pamela runs off to Draco because Fred hit her. I hope to get that up by the end of the month. **

**4—I don't know how long before this gets up, but it's going to be the sequel to this. And it will be in the POV of Kianna. So, keep an eye out for that. **

**K15: So, I think I covered everything I needed to. Thank you guys for reading this. **

**Fred: Yeah! Kayko, did you ever notice that Umbridge was never in this. Even though she's mention in the summary? **

**Me: Uh, oops.**

**George: I was supposed to remind you about Scropius' sister!  
**

**Me: Oh yeah! I said she is older than him. Right now it's a mistake, until I can figure out how it works out. Because it would have to make Bianca and Draco have to get married before Pamela and Fred--but I'll figure it out with some more thinking. So no commenting on that. :P Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter. Until next time. Don't forget to review. Later. K15 **


End file.
